Second Revival
by Undrave
Summary: Sequel to Unleashed Shadow.The final fight against NegaBasilicus has attracted some attention...but who are they?(Now COMPLETE!)
1. He's Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_AN: For those of you who don't know,this is the sequel to my previous Medabots fic Unleashed Shadow, to understand some of the concepts used in this story you are better off reading it.I know 37 chapters might scare you but most of them are very shorts._  


**Second Revival,part 1**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Life had return to normal for Ikki and his friends.The police had found the Medamaster's Medals and body and their medals were put away to be never used again while their upgraded body were being studied by the Medabots corporation to see if they could work as second version of their respective models.Sadly the senior Rubberobo Gang members weren't find at their hideout.Neither Gallahaste or Metabee had any memory of their Warlord days and nobody had a chance to ask Rokusho about it before he returned to wandering.But not everything was back to normal, the final battle betweem MetaHelios and NegaBasilicus had attracted someone's attention.  


-The night after the Final Battle-  
Two shapes were walking toward the Shrine,one was human,the other was a Medabot carrying a staff.The Medabot suddenly stopped next to a dead tree.It moved to it's roots and went down on one knee,it moved a few dead leaves to uncover a Medal with a dark symbol on it.  


"Well well well...an Atlantean Ishkara..."Commented the female Medabot.  


"Then you were right,two Atlantean Warlord did fight nearby...I guess they survived just like you did."Said a boy's voice behind her.  


"Yes...hmm...this might be useful."Replied the Medabot.  


------------  


-A few days later-  


"I'm sure gonna miss Sophie and Harwing...they turned out to be quite nice in the end."Commented Erika as she walked toward the school with Ikki and Metabee.  


"She knew all kind of tactic,she was a good Medafighter."Added Ikki. 

"Too bad they got another job in America, we didn't had time to Robattle!"Complained Metabee.  


"Is that all what you guys can think about?Robattles?Imagine how hard her life can be sometime...never at the same place more than a few days...she was raised to be a ruthless bounty hunter!And it's not the money that's gonna help her feel better.It's a good thing she got Harwing."Replied Erika,feeling sorry for the blue haired girl.  


"I'm sorry!We just like Robattles.Say did you recieved an email from Martin too?"Asked the boy.  


"Yeah, they uncovered the rating for all of Canada.I can't believe he's actually number 2!I'm eager to see the Japanese ratings.They should be revealed in a week right?"Answered the girl.  


"Yeah,I'm eager too."Added Metabee.  


As they walked toward the school they kept talking about who might end up as number 1,2 and 3.When they arrived at the school there was a circle of kids forming,probably because of a robattle.They rushed in just in time to hear...  


"FUNCTION CEASED!The winner is Koghar!"Called Mister Referee.  


Cyandog was down on the ground with Spyke crying,as usual because he had lost again.Samantha and Sloan were next to him complaining on how bad he was without their help.On the other side of the makeshift arena was a boy about Ikki's age,but who was slightly taller than everybody else.He had black hair and black eyes,he was wearing a black muscle shirt with blue jeans and looked in good physical shape with big muscle.His Medabot looked as strong.It looked like some sort of variation of Sumilodon's model.It had darker shade,the blueish purple was replaced by green,he didn't had long fake fangs,his visor was red and instead of having one sword equipped arm,he had two punching arm that looked like big three fingers cat paws with short black claws that didn't looked really sharp.It stood proudly with it's arms folded in a way so you couldd barely see it's hands under the big fake paws.  


**Vital Stats**  
PUM-19207  
Koghar, Puma -type  
Medafighter: Geki  
Special Attack: Hammer Uppercut  


"Woh...isn't that...Geki?"Asked Ikki,recognizing a kid he knew when he was younger.  


"Yeah...he went to live in South-America about two years ago...I guess he's back...with a cool Medabot."Answered Erika.  


"Pff,winning against Cyandog is nothing."Growled Metabee,something about that Medabot made him uncomfortable.  


"Ikki!Erika!It IS you!"Suddenly called the Robattle winner,walking over his two former friends.  


"Yep it's us Geki.So you're back from South-America...how was it?"Said Ikki,shaking Geki's hand.  


"Yeah...my parents sent me here to continue my studies,I wasn't adapting well to peruvian schools.I live with some other kids in the same kind of situation and my Uncle.I see you finally got a Medabot of your own...an old KBT.This is Koghar,I got him over there."Answered the muscular boy.  


"Hi."Just said the Medabot,holding his hand to shake Metabee's hand.  


"...Hi."Finally replied the yellow Medabot,holding his hand and shaking it out of obligation.  


"You sure changed,you used to be a frail kid that get bullied around."Commented Erika,poking Geki's muscular arm.  


"Yeah...I did some rough training,the Andes mountains are a great place for that.It's mostly thanks to Koghar."Answered Geki.  


"Hey,why don't we show you around school...I'm sure you'd like to meet some of new friends! And you have to meet the Principal and his Medabot Samurai..."Proposed Ikki,leading his old friend toward the school along with Erika,leaving Koghar and Metabee together.  


"Medabots aren't allowed in the school."Explained Metabee, acting like a good host but still feeling careful around the newcommer.  


"And I suppose you don't remember a thing."Said Koghar with a rather mysterious tone."Well,I'll see ya around,I'll go find a place to take a cat-nap."He added before Metabee could ask him what he was talking about.  


"I really don't like that guy."Commented the yellow Medabot to no one in paticuliar.  


"I think I'll go train with Peppercat,Totalizer and Cyandog,I've got nothing else to do today anyway."He finally said,deciding to shrug that odd discussion off.  


Metabee didn't noticed but three shapes were watching him from the school roof as he walked away.They stayed silent for a while as he trained with the Screws's Medabot while the kid went to class.  


"It's certain now.He has an Atlantean Ishakara.But I don't think he realise it."Commented one of the shape,he was a Medabot.  


"It seams we'll have to find that second Warlord somewhere else.The last thing I want is a pesky Atlantean ruining everything."Replied a female Medabot.  


"Don't worry chief, we've already found another prospect,we will investigate that second Ishkaras as well."Added the first voice.  


"And I have contacted others like us,soon they will arrive to Japan."Said the final third shape,another female.  


"Perfect."Finished the second one,clutching her staff harder.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What kind of new trouble has Metabee's Rare Medal attract?Why doesn't Metabee like Koghar?Who are those mysterious Medabots?What kind of diabolical act are they plotting?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


_AN:Here we go!The start of another story.I hope you will appreciate this one as much as you did Unleashed Shadow.  
_


	2. Wolf Howl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_AN: For those of you who don't know,this is the sequel to my previous Medabots fic Unleashed Shadow, to understand some of the concepts used in this story you are better off reading it.I know 37 chapters might scare you but most of them are very shorts._  


**Second Revival,part 2**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


School was over and Ikki,Erika, Geki, and their Medabots were going to the Hop-Mart where Henry worked.During the whole small trek there,Ikki told Geki all about his Robattles,he almost didn't kept the whole Medamaster thing secret.Of course he boasted a lot about how he was now Dr.Aki's apprantice and that he saved the doctor from a criminal Medabot.In this version tough,there was no Antvara powers or mind control and such.Meanwhile Metabee remained silent while Brass told Koghar about certain important place in the city he would have to remember to get around.Finally they reached the store where Gwen and Gallahaste were waiting for them.  


"Hi guys!"Greeted the blond haired girl.  


"Hi Gwen!Gwen,this is Geki,he used to live aroun here but two years ago he moved to South-America,now he's back."Explained Ikki.  


"Welcome back then."Said Gwen,shaking Geki's hand.  


"Thank,it's nice to meet you."Replied the boy.  


"This is my Medabot,Gallahaste."Added the girl.  


"And this is mine,Koghar."Presented Geki.  


"Hello."Simply said Gallahaste,shaking Koghar's hand.  


"Hi!"Said the puma-type.  


As the humans start talking about all kinds of stuff,Metabee took Gallahaste aside,so that nobody would hear what he had to said.  


"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' dude?"Asked the yellow Medabot.  


"I believe so Lord Metabee, something is odd with that Medabot.It is as if I knew he was a menace to us.It is like a sixth sense tingling."Answered the knight-type.  


"You thinkin' he got a Rare Medal too?"Again asked Metabee.  


"It's possible...but why does it feel so...unpleasent then?We should keep an eye on him."Proposed Gallahaste.  


"Good point dude."Agreed the KBT.  


------------  


Koji and Sumilodon were going down the street leading from Rosewood Private school to Koji's house in his carriage.He had been lucky enough to pick up Karen along the way and he was about to try to invite her on a date when his carriage brutally stopped.  


"What going on?"He asked poking his head out the window.  


"I hurt my head."Complained Karen,rubbing the back of her head.  


"See what you've done?"Added Koji.  


"I'm sorry sir but somebody is blocking the road."Replied the driver,pointing to a kid with a Medabot.  


The kid was probably a year older than Karen and Koji.He had dark grey hair hold up by a blue bandana.He was wearing a grey sleeveles vest above a black t-shirt,the vest had a symbol shaped like a wolf head on it's left breast pocket.The kid was wearing kahki pants with cargo pockets.He was slightly looking down so his eyes were hidden in shadow of his hair. He just stood there his hands in his pockets,his feather pandent just dandeling in the wind.  


His Medabot was a female,she looked like she was wearing a white priestess robe,split in the middle so her grey legs were apparent.She had a grey arrowhead motif on her chest.She had square white shoulders,grey arms with big white forearms and hands.With her left hand she was holding a staff that looked made out of wood ended by a white crystal.She had the usual white faceplate of a female Medabot with blue eyes.She had an usual head feature: hair.Long green hair going loer than her shoulder,held by a blue bandana as well with a seagul feather on each side.  


"We're looking for Robattle,aren't we Ziaran."Said the boy.  


"Yes."Replied the Medabot. 

**Vital Stats**  
WSR-1008  
Ziaran, Wind Seer -type  
Medafighter: Nachi  
Special Attack: Staff  


"Who do you think you are?"Growled Koji,getting out of his carriage with Sumilodon.  


"Your Koji aren't you?The name's Nachi,I just arrived in town I heard you were one of the Medafighter to defeat in this town.And as I told you,we're looking for a Robattle."Explained the boy,looking up and revealing his deep blue eyes.  


"Grrr...You disturb me and Karen for something like that?Hah,I'll make you pay for Karen's bump!Sumilodon,let's teach those guys who's in charge in this town."Replied Koji.  


"Then it's agreed!"Suddenly shouted the carriage driver who looked suddenly a lot slimer,only to reveal himself to be in fact Mister Referee in disguise. 

"Give me back my clothes!"Complained the true driver,in his undershirt and spotted underwear,smoking with anger.  


"I officially declare this a submission Robattle betweem Nachi's Ziaran and Koji's Sumilodon!The rules are simple: the first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins, the loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps!"Continued the grey haired man,giving back the uniform to it's rightful owner,before leaping off the carriage and get into position.  


"Medafighter ready?Medabots...ROOOOOBATTLE!"He finally shouted.  


"Allright Sumilodon!Attack mode!"Called Koji."I got to warn you,the only Medabots who ever defeated us had a Rare Medal!"He then added,boastfully. 

"Ziaran,you know what to do!"Simply said Nachi, keeping his cool as he took a more fight worthy stance.  


Koji knew that Wind Seer Medabots were very light, in fact,they had the ability to hover slightly above the ground,giving them much greater manuvrability than most Medabots type, off course Sumilodon was very fast.He also knew its attack capabilities were limited to the use of it's staff.He already had a plan in mind to take her out in less than 5 minutes.He smiled slightly as Sumilodon charged the female Medabot.  


Sumilodon launged forward,his triple sword first,only to see it hiot the ground as the female Medabot glided to the side,then forward and finally on to the other side to be exactly behind Sumilodon.Ziaran swung her staff and her whole body around,ready to hit the Sabre-tooth tiger Medabot,but Sumilodon had better reflexes than that.He leaped backward, flying just above the staff a mili-second before it would have hit him.He retaliated by a powerful shoulder trust that was once again avoided.To avoid tripping he did a cartwheel in order to return to his feet.The two Medabot just glared at each other.  


"It seams we match you in terms of speed."Commented Nachi to Koji.  


"Maybe,but you don't match us in power!Sumilodon ATTACK!"Ordered Koji.  


The two Medabot then entered a dance of dodging and missing.Every time Sumilodon attack with his sword,ziaran would dodge or just back away,then try to retaliate wiuth her staff and Sumilodon would dodge in the same kind of way.They had too similar speed and style that they both had mastered.Koji had to think fast.The best way to win this without having to deliver a critical blow was to make sure Ziaran wouldn't be able to attack.  


"Allright listen to me Sumilodon...Next time she tries to hit you, block it with yours punching arm!"He ordered.  


"RIGHT!"replied the Medabot,doing what was asked as Ziaran was attacking at the same moment the order was issued.  


"NOW!USE YOUR SWORD ON IT!"Shouted the boy before the echo of the metalic sound of the collision had dissapeared.  


With one powerful slice,Sumilodon reduced Ziaran's staff to four smaller,useless rod.The female Medabot leaped away,now without any means of attack.  


"Hahahaha!Give it up Nachi, a Wind Seer Medabot doesn't have any other way to attack than with it's staff.If you can't attack anymore,you won't be able to win.I wouldn't want to damage your Medabot for no reason,I'm not a barbarian."Smirked Koji,confident of his victory.  


"No other means of attack heh?I think your in for a surprise Koji.What do you say we show him your secret attack Ziaran?"Asked Nachi.  


"Let's do it."Agreed the Medabot.  


"ZIARAN!TORNADO!"Suddenly Shouted the boy,extanding his hand toward his Medabot.  


Ziaran made a few hand gesture,closed her optics and looked as if she ws praying for a few seconds before extending her arms toward her opponent with a great "AH!".The wind started blowing and out of nowhere a small tornado formed around Sumilodon!It just appeared in a matter of seconds and picked the sabre-tooth tiger like he was just a stack of dead leaves.Everybody present,exept Nachi, shielded their eyes from the dust the tornado was lifting.Through his hand Koji could see his Medabot flying in circle,totally defenseless against that improbable attack!He didn't understood how it was possible,no Wind Seer Medabot had that ability.Sumilodon was suddenly shot out of the tornado as it died down in the blink of an eye, dissapearing like it appeared.The poor Medabot was sent sailing toward Koji,landing hard at hi Medafighter's feet.His Medal popped out and landed with the traditionnal sound.  


"Function ceased!The winner is... Ziaran!"Shouted Mr. Referee.  


"Grr...but...how?"Growled Koji,his teeth clenched together.  


"Keep your Medapart,Ziaran and I don't want parts from losers.Don't forget to tell your friend how strong we are and that we are still waiting for a worthy opponent.See you around."Coldly declared Nachi,before leaving the scene chuckling slightly.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What is it with Koghar that makes Metabee and Gallahaste so nervous?What kind of secret are still left for our friends to uncover?Who is the mysterious Nachi?How was that Tornado attack possible?What does he wants?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	3. Melody of the Mermaids

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_AN: For those of you who don't know,this is the sequel to my previous Medabots fic Unleashed Shadow, to understand some of the concepts used in this story you are better off reading it.I know 37 chapters might scare you but most of them are very shorts._  


**Second Revival,part 3**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It was poker night for the Medabots.Metabee,Brass, Gallahaste, Totalizer and cyandog were already in the small bunny shack,waiting for Peppercat.  


"Say Metabee,you never told us how you defeated Basilicus."Said Totalizer.  


"I don't remember!I remember being thrown against a park bench and into the bushes then I blacked out.The next thing I remember is waking up and hearing that I won!"Answered Metabee.  


"Wow,you're impressive Sensei,you can defeat an enemy when unconscious!"Commented Cyandog,filled with admiration.  


"I don't think that's how it happen."Replied Brass,sweatdropping heavily.  


"Apparantly Metabee and Gallahaste are Ancient Warlord who used to live in the times of mythology!"She added,sounding impressed as she looked at Metabee with a little sparkle in her eyes.  


"I don't remember a thing either.It seams our memory were somehow damage.I have no regrets, because if I had any memory of my previous life I would probably miss my old friends,while here I have all my friends with me."Explained Gallahaste, holding his chin with his hand.  


"I couldn't agree more pal!Say...where's Peppercat anyway?It's her turn to bring the cards."Said Metabee, looking at Cyandog and Totalizer as he asked his question.  


"She said she wanted to invite someone."Answered Cyandog.  


"No...don't tell me she went to get..."Started Metabee,before getting interupted by the sound of the door opening.  


"Hi guys!"Said Koghar.  


"I think everybody knows Koghar."Added Peppercat,clinging to Koghar's arm like some sort of hysterical groupie.  


"Hi Koghar."Coldly greeted Metabee,feeling un-explainabled animosity toward the Puma-type Medabot.  


"Welcome Koghar."Added Gallahase in the same kind of tone.  


Brass couldn't help but notice that Gallahaste hadn't called him 'sir' or 'lord' like he always do with everybody else.It was evident both of the Rare Medal holder didn't like Koghar for some unknown reason.She found it rather odd because Koghar was a very friendly Medabot and hadn't done anything wrong.The three Medabots just stared at each other in silence and there was such tension a chainsaw would have had trouble cutting through it.Gallahaste suddenly got up from his seat,quickly followed by Metabee.  


"Excuse me,I just remembered I have to take care of something."Simply said the Knight-type.  


"I need to wake up early tomorow...see ya around guys."Added Metabee.  


The two Medabot passed by Koghar and exit the shed,surprising everybody.Brass knew there was a reason but she didn't want Koghar to feel bad if she had left too.She decided to stay and play with the others as if nothing had happened and to just wait for the next day to ask her friends what was going on.  


"I hope I didn't say anything wrong."Commented Koghar,looking around.  


"Nah,they're just naturally annoying."Replied Peppercat,making a dismissive move with her hand. 

----------------  


Metabee and Gallahaste walked in silence until they reached the outer limit of the school yard.The moon was high in the sky and the night was calm.The shining moon always had a strange effect on Gallahaste,as if it gave him more strength than before.They both stopped for a moment and looked back toward the school.  


"Man,they must think we're like jerks or something."Said Metabee,feeling bad once the tension was gone.  


"Maybe,but I felt like it would have ended in a violent way if I had stayed with HIM in that room for too long."Replied Gallahaste,pensively.  


"Yeah,I know the feeling.I still don't know why we feel that way...I'm sure he got a Rare Medal...but I wonder if he realise it."Nodded the yellow Medabot.  


"I suppose we should find a way to deal with this pressure...for now,let's leave our friends to their game and return to our respective homes.Maybe we should find Rokusho and see if he has any advice."Proposed the KNT -type.  


"Good idea...I'll see ya tomorow."Agreed Metabee,leaving toward his home.  


"Good bye Lord Metabee."  


The two Medabot parted way and went toward their homes.the night was calm,slightly cold but the Medabots didn't mind.Gallahaste took the long way home instead of cutting through the park.There was something with the Moon that compelled him to stay outside for as long as possible.But after ten minutes of walking he felt something behind him.Altough there was nobody in the street,it was evident he was being followed.He took toward larger street,there was still a few people out late at night, a few drunken guys that came out of a Karaoke bar and a police officer who glared at the lone Medabot with suspicion in his eyes.Gallahaste didn't want to face anybody in a small street with almost no way to escape and so he decided to follow the river to be the closest to home as possible.But it was evident his pursuer wouldn't give up that easily.He soon reached one of the many bridges on the river,giving him another way to make an evantual escape,he just stopped.  


"Why don't you come out and tell me what you want!"He declared,unsheeting his sword and taking his shield as he turned around.  


The serene silent of the night was slowly broken by the sound of a flute.It was a soothing melody that carried deep emotions,mostly sadness.A voice was heard,singing simple notes to match the music.It was an incredible duo that would have made anybody let their guard down,anybody exept Gallahaste,to him,the wonderful music he heard was the song of a charming mermaid ready to lead him to the depth of the ocean to drown him.Two shapes appeared in the shadow of the night,walking toward him.One was a human girl with shoulder length slightly curly hair,she was playing the flute.The other was a Medabot with fin like structure on it's arms.Gallahaste couldn't make out their true look until they came into the light of a street lamp.The girl hard dirty blond hair and she was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts.The girl had her eyes closed and was playing a silver flute.(the kind you play sideway ya know?)The Medabot was female like her Medafighter.  


She had flat pointy feet that looked part of a deep blue boot,her legs were blueish grey and her tights were covered by blue armor ,exept on the front,that shaped into a sea mammal type fin tail on the back.He lower chest was grey as well while her upper chest was blue.Her arms were the same blueish grey and her fins were blue.She was wearing a grey helmet shaped like a dolphin's head,from it blue hair were flowing on her back,parted by a dorsal fin.she had a white face with deep aquamarine eyes.She was the one responsible for the singing and her optics were almost closed.  


**Vital Stats**  
DOL-9822  
Ximei, Dolphin -type  
Medafighter: Thetis   
Special Attack: Echo Wave  


For some reason the soothing music wasn't soothing at all,to Gallahaste it felt like an insidious attack.There was pressure and agressivity in the air.He groweled as the melody seamed to cause him a powerful headache.  


"Stop that music and tell me who you are!What do you want with me?"He asked taking a defensive stance.  


"Some people don't appreciate our music.I am Thetis Sorenno and this is Ximei."Answered the girl,stopping the music abruptly.  


With that she resumed resumed playing,but this time it was in a lower key,it sounded very sad,almost like a funeral march. Gallahaste growled when he noticed both the Medabot and the girl's flute were shining of a low blueish glow,it was almost impossible to see but Gallahaste noticed it immediatly.He tried to step forward,only to realise he couldn't move anymore!  


"What...what have...you...done...to me?"He strained to ask,trying to move.  


"What a shame...it seams you failed our little test...let's go Thetis,this is pointless."Declared Ximei before returning to her singing.  


They returned to their original melody as they turned around and left Gallahaste behind,still paralised and totally mesmerised.What exactly had happened to him?He summoned all his strength and before the two girls dissapeared in the shadows of the night,he was able to take a step,then another and finally he was totally free of whatever was holding him.The music was gone,and so were the mysterious girls.The Knight Medabot waited for a few second until he was certain they were gone.He decided to return home,hoping he would never have to face those two in a Robattle.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What is it with Koghar?Who are Ximei and Thetis?Why did they tested Gallahaste?How did they parralyzed him?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	4. Meetings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 4**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It was the day after Gallahaste's encounter with the mysterious duo Thetis and Ximei.He had told everything to Gwen who got really worried about them.all day long when she was outside she kept on the watch for them.Gallahaste looked slightly on edge as well.They took their usual meeting with Ikki and Erika at the Hop-Mart as a vacation.They were in front of the shop and Gwen told them all about it.  


"Wow...that sure sound strange...how did they paralysed you Gallahaste?"Inquired Erika.  


"I have no idea Lady Erika,It is a rather puzzling powers, this...Mermaid Duo might proove to be a formidable opposing force."answered the Medabot.  


"Dude,your the one who doesn't like fighting girls and they all seam to be coming at you.That sure's odd."Replied Metabee jokingly.  


"I hope we meet them so we can robattle 'em!"Declared Ikki,not really understanding the danger.  


Then,out of all the people they could have sean WALKING up to the stores, Koji turned the corner!He was with Sumilodon,Karen and Neutranurse.He looked steamed and very angry.He didn't even saluted the others as he passed by them.The Medabots and Karen did say hi tough.  


"Hi Karen!"Said Ikki,almost melting at the sight of the red head.  


"What's going on?"Asked Erika as Koji stormed into the store with Sumilodon,calling Henry's name very loudly.  


"Koji got defeated in a Robattle by a new kid in town yesterday."Answered the girl.  


"Henry!Tell me: can a Wind Seer -type Medabot create a tornado?"Asked Koji.  


"A tornado?No...a Wind Seet -type is called that because it can predict the weather.It uses a staff in battle."Answered the clerk.  


"Then how was it possible?"Replied the boy,completly confounded.  


"How did what happened?"Inquired Metabee,getting inside with the rest of the gang.  


"Somehow,that guy's Medabot was able to create a tornado and trashed Sumilodon around!I'm sure he cheated!"Explained the rich kid.  


"Looks to me like somebody doesn't like defeat."Suddenly said...Nachi who had just arrived with Ziaran.  


"YOU!"Shouted Koji,surprised to see his last opponent.  


"Hi there,I'm Nachi, nice to you meet you all."Said the boy,shaking the hands of the various people and Medabots he hadn't met.  


"Hi again Cat-boy."Commented Ziaran looking at Sumilodon.  


"I am Ziaran..."She continued,scanning the remaining Medabots,Brass, Neutranurse, Gallahaste and Metabee."What's your named handsome?"She asked the KBT Medabot.  


"His name is Metabee!"Coldly answered Brass, stepping next to the stammering yellow Medabot.  


"What are you doing here cheater?"Asked Koji,smoking with anger after everybody introduced themself.  


"I'm not a cheater,I defeated you fair and square,I guess I'm the fourth lucky one who defeated you."Simply answer Nachi,shrugging it off.  


"Me and Gwen here both defeated Koji too,my name's Ikki."Explained our hero.  


"Looks to me like you just don't like loosing."Chuckled Nachi.  


"That's true."agreed Ikki."So you're new in town?" 

"Yeah,I just arrived from North-America.This place is great,so diferent and yet...similar to what I knew.I could use a little help getting used to this new country."Answered the newcomer.  


"Sumilodon,let's go."Groaned Koji,simply leaving as he arrived,angry.  


"I don't see why he doesn't like you,you're a great and friendly guy."Complained Erika.  


"Say Golden Hunk...could you show me around town?"Asked Ziarain in a very seductive manner,walking toward Metabee and feeling his chest with her pointer finger.  


"I...I...Uh...I...huh..."He stammered,not sure how to react.  


"I don't think he can,Metabee is supposed to be...target practicing with ME later."Replied Brass,getting Ziaran's finger off of Metabee's chest.  


"Really?..I mean...Yeah she's right."He said,confused for a second.  


"Too bad...well, it'll be for next time my fine yellow hunk."Seductively replied Ziaran,walking to Nachi's side.  


"I came here to get some milk, we ran out at home."Explained the boy as he walked to the freezer.  


"I wish I could stay and talk more...and maybe even robattle you guys someday, but I have to get back to studying.I'll see you guys around.Com'on Ziaran."He continued,paying for his milk and then walking to the dooer.  


"See you guys...see you handsome."Declared the female Medabot,staring at Metabee as she emphazied the word handsome.  


"That witch!I should blast her into the ground."Softly growled Brass, so Erika was the only one to hear it.  


"Brass!You don't usually talk like this."Realised the girl.  


"I don't like how's she act around Metabee.I don't trust her...I...I want to go home."Replied the female Medabot,before she ran out the door, just after sniffing.  


"Brass?"Asked Metabee, trying to catch her before she ran away.  


"What is going on?"He asked himself,completly clueless about what had just happened.  


In the meantime Gwen had noticed how nervous Gallahaste looked.He hadn't said a word since he introduced himself to the new comers...new person seamed to arrive a lot lately she tought.  


"What's wrong?You look tense."She asked.  


"I do not know...I did not sense agressivity toward us from those two,in fact they were genuingly friendly,but I felt...something...some sort of hidden secret and hidden agressivity...that young lad had a rather...odd presence,I cannot explain it...it is a mysterious feeling."Answered the Silver Medabot.  


"There's a lot of mysteries going on around here lately..."Commented the girl.  


"Yes...a lot."Agreed Gallahaste.  


--------------  


Geki was whitling happily as he walked toward his home.Hands in his pocket he didn't had a care in the world.Or so it seamed.Kohgar was by his side and he didn't look as relaxed as his Medafighter,but it is hard to tell his feeling since he doesn't have a very expressive face.The day was nice,not too warm,while not cold and there was not much wind.  


"Will you stop that whistling,it's annoying."Suddenly declared Koghar.  


"Sorry,but I can't help it,today's a great day."Replied Geki.  


"A great day?We have been going around town every time you had some free time and we haven't found one active Ishkaras.All we have found are dormant one,only holding raw Antvara,no soul.And yet there was a fight betweem two Warlord around here.We have found the first one but we can't find the second!Do I need to remind you that if we cannot find that second Atlantean, he might foil our plans, we are in no shapes to battle a Warlord who was able to deploy even half the power we all felt!"Scowled Koghar, feeling frustrated.  


"I tought Metabee and Gallahaste were a good lead...maybe the second Warlord is hiding himself, masking his Antvara."Proposed the boy.  


"Hmm...maybe...I did felt an very low Antvara at one point,but it was a faint feeling and it dissapeared when I tried focusing on it.I tought it was a fluke...a Medabot using the Medaforce somewhere,but now I'm wondering if somebody isn't aware of our prescence."Said Koghar.  


"Nah...you've told me what we call the Medaforce is actually a random burst of Antvara in it's purest form possible,I don't think it would have felt faint,unless it was very far away.But if somebody is aware of our precense...they might be on our track."Worringly replied Geki,rubbing his chin.  


As they kept walking in silence, thinking, they started hearing a strange beeping noise.They looked behind and didn't saw anything.They soon realised what was making that noise when they turned the next corner and came face to face with a odd duo.Two men, one thin, the other bulky, both in clad black rubber suits with big zippers, two golden antennas and sunglasses.The thin guy was holding a device shaped like a Medal that was about a few inchest thick with a pair of antenna sticking from the top.It had a screen with a little arrow on it and a blinking red light.  


"Well well...according to our all new Medal detector,you kid got a Rare Medal."Commented the thin man.  


"Why is it always the kids who get lucky with Medals?"Whined the bulky one.  


"Allright kid!Fork your Medal over or we'll have to face you in a Robattle and take it from your Medabots remains!"Declared the slime guy."I am Seaslug of the great Rubberobo Gang!"He then added.  


"And I'm SquidGut!Now do as he says!"Added the one known as Squidgut.  


"...You've got to be kidding me."Simply answered Geki, holding a chuckle.  


"I'll take that as a no."Then said Seaslug,swinging his other arm and showing a Medawatch."Kabang!"He shouted,summoning his Medabot.  


An orange blur suddenly leaped above the two Rubberobo and landed in front of them.It was an mostly orange Medabot shaped to look like a Kangaroo,with a long and thick metallic tail and long flat feet.it had a soft green chest and front tighs protection.He had a blue visor instead of optics and he was sporting a pair of black boxing gloves.  


**Vital Stats**  
ROO-6713  
Kabang, Kangaroo -type  
Medafighter: SeaSlug  
Special Attack: One Inch Punch  


"If you think you can take us on,let's do it then."Simply said Geki,highly unimpressed.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!I officially declare this a submission Robattle!"Suddenly called Mr.Referee, bursting out of the nearby yard wall,wearing some odd costume that made him fit perfectly with the blocks of the walls,some sort of stone camouflage suit.  


"And I Mister Referee will act as Referee!The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins!The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!Medafighter ready?MEDABOTS...ROOOOOOBATTLE!"He called as well.  


"This will be a breeze...Koghar, Hammer Uppercut."Ordered Geki.  


"Off course!"Replied the Medabot.  


Before Seaslug or Kabang could react, Koghar rushed to the Kangaroo Medabot.The orange Medabot tried to block the incoming upper cut only to see his fist get smashed to bits by the first offensive strike before being powerfully send in the air by the second uppercut who would have probably smashed his jaw if he had one.Koghar leaped in the air and delivered a formidable roundhouse kick.Kabang came crashing down and his Medal popped out.  


"Function ceased!The winner is Koghar!"Declared the Referee.  


"I've won,looks like I won't be 'forking' over my Medal...don't worry,we don't need any part...altough...I would take your Rare Medal Detector,how accurate is it?"Said Geki,looking at the said device.  


"80%....but you're not getting it!Robo Run Away!"Ordered Seaslug.  


Both Koghar and Geki suddenly growled,the boy's eyes flashed and they both leapt in the air at a inhumane height,flying over the two cowardly brigand.They both landed,crouched down with a fist on the ground.Seaslug dropped the device at the same time as his and Squidgut's jaw did the same.  


"Thank you."Simply added Geki, grabbing the Medal Detector before he calmly walked away from the two surprised men.  


"Ho...ho...how did he do that?"Managed to ask Squidgut to no one.  


"I dunno, all I'm sure is that you lost."Said Mister Referee,before taking his leave.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_That is an interesting question,how did Geki did it?What is that secret Ziaran and Nachi are hiding?Do not miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_


	5. Growing Circle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 5**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Thetis was siting in the rocking chair,playing the flute while Ximei was listening to some music on a walkman.They were in the living room of their house,enjoying themself.The front door opened,letting Nachi and Ziaran in.Nachi was carrying a milk carton and headed for the kitchen while Ziaran went for the living room.  


"Good,you've brought back milk."Chimed Thetis happily.  


"More importantly,we've met our two potential targets and learned their name, Metabee and Gallahaste...but apparantly none of them has an active Ishkara, they are not the Warlord we've felt...is this how you spend your free time?Playing or listening to music?You should be training!"Replied Ziaran,looking at Ximei sitting on the ground.  


"We are taking a break."Explained Thetis,as she started playing again.  


"I have thousands of years of music to catch on!And these CD recording devices are great.I wish we had that back in the old times."Added Ximei.  


"So what was your assesement of those two Ishkara bearer chief?"She then asked  


"the silver one seams very self-rightous but the yellow one...hmm...very nice look."Answered the Wind Seet Medabot,letting her mind wander for a few second.  


"Our beloved leader seam to have struck gold."Jokingly said Nachi,walking back from the kitchen.  


"Haha.Very funny.Just for that you will do one more hour of meditation while doing the chair!This is no time to be joking.If there is an Atlantean Warlord around,it can jeopardize m...OUR plans!Now where are the other two?"Barked Ziaran back,getting slightly frustrated.  


"Don't worry, I'm sure that warlord won't stand a chance against all of us."Replied the boy,cracking his knuckles together.  


"You are getting stronger with each passing day Nachi,that is true...but your powers are still nothing compared to the concentration of Antvara we all felt on that day..."Explained Ziaran,very serious.  


The front door opened again and Geki and Koghar entered.The boy was carrying a device that looked like a big medal with antennas.He was manipulating the buttons,as if trying to figure out how it was working.  


"I found a useful little device guys.I defeated some losers who call themself the Rubberobo Gang and I got this instead of a lousy Medapart."Called the boy happily.  


"What is it?"Asked Thetis,looking up from her seat.  


"It's a Rare Medal detector,and apparantly it has an acuracy of 80%.Koghar and I think the Warlord is actually dampening his Antvara , so with that we should be able to detect Rare Medals,then once we did, we can challange the Medabot to a Robattle and force him into using his abilities."Explained Geki.  


"Good plan...but for the moment we should put our little search game on hold and focus on tonight.Did you practice your moves like I asked?"Asked Ziaran. 

"Yeah."They all answered.  


"Perfect."Chuckled Ziaran.  


-------------  


Neutranurse had left Karen with the other kids at the Hop Mart,they were hanging out like normal kids their age and she went to look for Brass.She found him sitting on a bench by the river.The nurse Medabot slowly walked up to her friend and sat beside her.  


"Are you feeling better?"She asked Brass.  


"Yeah...thank you Neutranurse.I'm sorry I left so suddenly."Answered Brass,sounding very sad.  


"I am sure he care about you as much as you care about him."Simply said the pink female Medabot.  


"I used to think so as well...but when I saw him with that Witch, melting under her touch..I'm not so sure anymore."Replied the Sailor girl.  


"He's a boy, he sees a pretty face and he can't help but melt.But I'm sure he care about you...This is a highly unusual situation for a Medabot,I've never heard of something like that."Admitted Neutranurse.  


"Neither did I, I am not sure on how to act from here."Said Brass,lowering her head.  


"Don't worry,I'm sure things will end up fine."add the nurse,patting her friend's shoulder.  


"Thank you for being my friend Neutranurse...maybe I could get some hair like Ziaran,maybe then Metabee would notice me."Then proposed Brass.  


"Hmm...I'm not sure that would be the solution, but it wouldn't hurt.I did saw hair upgrades in a store,maybe we could go check out what color would fit you better."Replied her friend.  


"I guess it would take my mind of things.Let's go do it."Chimed Brass,feeling better as she jumped off the bench.  


-------------  


Meanwhile, Thetis,Geki, Nachi and their Medabots were going over a few blueprints.They were obviously planning something when there was a knock at the door.Nachi pointed at Thetis,then at the door, the girl nodded and went to open.There was a girl standing there.She had long black hair and a slightly tanned skin,she was wearing an orange dress with a yellow trim at the bottom and she was wearing an egyptian eye pendant thingie.She was accompanied by a male Medabot.He had yellow, brown and orange lion paw-like legs with an orange loincloth-like armor on the front.His chest was mainly yellow and brown with a big eye design on the front.His broad orange shoulder were partially hiding yellow wings on his back, his orange forearms had a yellow laser canon on top of them.His helmet was made to look like an egyptian triangle helmet thing(think of the head of the Gret Sphinx of Gizeh) with brown and orange stripes, he had a yellow face plate and his eyes were a shining white.  


"Hello,my name is Renna, and this is my Medabot Faros."Said the girl with a slight accent.  


**Vital Stats**  
SPX-11214  
Faros, Sphinx -type  
Medafighter: Renna  
Special Attack: Heat Beam  


"Come in!Come in,I'm happy you got our message."Said Thetis,with a smile as she lead the two newcommers."My name's Thetis, I am Ximei's apprantice."  


"Then you must be a good musician."Commented Faros.  


"And this is Nachi, Ziaran's aprantice and this is Geki,who is Koghar's."Added Thetis.  


"Faros!It's been a while.I'm glad it's you,your...talents will be useful."Greeted Ziaran,going to shake his hand.  


"Good...we are now four of the old gang,and I am sure the rest of us is still somewhere out there.So tell me Faros,where do you arrive from?"Asked Ximei.  


"Egypt, the Land of Pharoh."Answered Faros.  


"And your apprantice?"Inquired Koghar,looking at Renna from head to toe.  


"I know a few useful tricks,you'll see them when the time is right.So you said in your message you had a plan...I am curious of hearing it."Replied the girl.  


"Yes...let me explain it all."Smiled Nachi.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What will happen during the night?How many more of those mysterious Medabots are left around the world?What do they want?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	6. Unknown Shadow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 6**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki and Metabee we watching TV,there was a robattle on TV but it was nothing really exiting.Just two a DOG-type and a BMT-type shooting at each other.It would have been more exiting to watch Metabee take on Banisher again.They were so bored and sleepy that two of them jumped to the ceiling when the phone suddenly rang.Ikki's mom picked it up in the kitchen while her son tried to calm lower his heart-rate.  


"Ikki!It's for you honey!"Called Chidori (That's Ikki's mom if you didn't know).  


"Ok mom!"Ikki shouted back, taking the phone in the livingroom.  


"Ikki!hurry,check channel 6!It's incredible...I got to leave you I want to call Gwen!"Said Erika on the other end of the phone line before hanging up.  


"Ok...let's check it out."Shrugged Ikki,zapping away from the boring Robattle.  


"..._The theifs stole all the merchendise in the store,for a value of 2 millions yens in jewelery along with 500 000 yens of cash, the police has yet to find significant clues to the identity of the theifs, the only one is a security camera recording that was taken during the heist,just a few minutes after closing,but as you will see, it is impossible to identify the criminals._"Said the news reporter standing in front of a classy jewel store downtown.  


"Holy Medarolli!"Commented Ikki.  


They then showed the security camera recording.It was very clear and all in color(hey it's the future!)and you could clearly se the employees closing the store and putting the display away and the usual.Suddenly for no apparant reason all 5 people present suddenly felt to the ground and then the glass door was suddenly smashed to bits and four black forms entered.It was impossible to make out the true form of those shadow,while everything was still very clear.You could see the shaddows pick up the jewels and then the cash register that had been left open was emptied and finally the shadows left.  


"_Police expert are still trying to find how all 5 employees were put to sleep but they don't seams to recall any thing.No traces of gas were found in the room.No fingerprint or footprint were found and the police force think this crime was the doing of a very professionnal group of criminal experts.We will keep you informed on the developement in this bizarre affair, now back to the studio._"Added the reporter before Ikki shut down the TV.  


"Woh...that sure looked odd...but I hope Erika doesn't want us to chase those guys,that looks dangerous."Commented Ikki.  


"I wonder how they did it."Added Metabee.  


"Me too..."Mused the Medafighter.  


---------  


Samantha,Sloan, Spike and Peppercat were on the prowl.After Spike's defeat in the hand of Geki and Koghar, Sam was looking for someone to defeat,in order to restore the reputation of the Screws.She was ready to Robattle the first kid she would see with a Medabot.As they crossed the park, she noticed an usual sight.A dark skinned girl in a orange dress was sitting by the fountain,in a meditation state,next to her was a Sphinx-type Medabot in the same position.The Screws didn't know it,but it was Renna and Faros.  


"Hey YOU!"Shouted Sam,interupting the meditation scession in a most rude manner.  


Both the Medafighter and Medabot opened their eyes at the same time, glaring agressively at Samantha sided by Peppercat.They slowly got up from the ground.The girl looked rather...pissed off.  


"You intterupted our meditation."She said.  


"And you will pay dearly for your rude behavior."Growled Faros.  


"Oooh...Meditation...what you gonna do heh?Gas us with incent?"Mocked Sloan.  


"I tought Egyptians only danced like that!"Joked Spike,moving from side to side,mimicing ancient egyptian painting with his hands up,making the rest of the gang laugh.  


"You...you..."Started Renna,getting more and more angry at the trio.  


"Allright,enough fun!I challange you to a Robattle!"Interupted Sam,while Peppercat took a fighting stand.  


"Gladly."Agreed Renna.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Suddenly shouted Mister Referee,rising from the fountain on a giant lotus flower.  


"I officially declare this, a Submission Robattle betweem Samantha's Peppercat and Renna's Faros!And I, Mr. Referee, will act as Referee!The rules are simple: The first Medabot stoping the other from function wins!The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!Medafighter ready?"He asked,leaping of his perching point,both girl nodded in agreement.  


"MEDABOTS...ROOOOOBATTLE!"He finally shouted.  


"Let's go Faros,we'll give them a lesson they'll never forget!"Ordered Renna.  


"Go get 'em boss!"Shouted Spike.  


"Peppercat!Electro Jab!"Order Samantha.  


The red CAT -type rushed toward Faros,zigging and zagging to avoid his orangy heat beam he was shooting to her.She launched herself forward, crackling claws forward.Faros leapt sideward,dodding the electric attack.Peppercat then spun around trying to jab the Sphinx type Medabot but he nimbly jumped backward.Just as the feline female launched herself in the air toward him,he barely dodged to the left,sending Peppercat on a direct course with the nearby fountain.The red Medabot almost felt in the water but she was able to bounced off the edge and gracefully land near her Medafighter.Peppercat cursed the cat instinct running through her and her electrical claws for a second before Samantha issued another command.  


"Peppercat!Lightning jump!"  


"Alright Faros,she's coming,you know what to do."Softly said Renna in her Medawatch.  


Peppercat charged forward,picking up speed before she jumped in the air,charging her claws with electricity.Faros stood there as the cat rapidly descended on him,ready to schock him into submission.But suddenly,right before Peppercat's optic,Faros transformed into a gaping well filled with water!Deep cold dark water!She screeched in fear at the horrible sight,flailing her arms in the air trying to stop her fall.Samantha and her acolytes didn't understood what happened, Faros took a step backward and Peppercat landed hard on the ground, as if she didn't even tried to lad on her feets!The Sphinx-type calmly aimed at the struggling CAT,lost in the illusion that she was drowning.  


"Faros, Heat Beam."Coldly ordered the opposing Medafighter.  


Faros shot,hitting the poor Peppercat right on her chest.Her medal popped out.  


"FUNCTION CEASED!The winner is Faros!"Called Mister Referee before he returned to his lotus flower and dissapeared back into the fountain.  


"Bu...bu...but...but how?%WHAT DID YOU DO TO PEPPERCAT?"Roared Samantha,very angry at this strange defeat.  


"The same thing I will do to you."Answered Faros, raising his hands to the sky."COME FORTH!Mighty Amemit!And punish those who disrespected us!"  


The Screws hold on to each other in fear as a fire burst open the ground in front of the Medabot and Medafighter!A large horrible monster suddenly rose from the cracks.It was a gigantic hippopotamus covered with brown fur,it's head was that of a crocodile with long sharp tooths and dirty blond hairs.It roared in a frightening manner before lounging toward the frightened kids.  


-----------  


Ikki was on his way to meet up with Erika.He knew she wanted to go after those shadows and he didn't want to,but he didn't want to have face four dangerous criminals alone!At least with Metabee they had the protection of his missiles and his Golden Medapart laser.As he passed by the park he noticed the flashing light of an ambulance and a small group of people and policemen.He looked down from the road and noticed Peppercat was there.Stricken by curiosity,the boy and Medabot went to check it out.The Screws were being boarded in the ambulance,all three of them had horrible fear stricken face and their skin was really pale.Peppercat was obviously sniffing and she protested as the medic told her there wasn't any place left for her in the vehicule.  


"Peppercat!What happened?"Asked Metabee,meeting up with his friendly rival.  


"I..I don't know,I had just lost a Robattle and I...I was reactivated by the police.They asked me what I saw and told me th...that Miss Samantha and her friends were in schock due to extreme fear.They don't know when they'll regain consciousness.Oh Metabee!What am I going to do?"Answered Peppercat,suddenly jumping to Metabee arms as she started crying.  


Metabee and Ikki had never seen Peppercat break her tougth gal image before and didn't know what to do.She obviously felt very close to her Medafighter,and both had a very sensitive side they never wanted to show.Normally it was mockery fuel when it came to Samantha's liking of ballet,but this was serious.  


"We'll go see Sam's mom and if you are both okay maybe you can come home with us,I'm sure her parent won't have time to take care of you properlly,if you want we can go see Samantha and the others at the hospital together."Proposed Ikki,feeling inadequate in this grave situation.  


"Thanks...*sniff* Ikki."Said the female Medabot,letting go of Metabee.  


"You could tell us who was strong enough to defeat you."Asked the yellow Medabot as the ambulance left.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Who are those mysterious shadows?How did they stole everything without leaving a trace?What kind of frightening powers possess Faros?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	7. Striken

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 7**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The three Screws had been admitted in the hospital and the doctors did their best but were only able to relaxe their muscles to get rid of their horrified expression.The doctors declared that their higher brain function were slowly returning to normal and if nothing goes wrong,they should be up and about in two weeks.Peppercat would be living with the Tenryos until then while Cyandog and Totalizer insisted on staying at their Medafighter's side all that time.The female Medabot didn't want to feel to helpless and decided she would hunt for Renna and Faros, she was sure they knew what happened,or maybe they were responsible for it!She had only told Metabee and Ikki about the illusion that cost her the victory.For now she was watching TV with Metabee to get her mind of the drama in her life.They were watching 'The Pain of Love' when Ikki walked in.Metabee struggled to quickly change the channel.  


"Were you guys watching Soap Operas again?"Asked the boy.  


"NO!We were watching...that!The Wall Street Report...yeah...I got some stock I wanted to check.Right Peppercat?"Replied the yellow Medabot.  


"Yeah!And their rising...anyway, you said you would help me find that Faros guy."She answered,changing the subject.  


"Sure...maybe they are back at the park, you told us they were meditating and people prefer to meditate in the same place from time to time."Explained Ikki.  


"That's a good start, let's go,we might find people who've seen them!"Said Peppercat,before dashing toward the door.  


"Wait!We can't go alone!We need reinforcement!I say we go get Gallahaste, he wouldn't be able to fight all three of us together."Proposed Metabee.  


"Allright!But let's go NOW!"Insisted the red female Medabot. 

Peppercat wouldn't admit it,but she felt responsible for what happened to her Medafighter and her cronies.If she hadn't lost so dumbly maybe they wouldn't be in a coma and that pained her more than any battle wound.All she wanted now,was to take revange and maybe even learn HOW it happened...who knows,there might be a fast way to cure them.  


-------------  


Geki and Koghar were in their backyard,it was training time.Koghar went to put a relatively big rock on the ground,it was about the size of his head.  


"Ready?"Asked the Medabot,stepping away.  


"Yes...Hmm...GRAVITY BOMBER!"Called the boy,shooting his arm upward.  


The rock was shot up in the air by an unseen force,before being smashed back down with more force than normal,creating a small but deep crater in the yard's already hole ridden lawn.  


"You are making progress,but compare to the rate at wich you learned the Defier Jump move, you dissapoint me.You have to concentrate more on the drop part of the move, the jump itself isn't that important,it's mostly to destabilize the enemy."Commented Koghar.  


"I tought it was impressive."Said a voice above them.  


The boy and his Medabot looked up, high in a tree was none-other than Rokusho!Koghar took a step back and growled softly.Somehow this Medabot was able to close in one him without him knowing it.And it was mostly unpleaseant because this guy had an Ishakara.  


"You're the Warlord we detected aren't you?You came here to fight?"Called the PUM-type Medabot.  


"No...My name is Rokusho and I am not the Warlord your looking for...Lemurian Shaman."Answered the white Medabot.  


"WHAT?Ho...how did you know?"Asked the bewildered Koghar.  


"I was a Mage in an another life...and from what I can tell you were a Gravity Shaman, you probably also know how to control seismic activity and from the intensity of the Antvara you're trying to mask,you were part of the Lemurian Royal Guard.Tell me,why are you looking for that Warlord?there is no need for us to be enemies in those day and ages."Calmly explained Rokusho.  


"The reasons of my actions are none of your buisness Atlantean.Why don't you tell me what YOU want before asking?"Replied the other Medabot.  


"I was looking forward to meeting you, but I guess you are not as friendly as I expected.I am very curious as to why you are teaching those kids how to use their Antvara."Answered the KWG.  


"As I said,the reasons of my action are none of your buisness.Now if you don't mind,I do not apreaciate unlookers during our training."Rudely said Koghar,turning his back to the intruder.  


"Very well...but let me just tell you,I'll be watching you, me and my friends had bad experience with Ishkaras in the past and I don't want people to get hurt again.For now, good bye."Declared Rokusho before he leapt away.  


"I tought you were gonna snap his head off."Commented Geki to his Medabot.  


"How superior does he think he is?That's something I always hated about Atlanteans...ah!Half of me doesn't want to see him again,the other wants to ask him where is the Warlord and beat him to the ground."Growled the puma-type Medabot.  


**To Be Continued...**

_A new piece was added to the puzzle, don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_


	8. Not Another New Kid!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


Authors Note: There is a little detail that have been bugging me for a while with certain Medafic writers and...even tough I make a lot of grammar and spelling mistake(I sucks and I know it) there is something that I try to NEVER get wrong, and that's Metabee's name!No matter what Fox Kids tell you,no matter what you think it sound like,it's METAbee(Meta as in METAL,Meda stands for Medal),not Medabee and certainaily not with only one 'e'.I know I nitpick,but it's just bugging me,sorry for annoying you with such stupid detail.  


**Second Revival,part 8**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho was meditating in a tree.His meeting with the Shaman had troubled him.He wasn't even aware the Lemurian had had a technology similar to Ishkaras, they probably stole it.It was a common thing in the ancient times,he could remember a few technology he knew was stolen from them.Altough, he didn't had much clear memories about the past,they were like part of a distant memory that didn't felt like his at all.To him, Meradion was dead, he was Rokusho now and he was satisfied with that.He watched as a ladybug landed on his raised knee.If he had a mouth he would have been smiling.Insects always seamed to bring him peace.He sighed,scaring the little red bug away.Suddenly he felt a new Antvara user had arrived in town.A prescence he...had already felt in the past!This time it was no distant memory.He rose and looked around.  


"No...it...it can't be...her...here?I have to find out!"He said to himself before leaping away to a nearby rooftop.  


-----------  


Peppercat sighed in despair.They were at the fountain,around the same time she had met with Faros and Renna two days before,and yet there was no sign of the Egyptian-looking duo.She sat on a bench looking at the ground.She felt even more useless now that she wasn't able to exact her revange.  


"Don't worry girl!We'll find those bastards soon enough!"Said Metabee,in an attempt to cheer her up.  


"Yeah,maybe they just changed spot.An Egyptian girl with a Sphinx type Medabot must be easy to find,we'll ask around!"Agreed Ikki.  


They had meet up with Gwen and Gallahaste who were happy to help their friend.The girl and her Medabot felt like they had a debt toward the CAT -type,she DID help get Gallahaste's Medal back,she did not defeat Basilicus but still did her part.The Knight-Type walked overhis friend and give her shoulder a friendly pat.  
"Do not worry Lady Peppercat,when we find the fiends who plunged your Medafighter and her companions in coma we will make them pay dearly for their crime,and we will let you deliver the final blow."He declared.  


"Thanks Gallahaste...So where do we go next?"Replied the red Medagirl,feeling better with her friends by her side.  


"Hmm...we can go further into the park and see if we can find a suitable Meditation spot where they could be."Proposed Gwen.  


"Good idea."Agreed Ikki.  


There was a suddenly gust of cold air and the sound of footsteps was heard, two diferent walking pace: a humand and a Medabot.The whole group turned around to see if it could be the Egyptian duo.There was a girl in a dress allright,but it wasn't Renna.It probably wasn't a dress anyway,more like a skirt with a matching top since the girl wore a big black belt with a silver buckle.Her skirt and top were both red and she had a blue five point star on her chest.She had black hair brought into a ponytail and had bright green eyes.  


She had a female Medabot by her side.She was sleak in look, mostly white.She looked like she was wearing long golden boots reaching her knees, she also had a golden triangular shield on her left arm that looked like it was made with a huge bird's beak.Her tights looked like they were wrapped in a white wing,tied by a golden ring and placed in a diagonal angle so her right side was more protected than the left.On her head she looked like she was wearing a golden pointy helmet with two wings on the side,the pointy tip of the hat was casting a shadow over her purple hair and white face, and she also had silvery long hair with two small strand on each side of her face.For weapon she had what looked like a grey crossbow on her right arm,but it was in fact a laser canon made to look that way.  


**Vital Stats**  
VAL-71892  
Diama, Valkyrie -type  
Medafighter: Alexia  
Special Attack: Blue Arrow  


"Hi there,my name is Alexia.I'm looking for Tenma Street, and I'm kinda lost."Admitted the girl with a slight scandinavian or russian accent.  


"You take third left then the second to the right."Explained Ikki.  


"Thank you...Say...would you like to Robattle?"Asked the girl out of the blue.  


"What?Hmm...well...we're kinda busy."Replied Gwen,feeling a bit uneasy.  


"Altough it's an appealing offer."Admitted Ikki,itching for a good robattle but also feeling stunned by the sudden proposition.  


"Do it Ikki,I'll go ahead with Gwen and Gallahaste."Proposed Peppercat,being VERY understanding all of the sudden."Com'on,let's go over there,I know a nice meadow."She then added,leaging Gwen and Gallahaste away.  


"Be careful Lord Metabee, I feel a strange force emanating from those newcomers."Whispered Gallahaste to his friend who nodded in agrement.  


"Allright,think you can take us on?"Challanged the girl's Medabot, Diama.  


"YOU'RE ON!"Shouted Metabee.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Called Mister Referee,suddenly ridding in on a skateboard,before falling face first betweem the two Medafighter.  


"Augh...I...officially declare this a submission robattle betweem Ikki's Metabee and Alexia's Diama!"He declared,getting up and dusting himself and then taking a few steps away.  


"MEDAFIGHTER READY?MEDABOTS...ROOOOOBATTLE!"He finished.  


"ATTACK MODE METABEE!Shoot 'em down!"Ordered Ikki.  


Ikki had no idea what Valkyrie-types could do and decided to play it safe, starting with a long range attack to test their opponents.Metabee was fine with that and blasted away with his normal laser canon.He still had the Golden Medapart as his left arm but he didn't want to reveal his full blasting power yet.Diama nimbly dodged the few shots,blocking a few with her golden shield.It was a good shield but too small to make a good defense by itself, but Diama was light and seamed to be very good at avoiding attack,it would be hard to hit her.  


"Diama!Blue Arrow mode H!"Ordered Alexia.  


"Right!BLUE ARROW!"Shouted the female Medabot,shooting a shining blue arrow shaped blast at Metabee.  


The KBT lounged to the side,trying to avoid the attack but his right shoulder was hit dead on!He rolled on the ground before getting back on his feet.Ikki and Metabee then realised the blasts were not shaped like arrows,they WERE arrows,probably some sort of teleportation technology.The small blue arrow was still stuck in Metabee's shoulder when he started to feel...warmth...in fact it was VERY hot!He clutched his shoulder and as he tried to extract the arrow he could feel his right arm shorting out due to the extreme heat.He finally removed the arrow but his right arm could barely move now!  


"_95% Damamge to Right Arm._"Commented Ikki's Medawatch.  


"This is NOT an ordinary arrow."Added Ikki.  


Suddenly Diama let loose a volley of those arrow and Metabee had trouble avoiding them all,another one his hit his left arm,embedding itself in his golden Medapart.But the golden Medapart wasn't as sensitive to heat as was his KBT type right arm.With effort from his left arm Metabee was able to remove the arrow,while still dancing around the blasts.This tough,something was diferent...it wasn't heat he felt but...cold!When he removed the arrow his Golden Medapart was slightly cover in ice,just like if it had been hit by Harwing's Cryo Blaster!He shook it off effortlessly,thanking the high tech Golden Medapart.  


"METABEE!SEEKER MISSILE!"Ordered Ikki.  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!"Shouted Metabee.  


"DIAMA!Heat Shield!"Called Alexia.  


Diama took a defensive pose,holding out her shield and as the twin missiles flew toward her the air around her started to get wavy.As the missiles collided with the wavy air they exploded,sending a gust of wind toward their sender that almost brought Metabee to his knees.  


"HOLY MEDAROLLI!"Commented Ikki,as Diama walked out of the blast unscratched.  


"The pressure diference betweem the heated air and the normal air was just enough to activate the kinetic detonator.Perfect!"Congratulated Alexia.  


"Oh but it was your idea.Now to finish those loosers!"Replied Diama,aiming at Metabee with her crowbow-gun.  


"STOP!"Suddenly yelled a voice.  


Everybody turn to their right,there betweem two trees,a white Medabot wearing a raggy brownish cape was standing with a concern look on his face.He walked closer to Diama in silence and when he was a dozen of feets away he stopped.  


"Di...Diama?"Asked Rokusho.  


"Me...MERADION?"Gasped Diama.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Where are Renna and Faros?Will Peppercat get her vengeance?Who are Alexia and Diama?How come Diama knows Rokusho's previous life's name?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


**AN:Yes I know,only one chapter,but if I'm lucky I can add another one tomorow.I just wanted to add some suspense.****  
**


	9. We Meet Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


Authors Note:I want to thank everybody who reviewed my fics and I want you all to know that your suggestion and theories often inspire me.I don't always use them exactly as they are but your ideas might trigger a process of toughts leading to the creation of another idea.Please keep reviewing and don't be afraid to tell me what you think will happen next,it's always interesting to read.  


**Second Revival,part 9**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


_On the Carabean Islands,night as fallen on two little island colonies.Altough close geographically,only separated by a third island,they were worlds way.Mortals enemies had created those colonies to watch on the other.They were the Lemurians and the Atlanteans.The relative silence of the night was only broken by the sound of two small rowboat,each heading to the middle island from the colonies.On one side a young woman,probably not even 20 yet,the other a young man of the same age.They were wearing simple white clothing you could imagine in the Greco-roman period.The girl had long blue hair while the boy had short black hair.They both walked in silence,heading for the top of a cliff were a fallen tree was laying.The man arrived first and sat thre nervously,clutching something wrapped in textile in his hand.A twig snapped and the boy turned around to see the woman.  
_

"I tought you wouldn't come."He said happy to see her.  


"Oh Meradion!I almost got caught."She said,sitting by the man and hugging him tightly.  


"I brought you a present.I...I made it myself."He said,giving her the wrapped item.  


She removed the cloth,revealing a small stone statue of the two of them huging tightly,both with serene faces.It was a wonderful work of art and an incredible proove of love.The girl wiped a tear away and turn to Meradion.They then locked in a passionate kiss.But the young woman wasn't as satisfied as the boy,tears were falling down her cheeks as she forced herself away from the man she loved.  


"We...we can't go on like this."She said,looking away at the sea beyond the cliff's edge.  


"What do you mean?"Asked the worried Meradion.  


"Our people hate each other...if they were to find us like this you would probably treated like a traitor and would get put in jail...or worse...I...I don't want anything bad to happen to you!We have to stop this before something bad happen..."She explained,more tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes.  


"But...Diama!I'm willing to risk EVERYTHING just to be with you!Let's run away together!We can start a new life somewhere in the uncivilised lands!Please,it can't end this way for some stupid rivalry!"Declared Meradion. 

"They would hunt us down...You know how much faith both our family puts in us...you to be a Mage...me to be a Heat Shaman...I can't see any other escapes to this...I don't want to be separated from you but I can't let my feeling cause harm to you...I'm sorry...I'll always cherish this memory.Goodbye my love, Goodbye Meradion."Diama said before she quickly got up,clutching the statue and crying heavily.  


"DIAMA!NO!DIAMA!"Called the man,trying to get up,only to find his feet were frozen in solid ice,holding him from going after his love.  


Meradion sat back and looked up at the stars before he shouted an heartshattering 'no', broking in tears and sobbing.  


----------  


"You...you survived!But...but how?"inquired Rokusho,flooded by memories of his past life.  


"The same way you did Meradion...in an Ishkara...Meradion is it really you?"Asked back Diama, remembering that night as well.  


"In a way...I died and got lucky enough to be reincarnated in this form...I am known as Rokusho now...Diama I never forgot about you and I never got married after you ran away."Explained the white Medabot stepping forward.  


"Neither did I Meradion...I...I'm so happy to see you again.If I hadn't run away you would have died much earlier,it was the only way."Diama replied, still wanting to explain her actions thousands of years later.  


"What is going on?"Asked Ikki,confused.  


"Beats me."Shrugged Metabee"But this sure beats the 'Pain of Love' anytime."He added,fascinated by the oblivious romantic link betweem the two.  


"Now we are both Medabots,nobody can come betweem us!We can be together at least,without any fear,without any secret...Diama, I still care about you,even after all this time."Declared Rokusho,stepping closer to the female Medabot again,before she turned her back to him.  


"I wish...but...it's...it's not the right time!You shouldn't be here!We...we can't be together now...not now...but soon...I promised."Diama added,her voice breaking down.  


"But...why?"Asked the confused Rokusho.  


"It's a secret."Simply answered Diaman,suddenly making two ball of lights apear in her hands,one was blue the other red.  


"Soon,we will be together."She added,clapping her hand together,crushing the spheres against each other.  


A powerful mist suddenly rose and sounds of running footsteps could be heard.Rokusho rushed into the cloud of mist,only to find it deserted,he searched frantically around but it was too late.She was gone...again.  


"DIAMA!!!"He shouted,collapsing to his knees.  


"I...I'd like to stay here and help but another Robattle needs my attention.I won't count this one in the records."Said Mr. Referree,before getting back on his skateboard to leave the scene.  


-------------  


While this was happening, Peppercat had lead Gallahaste and Gwen to nice charming meadow hidden in the park.It was were Samantha and her practiced...dance moves.There she saw them: Faros and Renna,both Meditating again,as if nothing had ever happened.This time something attracted Faros's attention before anybody could speak.He opened his optics and looked at the group,focusing on Gallahaste.  


"What do you want again...Pepercat is it?"Asked the Sphinx Medabot,getting up, taking his Medafighter out of her meditative state.  


"YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY FRIENDS AND MY MEDAFIGHTER!YOU PUT THEM IN COMA!"Shouted the angry CAT-type.  


"Oh com'on,WE put them in coma?How could we do something like that?"Scowled Renna.  


"You made me believe I was falling into a well!I'm sure you were capable of putting them into coma!"Replied Peppercat.  


"Heh...and even if *I* did,what do you want from me?"Inquired Faros,sounding annoyed.  


"We want you to tell us how you did it and if there is a cure!"Answered Peppercat.  


"Why would I do that."Replied the Sphinx,this time with a rather cold tone of voice.  


"You Illusionist fiend!How could you put those young ones in the state they are in without caring about their wellcare?Why did you do that to them?"Asked Gallahaste,his shield and sword in hands.  


"They bothered us during our meditation time, you just did the same and I should punish you, all three of you!"Declared Faros,pointing menacingly at the small group.  


"You are a despicable creature!I challange you to a duel!Me and Lady Peppercat against you!Do you accept or are you also a coward?"Said Gallahaste, feeling incredibly angered at the cold-hearted Medabot,even Harwin had never gotten him that angry,and to make things worse he felt a bugging feeling ever since he layed eyes on the Medabot,even worse than with Koghar, Thetis and Ziaran.  


"With pleasure,Medieval boy!"Snickered Faros, making fun of Gallahaste's accent.  


**To Be Continued.**

_What did Diama meant by 'the wrong time'?What will Rokusho do next?Will Gallahaste and Peppercat defeat Faros and Renna?Don't miss the next chappter of **Second Revival!** _


	10. Curse of the Sphinx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 10**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho was devastated,she had left him again.History was repeating itself after thousands of year,once again harm that may come to him had scared his loved one away.He cursed this horrible twist of fate as he punched a hole in the ground.The hole would probably be filled with his tears if he wasn't a Medabot.Some wounds are never fully closed when it come to one's heart.Ikki and Metabee didn't know what to do.Their friend just had his heart broken and yet they didn't understood it all.  


"Rokusho...I'm sorry."Said Metabee.  


"If there is anything we can do...just tell."Added Ikki.  


"I...I want to be alone.Go find your friends.Just...leave."He answered,slowly getting up, while making sure not to meet the eyes of his friends.  


"Let's go find Gwen and the others Metabee."Replied Ikki,leading his Medabot away.  


As they walked away from him,Rokusho leapt away,dissapearing from sight.  


"Poor guy..."Sighed Metabee.  


"This is so strange...why did she called him 'Meradion' and just how did she created that mist...and why is it all the weirdos seams to appear in town lately? Ever since Basilicus appeared we had all those trouble related to Rare Medals or new kids in town...what's with all those newbies?Is there a sale on house in the area or what?."commented Ikki,very confused.  


"Heh you can say that again."Replied the yellow Medabot.  


------------  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Shouted Mr. Referee,crashing on the scene after a short skateboard trip.  


"I officially declare this a submission robattle, Gallahaste and Peppercat against Faros!In the two against one rules,if one of the team Medabot cease functionning,the whole team lose!Medafighter Ready?MEDABOTS...ROOOOOOOBATTLE!"He called.  


"Faros,let them have it,Heat Beam!"Ordered Renna,swinging her Medawatch in place.  


The Sphinx -type started shooting madly at our two heroes.Gallahaste blocked the incoming attack with his shield while Peppercat easily avoided and charged.She lounged at Faros with her charged claws,slashing the air wildly.He lept to the side avoiding the claws,then took a few steps back just as Gallahaste charged in to attack with a mighty sword slash.Before his enemy could force him away with an Heat Beam blast the Knight Medabot shot his body forward to his Faros with a shoulder thrust,only to see his oponnent open his wing and evade by taking the air!  


"Drats,he can fly and we have no projectile attacks!"Cursed Gwen.  


"Maybe not but I can...JUMP!"Declared Peppercat,jumping as high as she could.  


Faros just snickered as Peppercat leapt to his height and he simply dodged to the side and letting her land on the ground below.Peppercat gracefully landed in front of Renna before she did a series of backflip to return to Gallahaste's side.  


"_Odd...he didn't fly up to dodge,he moved aside....OFF COURSE!He's got a limit to how high he can get!I bet he can't fly higher than that._"Tought Gwen,sketching up a strategy.  


"Gallahaste, help Peppercat get higher than him!"She then ordered 

"Yes Lady Gwen!Did you heard that Lady Peppercat?"Replied Gallahaste,looking over his companion who nodded."Let's do it!"  


Peppercat took off running toward Faros,but suddenly made a sharp turn,heading straight back at Gallahaste who got his shield up.The red Medabot leapt in the air,landing feet first on the Knight's shield who pushed with all his strength as she pushed with her legs.Peppercat was shot, spinning, high in the air above Faros and as she felt down she grabbed on to his shoulder,sending all the power she could through his body, then she pushed down with all her might using her legs,jumping off of her enemy and sending him flying down to the ground at the same time..The Spinx-type hit the ground with full force,still sparkling with electricity a few seconds before Peppercat landed gracefully beside Gallahaste.  


"ALLRIGHT!We did it!"Cheered Gwen.  


"I think this is too early to cheer blondie."Scowled Renna,as Faros slowly rose back to his feet.  


"You...you want me to show you...what I did to your friends?I'LL SHOW YOU!RISE FROM BEYOND AMEMIT!"Roared Faros,raising his arms to the sky.  


The same monster that scared the living daylight out of the Screws burst from the ground.The large Egyptian guardian of the underworld known as Amemit(or Hamemit, or Amemeit and other variations) rose from a fiery pit in the ground.Gallahaste jumped in front of Peppercat and Gwen,holding his sword and shield,ready to fend away the monster.Mr. Referee screamed like a girl and hide behind a tree,trembling in fear.  


"Stay back!I'll protect you!"He bravely declared as the ferocious monster roared menacingly.  


"AAAH!THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"Screamed Gwen,freaked out.  


As Gallahaste kept an eye on the horrible monster that appeared out of nowhere he suddenly noticed...an aura...a glowing orangy aura at the heart of the monster,the more he concentrated on it,the more the monster seamed to fade away,to become transparant revealing the glowing form of Faros...but he wasn't the only one glowing,behind him...the girl was glowing as well.He had seen such light before...and his instinct told him what to do.He charged forward,and leapt into the air.To Gwen and Peppercat he was jumping in the mouth of the monster where he dissapeared,but in fact,he passed right through the illusion and slashed at the surprised Faros,followed by a combo of slashing that sent the Sphinx-type flying back to Renna's feet.The Amemit suddenly dissapeared,the fiery pit as well.  


"It was all an illusion!It dissapeared when they lost their concentration!It was all a trickery!"Explained Gallahaste,pointing at the Medafighter and Medabot.  


"I can do more than create an illusionary monster and someday I'll show you the full extend of my power but for now I have to take my leave!"Replied Faros, being helped up by Renna.  


As he finished his sentance a incredibly bright flash of light burst out of the eyes on his chest,blinding Gallahaste,Peppercat,Gwen and Mr. Referee.When the light died down,the Egyptian Duo was gone.The brave knight sighed and re-sheated his sword and return his shield to his back.  


"I'll be waiting for you then Faros."He simply said.  


"I...I guess they forfeited.The winners are Gallahaste and Peppercat!"Declared Mr. Referee,completly mesmerized at the strange day he just had: three mysterious Medabot,two unfinished Robattle and one pooped out referee.  


"At least we know how they put Samantha and the others in coma."Commented Peppercat,still very sad.  


"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll wake up evantually."Reassured Gwen,patting the CAT-type on the head.  


"I guess...I just wish there WAS a real cure..."The Medabot added.  


"HEY GUYS!"Shouted Ikki in the distance.  


"Let's go tell them what happened!"Proposed Gwen.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What secret wound is Rokusho hiding?Will he ever recover?Will Ikki and Metabee ever get to the bottom of those strange events?What was that aura around Renna and Faros?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	11. Discussion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 11**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"So,how are the Screws?"Asked Gwen,as Ikki and her were waiting for Erika.  


"The doctors said their brain waves are returning to normal...or whatever is considered normal for them, and they should be out of their coma in a week or two if everything goes well."Answered Ikki,getting a glare from Peppercat for his slight insult. 

It was the next day,and Ikki had decided they should meet up with Henry and discuss what had happens in the last few days.Right now Metabee,Gallahaste, Peppercat, Gwen and him were waiting by Henry's convinience store for their friend to arrive.Henry was inside serving customers.They had decided to trust Peppercat with Henry's secret, after all, she was a friend.Finally Brass and Erika arrived,running.  


"Sorry I'm...late...guys."Panted Erika."But we were putting on Brass's new Medapart."She explain.  


Metabee gave Brass a quick look,there was nothing changed with her.  


"What Medapart?"He asked rudely.  


"Well...it's more of an...upgrade."Said Brass,lowering her head forward as she took hold of it's side.  


To everybody's surprise she...slided her helmet off!No one in the gang knew she could that.Doing so she revealed long strawberry blond hair that she put in placed with one hand,while holding her helmet with the other.Her hair had no definite style since they were under her helmet,but they looked very pretty and were reaching around the middle of her back,two loose strand framing her face.She could have been smiling right now.Metabee was just stunned by Brass's look.She still had that feeling of strength of character coming from her,but now she had an even cuter look.  


"Woh."He just commented.  


"Lady Brass,you are radiant with beauty today!"Declared Gallahaste,bowing slightly to kiss her hand like the gentlebot he was.  


"It's an hair upgrade that I got as a gift from Neutranurse."Explained Brass happilly.  


"It's cool."Added Metabee.  


"So...let's go see Henry."Said Ikki,cutting the scene short.  


The gang entered the store and Henry led them to a storage room where they could talk in peace.  


"So...what happened lately?"He asked.  


"Let's see...Gallahaste is attacked by what we dubed the Mermaid Duo that somehow paralyzed him without even attacking him...Koji loose a Robattle to Nachi and ziaran who created a tornado...The Egyptian Duo put the Screws in coma with dangerous illusions and some bot named Diama called Rokusho ' Meradion ' ."Explained Ikki in a nutshell.  


"And do not forget Khogar,something is definitly odd about that Medabot."Added Gallahaste.  


"I don't understand what is up with all those new kids in town we've never seen before...or in Geki's case we haven't sean in a while...I don't see anything wrong with Koghar personally,I think he and Geki are okay."commented Erika.  


"You don't feel it because your not a Medabot with a Rare Medal.I am positively certain that those ...feeling we get from all those Medabots are because we all share something important: a Rare Medal."Explained Gallahaste.  


"Yeah!We felt that before, meeting each other, Rokusho, Basilicus."Added Metabee.  


"Hmm...yes...but why would all those Rare Medals be here all together?I think those are more than Rare Medals...they might be...Medals with a soul...just like you Metabee and Gallahaste...and Rokusho as well."Said Henry pensively.  


"You...you think they might all be...a group of Basilicus?Do you think that's how they could all have those odd power?But what about Geki and Koghar?We never saw them do anything odd!"Proposed Erika,scared at what it could means.  


"That's ridiculous!We have no proof Geki's involved!"Called Ikki.  


"you think so because he used to be your friend...but he's not the same person anymore,he changed in all these years.People change all the time,that's what is the essance of life."Replied Gwen with a little tone of sadness in her voice.  


"OH MY GOD!I just realised something..."Suddenly gasped Erika, quickly rumagging through her pocket before getting out a newspaper cut. 

"Look!The Shadows robbed a bank!The same thing as at the jewelry store happened,everybody felt asleep...but this time,there was FIVE shadows!And what is stranger,is the fact that the door of the safe felt off by itself!It seamed to have suffer stress from thermodilatation and somehow it didn't resist!"She explained,showing a snapshot of the security footage. 

"Thermo what?"Asked Metabee,confused. 

"It's when something gets hot,it expend,and when it gets cold, it compress.Do that too many times and too quickly to metal or glass and it can break down.Didn't you say Diama's arrow were sometime cold,sometime hot?And didn't you say Faros could create illusions that fooled your optic sensors? Aren't those shadows created by optical illusions?I'm am SURE their involved in this!"Proudly explain Erika,proud of her brainpower. 

"Wow...your very smart Erika."Smiled Gwen,impressed. 

"Indeed."Agreed Gallahaste.  


"Yes...it seams to fit together but...why are they doing this?Who are they anyway?And why do they have Medafighters while Basilicus didn't had one?It seams we're still missing parts of the puzzle."Commented Henry,lost in toughts. 

"Hmm...maybe we could find Rokusho,maybe he can tell us more about what the heck happened with him...from what I can tell he knew that Diama gal..."Added Metabee.  


"But where can we find him?It's not like he's always at the same place."Pointed out Gwen.  


"Hmm...maybe...maybe we can try to find him using that 'sixth sense'." Proposed Gallahaste.  


"Good idea...maybe in the meantime I can try to track Geki!I'll see if he get in contact with the others!"Replied Erika.  


"That sounds too dangerous Erika,maybe you shouldn't go alone."Commented Henry,worried.  


"I'll have Brass to help me out!"Complained the girl. 

"And I think I'll go too,just in case."Added Peppercat.  


"Thanks you Peppercat."Both Brass and Erika said at the same time.  


"Allright guys!Let's split!Henry,why don't you call Dr. Aki and tell him about it...oh and tell him I might be late for our training session this weekend."Declared Ikki,jumping back to his feet.  


"Allright!"They all agreed.  


Except Henry was still a little uncertain about this.Rare Medals had formidable power and as one of the few person who had witness the...horrible...incident of the tournament years ago...he was the only one who could grasp the danger completly.He decided to put his thief ability to follow Erika, just in case she would get into trouble.He pulled out a Medawatch from his pocket and looked at it.It was old and had a few scratches on it,the LCD screen was cracked and was useless now,it looked like it had received quite a beating.  


"I promised I would used you again,but if I have to, I will.Last time we had trouble with Rare Medal, Gallahaste and Rokusho had their Medals stolen because I didn't dare to do what I had to do.But if Erika get into trouble,I'll have no more choice."He sighed,glaring at the dark blue Medawatch in his hand. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Ikki and his friends find Rokusho along with the answer they seek?Who are those strange Medabots and what do they want?What terrible secret is Henry hiding?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_

**AN:I know this is short,but I might have trouble updating this week >  
**


	12. The Last One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


AN:I want to thanks Nightmare for the Medabot Drakken. 

**Second Revival,part 12**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The sound of a motorcycle engine broke the relative silence of the calm street.A biker wearing all black leather and a black helmet rode in on a red Harley,an old machine worth a lot for a collector.He pulled over by the side of the street nearby a soda machine.He got off to go buy a can.The man emoved his helmet,showing his shaved head into the sun.He drank the whole can extremly quick before letting an horrible belch rudely escape his mouth.With that he threw the can over his shoulder.But as he had for his bike he suddenly realised he hadn't heard it hit the ground.That's when he heard someone crush it in his hand.The biker turned around and saw a Medabot holding the can,crushing it.  


The Medabot was dark green and dark blue, he had blue legs with green round boot-like feet, on the side of his waist were two blue bug wing like structure, some sort of light armoring.He had a dark green chest shaped like a samurai armor plating, he had sleak round blue and green arms with no weapons on them,on his shoulder were two bug-leg like shaped shoulder canon.His head had two big bug-like blue eyes on the side and his dark green helmet.Hi true eyes were red and were in a black hole above his blue faceplate.The medabots looked angry as he crushed the can.Next to him was a kid,probably his medafighter.The kid had a dark green chinese shirt with black pants.His brown hair looked unruly,while his glare had almost no expression.  


"You are a despicable man.Your machine,your actions...even your breath is polluting this world."Spat the Medabot.  


**Vital Stats**  
YAN-1914  
Libek, Dragonfly -type  
Medafighter: Dran   
Special Attack: Stream Laser  


"You are going to throw this can in a trashcan and get rid of that bike."Ordered the kid in a emotionless voice as his Medabot threw the said can back to the biker.  


"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?Ordering ME to throw away MY baby bike!I'll make you pay your words kid!Let's Robattle!"Declared the Biker,showing off his black and purple Medawatch "Transport Drakken!"He called.  


In a flash of dark purple light his Medabot appeared. He had a long black tail with a blade at the end of it, for hands he had dragon heads :one had a big canon in it,shown when it opened, the other a laser canon.On his back was a double propeller jetpack. His body was nothing spectacular with no special frames only red claw markings, His optic were red, he had spines going down his dragon-like head with two black horn on the top.His shoulder plate were shaped like two small black dragon wings had come from his back and met together on his chest, giving the Medabot a rather dangerous look. 

**Vital Stats**  
DRA-4537  
Drakken, Dark Dragon -type  
Medafighter: Biker  
Special Attack: Plasma Canon

  


"My Dragon will squash your pathetic dragonfly like a...a fly!Are you ready?Because I sure am!DRAKKEN!LASER CANON!"Ordered the Biker,no caring if this was an official match or not. 

The dark dragon started shooting at Libek,but the Dragonfly hold out his hands,not even looking worried.Suddenly a wall of what looked like electricity blocked the shot!Libek launged forward and deliver a powerful punch in Drakken's guts,sending him a few feets away.The black Medabot took the chance and flung his tail around.The dragonfly barely avoided the quick attack and was force to backaway before he could deliver another punch.  


"Libek, Stream Laser!"Ordered the boy.  


"STREAM LASER!"Shouted Libek, taking hold of his shoulder canons and shooting two large blast of blueish laser.  


Drakken blocked using his dragon-head hands,only taking a step backward due to the strength of the blow.  


"Take him down!Plasma Canon!"Called the biker.  


"GRA!TAKE THAT!"roared Drakken,opening his left hand, where was the canon and shooting a powerful redish blast of plasma.  


"Dark Ion Punch!"Called Libek,punching right through the attack as if was butter, making it disperse in the air as she shot himself forward toard Drakken!  


"Finish him off this time Libek!"Called Dran,showing emotion for the first time: hatred. 

"FINAL THUNDER!"Called Libek as he pointed Drakken with his finger.  


Drakken went into blocking position,expecting a blast,but nothing happened.He stood there for a few second before his Medafighter started laughing.  


"Was that supposed to scared us?"He jokingly asked, before his mocking was stopped by the sudden rumbling of thunder,an odd even by such a beautiful day.  


"WHAT THE?!?"Asked the Biker,seeing the sky suddenly covered with dark clouds.  


Suddenly a powerful lighting bolt struck Drakken dead on,taking him out in one shot.The biker screamed in fear and rushed to his motorbike,just in time to see it getting struck by another bolt of lighting, creating a relatively large explosion since the gas tank was fulled.The man was too close to it and got thrown to the ground by the explosion of his priced Harley.The sky returned to normal in a split second.  


"We won."Simply pointed out Libek,as he and Dran walked away from the shivering and sobbering biker brute.  


-----------  


_"We shouldn't see each other anymore..."_

Rokusho was jolted back of his nostalgic dreaming by the sudden sound of rumbling thunder.He looked around,only to find a few dissipating dark cloud above a specific location.Concentrating all his sensory power into that spot he felt another one...another Antvara,but he couldn't keep the lock on it,as the user was a stealth master.  


"Anoher one...how many of those Shaman survived?This is rather perplexing...Perhaps I will require some help to find...Diama."He sighed,Diama being the only real concern right now.  


"I HAVE to find her!I have to...know why!Why can't we be together now?What is it this time?"He kept telling himself.  


"...Ikki and Metabee!They had a talk with Diama's Medafighter,maybe there is a clue to their werabouts!I must find them!"The white Medabot suddenly realised.  


-----------  


Libek and Dran kept on walking, they were trying to find a paticuliar street but someone spilled cofee on their road map so it was mainly useless.Libek found the situation rather ironic,a shaman that cannot find a simple street.  


"HEY YOU!"Called a voice behind them.  


The duo turned around to see a boy in a vest with a Wind Seer Medabot.It was the boy who had called.something was strangely familiar about this Medabot,but Libek was a very cautious person by nature and he stayed on his guard.  


"We saw what you did to that biker.We are the ones you are looking for."Explained Ziaran.  


"Proove it."Dared Libek,not letting the medabot a chance to explain.  


Ziaran sighed, then did a slapping motion in the air.Suddenly Libek felt being bitchslapped across the face and felt back in surprise.He got up rubbing his face.  


"I only know one Weather Shaman capable of hitting me like this,and who isn't affraid of retaliation..."He growled,glaring at Ziaran.  


"MY BIG SISTER!"He suddenly shouted,rushing to hug Ziaran who did half the way.  


the two Medabot hugged and twirled around for a few seconds as their Medafighters introduced each other.  


"You haven't changed a bit little brother,always cautious and very true to your principles."Declared Ziaran with a smile in her voice."And always the late!You're the last one to arrive!"  


"Heh,always with your schedule.Nature doesn't obey a fixed schedule, and it is the same for me."Replied Libek,letting go of his sister.  


"Glad to see you survived as well Libek."She added.  


"Same here Ziaran.So...what plan have you devised this time?"Incquired the green Medabot.  


"You'll see,it's quite...interesting."Answered Ziaran,mystery filling her voice.  


"Let's get to the house,we can speak in a more secure environnement."Proposed Nachi.  


"You'll see,the old gang is all here."Added the Wind Seer Medabot.  


**To Be Continued...**

_A new Lemurian as arrived,but the plan is still unknown.Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	13. Searching for Answers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 13**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The Phantom Renegade was standing at the top of a telephone pole,looking down at the street.He saw his friend Erika along with the Medabots Brass and Peppercat.She was following Geki and Koghar.Only 15 minutes after leaving the hop-mart, the young journalist had found target.Henry sighed and leaped down on the ground in a majestic jump...only to slip on a little patch of mud in the grass he was planning to land.The masked man felt down hard on his back,silently screaming in pain.He quickly got up and found a place to hide.He was going to keep an eye out on Erika,no matter what. 

-------------  


The Phantom Renegade wasn't the only one on the look out today. Gwen and Ikki were searching for Rokusho each on their side.Little did they know that Rokusho was searching for Ikki and Metabee.Rokusho was doing his usual jumping from trees to trees or building roof to building roof.He soon felt the Medabot he was searching for.Metabee was nearby!  


-----------  


Geki softly chuckled and without looking toward his Medabot he started talking.  


"We're being followed.Erika and two Medabot."He stated.  


"Yes...I noticed it already.But you missed the fourth person following.A full grown man,I think he's actually following the girl."Replied Koghar, teaching a lesson to his pupil at the same time.  


"I didn't noticed.You're good...but you got your Medabot senses...Nonetheless we can't lead her to the house...and we can't threw her off too easily.We're gonna have to bore her away.Say...isn't Metabee ahead?Maybe we could get a chance to Robattle him."Proposed the boy,not looking back at all.  


"Yes...it would be interesting.It might attract that dreaded Warlord."Grumbled the Medabot,still obsessed with the question of the Atlantean Warlord.  


--------------  


Diama sighed slightly.She was sitting by the window of the living room.Thetis was playing a sad song on her flute.Meanwhile Ziaran was talking with Faros and Libek about something and Ximei was just listening to some music.  


"Will you change your tune?It's so depressing...and Ximei, don't you anything better than listening to music?You're as lazy as you were before."Complained the Valkyrie Medabot.  


The truth was the sound of Thetis's flute reminded her of what Meradion used to play for her on the harp.Meradion...she had never forgotten him over all those years.Her thinking was interupted by Ziaran storming out of the kitchen,holding a golden Medal in her hand.  


"I say it's a bad idea!And I'm in charge."She growled.  


"Com'on sis'...What could happen?We just pop the Ishkara in a Medawatch and ask.At best we gain an ally,at worse we can suck the power out of it.What could happen?"Asked Libek.  


"What's going on?"Asked Ximei.  


"Libek wants to try talking to the Warlord in the Atlantean Ishkara,but Ziaran believes the risk is too great."Explained Faros.  


"This Warlord is a sneaky Jade Clan member.You never fought one of them before.They have incredible ability to send their Antvara through others and things.And this Warlord feels very strong.I cannot take such risk.Explained Ziaran,very upset."You just arrived and you already question my authority."  


"We'll just put the Medawatch on a table,nothing could happen,it's not like there will be somebody to control."Proposed the Dragonfly Medabot."Beside, what could he do against all of us?There is five of us here and if we need support we got our Apprentices."He added.  


Hmm...allright,but at the first occasion you blast that Medawatch and we'll drain the power out of that Atlantean."Replied the Wind Seer,growling slightly.  


"Good."Simply nodded her brother.  


--------------  


Rokusho was nearing Metabee.A few seconds later he was on top of a tree and he was about to call out the KBT's name when he felt a masked Antvara...Koghar,the Ground Shaman!The confrontation was not really a good idea.He used all his skill to mask his own Antvara to the best and decided to wait until he would go and then talk to Metabee.Metabee himself didn't felt Rokusho's arrival, because he was too busy with Koghar's presence.Ikki greeted his friend happily, not expecting what would happen next. Erika and Henry looked up ahead and saw an interesting scene playing out.  


"I've been meaning to talk with you Ikki."Started Geki."I want to Robattle you."  


"Really?"Asked both Metabee and Ikki,the Medabot feeling a LOT more excited about it.  


"YOU'RE ON!"Declared the KBT,showing off his Golden Medapart he had just shined in the morning.  


"Metabee!I'm supposed to say that!YOU'RE ON!"Replied Ikki.  


"I heard you were quite good and that you won that Medapart in a tournament.I'm eager to see it in action...and maybe win it fair and square."Commented Geki.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Shouted Mr. Referee,simply walking to the scene,wich was unusual for him.  


"I didn't knew he was there,he's good."Said Koghar, surprised.  


"I officially declare this a Submission Robattle!You all know the rules?Good!Medafighter Ready?MEDABOTS...ROOOOOOBATLE!" 

"_Be careful Metabee._"Tought Brass, but also Rokusho, who was aware of the power Koghar possessed.  


"Allright Metabee!Don't let him get close!"Ordered Ikki.  


"Get in there Koghar."Called Geki.  


"Laser Canon!"Shouted Metabee,shooting straight at Koghar.  


The Puma type Medabot dodged to the side and started charging toward Metabee, who reacted quickly and shot a series of shot from his Golden Medapart.Koghar leapt into the air,flying above the shots with ease as he reached improbable height,falling down fist first. The yellow KBT just had the time to avoid the the hit before his opponent crashed down on the pavement of the street,creating a small crater.But Koghar wasn't a fool, he didn't wasted a second to move out out of the way and shot himself toward Metabee who barely dodged it again and was forced to roll the side.Ikki called and order and his Medabot took the chance to unleash a volley of blasts that forced Koghar to retreat.  


"The fun is just begining."He chuckled.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happen when the Lemurians put Basilicus's medal in a Medawatch?What will come out of this Robattle?Will Metabee defeat Koghar?Or will the Shaman Puma Medabot proove to be too much for the dormant Warlord?Will the Lemurian Medabots figure out the truth about Metabee?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	14. Battle on Geki

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 14**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


_-Two Years Ago, a small vilage near Lima, Peru.-  
_

A frail boy is running through the dirt street, clinging to a big box.Young Geki had just arrived in the country with his parents, and since he didn't have any friends yet his parents gave him money to buy a Medabot.He just had bought the Medaparts and Tin pet when what he had feared happen. He stumble on the 4 bullies of the village.As the new small kid from japan he was their favorite target.Geki took off running.That was 15 minutes ago.The boy ran out of the main village, through the mountains toward his house.He already knew a shortcut and rushed through the bushes on the side of the road.Taking the normal road would force him to take the long way up the hill.Up ahead he saw the marker that told him he was on the right track, a statue of the Inca's jaguar god. It was a small ruin that didn't seam to interest anyone.In his hurry,the bully hot on his track, Geki passed by the statue on it's left side, while he usually take the right side.Fate act in a mysterious way and the boy felt right through an unseel hole, hidden by foliage.He hit a soft dirty ground below in a soft thud.  


"Where is he?I bet he's hiding somewhere."He heard one of the bum say above him.  


In the dim light provided by the sun shining through the hole he had fallen, Geki could see the remains of what looked like a shrine's wall.A few spare blocks were liying around the small cave.Something glinted in the dim light and attracted the boy's attention.Laying on an hexagonal pillar was a Medal...but not any Medal...this one was...SILVER!Geki examined it closely, it had a strange symbol with a straight line and an arrow pointing down to it and some other strange symbols.  


"Somebody must have dropped it in here.I'm gonna need a Medabot's help to get out of here."He commented, going over to his box.  


A few minutes later Geki popped the Silver Medal in the fully assambled Puma-type Medabot.  


"Hmm...UH?!?What...what is going on here?"Asked the Medabot as it came to life.  


----------  


"Found him?"Asked the leader of the bum's group,stnading next to the statue.  


"Nope...I think he got away."Said one of the bully,coming out of the undergrowth.  


"The trees don't have big enough branches from him to hide around."Added another one.  


"He's probably home by now.We'll get him next time."Replied the last one of the group,as they all meet up near the statue.  


Suddenly a form burst out of the ground, a brown Medabot holding Geki.The Medabot ended his majestic jump by landing gracefully on the other side of the hole,setting his newly found Medafighter down on the ground.  


"You're in for it now bullies!Koghar is gonna kick your butt!"chimed the young boy.  


"Hah!You're not the only one with a Medabot around here!"Declared the bullied leader as they all showed their Medawatch.  


"Transport Medabots!"They all said together.  


The first one looked a lot like a male CAT-type, only without any electric socket looking body part.It's hands were normal but with claws and it's head was ridiculously big with a big openable jaw.It was all grey with black stripes, black ears and fiery red eyes.It was make to mimi the shape of a mythological creature known as Ccoa.  


**Vital Stats**  
COA-5187  
Mischef, Ccoa -type  
Medafighter: Bully #1  
Special Attack: Hail Breath  


The second one was a brown Medabot with an odd look.It's body looked incredibly flat, same for it's legs, arms and tail.It's head was round and had blue eyes on the front but eye designs all around the top.It's arms ended by three long flexible fingers that all had a eye design at the end.This one had the shape of the river creature, the monstrous Cuero.  


**Vital Stats**  
CER-33017  
Vulpanic, Cuero type  
Medafighter: Bully #2  
Special Attack: Multiple Laser  


The third medabot was a variation of the Saber-tooth tiger model,just like Koghar, but this one was all white with light grey stripes.It's head had a design that looked like the Jaguar God's statue.It didn't had hammer punch or sword arms,but blue launcher with a large slit.It also had a long furry tail and there was a moon crescent design on his chest.This one was to look like one of the four Mayan direction guardians, the Balams.  


**Vital Stats**  
IBL-24157  
Iqui, Balam -type  
Medafighter: Bully #3  
Special Attack: Lunar Blades  


The last one didn't have the mythological look of the others,but didn't look any less menacing.It's leg were equipped with dangerous looking talons,it had a black collar around it's neck, it's head was red with a menacing beak.It was mostly black and it was equipped with wings.It was a condor-type Medabots.The condor was a then extinct bird of prey(in the future) that used to be a very important animal for the Incas of the region.  


**Vital Stats**  
CDR-91777  
Great-Wing, Condor -type  
Medafighter: Bully #4  
Special Attack: Feather Blade  


Koghar looked around the four Medabots before him.He had no idea of their powers and decided to leave them the chance of first hit.He did a move to indicate his benafactor, Geki, to stand back.  


"Go get him now Mischef!Hail Breath!"Ordered the bully's leader.  


The grey Medabot's mouth opened, before shooting a cloud of ice chunks, freezing the ground in it's icey wake.Koghar snorted, that attack was incredibly easy to avoid, he jumped high into the air before diving back down, his powerful fist first.In a powerful roar the puma Medabot crashed into Mischef, creating a cloud of dust.When it settled down, Koghar was standing in the middle of Mischef broken remains.  


"Soulless creatures do not stand a chance against my power." 

"Grrr....ATTACK HIM!"Roared the Bully leader, ordering his cronies to charge in.  


"LUNAR BLADE!"Shouted Iqui, shooting moon crescent shaped blades.  


Koghar jumped,bouncing on the small blades with incredible agility before he got rid of the Balam-type Medabot with the same kind of ease that he did with Mischef.He took no pause as a serie of laser blast, each one coming from an eye design on Vulpanic's body, almost hit him.Puma-type have incredible speed and he avoided them whitout any kind of trouble, before grabbing onto Vulpanic's shoulder.In a fearful scream, the Cuero -type was crushed by an unseen weight.It was his own weight becoming too much after Koghar multiplied it ten fold! The only one left was Great-Wing.The Condor-type felt safe as he took the air,but that was all blown away when Koghar made an improbable jump to reach his height.  


"You're going down...litteraly."Simply said the puma-type before slamming his fist down on Great-Wing.  


The Medabot crashed down in a loud noise,it's medal popping out.The four bullies looked in fear at their four Medabots in pieces.Legends of their village had told them of a fearless jaguar warrior and even tough they never believed such non-sense,right now it was all they could think off before running away,scared.  


"That was...incredible!How did you do all that?"Asked Geki,stunned.  


"It's easy when you know how, even YOU could do it."Replied Koghar.  


"Woh...REALLY?Please, please show me!"Pleaded the boy.  


"Then let's start your training my apprantice."  


--------------  


Metabee Blasted away at Koghar who dodged and dashed toward him.Metabee tried to adjust the shot but it took him too long and Koghar's fist hit him right in the chest.The KBT was sent flying backward with the sheer strength of the hammer uppercut arm.  


"He's too fast for the laser, go for the missiles!"Ordered Ikki.  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!"Shouted the Medabot.  


Koghar stood there,unphased by the missiles heading for him.At the last seconds the said missile suddenly drop down and hit the ground.There was a large explosion and our hero's opponent burst out of the cloud that was formed by the explosion.He decked Metabee across the face,sending him flying further backward before taking the air,hoping to dive bomb him.  


METABEE!LOOK OUT!"Shouted Ikki.  


"IT'S TOO LATE!IT'S ALL OVER!"Roared Koghar. 

Suddenly,a white mass collided with Koghar in mid-air, sending the puma-type slamming on the ground hard and hitting a phone pole.It was Rokusho.  


"Hey, interfering in a Robattle is agaisnt the rules!"Pointed out Mr.Referee.  


"Then you should tell that to HIM!"Replied Rokusho,pointing to Geki.  


"What?"Everybody asked.  


"The missiles hit the ground because gravity was modify on that spot,but the one modifying it was not Koghar, but his Medafighter and Apprantice Geki!They cheated!"Explained the Wanderer.  


"Curse you Atlantean Mage!"Growled the downed Koghar,getting up slowly.  


"What do you mean he modified gravity?"Asked Mr. Referee.  


"What's going on?"Asked Ikki.  


"I have nothing against the fact that you show this boy how to use his Antvara,but using his powers to help you fight in a Robattle is VERY low."Declared the KWG as he faced Koghar.  
! 

"What...Antvara but that's like...Basilicus and MetaHelios..."Said Ikki, completly shocked."Geki!Is that true?"  


"What is true is none of your buisness Tenryo.All you have to know is that I am strong, stronger than you.Koghar, show that meddlesome Mage what you can do to those that bothers you."Declared Geki,showing his true self finally.  


"Geki...since when did you became so ruthless."Commented Ikki.  


"Bring it on Lemurian."Challanged Rokusho.  


"Lemurian!"Gasped Metabee.  


Koghar dashed forward, roaring menacingly, ready to smash Rokusho to bits with all his might for messing up his plans.He shouldn't have taken the Mage's prescence so lightly, now it was time to repair that mistake.Rokusho brace himself to fend off the attack, readying the best shield he could come up with with limited Antvara.It was evident to him that koghar and the others he had felt were depending on the help of their Apprantice to win Robattles without depleting their own Antvara reserve.Suddenly a bright light attracted their attention.Metabee was...glowing!  


"NO!METABEE DON'T!"Called Rokusho,realising what was going on.  


"What the...no it can't be...HIM?!?"Realised Koghar, gasping out of surprise.  


"GET YOUR STINKIN' PAWS OFF MY FRIENDS, LEMURIAN!_ORICHAL ... EXPLODIA_!!!"Shouted Metabee,blasting away at Koghar.  


"RAAAAAH!"Roared Koghar, reacting in a split second.  


Raising his hand to the air, the Lemurian Medabot was able to raise a section of the ground, creating a rock wall to block the incomming attack,but it wasn't enough to protect him against the fury of a Gold Warlord's ultimate attack.Rokusho ducked out of the way as the rock wall exploded, the attack went through, albeit weakened by it's assault on the rock wall.Koghar was hit with an incredible strength and he came crashing down near his Medafighter, but he wasn't out yet. Geki growled and grabbed his Medabot.  


"I was weak before Tenryo, but not anymore, you'll regret the day you messed with our plans. We'll see each other again Atlantean Warlord.It's not over at all."Declared the boy, before he took the air with an incredible gravity defying jump.  


"Okay why do I always get stucked with the weirdos?"Asked Mr. Referee, very confused, even more when the Phantom Renegade came out of hiding with Erika and the female Medabots.  


"Rokusho, it feels to me like you owe us some explaination."Said the Phantom.  


"I was intending too anyway."Nodded the white Medabot.  


-----------  


While all this was happening, the remaining of the Shaman Medabot were ready to put the Atlantean Ishkara into a Medal. Nachi had put down his Medawatch on the table before joining with the other humans a few feet away from it.In front of their were their Medabots.Ziaran pulled out the Medal and went over the watch.She opened it, poped the medal in before closing it and backing away in a single leap.The Medawatch suddenly started to crackle with dark energy and a dark laugh started to echo through the house.  


"Like always I was right Libek, very BAD idea."Commented Ziaran as the Medawatch started to levitate by itself.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What does Rokusho knows?What will the Lemurian Medabots do next now that they know who is the Warlord?What is going on with Basilicus's Medal?Don't miss the next chapter of _

AN: You know,I really love my mythological encyclopedia, it's great for creating Medabots hehehe. 


	15. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 15**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The dark power surrounding the Medawatch started to take a shape as the laughter died down.It was a small humanoid, taller than a normal Medabot, but not like a human.Two red eyes appeared on it's head, the Medawatch now being in the middle of the body.Ziaran walked toward the shape.  


"Who are you?"She asked.  


"Who I am?I am NegaBasilicus!Thank you for bringing me back to life, even if I lost my body.Maybe you could give me a new one."Explained the form in a booming voice.  


"You are the Warlord we felt getting DEFEATED.We want to know who is the other Warlord."Commented Ximei.  


"HAH!Do you think someone like me would help Lemurians?You know Atlanteans and Lemurians are mortal enemy...but since you brought me back to life I owe you one...so I will give you a clue, not that it will do you any good.I lost to a yellow Medabot and you don't stand a chance against him!No matter what it is you are planning little shamans, you don't have a chance, now give a body or I will take it...my force!"Replied Basilicus's form, before shooting it's arm forward.  


"WATCH OUT! HE'S TRYING TO POSESS SOMEONE!"Called Ziaran, avoiding the attack just like everybody else as the energy arm crashed into the sofa, making burst in flames.  


"You can't escape my wrath forever!I WILL find a new body,if it's not yours, I'll go take another one!"Laughed Basilicus, lashing his arms out toward Faros.  


The Sphinx Medabot ducked to the side,creating a series of illusionary copies of himself, hoping to confuse the enemy.But Basilicus launched an energy tentacle straight for the only real one.In his haste, Faros had forgotten Basilicus was seeing through his Antvara and not eyes, his illusions wouldn't work.He barely avoided the energy tentacles that went and destroyed the TV.  


"LIBEK!Use your ion displacement techniques to trap him!Pure energy is all we can do against him!"Called Ziaran.  


"THUNDER SHIELD!"Called Libek, shooting a ball of electricity at Basilicus's shape.  


A dome of electrical energy appeared all around it, cackling with powers and cutting off it's extended limbs that just dissipated into the air.Ziaran rushed toward the Thunder Shield, she went through with incredible ease,but she was groaning with pain as she fought to grab the Medawatch.Luckily for her, Basilicus was too busy fighting off the electrical current to be able to possess her.She finally closed her hand around the watch.She shouted loudly as the dark shape of Basilicus dissapeared in a blast of light.Libek cut down his shield.Everybody gathered around Ziaran as she pulled the medal out of the watch.  


"I've drain all of it's Antvara...in short this is now an empty, soulless normal Medal."She explained.  


"Good job big sis...sadly we only got one clue...there is a lot of yellow Medabots in town."Replied Libek.  


"And WHO Came up with that BRILLANT PLAN?"Growled the Wind Seer, glaring at her brother.  


The family reunion was interupted by the door being slammed open.It was Geki,carrying a limp Koghar.  


"I know who is the Warlord!"He declared angrily.  


------------  


Rokusho carefully looked out the window before closing the blind.Gwen who was next to it, flip the the light switch on.Henry, Erika, Ikki, Metabee, Gallahaste, Brass and Peppercat were there as well, in Ikki's living room, waiting anxiously for Rokusho's explaination.  


"Let me start at the begining...My past life...I don't remember it all,I know I was the Mage Meradion of the Ivory Clan, I was an Atlantean.I was lucky enough to be given a new life as Rokusho.Metabee you were Helios of the Gold Clan and Gallahaste you were Tyrkanon of the Silver clan."Explained Rokusho.  


"You mean you're from Atlantis?"Asked Erika.  


"Atlantis is a name that was given by the greek,we never named our land,but yes...it is true.We have found the secret of the human soul,the Antvara...but...we were not the only one.The Atlantean's mortal enemy were the Lemurian of the continent of Lemuria,on the other side of the world.When I first felt their prescence I knew imediatly they were Lemurian Shamans."He continued.  


"Say Roku...euh Meradion...was I a Mage too?And how did you know they were shamans just like that?"Inquired Metabee.  


"You were a Warlord, just like Gallahaste. Now as to why I knew they were Shamans.Even tough the Antvara feels diferent from person to person, so much you can even recognize somebody if you can feel their Antvara more than once, there is a major diference betweem Antlantean Warlord and Mages and Lemurian Shamans.Warlords use their Antvara in battles in the purest form possible, blasts of many shapes and size, with diferent level of energy, they can also control that energy to give it diferent shape,it is actually very simple for a beginer and allows a Warlord to have a lot of diferent attacks.It's important since an Antvara attack is easier to dodge or block if you've seen it once.Mage use their Antvara outside of battles,mainly to heal and cure, by reinforcing natural capabilities.Shamans on the other hand, use their Antvara to control the nature around them in a more indirect fashion and can use their power in and out of battles.Some can control gravity, others the growth of plants, some the flow of water, other can create illusions by refracting light, some control the weather,other the transfert of heat or even use sonic waves to perform a variety of task.It feels highly diferent when in use.And you can call me Rokusho, Meradion died thousands of years ago,I am his reincarnated self,but I am not him."He answered,sitting down for his lengthly explanation.  


"So...you think others survived like Basilicus and you guys through Medals?"Commented Ikki,overwhelmed by what he just learned.  


"But why are the Lemurians and Atlanteans enemies?"Asked Gwen.  


"An history of wars and dispute, I was not a specialist in history so I cannot tell you more than that.But not all of them were...that bad."Added Rokusho, sighing slightly.  


"You think those guys survived through Medals like you and Basilicus?That's an incredible coincidence, what happened to Lemuria and your land anyway?"Then asked Ikki.  


"The Fire From the Sky."Suddenly answered Gallahaste.  


"I remember it too now."Added Metabee.  


"The Fire From the Sky felt all over the world and reawaken the volcanoes found on our continent...my guess is the same happened in Lemuria...both our civilisation were destroyed and only a few traces remain."Replied Rokusho.  


"One thing is...no matter what we can't let them continue, who knows what those Lemurians have planned with those kids."He continued.  


"What is wrong with kids knowing how to use their Antvara?Isn't it a good thing to get that forgotten knowledge back?"Asked Henry.  


"Are you nuts?Don't you remember the powers NegaBasilicus possesed?Imagine an army of Basilicus,with self-restoring Antvara reserve...no ammount of technology could hold against it!You don't know what a group of Antvara user is capable of!There is enough energy in the soul of one human to rivalise with the Hiroshima Atomic bomb!It's only a matter or training and unleashing that energy!The first time the armies of Lemurian Shamans and Atlantean Warlords faced in battle...they were responsible for the Gulf of Mexico.Now do you see what danger is afoot?We cannot let the modern world suddenly gain such frightening power without the enlightement on how to use it!"Declared Rokusho, heroically standing up.  


"Now that they know of Metabee's power, they will probably be coming to get rid of us, so they can go on with their plans...Luckily for us Medabots don't have a body that will regenarate their natural Antvara, they are working solely on reserve and depends a lot on there apprantices for support during Robattles. Their skill are very low and if you know when they use their Antvara, then you can defeat them.I cannot teach you how to use your Antvara, not in such a short ammount of time, but I can help you awake it so you can fell other's.Do you wish to?"He continued.  


"YOU BETCHA!"Answered the excited Ikki.  


"Wait...I've been meaning to ask you..."Started Metabee."What is with you and Diama?" 

"Hmm...Well...Diama and I used to be...romantically involved...but our kind being at war with each other she...decided it would be best...not to risk our lifes seeing each other again...I guess she became a Heat Shaman and now she is working with them...no matter what their planning..."Answered the Wanderer, sighing slightly.  


"That's so sad."All the girls plus Metabee said at the same time.  


"But I cannot worry with this...tomorow I will perform the ritual to force your Antvara to awake...rest well during the night as it is a very strainfull ritual...We will meet back here at 8,for now I have to go.Be careful."finished the white Medabot before he headed to the door.  


"Wow...what a scoop...too bad I can't tell anyone."Complained Erika.  


"This is gona be SO cool!I'm gonna have something Koji doesn't."Cheered Ikki,snickering.  


"This is no time to be so selfish."Said Gwen, rolling her eyes.  


"You kids think you are up to this?"Asked the concerned Henry, still in his Phantom Renegade guise.  


"Off course we are!"They all answered.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_It seams the final battle is coming closer!Now that the Lemurian know who to target, and our heroes will be wiating for them, what will happen in the end?Will Rokusho ever get another chance with Diama?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**  
_


	16. Preparation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 16**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho was standing on top of a high building, watching the sunset.Hw wanted to relax before the events of the next day.He had one place to go before going to sleep,but for now he needed to think of a few things.His trail of tought was interupted by a precense behind him.He turned around to see Diama, standing on the other side of the rooftop.They stood there for a moment, both in silence.Rokusho didn't detect anybody else around, she was alone.He walked toward her as she did the same.He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her new body was, just as much as her old one.  


"What are you doing here Diama?"He asked.  


"Please Meradion...don't oppose us...I don't want to have to fight you, you can join us!We could use a Mage in our group."She answered, care and worry in her voice.  


"Why would I want to join you?What is it that you desire to achieve?And why are you participating in all those criminal activites?"Rokusho inquired, turning his back to her to look back at the sunset. "Lemuria is gone Diama, my land as well, we do not need to be enemies and yet you seam to want to keep on fighting."  


"I cannot tell you...it is our sacred task and only our Apprantices are allowed to know what our goal is.I can tell you one thing tough, those 'criminal act' are more than a way to pay the bill...they are training opperations.I don't want to be forced to face you Meradion...but I cannot back down from the Sacred Task I was given...I'm sorry."She explained.  


"I told you to call me Rokusho...No matter what you think,you always have a choice Diama.I cannot let you train those childrens to make criminals out of them.The past is that, the past.We have the right to choose our destiny now and you only decide to follow some order given to your thousands or years ago?Let your ancient life rest in peace Diama!Then we can be together at last."Pleaded the wander as they got closer to one another.  


"You don't understand...my whole life was dedicated to that one task...I cannot turn my back on it for it is the reason I survived...If you still wish to oppose us...I will be forced to face you, I don't want to but I have to...if I am the one to defeat you I will be able to keep your Medal safe until it's all over...then we will be together...but not before that."She replied.  


"Then...if we must...I will see you soon...on the battlefield."Finally said Rokusho,before walking away.  


"We will...my love."Sighed Diama. 

-------------  


"Where did Diama go?"Asked Nachi, looking around the living room the Shamans and their Apprantice were repairing after their encounter with Basilicus.  


"She said she had something to take care off."Answered Alexia.  


"She probably didn't want to help us."Groaned Ximei, hammering a nail into the broken coach.  


Alexia knew the true reason why Diama left, to talk to Rokusho,but Diama had asked her apprantice not to talk about it with the others and the girl had respected that wish.  


"Say...now that we are gonna take care of that pesky Warlord and Mage...can you finally tell us what is that Artifact we're gonna have to steal?And what it has to do wirth ressurecting Lemuria?"Asked Geki,still working on repairing the damage on Koghar.  


"I suppose it can't hurt."Agreed Libek,looking over to his sister.  


"We all survived the destruction of Lemuria, along with a few Royal Scientist and the Vice-Emperor of Lemuria...as membero f the Royal Guard we were assign a Sacred Mission that is as you know: ressurect Lemuria...how to accomplish this is by finding the... Stone of Chronorus."Started Ziaran.  


"The Stone was the most precious Artifact of the Lemurian people,but it was forbidden to use it,even in times of war, for it was an incredibly dangerous item. That Artifact was lost during the Destruction, but it wasn't destroyed, so we were sealed in Ishkaras so our Antvara wouldn't be too depleated when the other survivor would find the stone and we could be able to use it."Continued Libek.  


"Sadly it appears the other failed and we were left for thousands of years until the creation of Medabots and you all found us."Added Faros.  


"So what does that Stone of Chronorus do?"Asked Alexia.  


"Chronorus was the only Shaman in history to have accomplish the Ultimate antvara control...he took control ...of time itself!"Answered Ximei.  


"He saw the future and for a reason he refused to tell,he sealed his power in that stone, saying that when the time would come, we would know how to use it...it seams he was talking about now.With the Stone of Chronorus we will be able to go back in time and stop the catastrophy that will cause the destruction of both the Antlantean Land and Lemuria."Finished Ziaran.  


"Wow...but how will you able to stop the catastrophe?"Inquired Nachi.  


"Well...we haven't relaly figured that out yet."Admitted Ziaran, scratching the back of her head as all the kids sweatdropped."But we know where is the Stone!It was found embeded in an old metalic crown found in the Tokyo Bay about 5 years ago.Our research showed the stone is right here in this town."She added.  


"Okay...It won't be much of a problem, nobody can stop us!"Declared Geki, proud of his strength.  


"Unless the Warlord and his friend interfere...we never know what they could be preparating.They were able to tricked us into believing the Warlord was only passive!We have to concentrate all our power to get rid of him."Pointed out Ximei.  


"There won't be much of a problem...Ximei, Faros, Diama and I can take care of him and his friends.The rest of you can do some reckon of the museum so we can be as fast as we can."Proposed Libek, like he had no care in the world.  


"If you think so brother, I'll give you a chance,but if anything goes wrong, it will be your fault."Pointed out Ziaran.  


"No problem, we'll go get him tomorow or something."Shrugged the Dragonfly Medabot.  


-----------  


A door opened and lit up the darkness of the room.The room was filled with glass tubes filled with green liquid.Two shapes entered the darkened room,one humand and one Medabot.It was Rokusho and a yawning Doctor Aki.  


"You called me here in the middle of the night for that?Are you sure it's a good idea?"Asked the good Doctor.  


"Yes,please let me have them.It's the only way we can try to even out the forces, even if it wouldn't be much of an advantage."Replied Rokusho as they got closed to some of the tubes.  


"Allright...let's say I'm doing this because you were Professor Hushi's Medabot, I wouldn't have accepted to do this for anybody else.I must admit I'm curious as to how you'll be able to do what you claim to be able to."Said Dr. Aki,reaching for a command and draining four tubes of their content before opening them.  


Doctor Aki went and picked up a Medal from each of the empty tubes, and then gave the four Medals to Rokusho.  


"How do you call that procedure again?"Asked the human.  


"An Antvara-dishfa, or Antvara transfert."Answered the Medabot,looking at the gleeming Medal.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will our heroes be able to face off those four Lemurian Medabots?What has Rokusho planned?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	17. Ceremony

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 17**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Squidgut, Shrimplips, Seaslug and Gillgirl all darted out of a room of their hideout, shouts were hear in the background before Seaslug closed the door.They all sighed in relief.  


"Man...the leader sound pissed!"Commented Squidgut.  


They just had escape from another insult session from their Leader.This time he was decided to replace the four of them by new generals and demote them back to simple grunts.  


"Can you blame him?We haven't succeeded at anything since the Medamaster were around."Replied Shrimplips.  


"And before that we weren't that great either."Added Gillgirl.  


"Com'on guys!We got to do something and do it fast!I don't want to loose my second antenna!"Complained Seaslug,taking hold of said antenna, as they started walking through the darkened corridor of the Rubberobo Hideout.  


"We still have some of the info the Medamasters had.We know those three Medabots got Rare Medals, at least we won't need the Medal Detector we lost."Pointed out Squidgut, showing the group a picture of Rokusho, Metabee and Gallahaste.  


"Yeah but those Medabots could defeat the Medamasters and we didn't stood a chance against them!It's not like we ever have any good Medabots."Explained Seaslug as they reached the Medabots training room.  


All their previous Medabots were there along with a few BAT types.They were training but they were nothing compared to the Medamasters, Mortius and Harwing.They all groaned as Foxuno tripped and collided with Saldron who then got hit by one of the Landmotor in car mode.All three of them ceased functionning.  


"We're cursed to be losers forever!"Declared Shrimplips dramatically as they all felt to their knees.  


One of Metabee's picture felt off of Squidgut's pocket and it slided just under Seaslug's nose.On it you could see Ikki and Metabee along side Erika and Brass.Ikki and Erika were smiling at each other about something.The leader of the quatuor suddenly jump back to his feet holding the picture.  


"THAT'S ENOUGH!No more self-pity!I got a plan!Let's get some major firepower, we're gonna kidnap that girl and ask for a Rare Medal in exchange!I'm a genius!"He called, before bursting in evil goofy laughter.  


"Great plan Seaslug!"Replied Gillgirl as the rest of the group go up and started laughing.  


"They've lost it."Commented Landmotor #2.  


"Did they ever had 'it' in the first place?"Asked Mistyghost.  


-----------  


Ikki, Erika and Gwen were sitting side by side in the middle of a square traced on the ground, there was a candle in each corner of the square.A white one, a dark green one, a yellow one and a grey one.Rokusho was standing in front of them on a little round rock podium about 5 inch thick.The Medabots were a few feets away in silence.  


"Where's Henry?"Asked Gwen looking around.  


"He is too old for this ceremony.His Antvara can't be awaken this way after being dormant for so long.You on the other hand are the perfect age."Explained the white Medabot, opening his cape and getting ready.  


"I will spare you the religious side of this ceremony and the symbolism of the four candles.Now,I want you to close your eyes and relax."Started Rokusho.  


"Good...I want you to breath slowly and deeply...feel the air moving through your body, feel your heart beating slower and slower...Feel the Earth below you and the wind blowing through your hair.Concentrate now on the sound of your heart beating.Let your head clear of all toughts and concentrate only on your heart and the sound of my voice..."He continued.  


"Good...when I tell you, open your eyes."He then asked as he saw the kids relax more and more as minutes passed. 

The other Medabots watched as Rokusho made a ball of light appear betweem his hands.They stayed silent because Rokusho had already told them about what was going to happen next,but it was still very intriguing.  


"Open your eyes...NOW!"Called Rokusho.  


All three of them opened their eyes just in time to see the white Medabot shoot his ball of light right at them!They shouted in shock and surprise turning away.They all closed their eyes and then there was a flash of bright light.They hadn't been attacked or anything,it was all a trick.Ikki opened his eyes and gasp. Erika and Gwen were GLOWING!Not only them,but he was too!They looked at each other in surprise then look back at Rokusho.He was glowing slightly too but it was diying down, they had some sort of nagging feeling about him, some sort of sixth sense.  


"Relax, you've succeeded.Your Antvara has awaken.I was able to provoke a natural reflexe, you created a shield to protect yourself from my attack, in fact, if you hadn't reacted like this you would have been knocked down to the ground. This attack was nothing more than a push compared to any real antvara attack and such shield wouldn't stand a chance...altough you could probably stop a bullet with this.It should die down in a few seconds."Explained Rokusho getting down from the stone to help the girl up from the ground.  


"This is SO COOL!"Replied Ikki,looking at the glow around his hand as it die down.  


"It such a strange feeling."Commented Gwen.  


"Too bad I have to keep this secret."Complained Erika.  


"Hey Ikki, nice glow dude."Called Metabee.  


"I didn't see anything."Added Brass, "But I'm sure I can be proud of you Miss Erika."  


"Wow...so Gallahaste this is what you feel when you meet other Medabots with Rare Medal?"Asked Gwen to her Medabot.  


"Indeed.Now we can go find those Lemurians together."He answered. 

"Now there is something else I must take care."Pointed out Rokusho, pulling out 4 Medals.  


"Those are Rare Medals,I will transfert the power in two of them into you, Metabee and Gallahaste, to awake your memory more, so just like me you can use your ability to their fullest potential."He said.  


"Two...you got four of them, what about the other two?"Inquired Peppercat.  


"Oh...them...Well it's a little suprise."Added Rokusho, chuckling slightly as he looked over to Brass and Peppercat.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What Medabot do Seaslug plan to use?What is Rokusho planning with the other two Medals?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_


	18. RoboReturn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 18**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"You allright Metabee?"Asked Peppercat.  


"Yeah I'm just...going over those new memories..."He answered, lost in toughts.  


Ikki, Metabee and Peppercat were heading home after Rokusho's ceremony (wich happened in a secluded part of the forest )and Metabee had been strangely silent since he got that extra power.Ikki's all new sixth sense felt that Metabee's power was effectively growing. This whole situation was incredible, the feeling was so strange but it felt great.  


"I got all those odd memories...it feels like I just woke up from a dream and it's slipping away...altough now I remember how to use my Antvara."Explained Metabee, casting a little golden ball in his hand.  


"That's SO COOL!Nobody's gonna be able to beat us in a Robattle!"Cheered Ikki.  


"Not so sure, those Lemurian Shamans are quite powerful and their Apprantices can offer them support, and as for normal Robattles, I have limited Antvara reserves and using yours would be cheating. We will won't be able to use those powers that much on normal Medabots."Replied the Medabot.  


"You sound so Wise Metabee!"Complimented Peppercat.  


"If you say so."He added,scratching the back of his head.  


"Hey...maybe now you can teach me how to do those killer moves!"Proposed Ikki.  


"I don't think you're ready Ikki. I barely made it out of training with my temper.You wouldn't do much better, at least *I* had a natural talent."Declared Metabee, filled with pride.  


"What is that suppose to me?"Asked the boy angrily.  


"It means you got a short temper!What does it sound like?"Growled the Medabot as they suddenly got into a staring contest.  


"Guys!Calm down."Pleaded Peppercat,sweatdropping.  


-----------  


Erika was going home with Brass as well.She was feeling a little tired but energetic at the same time.The whole experience had been incredible to her.  


"Are you feeling okay Erika?"Asked Brass.  


"Sure am!I feel like I could win the pulitzer...AFTER taking a nap tough...this whole new range of feeling...it's INCREDIBLE!I need to find words to describe what it feels like...it's like a fire slowly burning inside of my while reacting to other's fire...it's really hard to put in words.It would make such a good story...Aww why do I have to keep it secret."She explained, sighing at the end.  


"Don't worry,I'm sure you'll find a good story soon."Reassured her Medabot.  


Erika was about to say something when they both noticed four unwelcome figure ahead of them on the empty street.It was the four Rubberobo Generals: Seaslug, Gillgirl, Squidgut and Shrimplips!  


"You want a story?How does "Helpless Little Girl taken hostage by the great Rubberobo Gang" sound to you?"Asked Seaslug.  


"WHO YOU CALLING HELPLESS?"Roared both Brass and Erika.  


"You're gonna come calmly with us or else!"Called Gillgirl.  


"Or else what?You're gonna send one of your lousy Medabot after us?"Replied Erika, sticking her tongue out.  


"Grr...I'll show you who's lousy! DREADFORCE!"Shouted Seaslug. 

The soun of a powerful step was heard, shaking Erika and Brass.Out of the corner of the street apeared a frightening form.It was a Medabot, a BIG Medabot, almost twice the size of Brass!It was mostly black and dark brown, it looked like some sort of wild giant with a fur loin-cloth.It's body looked muscular, it's long arms were ende by large clawed hands and it's head was covr with scruffy hair like spikes and it even had a bard. It had two red optics visibl through what could only be describe as the 'mouth' of the head it's helmet was based on.It also had a big nose and more importantly, a giant eye in the middle of it's forehead.Erika realised the pupil of that monster was some sort of laser canon.  


"Meet Dreadforce, our newest Medabot!"Explained Seaslug.  


**Vital Stats**  
BLR-41664X  
Dreadforce, Balor -type  
Medafighter: Seaslug  
Special Attack: Dreadful Eye  


"How could a Medabot be so tall!"Asked Erika, stricken by fear.  


" Dreadforce here is what is known as an Extreme Medabot, those types of Medabot are only use for entertainement purpose in exhibition match, they cannot enter the World Championship tournament and only certified Medafighter can command such powerful Medabots. But they never were very popular outside of America,but off course the Rubberobo Gang can get whatever they want."Bragged Guilgirl 

"That's so unfair!But you still don't scare me, we're gonna beat you!"Challanged Brass.  


"You won't stand a chance against my Medabot, Dreadforce, CLUB ARMS!"Ordered Seaslug.  


"GRRRUUUAAAAH!"Roared the Balor-type, launching himself toward Brass, raising it's arms high into the air.  


"Brass, dodge and fire laser!"Quickly called Erika.  


Dreadforce's massive clawed hand came crashing down a second after Brass dodge it, wrecking havoc on the pavement.His second arm came down a few seconds later but missed Brass again.The female Medabot unleashed the full power of her laser, startling the massive Medabot, long enough for her to jump on his head before making a backflip, landing straight in front of Erika, ready to unleash another laser barrage.But this time Dreadforce brought his arms up to block the attack.  


"Your Medabot's more powerful and skilled that I expected but it still won't make a diference, for whoever is caught by the deadly glare of Balor is vanquished instantly!Even the fierces gods of Ancient Celtic myth couldn't stand a chance against it's might!Dreadforce!DREADFUL EYE!"Went on Seaslug.  


Dreadforce pull down his arms, revealing his glowing third eye.Brass and Erika gasped as a massive fiery laser beam came bursting out of the said eye.The girls barely avoided the deadly blast that caused a large gaping hold in the ground.But it wasn't a short blast, but a constant stream of laser, as Dreadforced moved his head, the laser continued chasing Erika and Brass as Seaslug laughed in amusement. 

"This is not good!"Called Erika, avoiding the laser stream.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happen now that Gallahaste and Metabee regain their knowledge?Will Erika and Brass be able to defeat the evil Deadforce?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


_I know it was short, but a new chapter is comming soon!_

_Mythology random info: Balor was a giant that appeared in the celtic legend of the war betweem the Thuata de Dannan(the gods) and the Fumoori(giants of the abyss) for control of Ireland. Balor's massive eye was said to bring death to anything it saw, he was the Fumori's mass destruction secret weapon in battles.The hero Lugh defeated him by throwing a rock in his eye before it fully opened, pushing it to the back of his head with so much strength that he ended up looking at his own allies.His dreadfull eye made incredible damage in the rank of the Fumoori.So Seaslug was wrong saying that Balor had never been defeated._


	19. Tainted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Second Revival,part 19**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Henry was heading for home after finishing his shift, he was very eager to ask the kids about what happened with Rokusho. He was cursing the fact he was too old to go through it too when he saw a bright light and heard the sound of explosions!He rushed to the source of the explosions and found Erika and Brass running away from the Dreadful Eye laser beam of a Balor-type Medabot!  


"Oh my god!What is that beast doing here?"He asked to himself, before he realised the Rubberobo gang was behind this.  


Suddenly Erika tripped on the edge of the channel Dreadforce's laser was cutting in the pavement and she felt down!The deadly beam was closing on her and Henry reacted in a split second.He dashed forward, leaping into the air, catching Erika as he bounced back into the air doing a great backflip, showing his full Phantom Renegade abilities before landing perfectly.  


"Henry!"Said Erika.  


"You can beat him alone!I'm gonna help you out."He said as they avoided the attack again.  


"We don't need your help!Brass, LASER CANON!"Ordered the girl.  


Brass stopped dead in her track and started shooting at Dreadforce. Brass's laser made a good deal of damage to the monstrous Medabot's chest but that was a rather bad move. As the Balor-type jerked in pain his beam lifted from the ground and swept over the street, cutting down two small trees, making a large gash on the walls of the building on each side and it almost hit Erika, Brass and Henry if they hadn't jumped to the ground.Henry could swear he felt the heat of the laser on his back.  


"That it!I didn't want to have to,but it's time to use MY Medabot!"Declared Henry, pulling out his beaten up Medawatch.  


"Transport...Medabot!"he declared, pressing the button and send the beam down on the ground.There was a burst of blue light and a Medabot appeared. It looked a lot like Metabee, as it was an old KBT as well,but this one was painted blue.Also, across his chest, his left arm and the right side of his head were large scar-like gashes.It's medal popped out of Henry's Medawatch and he popped it in the Medabot.  


"ArcBeetle!Come back to life and attack this Balor-type!"Called Henry as he closed the Medal Panel.  


**Vital Stats**  
KBT-11220  
ArcBeetle, Hercules-Beetle Type  
Medafighter: Henry  
Special Attack: Seeker Missiles  


"Woh...it's the Medabot you used in the World championship....that feeling...it...it has a Rare Medal...but...why does it feel so...evil?"Commented Erika, breathless.  


The KBT's eyes burst alife with light...RED light.It took a look around and glared at Dreadforce who had stopped his attack after being hit by Brass's laser.Suddenly ArcBeetle roared in fury and rushed forward, blassting away with both his lasers and shooting missiles!Henry hadn't even finished putting his Medawatch on his arm!Everybody gasped as ArcBeetle leaped into the cloud his missiles's impact had created and loud clanging noise were heard, when the dust settled the roaring and growling ArcBeetle was attacking Dreadforce with his barefist, occasionnally blasting with his laser on short range.Everybody just watcheed in schock at the brutal and savage attitude of the KBT, it was like... mad.Seaslug was terrified at the red eyed Medabot trashing his own monstrous Balor-type.With a final blow Dreadforce's Medal was thrown out of it's casing but it took a few minutes before ArcBeetle stopped, it's the time it took for the massive Medabot to fall down on the ground.  


"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"Shouted Shrimplips, terrified, quickly followed by his teammates.  


ArcBeetle turned around.He was panting and growling.He suddenly roared and pointed at Henry menacingly.  


"No...it's...it's happening again..he's gone beszerk!"Commented Henry, terrified as well.  


-------------  


_-8 Years Ago-  
_

"ARCBEETLE!STOP!"Pleaded a much younger masked Henry.  


In the middle of World Robbattle Championship Arena the Medabot was going nuts, blasting laser all around at the crowd, the officials ans the other contestant, sending missiles around to take down any Medabot that dared to come closer.Everybody was screaming and running away. On the opponent's side of the arena was a large gash in the concrete with the smoldering remains of a Medabot. Henry ducked to the ground right next to Dr. Aki.  


"You have to stop him Henry!"Asked the Doctor.  


"I can't!He's not responding and his Medal won't eject!My Medawatch just suddenly burst in sparks."Replied the alarmed kid, pointing to his beat up Medawatch.  


"I don't understand...the Medaforce never had THAT effect on a Medabot!"Replied Dr. Aki.  


Suddenly there was a burst of light in the middle of the Arena, ArcBeetle was going to use the Medaforce one more time!Having that much energy after using it once was incredible,but using it...TWICE?!?That was unheard of.Two security guard were rushing stupidly at the Medabot, hoping they wouldn't get notice since he had his back to them.  


"NO DON'T!"Shouted Henry in terror...but it was too late.  


"GRRRAAAAAAH MEDAFORCE!!!"Roared the bezerk Medabot, as a dome of blinding light expended from him, as if he had exploded with Medaforce!  


The doctor and his apprantice were still on the ground and the force of the dome threw them away,rolling on the ground before being stopped by one of the wall, but they heard terrified scream of pains as the two Security Guards were almost ...torn to pieces.  


"Oh...no...it's...it's all my fault...oh no."Commented Henry, stricken with fear as his Medabot collapse to the ground, it's Medapart couldn't handle so much energy and he had overload. 

Henry's first tear hit the ground at the same time as ArcBeetle's medal.  


--------------  


Henry and Erika barely dodged the double blasts from both of ArcBeetle's arms.Brass ran in, shooting directly at the KBT who growled before dodging the blasts.  


"If you want them you're gonna have to go through me!"She declared Standing in front of her friends.  


"GRAAAH!"simply grunt the mad ArcBeetle,shooting at her.  


Brass dashed head first, zigging and zagging around the blast before she leapt to the blue Medabot's head, delivering a kick before she pushed herself away, doing a backflip.She was about to shoot when she realised ArcBeetle hadn't been as damaged as she tought and he was aiming at her with his lasers!She brought her arms to protect her head and body as a barrage of lasers hit her.  


"NO!BRASS!"Shouted Erika in fear.  


"Brass doesn't stand a chance!ArcBeetle got a Rare Medal!"Declared Henry.  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!"Shouted ArcBeetle as he kept on blasting.  


"BRAAAAAASSSS!"Erika called as the missiles exploded into a big cloud.  


There was silence for a few seconds and suddenly...a flash of dark purple light pierced through the dust cloud!It dissipated incredibly fast, revealing a glowing Brass!Her whole body was engulfed in the purple light!ArcBeetle growled in response.  


"Brass...Brass is gonna use the Medaforce?But HOW?She doesn't have a Rare Medal!"Said Henry surprised.  


"She got one now...Rokusho transfered Antvara from a Rare Medal into Brass and Peppercat's normal Medal, it was possible since their physical structure is the same!"Explained Erika.  


Suddenly ArcBeetle was engulfed in a dark blue aura.Erika shivered at the utter evil feeling of the Antvara that was emanating from the KBT. She realised what had happened, the bezerker's Medal was probably filled with the Antvara of a VERY bad person, maybe a criminal or a mad man.But now it was only a question of time before ArcBeetle used his Medaforce attack.  


"BRASS!MEDAFORCE NOW!HURRY!" Quickly ordered Erika.  


"MEDAFORCE!"Called Brass, shooting a powerful white-purplish blast from her laser shooter.  


"GRAAAAAAH MEDAFORCE!"Roared ArcBeetle.  


The two attack collided, and it was a stand still for a second, both Medabots were grunting. Brass had never used such powers before and her reserve were depleating fast.The Rare Medal that had fueled her Medal was old and not very charged, she barely had time to get some from Erika.She suddenly tought about Metabee, how he would do in such a situation...he would never give up and neither would she.With a large grunt she pushed forward, breaking ArcBeetle's attack and hit him dead on!The KBT was thrown away to the ground, bouncing a few times as his Medal was ejected.Brass collapsed to her knees,incredibly weakened.  


"She...SHE DID IT!"Cheered Henry, relieved.  


"Brass!Are you okay?"Asked the concerned Erika as she rushed over her Medabot.  


"Ye...yeah...I guess...some light damage...I've never felt so...alive...that energy rush was incredible..."She answered, panting.  


"That was very nice of Rokusho to transfert that power inside of you."Said Erika.  


"Yes...I would never be able to thank him enough...for giving me...a soul."Replied Brass,slowly getting up with the help of her Medafighter.  


"I tought that after all those years...he...he would be back to normal...I guess...I was wrong."Started Henry, picking up ArcBeetle's Medal.  


"It's not his fault...his Antvara was corrupted."Explained Brass.  


"We both felt it...Maybe Rokusho can do something about it."Proposed Erika.  


"He caused a tragedy 8 years ago...and he almost caused one today...I didn't train him enough...it's my fault he couldn't handle the power and that those two men died...I'm so sorry Erika,I took an unnessecery risk, Brass could have handle Dreadforce all by herself."Sighed Henry, tears trailing from his eyes.  


"I'm going to find a new body for ArcBeetle...maybe it could help out...but first I will see Rokusho.  
"He added.  


"It's not your fault Henry!You couldn't have guessed his Antvara would have been so...violent, brutal and corrupted."Said Erika, patting the man on the shoulder.  


"Still...I need to be alone for a while...I'll see you later Erika."Declared the clerk, taking up his Medabot and leaving toward his house alone.  


"Henry..."Started the young girl. 

"We should let him alone for a while."Pointed out Brass.  


"Poor guy...Now we know why he stopped Robattling."Simply added Erika.  


As the girls left the scene, Erika congratulating her Medabot who tried to stay modest, they're young Antvara didn't detect the two unlookers on stealth mode, almost invisible behind a nearby public bench. Renna was smiling slightly while Faros was staying silent, waiting for the two girls to be out of earring range.  


"That was an interesting show. It seams like the Mage transfert Antvara into that Medabot and awake it in the kids...I hope he doesn't expect them to learn what you took two years to learn Renna."Commented Faros.  


"I don't think he's that foolish...but I think this complicates everything."Added Renna.  


"Not at all.We still have the upperhand...beside I don't want her as target, we'll leave her to Ximei...I'm more interested in the Knight.Let's go try to find them."Replied Faros, removing their cloaking as he walked the opposite way of Erika and Brass.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_With her new Antvara, will Brass be able to handle a Lemurian Sound Shaman?Will Faros find his target and defeat Gallahaste?Or will the brave Silver Knight prevail?The ecxitement is just beginning, so don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_

_**AN**: Just a little footnote reminder about the Medaforce, in the universe of my fic the Medaforce is a pure unpredictable use of the Antvara, controlled mostly by emotion._  



	20. Targeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**AN:**I want to thank my pal known as Eric Palladin for helping me out with this part and also future parts.Also in this chapter I(or WE in this case) do further tempering to the show's timeline and if your not happy with my(and Eric's) creative liscence don't forget this is MY fic._  


**Second Revival,part 20**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Faros and Renna were on their way for their target, Gwen and Gallahaste. Libek was heading for Ikki's house, following Geki's indication while Thetis and Ximei were heading for Erika's.In the meantime Diama and Alexia were looking for Rokusho.While all this was happening, a lone shaddowy figure was standing on top of a high building. Using a special detector the said figure was monitoring the movements of the Lemurians.The figured sighed and look down to the three Medawatch at it's wrist.  


"Let's go to work."Said a feminine voice as the figure walked away from the edge of the building. 

-------------  


"So what do we do now Seaslug?"Asked Gillgirl as they all collapsed to the ground behind a big tree.  


The Rubberobo general had been running for the past hour, too scared to stop.That blue KBT was a menace to everybody!It had scared the living daylight out of them. They were still panting for so much running.  


"Well..we're gonna have to stay away from that guy...he's too dangerous...and we need a new Medabot...maybe more...all Extreme."Proposed the leader of the small team.  


"Or you can let US handle it."Suddenly said a new voice.  


All four went 'uh?' as they turned to see that the voice belonged to a Rubberobo, and he wasn't alone, he was with a female Rubberobo and another, shorter, man. The girl had flowing brown hair and the short guy had a strand of red hair above his forehead.The four general gasped when they notice the newcomers had...TWO antennas!But Shrimplips noticed that the second one was silver, wich meant those three were being tested, they weren't full generals yet.  


"So the Leader think YOU can do a better job than us!So you're gonna go and try to steal a Rare Medal from those kids and take our place?We'll see about that!"He declared, getting up.  


"We can't do worse than you.We'll prove ourself to the Leader and become the new Generals while you get demoted back to simple grunts!"Chuckled the woman.  


"Who are you anyway?"Asked Squidgut.  


"I am...Carpeye!"Started the first man.  


"I am Crableg!"Said the short guy.  


"And I am Fingal!"Finished the girl.  


"And we will be the ones to bring back a Rare Medal to our great Rubberobo Leader!"Declared CarpEye.  


"I'll believe it when I see it...Car-pie!"Said Seaslug getting up to face his new rival.  


"And what's with the corny names?"Asked Gillgirl.  


"Laugh all you want, but we got THREE Extreme Medabots and we'll crush those kid's Medabot and take the Rare Medals out of their shattered remains!"Added Crableg.  


"go try all you wish, we'll wait for your report at the hideout. Good luck, you're gonna need it."Scowled Seaslug before leaving the scene with the other generals.  


-------------  


Erika was in her room with Brass, she was repairing some of the damage she had goten from the battle with ArcBeetle and also from using her Antvara for that Medaforce attack.A lot of her relays had blown up and it was a long work ahead.Right now Erika was replacing some fused circuitry in her Medabot's right arm.  


"Thanks for taking the time to repair me Erika."Said the Sailor -type.  


"Well I wouldn't a good Medafighter if I didn't do it myself...say I just noticed, you stopped calling me MISS Erika...how come?"Commented the girl, changing tools.  


"I...I don't know why...but if you want I can call you Miss Erika there is no problem."Replied Brass.  


"No, no!It's quite allright!I feel closer to you that way, now we can become even better friends."Smiled Erika.  


"Yes I feel it too...It must be the kind of link Gwen and Gallahaste or Ikki and Metabee have... their souls resonate to the same beat and now so do ours."Added Brass in a poetic manner.  


"Making your Medal a Rare Medal was a real blessing...I think we need to give a gift to Rokusho...but what."Wondered the girl.  


"Hmm...I don't know...maybe...maybe her would like a new cape, his look like an old rag."Pointed out the Medabot, passing her free hand in her new hair. 

"Good idea...And you're gonna have to wash your hair after all the dust you received."Said Erika.  


--------------  


Thetis and Ximei were going down the main street, passing shops and stores, when the girl's cellphone rang.She picked it and answered.After a little conversation she hung up and looked down to Ximei.  


"That was Renna, Faros and her saw our targets in action, apparantly the girl's Medabot now has a Rare Medal and the girl's Antvara has been awaken.That might complicate things."Explained Thetis.  


"Not at all, I've always been considered the weakest of the group so it's my chance to proove my might...beside they don't have our levels of skills and knowledge...don't worry about it.Now let's go, according to Geki's info her house should be over the other side of that park."Replied Ximei, pointing to the patch of green ahead on the road.  


"Allright...Hey...check these out!"Suddenly stopped the girl, looking into the window of a jewelry store, a diferent one from the one they had robbed afew days ago.  


There was a set of two earrings, a necklace and a ring, all in pure silver decorated with a musical note design who's 'head' was a small blue stone...probably a Sapphire.Thetis looked at the set in amazement, it was beautiful.The other jewelry didn't had anything she found really nice. She could have buy that set with the money they had gained, but the tought didn't even cross her mind.  


"Let's go see them closer."She proposed.  


"They are good looking."Agreed Ximei before being pulled into the store.  


"Excuse me,I want to see the set in the window, the musical themed one."Asked Thetis to one of the employee.  


"It's a very expensive one little girl, do you think you have enough?"Asked the woman.  


"Don't worry, she's loaded."Simply said Ximei.  


A few seconds later Thetis was holding the necklace in her hand admiring it closer.The woman was hoping the girl was saying the truth about having lots of money, seeling that set would be a good sale for her.Finally the girl spoke the word she was waiting for...but it wasn't going to go as planned.  


"Good...I think I'll take it."Said Thetis, putting the necklace down.  


"Good, how do you plan to pay?"Asked the woman.  


"How about..."Started the girl, pulling out her flute"With a tune?"  


She suddenly started playing a series of notes, a soothing music and before the woman could ask a question, everybody in the store felt down, asleep.Ximei chuckled as she put Thetis's 'purchase' into a small bag.  


"Nobody can resist the Celestial Lullaby...Now you should play the Song of Forgetfullness so nobody remember seeing us here."She commented.  


"Already on it."Simply said Thetis, switching tune as they left the store slowly.  


A few minutes later they were reaching the park and Thetis was admiring her brand new ring.She was whitling a cheerful tune.  


"I like it better than all those ugly jewelry we got from the last store.I know they might be worth more but I don't really care about it, you know how I want only what I like."She commented.  


"Yes...beside if we do change history this store might never exist...We need to go to the music store to get more CDs before we leave."Replied Ximei.  


"You're right, new stuff came out today and I really want them...So what are we gonna do once we beat that girl and her Medabot?"Inquired Thetis, finally stopping admiring her new aquisitions.  


"Really simple, we take her Medal and keep it so she won't be in our way anymore."Answered the Dolphin Medabot.  


"Good plan."Added her Medafighter. 

"I don't think so little girl." Thetis and Ximei looked up and saw someone standing on a tree branch looking down at them.  


The figure was in a black spandex suit wearing white boots and gloves, a silver belt, and a red scarf. Her face was obscured by a golden female mask. Her red hair was showing and it went down to her shoulders.  


"I don't take kindly to trouble makers especially cheating Lemurians."  


"What theÉWHO ARE YOU? " Asked an enraged Ximei  


"Oh greatÉmore people in on the secretÉI swear it's like the whole town knows we're here!" Commented Thetis rolling her eyes.  


"Well I guess we'll have to take care of her tooÉThetis, prepare for the Song of Forgetfulness!" Ordered the Medabot with a tired tone, like this was another bug to squash.  


The young girl pulled out her silver flute and got ready to use her powers to erase the woman's memory.  


"Do you really think I haven't come prepared to handle your pathetic Antvara trickery? You're dealing with someone who was prepared for you all." the mystery woman smirked behind her mask.  


"You might be prepared but it doesn't mean your invincible. ECHO WAVE!" Replied Ximei, sending laser like light rings from her forehead to the branch the mysterious newcomer was standing on.  


"Not fast enough." she smirked as she jumped down to avoid the blast when it hit the tree.  


"Just who the heck are you anyway?" Thetis asked. 

The woman got up and looked at Thetis and Ximei. "So glad you finally asked.Allow me to introduce myself. I am the guardian angel of stars, protector of all things decent and true, and the defender of justice. I am... Space Medafighter X!"  


"Nice corny name.Who are you to judge our act? We fight for justice as well!" Declared Ximei , getting slightly annoyed by the so called Space Medafighter.  


"If you're a Medafighter then we'll settle this with a Robattle!" Proposed Thetis.  


"We'll show you we're not just about trickeryÉalthough we like that too." She added, starting a tune on her flute, the Celestial Lullaby.  


"I wonder if you were bluffing." Commented Ximei.  


"You wish to Robattle me... your mistake." she then raised her right arm and to both Thetis and Ximei's shock they saw THREE medawatches. 

The left watch was white colored, the right watch was green colored and the middle watch was a blue color. 

"You may choose your opponent."  


"DratsÉshe wasn't bluffing my tune isn't working on herÉand I can feel a Rare Medal in one of her Medawatch." Said Thetis, taking her flute down.  


"I can feel it too, but I can't pin point in which watch it isÉBut the challenge is interestingÉ I think I'll choose the one in the middle, the color suits me better." Replied Ximei, turning toward the woman.  


"Very well then... Transport, Medabot!" Space Medafighter X hit the button on her middle watch.  


It was then that a blue green colored medabot appeared next to her. She had a long tail instead of feet. Her lower torso was bare and peach colored while she had a form fitting armor over her upper torso. Her face was peach colored with red eyes. at the back of her head was type of horn. Her hands were also in the shapes of dragon heads.  


**Vital Stats**  
SEA-19712  
Seagaru, Dragon-type  
Medafighter: Space Medafighter X  
Special Attack: Laser Beam  


"This is not good, you picked the Rare Medal Medabot!" Complained Thetis. 

"MyÉI DID neglect your trainingÉit doesn't matter if that Medabot can invoke the Medaforce, I have the skill and the knowledge, I'll make fishfood out of her." Replied Ximei, completing the change from her usually cheerful self to her more serious self.  


"GoodÉwe're ready for you now!" Challenged the young girl.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Called a voice out of nowhere. 

"Oh noÉnot another one in the loop." Groaned Thetis. 

"Right on time Mr Referee." Space Medafighter X chuckled. "And you are right under the sewer system aren't you."  


True to her word Mr. Referee poked his head out of the sewer. 

"How did you know that?"He asked.  


"Because I didn't see you anywhere else so it had to be the sewer." Space Medafighter X said nonchalantly.  


"NeverthelessÉI officially declare this a Submission Robattle! You both know the rules so I won't waste my time repeating themÉMedafighter Ready? MedabotsÉ ROOOOOBATLE!"  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will the three new General-to-be of the Rubberobo Gang do next?Will their Extreme Medabots be able to defeat our heroes?Who is this mysterious woman?Will she be able to defeat the Mermaid Duo?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	21. Aqua-Girl Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**AN**:I want to thank my friend Palladin for the character of the female Space Medafighter X and other details._

**Second Revival,part 21**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ximei and Seagaru stood there for a few minutes, none of the girl ready to take iniative before learning what their opponent's ability were.The wind blew and a dead leaf landed on the water surface of the nearby lake,creating small ripples, it was the only sound on the battlefield out of the two Medafighter and Mr. Referee's breath.But Ximei wasn't the most patient of Medabots, beside, she was on a mission and so she took the offensive.  


"ECHO WAVE!" She called, blasting at Seagaru.  


The dragon -type avoided with ease before aiming her canons at the Dolphin -type before her, unleashing a barage or Dragon Laser blasts. Ximei rolled to the side and sent out another series of Echo Wave. Seagaru charged forward, zigging and zagging around the blast. The Echo Wave is a powerful weapon, but it has a dangerous flaw, as the user cannot shoot and run at the same time, so Ximei was only moving her head but stayed on the same spot. Seagaru reached her and whiped her tail forward, ready to encircle. Ximei leaped backward in a gracious backflip, she then charged forward aiming a punch at Seagaru's face.The dragon blocked with her 'hands' but that wasn't a real attack, for the Dolphin was just positionning herself for another Echo Wave.  


"ECHO WAVE!" She shouted unleashing a powerful blast.  


Seagaru was sent backward by the strength of the blow.She groaned as she came out of her defensive position, looking pissed but rather unscratched.  


"This is not good Ximei, her arm's armoring is too thick it's too much of a shield for your Echo Wave, try the Melody of Stillness."Proposed Thetis.  


"Great idea!"Replied Ximei, before she started singing.  


"STOP HER SEAGARU!"Ordered Space Medafighter X.  


Seagaru was about to charged forward when she suddenly realised her lower body was paralyzed!Only after a few note it was incredibly hard for her to move!She tried to move her arm to shoot but it was almost imposible to move her hands up.  


"Allright!She can't move!Destruction Symphony!"Called Thetis.  


Ximei stopped her Melody of Stillness and apparantly went silent, but looked like she was singing...suddenly waves of distrotions appeared in betweem her and Seagaru and around Seagaru as well.Seagaru groaned in pain as she started shaking uncontronlably, small crackes appearing on her tail, where her armor was the weakest.  


"She using low frequency vibration wave!"Suddenly realised X.  


"I...can't...move...AAAh...the vibration...it hurts..."Said Seagaru.  


"Try to get a shot!You have to stop her singing!"Called Space Medafighter X,desperatly.  


"It's...so...hard."Replied Seagaru as more fine cracks started to form on her body from stress.  


"Nobody can escape the clutches of the Destruction Symphony!Just wait till you stop functionning if you don't fight so much it won't be painful at all."Declared Thetis, sure of her Medabot's victory.  


"Ne...VER!"Shouted the dragon-type.  


The greenish Medabot strained against the vibrating waves, fighting the remnants of the Melody of Stillness at the same time.She was able to raise her hand and shot a series of blasts.But the variation iin air pressure was so great that all her blasts were stopped in mid air. Seagaru started to growled, she did not want to surrender to that cheater.She suddenly started to roar, louder and louder and suddenly launched herself right at Ximei! Larger cracks appeared as she fought the low vibrations, in a loud war cry Seagaru dedcked Ximei across the face with her dragon-head like hand, tackling her at the same time, the schock was incredible and both female Medabots were sent into the lake in a loud splashing noise.Both Medafighter rushed to the side of said lake.  


Small holes opened under Ximei's feet, revealing small propeller blades that started spinning so she could swim better.She looked at Seagaru who was floating in mid-water at about her height.She had taken quite a gamble to go underwater like that, will all those cracks water could have caused some damage to her inner circuitry, but strangely that didn't happen. Her waterproof armor must have some sort of rubber coat applied in it's inside and it didn't break with the vibration of the Destruction Symphony.  


"You can't let her win Ximei!We have to proove to the other what we can do!And we still got a mission to finish!"Called Thetis.  


"We can't let them win Seagaru!You kno what rests in the balance!Dragon Lazer and try to get in close to use your tail!"Ordered Space Medafighter X.  


Mr. Referee suddenly appeared with a scuba gear and dived into the lake, making the two girl sweatdrop. He is a very dedicated referee.Underwater he saw Ximei fire her Echo Wave at her enemy, the attack was somehow amplified in both speed and power underwater, showing it had been ade for such usage.But Seagaru quickly dodged to the side, shooting laser blasts as she drifted to her left with only one push of her tail.The Dolphin -type avoided the blasts and charged at her, getting into a punching fury, Seagaru blocked some with her hands then backed away to avoid others and to fire a shot of her dragon laser before her opponent could react, she then spun quickly around in the water, using her sleak tail like a whip and sending Ximei away.  


"Allright Seagaru!Power up for your most powerful attack!"Started Medafighter X "Prepare for the Crushing Power of the Eternal Glacier, The Devastating Ice Storm..the Artica!"She dramatically added, taking a pose in front of an imaginary iceberg in a blizzard.  


As her opponent was still destablelized, Seagaru brought her twin dragon-head hands together, a glowing blue sphere begining to power up as if it was absorbing power from the water itself.  


"_Seagaru, power up complete._" Mentionned X's Medawatch.  


"NOW SEAGARU!ARTICA!"Ordered X.  


Ximei only had time to turned back the right way to face Seagaru before she suddenly spread her ars apart, unleashing the energy she had concentrated like a powerful blue wave of light.The attack hit her full force, and since she had been slightly higher than her opponent, Ximei was thrown up into the air, she bursted out of the lake, screaming before she pummeled back to the ground.In a loud crash she landed face first.There was one final groan of pain before her silvery Medal ejected.It flipped a few times in the air, shining in the sunlight and bringing memories back to Thetis.  


------------  


_-4 years Ago, a Coastal town near Seattle, USA.-  
_

A much younger Thetis walked slowly through the hall of her large house, she looked very sad in her little black dress.She passed by the living room were a few of her aunts and uncles were disscussing, trying not to be heard by the young girl, but Thetis, as a child prodigy in the field of music, had a great hearring.  


"I can't take care of her, someone else will have to take her."Said one of her aunt.  


"But I don't have the place for her...none of us seam to be able or willing to take her..."Continued an Uncle.  


"We might have to put her for adoption."Proposed a second aunt.  


"I don't know if it's a good idea..." Replied the first aunt.  


"She might become a famous musician with the talent she's got, if she stays with one of us we can make sure she practice."Pointed out another Uncle.  


"You just want to exploit the poor girl!"Complained a third aunt.  


Thetis felt tears forming on the edge of her eyes and decided to get away from those heartless relatives.She ran toward the stairs and went up to her mom's office.Her mome was an archeologist and she always had beautiful thing in her office, and beside it was a cozy and warm place to go.The young girl closed and locked the door behind her and went to sat in her mom's big chair behind her desk.She sighed loudly as tears felt down her cheek.She looked around and suddenly noticed a big box...a Medabot! In front of her on the messy desk was a Medawatch next to Medal in a little glass box...a SILVER Medal. Thetis took the Medal and went to build the Medabot. It was a beautiful blue female Medabot, a Dolphin -type.It was probably a gift her mom had never made to her.She put the Medal in and the Medabot activated.  


"Hello...my name is Thetis, what's yours?"Asked the little girl.  


"My name is Ximei...What's wrong little girl?You look so sad...and you heart is beating to the Song of Sorrow...Why?"Asked the Medabot in a concerned manner.  


Thetis sat down on the ground beside Ximei and continued to cry.  


"MY...mom and daddy...they...they're gone."She explained, tears pouring fron her eyes "And my family doesn't want me."  


"Don't worry, everything will be fine now...just relax and listen."Said Ximei, before she started singing.  


Her song was soothing and relaxing.For the first time since the accident, Thetis felt she wasn't alone, she felt safe.She had someone with her, a friend, and everything would be fine.Everything.  


-------------  


"Function ceased! And the winner is Seagaru!"  


Thetis couldn't believe it as she tried to get up and take Ximei's medal... but she saw Space Medafighter X snatch it in her hands. 

"Well well well. Looks like you have a problem now don't you?" Space Medafighter X said smugly. 

"You... give me back Ximei's medal!" Thetis shouted. 

"Now why would I do that after you planned to harm a girl that never did a single bad thing to you?" Space Medafighter X asked her. 

"Give it to me!" Thetis asked. 

"What did you plan to do? Blast her medabot to pieces and then take her medal? Harm her medafighter like your friends did to others?" 

"GIVE IT BACK!!!" Thetis screamed. 

"Do you even understand how close you are to losing your humanity while going on this path? Do you even care who you hurt?" Space Medafighter X asked. 

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME HAVE XIMEI BACK!" Thetis begged as she was no on her knees crying. 

She then saw the medal dropped in front of her face. 

"I can't stand to see someone beg." Space Medafighter X stated. "Ask yourself this Thetis, what do you fight for?" 

"Wh.. what?" Thetis blinked. 

"What do you fight for? Do you even have a reason, a real reason for what you are doing? Is what you are fighting for worth the pain that is brought not only onto others but to yourself?" Space Medafighter X asked her as Seagaru moved back to medafighter.  


"Ask yourself these questions... and maybe you'll realize why you lost to me. I hope see you as a changed person in the future." with a spin of the heel Space Medafighter X and Seagaru walked away leaving Thetis by herself.  


--------------  


To pass the time Peppercat and Metabee had tought Ikki how to play poker, and right now the poor kid was being totally robbed. It's a good thing they were using Poker Chips otherwise Ikki would have lost his shirt and just about everything in his room including the flooor he was sitting on right now.Metabee and Peppercat were the best poker players of their gang, and without and mouth it was easier to have a good poker-face.Ikki had been a much better student when it came to learn how to hide his Antvara than learning Poker-strategy, Peppercat was good at both on the other hand.  


"I give up, your too good for me."He finally admitted.  


"We're just too great."Chuckled Metabee.  


"It's nothing really...it's Boss who told me how to play."Added Peppercat, with sadness in her voice.  


"I called the hospital, they said Samantha and the screws are gonna wake up anytime now,their brain activity is almost back to normal...Cyandog told me they were starting to move in their sleep.Any day now they'll be up and trying to challange us to a Robattle."Said Ikki,putting his hand on Peppercat's shoulder in a reassuring manner.  


"It won't be so easy now that I've got a Rare Medal too!"Bragged Peppercat, altough the boys could noticed a hint of sadness in her voice, altough she was feeling better.  


"You might have Antvara, but I still have skill and experience...now I've got exeprience of TWO lifetimes."Replied Metabee, in a bragging tone as well, boasting his chest.  


"Were you that boastful in your previous life?"Asked Ikki, sweatdropping. 

Metabee was about to retork with a witty remark when they all felt a sudden Antvara burst...two Antvara, one much more powerful than the other.Someone had deliberatly stopped hiding their Antvara, two of the Shamans, it was evident to Metabee.All three felt the incredible agressivity inherent to those two signal.They were getting closer and closer and suddenly...the bell rang!  


"Coooming!"Called Chidori in her usual cheerful tone.  


"NO!"All three friends shouted at once as they rushed downstairs.  


Only to be too late.Miss Tenryo opened the door to find a strange looking boy and a Dragonfly -type Medabot.  


"Hello, is Ikki home?"Asked the boy.  


"Sure!Com'on in!IKKI!Someone's here for you!"Replied Chidori, calling for her son.  


Metabee, Peppercat and Ikki rushed downstair and came face to face with Dran and Libek while Miss Tenryo just skipped into the kitchen.Ikki and the others had never met Dran and Libek, well not in this time anyway...Metabee squinted his eyes.  


"You feel familiar shaman."He declared, glaring at the dangerously calmed duo.  


"So do you Warlord...It's been a LONG time...Helios of the Gold Clan."Said the other Medabot.  


"Libek Llulez...the Weather Shaman specialist of Ion Displacement."Replied Metabee.  


"You know him?"Asked Ikki, surprised.  


"We met at the Battle of Yucatey...we fought for 18 hours before our side came in and intterupted our little duel."Answered Metabee.  


"Seams we'll finally get a chance to finish that interesting battle."Commented Libek, switching from casual to battle stance.  


"We'll this time Metabee's gonna win...cause I'm gonna help!"Said Peppercat.  


"No!It's my fight."Interupted Metabee, blocking Peppercat with his arm.  


"If you say so, but if it takes too long I'm going to help you wether or not, I don't want to miss my show...so that leaves you...10 hours."Replied the CAT-Type, a smile in her voice.  


"Agreed...LET'S GET IT ON LIBEK!"Called Metabee.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Who is the mysterious Space Medafighter X? How does she knows about the Lemurians?Who will be the victor betweem Metabee and Libek?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	22. Antvara Clash

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 22**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Metabee and Libek just stood there glaring at each other, both very tensed, just like Peppercat who was standing by Ikki, wishing she could get in the action. Dran had an emotionless face and he just stood behind his Medabot teacher.Ikki looked around as if he was waiting for somebody.  


"Where's Mr. Referee?"He asked.  


"Do you want some cookies with your tea?"Asked Miss Tenryo to someone in the kitchen.  


"Thank you very much Miss Tenryo."Suddenly answered the voice of Mr. Referee.  


"Oh man!"Complained Ikki.  


"Forget about him Ikki, this is more than a Robattle...it's a duel that started thousands of years ago and it's time to finish it!"Replied Metabee.  


"You talk a lot Helios of the Gold Clan, but can you fight?"Challanged Libek.  


"I'll show you LASER CANON!"Called Metabee.  


Libek laughed as a crackling shield of electricity blocked the laser blasts from Metabee's Golden Medapart.The Dragonfly Medabot had the shield closed on itself, forming a sphere of power he threw straight at Metabee.The KBT rushed forward, raising his arm, blocking the attack with a shining golden shield that flashed in and out of excistance.  


"TAKE THAT LIBEK!"Roared Metabee, decking the Lemurian in the guts with a Antvara boosted punch, sending him flying through the now closed door, Dran barely had time to avoid the burst of wooden chuck as he ran outside after his Medabot.  


Libek flew in the air and crashed into a flower patch on the front lawn.He quickly got off, groaning in pain as he brushed some flower and dirt off of him.He was soon rejoigned by his pupil while Metabee and the others walked out of the house.  


"My door...my flowers!Oh no."Suddenly said Chidori, as she and Mister Referee were attracted by the sound.  


"I'm sorry about the door but I had to take him out of the house before he could do damage inside."Replied Metabee.  


"Your tea was great Miss Tenryo but it's time for me to return to duty..."Started Mr. Referee walking in betweem the two Medabot.  


"I officially declare this an Official Submission Robattle betweem Ikki's Metabee and Dran's Libek!And as so,I, Mr. Referee, will act as Referee!The rules are simple and you all know them...MEDAFIGHTER READY?MEDABOTS...ROOOBATTLE!"He finished.  


"Ikki,I want a sword."Suddenly said Metabee.  


"Right!TRANSPORT MEDAPART!"Called the boy.  


In a flash of blue light, Foxuno's arm replace Metabee's normal arm (not the Golden Medapart one, I forgot wich side I put it on ^^;; and I'm too lazy to check back).Libek's whole body startedto crackle with electricity and the other people and Medabot present with active Antvara could see his body glow with greenish energy as big storm clouds formed above them. Libek looked ready to bring the sky down on the Atlantean's head while Metabee looked like he could rip the Lemurian apart!The tension was incredible and Ikki and Peppercat felt incredibly opressed by the agressivity emenating from the two opponent's Antvara. Libek suddenly shot forward, his fist charging with electricity.  


"GOLDEN LASERS!" Called Metabee, shooting Antvara boosted laser blasts.  


Libek leapt into the air to avoid the attack, and suddenly came down, fist first toward Metabee.  


"THUNDERBIRD CRASH!"He roared.  


The yellow KBT threw himself backward, aware he wouldn't be able to block that attack and he landed on the ground, raising a shield of golden energy as Libek crashed into the Tenryo's front yard, at the same time as a lightening bolt hit.There was a powerful wave of energy that threw everybody else down and a giant dust cloud was created at the same time as a large crater.Metabee got up as fast as he could, just in time to avoid a Stream Laser blasts.He then rushed blindly into the dust cloud and into the crater, his twin Foxuno swords glowing with energy. Orienting himself using Libek's boiling Antvara, the Gold Warlord charged in slashing with his swords.The two Medabot started a ballet of slashing and punching, avoiding each other's attack, staying in the large, altough not so deep, crater.The dust cloud had settled and Chidori wasn't really happy her front yard was being ruined.  


"That's it, thisi s going nowhere, MISSILE LAUNCHED!"Suddenly called Metabee, jumping backward.  


Libek was taken by surprise by the almost kamikaze attack.He couldn't avoid or bring up a blocking fast enough. The explosion threw Metabee flying backward and he landed hard at Ikki's feet.  


"Did...I...got him?"Asked the yellow Medabot, getting up with some difficulty.  


"Don't...flatter...yourself."Suddenly said Libek, slowly walking through the remaining smoke of the missiles.  


He was banged up pretty good and he had a big dent in his chest, and one of his optic was broken.But amazingly he wasn't down.  


"I was only able to bring up a repulsive shield at around 60%...I took some heavy damage but I'm still functionnable.I'm not at full capability but neither are you!It'll be enough for me to take you down!" He stated.  


"Yeah right!You used a lot of power for your Thunderbird Crash attack, I barely used any on my lasers and swords, even the shield I used to protect myself from the lightening wave you created wasn't enough to really diminish my capacities, I got the upper hand here."Replied Metabee.  


"I'll see about that!FINAL THUNDER!"Called Libek.  


"LOOK OUT METABEE!"Called Peppercat, feeling the electrical charge into the air.  


"I GOT IT!"He just replied as a powerful lightening bolt rained down on him.  


"You can't block an attack like that with a weakened Antvara Shield!"Quickly said Libek.  


"I DON'T NEED IT!"Roared Metabee, raising his Foxuno arm.  


Ikki understood in an instant as the lightening strike hit the swords and Metabee quickly brought his arm down, sending the electric blast toward Libek. Foxuno's arm is made to relay the electrical impulse a Fox -type can generate from his head, so they can be directed more easily. Metabee remebered this and used it to send the attack back to Libek! But the Lemurian was not an idiot and reacted in an instant.  


"STUNNER BALL!"He called, shooting a ball of electric power forward.  


The ball was smaller and probably less powerful than the Final Thunder lightening bolt, but it was much faster and to Metabee's surprise the Stunner Ball somehow...catched the Final Thunder and dragged it back to Metabee! The Atlantean Medabot gasped before he was hit with the full force of the double attack.He screamed in pain.  


"Warning, leg damage 70%, Left Arm Damage 65%, Right Arm Damage 50%, Body and Head Damage 72%."Said Ikki's Medawatch.  


Metabee was down on his knees, panting and groaning with pain.Libek wasn't in the best of shapes either, he was almost out of power and he had received some heavy damage from Metabee's missiles. But neither competitor were ready to throw the towel, they were both sure a lot rested in the balance.Both Medabot were on their knees but they were still functionning.Everybody was so concentrated on the battle, that they didn't noticed somebody had watched the whole thing, three rubberclad head mounted by two antennas were watching from the top of a nearby house, who's owner were on vacation.It was off course, Carpeye, Fingal and Crableg.  


"I've never seen two Medabot do things like that before!They MUST have Rare Medals!"Declared Crableg.  


"The yellow one has one, he's the same as in the picture you dimwit!"Pointed out Fingal, showing the picture Basilicus had left behind.  


"They've been fighting at full power for a while now, after more moves and they'll be easy picking for us."Chuckled Carpeye.  


"You don't need to get involved, I'll take care of them all by myself!"Declared Crableg proudly.  


"If you think you can do it I'll give you a chance, in the meantime Fingal and I will go look for the other prospect, one Rare Medal is good, but more is better."Proposed Carpeye greedily. 

"Good...now let's see what happens next."Agreed Fingal.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What WILL happen next?Will Libek defeats Metabee?Or will the Rubberobo General Wannabes intterupt the Robattle?And if so, will Metabee and Libek be able to handle an Extreme Medabot to protect their Medals?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	23. From Bad to Worse

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 23**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gwen sat down on the living room's sofa in her house, sighing slightly. Gallahaste entered the room and sat down beside her.  


"This is not a good new Gallahaste."Stated the girl.  


"I understand Lady Gwen. If we do move you will be separated from the only friends you had beside me for years...I am truly sorry."Replied the knight.  


"I know you are but it's not just my personnal well-being...off course I'll miss my new friends if we do move...but now that we know the full potential of Rare Medals, and that you have your memories back, we have a responsability to make sure Rare Medals don't fall into evil hand."She explained.  


" Destiny is an unpredictable mistress...I am certain Sir Metabee would be able to handle any threat, he has good compagnions surrounding him." Pointed out Gallahaste.  


"Maybe...but not us, we aren't invincible, we did loose to Harwing and I don't know if we would be able to protect your Medal all by ourself."Said Gwen.  


Gallahaste simply chuckled,"Do not worry Lady Gwen, for there is no force in the world that can stand to Antvara and only a handful of Medabots in this world can use it effectively." He added.  


Gwen was about to say speak when they both felt it. An explosion of power, someone was in a battle with another Antvara user and that someone was Metabee! Gallahaste recognized one of the power signiture. The other was clearly Lemurian and the battle was really ferocious. They both jumped on their feet.  


"Metabee is in a battle...with a Lemurian!" Declared Gallahaste, with alarm in his voice.  


"Yeah and it feel incredibly dangerous...he might need our help...let's go." Said Gwen, rushing toward the door.  


"Right!"Agreed the Medabot.  


-----------  


Metabee decided it was time to assest the situation. Libek and his had received lots of damage and used up a lot of energy, but since he had been playing mostly defensively he still had enough Antvara for a massive attack. But against the ability level of Libek, a simply massive power burst wouldn't work.He would need some serious strategy...sadly for everybody, both Helios and Metabee were never the ones for great strategies.With great difficulty both Medabots stood up slowly.Metabee took the chance to contact his Medafighter.  


"Ikki...I match him in power level...I need your help."He admitted reluctantly.  


"You...need me?"Asked the surprised boy, speaking into his Medawatch.  


"You're my Medafighter right?So gimme some pointers already. This guy got the same power level has me, I can't beat him with pure strength, so help me will ya!" Answered Metabee, annoyed.  


"You're...trusting me..."Ikki commented, breathless, before realising Libek was readying for another attack "LET'S DO IT METABEE! Charge in with your sword before he can prepare an attack, take him by surprise! Just keep him busy, if you can prevent him from using his Antvara we can beat him with Medabot skills alone."  


"Let's hope I still got enough speed. LASER CANON!"Called Metabee, dashing forward, using his lasers as a distraction before readying his sword too strike.  


Libek surrounded his left arm with electricity and he blocked the laser blasts. He gasped as he almost got hit by Metabee's twin sword, he was able to block using his small shield before leaping backward. He shot a round of Stream Laser, but without correct preparation he was thrown further backward and Metabee ducked to the side before shooting himself, head first against his opponent. Libek received the headbut straight in the guts, finally sending him back to the ground.  


"KISS YOU BOT GOOD BYE! MISSILE..." Metabee started before he suddenly felt a blast coming.  


He didn't had time to ask himself where that Antvara blast came from or what it was he just raised his shield and jumped. The powerful blast of greenish light sent him flying. In a gracious backfliop Metabee landed without any problem, panting as he tried to find the source of that blast.He was schocked when he realised it came from Dran!The boy was still glowing slightly with a powerful aura.  


"What was that aura?"Asked Mister Referee. "No matter, it's forbidden for MEdafighter to directly influence a match! Libek is disqualified!"He added.  


"You saw the aura?!?"Asked Ikki,schocked.  


Dran suddenly collapsed to his knees, panting and growling, he was visibly angry and it was as if he was fighting with his emotions.  


"Calm down Dran, I'm allright...Just breath slowly and you shold return to normal...I'll take care of Helios alone...but thank you."Said Libek as he was getting up.  


"What was that???"Inquired Ikki, annoyed that nobody seams to want to answer his questions.  


"I see...this boy got a _Tenermo_ Antvara..."Started Metabee. "An Antvara user when feeling extreme emotions , mostly anger and despair, can shoot a powerful burst of power, but those are dangerous to the user himself because it drains his power...In certain person tough, most negative emotion can unleash such blasts, and what's worse is that with every attack it makes their emotion even more volatile, that kind of Antvara is called _Tenermo_ Antvara...It's like a curse.Back in Ancient Times we would have daily reduced his Antvara level so they wouldn't be so dangerous and put the extra power in a Medal, to have it later purge of negative energy and reused for other purposes."Explained Metabee, sounding very serious.  


"So that why that kid looked so freaky...He has to hold his emotions back..."Commented Ikki.  


(AN: I think you can understand what happened with ArcBeetle now right?)  


Libek looked ready to go back to buisness as Dran's aura died down. Ikki and Metabee didn't know it but Libek was hoping to use Dran's Antvara to replenish his reserves, but now he was just too weak to be of any use. This situation was getting worse and worse for Libek but he wasn't ready to give up yet.His storm clouds were still above, awaiting his command to strike down on that pesky Gold Warlord.He summunned all the power he could to charge up a powerful attack.Concentrating all the energy he could in his fist.  


"Even if we were disqualified we'll keep on fighting...This battle has to end NOW." 

"This is my final attack Helios...I put all my power into one Thunder Fist move...this will be the last attack, I either destroy you, or you defeat me."He declared.  


Metabee, Ikki and Peppercat all felt the incredible concentration of power he had used on his fist. Metabee decided it was the honorable thing do and concentrated all the power he could into his sword.Two shining blade of golden light appeared, surrounding the existing blades and forming powerful looking weapons.Libek was right, this was going to be the last attack. The two mortal enemy rushed at each other, readying both their powerful attack.  


"THUNDER..."Started Libek.  


"ORICHAL..."Started Metabee.  


They were about to clash and the tension betweem the two of them was incredible. Before their body their will were clashing together and Ikki and Peppercat felt chill running down their back as they could feel it. Then...there was an explosion! A powerful explosion that blinded everyone...but it hadn't been made by the opposing Antvara users! Both Metabee and Libek were thrown back to their Medafighter by the large explosion of unknown origin. A chuckle came from whitin the settling dust could. Two shapes started to appear, one was clearly a Rubberobo the other looked like a Medabot, it was down on one knee, his head down, but it sure looked fierce.  


"All this battling really demolished the lawn."Complained Miss Tenryo, not really grapsing the gravity of the situation.  


"MOM!The fate of the world might hang in the balance and all you care about is the lawn??"Asked Ikki, completly mesmerized.  


"Your lawn will be the last of your worry once I, Crableg of the Rubberobo Gang, and my Medabot Wolfgang will crush your puny Medabots and steal their Rare Medals!"Said the Rubberobo, has finally his Medabot was visible as it stood up.  


It was surely twice the height of an average Medabot, with a mostly grey body with black highlights and a few white patch. It had very muscular looking pair of legs and arms.White spike were coming out of it's elbows and knees and his shoulder were protected by mean looking clawed paw looking shoulder pads. The back of it's neck, a part of his shoulder and his chest were covered by fake white fur, there was a clearing in the middle of it's chest so you could see it's metallic muscle, more there to impress than real power, it was clearly a male Medabot. His hands had powerful claws while a missile launcher was set on both his forearms. His head looked like the head of a red eye grey wolf with it's jaw wide open. In the wolf's mouth was the actual face of the Medabot, totally black with shining purple eyes.  


**Vital Stats**  
FRR-42271X  
Wolfgang, Fenrir -type  
Medafighter: Crableg  
Special Attack: Fang Missile  


"What the heck is that?"Asked the shocked Metabee.  


"Hey you! Extreme Medabots are forbidden to battle normal Medabots in Japan! They also are not allowed in official Robattles."Declared Mister Referee.  


"Extreme Medabot?This can't be good." Gasped Ikki, that thing was taller than he was!  


----------  


Gallahaste drawed his sword and took a defensive position, raising his shield. He was ready to attack and defend Gwen. Gwen and him were on their way to help Metabee when they bumped into some unexpected roadblock.  


"I told you I'd be back, Medieval-boy."Said Faros.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Ikki and Metabee be able to defeat the Rubberobo's Extreme Medabot? Will Libek and Metabee be able to finish their Robattle? Will Gallahaste be able to defeat Faros? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	24. More Medabots, More Robattles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 24**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"HAHAHAHA!In your weakened state you don't stand a chance agaisnt Wolfgang!Even at full power Extreme Medabots are way stronger than normal Medabots!Allright Wolfgang, one shoot of your missiles should be enough."Boasted Carbleg as Wolfgang got into position for a twin attack on both Libek and Metabee.  


The Fenrir-type's attack was put off by a volley of missiles he easily avoided.Metabee's servos were grinding as he tried to stand straight after launching his missiles. After all that spent energy and damage he could barely stand up, any minute now he would stop functionning! Libek was in the same kind of situation and Dran had used all of his energy in that Medaforce blast, and so Metabee tought the situation was hopeless, nobody could stand against that Fenrir -type Medabot, but he had forgotten somebody.  


"Metabee, you can't fight him in your condition, I'll handle him."Suddenly declared Peppercat "I know you told me not to interfere but that was in your fight with Libek, and right now that one's back to the waiting room, no way I'm letting that rubberclad moron steal our Rare Medals."  


"Metabee, let her handle it."Added Ikki before the KBT could react.  


"Allright...but don't be reckless, he looks really powerful , but if we're lucky the others have felt the Antvara me and Libek unleashed and they should be here any minutes now.So if you can't handle it, we can always hope for some reinforcement."He finnally agreed.  


"I'd like to stay but an OFFICIAL Robattle awaits me elsewhere."Suddenly stated Mr. Referee, quickly pulling a ugly motorcycle helmet and putting it on and then pulling out of his pocket...a ridiculously small motorcycle!  


Ikki sweatdropped as Mister Referee ride away at incredible speed on the 1 foot tall bike. Peppercat dashed for Wolfgang, running in circular motion around the wolf-like monstrous Medabot. Ikki took the opportunity to go for Metabee and drag him back to the base of the stairs leading inside his home. He looked over Dran and Libek, the boy was helping the Medabot up while the Lemurian was trying to calm down his Medafighter. Ikki could see his aura flash as he fought off his anger.It was evident both the Ancient Medabot and Dran were expecting to finish that battle. He finally reallised how important that rivalry was for them. To Helios, Libek had been his ultimate Challange...not even Negaron, Basilicus's past life, had been such a challange because he had help to defeat him. In Libek's case it was a one on one battle were both opponent had the same level of power and it was clear that Metabee, and Helios, liked that kind of odds. Metabee looked sorry he couldn't have hold for 16 hours again, but right now was no time to wrry about hurt pride, Dran was already heading out the yard to escape and Peppercat was avoiding vicious slashes from Wolfgang.  


"Allright Wolfgang! Time to send this kitty back to the litter box! FANG MISSILES!"Order Crableg.  


Wolfgang aimed and shot spike shaped missiles from his arm launcher straight at Peppercat. The agile CAT -type leapt into the air and closed her hands down on Wolfgang's shoulder pad, sending powerful jolts into his body before she used her legs to pusher herself away, kicking him in the face. The large Fenrir-type took a few steps backward as Peppercat landed gracefully in the impact point of the missiles, the air displacement she cause chasing the remains of the usual dust cloud away.She tought this would be easy but Wolfgang's chuckle of contempt told her she was wrong.  


"This is not good."Said the female Medabot, looking toward the setting sun."I hope I can be there when you wake up boss."  


-----------  


"I told you I'd be back Knight. You are an annoyance that needs eradication."Declared Faros in a venomous tone.  


"What do you seek Lemurian? What IS your plan? If you wish to take revange on my kind, I appologize for dissapointing you, but we dissapeared at the same time as yours."Asked Gallahaste readying his defenses.  


"Don't worry Gallahaste, I'm concentrating like you tought me to detect if he creates an illusion."Reassured Gwen when she noticed how nervous her Medabot was.  


"Our plan is for us to know, not you."Answered the Sphinx -type, "I don't know what the Mage did to you but I could you were a Silver Warlord, but now I'm assured you are an experienced one . I never fought one of your Clan and that is why I insisted on fighting you. My powers will strike fear in your heart Atlantean. APPOLLO SWORD OF LIGHT!"He then called.  


His Heat Beam canon suddenly burst with white light, forming the shape of a large sword's blade. Gallahaste responded to the challange by surrounding his real sword and shield by Antvara. Gwen felt uncomfortable in the middle of this war she knew nothing off, but she was ready to help Gallahaste with everything she could. He had always been a loyal friend and it was time for her to pay back her debt.  


"Do you know why I became an Light Shaman?"Started Faros. "I chose to specialise in light manipulation so I could create illusions...and strike fear in the heart of my enemy. It will be an incredible delight for me to make you cower with fear before I finish you off, meddlesome Warlord." He finish, hiding his lower face with his light blade, readying for his first move.  


"You are a DESPICABLE CREATURE Faros!I shall nevel let your foul treacherous trickery subdue me with fear, you light tricks won't be enough to force me to retreat from this battle! Be warned I will fight until your Medal hits the street. I will never forgive you for what you did to those three kids." Replied Gallahaste, obviously furious.  


"I wasn't expecting anyless from a member of one of the more brutal races of history...you call me despicable and yet it is YOUR people who started the wars that molded my character...isn't it ironic."Said Faros.  


"What do you mean by brutal?"Asked Gwen, surprised.  


"You didn't tell her did you?I suppose a great warrior like you had no time to spend studying History."The Lemurian chuckled, before continuing as Gallahaste didn't seam to react. 

"You see little girl...Lemurians were originally Atlanteans who got tire of the Warrior Ways of their people and decided to migrate and colonize a new continent, Lemuria...that was a long time before we were born for the first time. My people were the first to discover the Antvara, but a traitor called Dolnra Nebedic tought it to the Atlanteans and they decided to attack us before we could use it against them. The war that ensued was nicknamed the Great War and it is during that war that there was a terrible Antvara explosion that killed half the troops present and created the Gulf of Mexico...you little girl, your brave knight might not be as honorable as you think."He explained.  


"Yes, my ancestor were brutal warriors, but I have forsaken that barbarian lineage and I always do my best to be the most honorable I can be!"Replied the Knight-type, getting even more infuriated with that snotty Lemurian.  


"Grrr....GO GET HIM GALLAHASTE AND KICK HIS ASS!"Suddenly roared Gwen, her Antvara flaring up into an aura for a split second.  


"What?!?"Asked the taken aback Faros.  


"Gallahaste is ANYTHING but a blood-thirsty brutal barbarian!He's my best friend and the most honorable warrior I've ever met!I thank fate every awaken moment of the day for allowing me to befriend him! He's nothing like your common ancestors and he's a HUNDRED time better than you Faros! RENNA!IT'S TIME FOR A REAL ROBATTLE!TO THE END!"The girl called, fire burning in her eyes.  


"_I've never seen Lady Gwen so enthusiastic about a Robattle..._" Thought her Medabot. "_She didn't like what was implying Faros...she defended me...I should be the one thanking fate._Lady Gwen, I am wready to defend both our honor and I shall not let you down in such a critical moment."He then said.  


"Enough with the talking. Let's get this battle over with, I got other things to do."Called Renna, speaking for the first time since they had met up.  


"Yes...there is nothing more to say, we shall let our actions speak for themself."Agreed Gallahaste.  


**Vital Stats**  
KNT-8829  
Gallahaste, Knight -type  
Medafighter: Gwen  
Special Attack: Sword  


**Vital Stats**  
SPX-11214  
Faros, Sphinx -type  
Medafighter: Renna  
Special Attack: Heat Beam  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Suddenly called Mister Referee, riding in with his miniature motorcycle.  


"What an odd man."Commented Gwen as he 'jumped' off the ridiculously small mode of transportation and removed his helmet.  


"I offcially declare this a Submission Robattle and I, Mister Referee, will act as referee.The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins, the loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!Medafighter Ready?Medabots...ROOOBATTLE!"He called.  


The two opponent charged at each other before leaping into the air, their swords clashed together before they pushed each other away, landed back to their position of origin. There was a second of pause before they charged in again.They traded blows, Gallahaste was able to block all of the blows without using his shield, but Faros was doing the same kind of blocking, wich meant they were an even match, both of their sword technique were flawless.They broke apart one more time.  


"Impressive, I was not expecting you to be such a challange."Breathed Gallahaste,panting slightly.  


"I am a good shot with my Heat Beam, but I am even better with a sword, and you'll learn that I am FULL of surprises."Replied Faros, chuckling.  


---------------  


Gallahaste and Gwen were not the only ones who were heading to help Ikki and Metabee. Rokusho leapt to the roof of a nearby building. He could see the dark clouds above the boy's house in the darkening sun.He took a step and got ready to jump when he paused, without turning back he asked:  


"Did you come to stop me for interfering?"  


"I came to talk Meradion."Answered Diama as she came out of the shadow, accompagnied by Alexia.  


"Officially we are here to take you out of our way."Pointed out Alexia."I'll let you two talk.I think you need to be alone."She then added before going back down the stairs they had came up.  


"Mera...Rokusho...you don't understand the situation. You know I don't want to have to fight you, but if you persist to oppose us...Please surrender."Pleaded the female Medabot.  


"And I don't want either. Please tell me...what is that so important about that Sacred Task?If you were instructed to never tell anybody...I can't help but feel like it must be something the rest of the world would not like. If you want to have a chance to avoid a battle betweem us...then tell me what IS that task?If you don't I won't have any other choice but to stop you and your group.I'm sorry."Replied Rokusho, as they both got closer and closer.  


With their optic locked, Diama felt like she could not hide anything from her love and thus she answered , "Our sacred task is...to find and use the Stone of Chronorus to save Lemuria and rewrite history."  


Rokusho was schocked. The Stone of Chronorus was believed to be nothing but a legend...and now there it was somewhere in Japan and those Lemurian Medabots were going to try to change history!The implication of such process were tremendous...billions of life would be affected without realising it, playing with time could have disastrous effect!Who knows if the Lemurian had already used such failsafe device and this wasn't the first threat they were trying to avert...but no matter what happened in a potential timeline, this time they would not suceed.  


Rokusho stepped back, sighing,"I am sorry Diama, but I cannot let you temper with time itself for your selfish needs. I would enjoy seing my land back, but I have admitted the death of my previous life. Meradion is the one that lost his life and friend that dreadful day, the only thing that did not die was my eternal love for you sweet Diama.I am Rokusho and I accepted my fate...your group should do the same.If you still want to go with this foolish plan, I will fight you...even if it pains me to do so."He then said.  


"Then...let it be so...my love."Agreed Diama, stepping back as well. "Alexia I think you can come back now, I might need your help."She added.  


"I don't see why you need my help. He IS a Mage, he was not a fighter like you.But if you insist."Commented the girl, returning to the rooftop.  


"I was not a fighter in my past life, but I AM a Medabot now, and altough I never enjoyed fighting,I can hold my ground in a Robattle.I warn you, I have never lost but to one opponent, the Jade Warlord known as Basilicus!"Said Rokusho, taking a defense position.  


"The time for talking is sadly over now...let's Robattle."Stated Diama.  


**To Be Continued...**

_This is a rather explosive situation isn't it? Will Peppercat be strong enough to handle an Extreme Medabot? Will Gallahaste be able to catch victory against the Light Shaman Faros? Will Rokusho and his love Diama fight to the end?Will the Atlanteans and their friends be able to stop the rewrite of History by the Lemurians?Don't miss the next action packed chapter of **Second Revival!** _

Mythological Info, Fenrir: This is the name of a gigantic evil world in Norse mythology.He was the monstrous son of the trickster god Loki and the gigantess Angboda, it was said to be so huge that his upper jaw reached the heaven and his lower jaw the earth when his mouth was totally open. The god conspired to bind the dangerous Fenrir with a magical rope, Gleipnir, made by the Dakr Elves, in the process the courageous Tyr lost an hand.It is said however that with the coming of the Ragnarok(the Norse Apocalypse), Fenrir would be unleashed and swallow the great god Odin and in turn be killed by Vidar. Certain version of the mythology state that the Ragnarok already happened, making it closer to Noah's Deluge than the Apocalypse.  



	25. Old and New Rivalry

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 25**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ziaran, Nachi, Geki and Koghar were checking a few of the museum's blueprint. A red circle was pointing the place of the Stone of Chronorus.The door opened, letting Thetis carying a lifeless Ximei.  


"Don't tell me you lost to Erika and her little Sailor-type!"Said the surprised Geki.  


"No!We ran nto this masked woman calling herself Space Medafighter X and her Medabot had a Rare Medal! Ximei used a lot of power but in the end it wasn't enough. That woman was immune to my Celestial Lullaby!"Replied the blond girl, setting her Medabot down.  


"Did she used her Destruction Symphony?"Asked Ziaran, as Thetis started to repair some damage.  


"Yes...but somehow that Medabot was able to flare it's Antvara and find the strength to attack even in the middle of the Symphony!"Answered the Medafighter, sniffing slightly "She took Ximei's Medal and ask me what I was fighting for...then she gave me the Medal back."  


"I hope you didn't told her anything about our plan."Said Nachi.  


"No."Simply replied the girl, returning to her repair.  


"Another thorn in our side...If she shows up again, I'm going to face her myself.Warn the others about her."Declared Ziaran, turning her back on the girl and her broken Medabot to return to the blueprints.  


-----------  


Gallahaste and Faros broke apart after exchanging a few sword blows.The knight had tried his usual tackle and slash combo but it had been of no use. Faros suddenly charged forward, shooting a blast of Heat Beam before slashing. Gallahaste blocked both attack with his shield and then pushed his opponent backward before slashing. This time it didn't missed and the Antvara boosted sword created a large gash in Faros's chest, damaging the eye design on his chest. The sphinx -type retreated before Gallahaste could attack once again.  


"It seams my sword technique got a bit rusty with time compared to yours.Well then I might have to resort to other techniques."Said Faros as suddenly, copies of himself appeared, all of them looking alike, in a split second a dozen of Faros were surrounding Gallahaste!  


"You trickster...That won't be enough to defeat me!I can easily see the aura surrounding the real you, you shall not win by a simply prank!"Declared Gallahaste as he concentrated Antvara in his sight in order to see wich one of the Faros was the real one.  


At the surprised looked that appeared on the Knight's metal face, Faros chuckled before explaning "Yes, I anticipated such move, I surrounded every one of my copy with a light aura! You cannot detect me through sight and since those copies are created through Antvara usage, you can't use your sixth sense either!Now it's time to die!APOLLO SWORD OF LIGHT!"Called each and every Faros.  


All the copies, and the real one charged a shining light sword and charged, ready to strike the knight in the middle of the circle they had created around him.One of the swords was a true and lethal one, the others were nothing more but innefective light show, any illusionist with a lower level would have forgotten to make the copies create footprint and raise dust in their wake, sadly Faros was an upper level Light Shaman and he had tought oof those details. Gallahaste had no choice but to reveal one of his battle techniques.  


"LUNARIOS BOCALERIO!"Shouted Gallahaste, a powerful silvery bubble-like shield appeared around him.  


The fake swords went through the shield, as they were made out of light, but only one of them was blocked.Gallahaste tackled the real Faros using his shield as a weapon, sending him backward, the schock making the copy dissapearing. Suddenly Gallahaste's shield exploded in thousands of little pieces that floated around him.  


"ARGETA LOUFIFTURA!"He then called, pointing his opponent with his sword.  


The little shards suddenly shot forward in a whirlwind like formation, ready to deliver powerful damamge to the downed Sphinx-type Medabot.Faros saw that and jumped to his feet, spread his wings and took the air.Gallahaste's attakc hit a nearby tree and it felt down, almost hitting Renna in the process.  


"You are more ressourceful that I expected.But I'll show you my powers are not limited to light show!"Said Faros, crossing his arm in front of his chest, a powerful light started to emit from it. "Take that, SUN RAY SHOWER!!"He shouted, uncrossing his arm.  


Shining beams of light started to shoot out of Faros's chest, like a volley of powerful lasers that Gallahaste had to avoid.He rased his shield to block one of them and to his utter surprised it went right through!hitting his left feet on the other side!In his rush he hadn't surrounded his shield with an Antvara layer and he had paid the price, receiving 45% of damamge to his left foot.The brave Knight danced around the blasts before summoning power to his sword.  


"LUNARIOS GLADIVARI!"He called, leaping into the air and slashing straight at the surprised Faros.  


Gallahaste's blade had doubled in range due to the Antvara layer and both Medabots returned to the ground, one hard on his back, the other landing gracefully. Faros had now two large gash on his chest, forming an 'x' over the eye design he was adorn with.But even slightly damage he had more energy left than Gallahaste. The Sphinx expected the knight to be sober with his attacks, only boosting his shield and sword and not use any real Antvara attacks while he still had some for his ultimate attack. The only move he had left.Unlike Warlords, Shamans don't usually have many attack moves. They can use their nature control power with lots of skill and imagination, but Faros only had three possible attacks: The Apollo Sword of Light, the Sun Ray Shower and the... Fury of Ra.  


-------------  


Ikki turned his attention away from the fight for a second and noticed Dran and Libek had ran away, his attention was returned to the fight by a metalic sound.Peppercat was shot backward by a powerful punch delivered by Wolfgang. She landed on her feet, sliding backward on the ravaged land and finally tripping backward. Luckily for her she has quick reflexes and incredible speed, so she was able to get away before one of the Fenrir -type's Fang Missile slammed into the ground where layed a few seconds ago. She dashed forward, leaping into the air to avoid another missile. The blow of the explosion sent her faster toward Wolfgang. She took hold of his head and sent thousands of jolt coursing through the Extreme Medabot's body once again. In a fantastic display of agility she flipped over, and was able to push on the back of his neck. She landed gracefully in front of Crableg, resisting to schock him as well she turned around, expecting to see Wolfgang face down on the ground, she was was dissapointed.  


"PEPPERCAT LOOK OUT!"Shouted Ikki.  


The Extreme Medabot leapt into the air, ready to crach down on the frail Peppercat. He wasn't stupid and didn't risk injuring his Medafighter with a missile. The female CAT-type didn't had time to react, Wolfgang was about to smash his powerful clawed hand right into her!She closed her eyes and suddenly heard an impact sound followed by a massive shape hitting the ground. She opened her optic to see Sumilodon, standing in front of her. He had punched Wolfgang in mid-air. Peppercat took the chance to return near Ikki, along with Sumilodon. Koji then appeared at the entrace of the Tenryo's yard, looking rather angry.  


"Koji!What are you doing here?"Asked Ikki.  


"We were suppose to spare together today!You never showed up and after an 1 hour of useless phone calls I decided to come. Looks like you got yourself in trouble again."Answered the boy, looking over Wolfgang and Crableg.  


"One or Two cats...that doesn't make a diference, Wolfgang is gonna crush them both!"Declared the Rubberobo wanna be general.  


"We'll see about that. Sumilodon and Peppercat are among the fastest Medabots around, I'm sure your big lumpy Extreme Medabot won't stand a chance!Attack!"Called Koji.  


Both Peppercat and Sumilodon charged forward, zigging and zagging around the powerful missile blasts. The two of them suddenly leapt into the air. Peppercat hit Wolfgang first, her electrical paws clamping on his shoulders, sending another powerful jolt. She pushed herself away a split second before Sumilodon's hammer fist hit the Fenrir -type's face dead on.This time the damage was very serious, Wolfgang's massive body felt down a second before Peppercat and Sumilodon landed gracefully.  


"Function Ceased."Stated Crableg's Medawatch.  


"GRRR...I...I'LL GET YOUR MEDAL ONE DAY MEDDLING KIDS!"Growled Crableg, grabbing Wolfgang's body and medal, before he ran away.  


"Hmm...that guy's stronger than he look."Simply commented Metabee at the display of strength Crableg exhibit when he ran away with the heavy Extreme Medabot.  


"Now can you tell me WHY you didn't came to Dr. Aki's place today?"Asked Koji, still angry.  


"It's pretty long story...it's linked to Rare Medals, Basilicus, and Ziaran...let's go inside, I got to repair some of Metabee's damage."Replied Ikki.  


---------------  


_A young man with long light brown hair bowed down on the ground of the the sunny temple room. He was dressed in a white robe with a yellow trim and a rainbow colored belt. He looked toward the center of the room where the sunlight was forming a shiny light circle, entering through a whole in the ceiling.There was a man with a white beard, he had a sun symbole on his back, standing there.  
_

"The Fury of Ra is a move you MUST avoid using my young apprantice."Said the man.  


"Why? It's incredbly powerful and almost unbeatle, why should I refrain from using it master?"Asked the young man.  


"You are young and reckless Faros...the Fury of Ra has two lethal flaws."Started the master.  


"Flaws?I find it hard to believe such powerful move can have flaws."Commented Faros.  


"First it uses a lot of energy and might leave you powerless against other opponents, but more importantly, when you perform the Fury of Ra, you are left defenseless for one second , the time the blast take to travel 100 meters."Answered the old man.  


"Hahaha!One second is nothing."Chuckled the reckless young Faros.  


That was centuries and centuries ago. Since then Faros had used the Fury of Ra only once.Now was a perfect time to use it.He got ready and went down on one knee, getting into position, raising his arms to the sky.  


"What trick are you trying to pull this time Faros?"Asked Gallahaste.  


"No trickery Gallahaste, prepare yourself to face...MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!"He replied, as light seams to gather on his raised hand.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What IS the Fury of Ra? What is happening with Rokusho and Diama? Where are the other Rubberobos? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**  
_


	26. Ultimate Attacks

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 26**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho and Diama were silent, just standing in defensive positions on the rooftop. Even tough they were about to fight there was no real tension betweem them, they were just nervous, very nervois. They were unable to decide to attack. Alexia was starting to get tire of it all.  


"Will you start fighting or should I ask you to attack like a real Medafighter should do? If you still want to talk go ahead."She said.  


"No..there is nothing more to say...Then I'll start, BLUE ARROW!"She called, sending a volley of arrows at Rokusho.  


Diama's arrow shot lighting fast, engulfed in blue icey light.Rokusho leaped to the side, avoiding the freezing arrow before he charged at the Valkyrie -type. She dodged the sword blow, backing away, readying another arrow and blasting away. This time Rokusho was the one to back away, just before leaping to the side once again as another arrow almost hit him.The cycle continued for a few minutes for a dozen of time, the same moves, the same dodge, the same result. Alexia felt like she was watching a video in a loop. She even yawned at one point. She could tell that none of them was flaring up his or her Antvara, they were fighting mostly on pure Medabot skill.  


"_This is going nowhere._" tought Rokusho, as once again Diama aimed at him.  


He just stood there, his optic closed, not moving. The arrow just felt at his feet, a mere inches from his toe.he sighed and took an attack stance, putting his sword to the side of his body, like he was putting it into a sheet formed by his left hand.  


"Even our Medabots instinct is not strong enough to force us to fight each other...We are fighting without any spirit, and I decided to rely solely on my skill.This is a position called a 'Iai', it's part of the japanese art of the Kendo. Once I unsheat my sword, you will fall.Iask you one last time Diama...join me and forget the past."Asked Rokusho.  


"I will join you once I have completed my sacred task. Your japanese techniques don't scare me. This time I am aiming at your head, and I will use a hot arrow. It will pierce through your skull and you will cease functionning. You won't have time to avoid it and strike me with full force."She replied.  


"Then it shall be...I am ready to attack."Declared the KWG.  


"Me too.I have locked right betweem your eyes."Replied the VAL.  


"CHANBARA SWORD!"He called.  


"BLUE ARROW!"She shouted.  


In a split second Rokusho charged forward, slashing in a large arc with his sword, it's speed increased by the 'unsheating'.A real Iai is used with a katana, a real sabre in a real sheat. The travel of the blade in the sheat increase it's speed and power and make it more dangerous than an unsheeted weapon. Diama's burning arrow shot foward, it was travelling in a straight line aiming at Rokusho's forehead.It was all over in a split second, Alexia was mesmerised at Rokusho's speed. The white Medabot was standing in front of her, before he grunted in pain, a hole in his head. He felt to the ground and his Medal panel popped open...but his Medal didn't came out, and yet Alexia heard the sound a Medal make when it hit the ground...she understood when she saw Diama's silver Medal bounce slightly and shimering in the light. Her body then felt down, lifeless, a large gash in her guts.  


"Tie..."She simply commented, very surprised.  


---------  


"I'm ready for whatever you have in store Faros!"Declared Gallahaste bravely, charging his sword while Faros wass concentrating light in his hand.  


"I've never lost when I used this move Atlantean!"Replied the Sphinx type.  


Gallahaste was shaking, he wasn't sure if he should attack, and yet the power concentrating in the hands of the Lemurian was frightening, but the Brave Knight was ready for anything. Both his shield and sword started to glow, their light challanging the brightness of Faros's charging attack in the early night.Then Faros had finished charging, Gallahaste felt it and knew what was coming now.  


"ATLANTEAN!FEEL...THE...FURY OF RA!!!!"Shouted the Lemurian.  


"LUNARIOS GLADIVARI!"Shouted Gallahaste.  


Faros brought his arms down, sending a powerful,blinding blast of light toward Gallahast.Gwen gasped in fear and jumped to the ground. She felt the heat of the blast on her back, she tought she heard a metallic sound, and then a body hit the ground. Her first tought was that Gallahaste had tried to block the attack, but he hadn't been able to hold. She looked up, and saw Faros down on the ground and a panting Gallahaste right in front of him.  


"I hit you hard...you...should lay down...or your ...Medal...might eject."He said to the downed Lemurian.  


"Gallahaste...what...what happened?"Asked the confused girl.  


" That was a Light Shaman's ultimate attack...the Fury of Ra. I was able to counteract ... it and attack him... while he was defenseless because of the attack itself."Quickly Answered the Knight, feeling better.  


"You did...more...than that...You used your Gladivari attack to cut... cut through my beam, protecting yourself ... then you kept going, spinning as you leapt...in the air...you...struck me...in my only vulnerable moment...you are truly...skilled."Added Faros, filled with new respect for the Silver Warlord.  


Gallahaste was about to offer Faros some help in return for his redition when he heard the unmistakable sound of an incomming projectile. He jumped backward just in time as a chain with a triangle point hit the ground where he stood. He was schocked as a similar chain hit the downed Sphinx's type back, making his Medal poped out. Gallahaste had the good reflect to rush for it.He grabbed it and stopped in front of Renna, just as the owner of the chains appeared, landing hard beside Faros's body.  


It was a female Medabot, about twice the size of a normal Medabot. She looked like a woman with pale skin, wearing a light grey armored dress, the lower body part split in two part.She had long silver shoulder protection reaching from her ears to almost as down as her elbow, they were covered with intricate rose thorns design, same for her armored boots. Her head looked like she had blond hair flowing down her back, where two metallic wing seamed to hang like twin capes or scarf, going down to about above her knees. She had a golden tiara with two curved spike on the fround, her white faceplate was adorn with two green eyes.The two chains suddenly retracted, hidding in her wrists, entering through what could look as big gold shackles, leaving visible only the short pointy ends.  


"Not bad Andra, but you let him get the Medal."Suddenly said a feminine voice, coming out of the shadow, almost forming out of it.  


"Who are you?Why did you attack my Medabot?"Asked Renna.  


"Not another one of your Rubber clad weirdos with your interfering Extreme Medabots!"Complained Mister Referee, REALLY annoyed, before he just stormed off the scene.  


"Keep your friend's Medal safe...young one."Said Gallahaste, giving back Faros's silver Medal to Renna, he knew he would never get another chance like that to take out one of the Lemurian, but this was not an honorable way to dispose of an enemy, wich made him even madder at the Rubberobo woman.  


"I am Fingal!Future General of the Rubberobo Clan and I'm here for your Rare Medals!And I've brought my Extreme Medabot, Andra, to do it!"Declared the woman in rubber. 

**Vital Stats**  
AND-13805X  
Andra, Andromeda -type  
Medafighter: Fingal  
Special Attack: Sacrifice Chains  


"Extreme Medabot...THOSE ARE ILLEGUAL IN JAPAN!"Reacted Gwen.  


"Maybe for you commoners, but the Rubberobo are above the law!Now hand over those Medals or Andra will pummel your Medabot into submission!"Replied Fingal.  


"I shall not let this infamy go unpunished!LUNARIOS DISCOS!"Roared Gallahaste, shooting his powerful disk shaped blast.  


Andra almost didn't avoided the shining disc, but she was an agile Medabot and she rolled to the side before shooting one of her chain. Gallahaste had attacked out of rage, reacklessly and he didn't had time to protect himself. He received an almost fatal wound to the stomach and backedaway toward Renna.He had still felt a good deal of the Fury of Ra's heat, and that blow almost caused HIM to go offline.Andra cracked her chain like it was a whip.  


"Finish him off Andra! Use your Sacrifice Chain in whip mode!"Ordered the Rubberobo girl.  


"Gallahaste no!"Called Gwen as the chain smashed into his shield, almost forcing him to drop it.  


Her Medawatch told her of the damage that arm had received, an another blow like that and he would loose all ability to block, his legs were too bang up to allow fancy footwork, and his grip on his sword was weakening as well. Two more of those whiping attacks would take him down.Gallahaste closed his optic, ready to cease functionning when he saw the chain coming down on his. Suddenly a yellow blurr jumped in and when Gallahaste opened his eye, he saw a yellow and black, feline looking female Medabot, the chain wrapped around her arm, she had blocked the attack.  


"Who are you?"He asked.  


"My name is Spiritus...I am...a friend."She answered.  


She was mostly yellow with black stripes on her arms, legs, shoulder and head, her leg looked like they were covered by large pants with a white trim at the bottom, reaching down to her small looking ankle and flat foot. Her arms ended with large white 'paws' with three claws acting as fingers in a triangular position. She had yellow 'form fitting' armor on her upper body, leaving her dark stomach area showing, he head was large and looked like a tiger's head. She had a white face plate and green optics hidden in the 'mouth' of the tiger's head.  


"And so do I!"Stated a masked woman who had suddenly appeared next to Gwen, it seamed to her like everybody could appear out of shadows nowadays...or at least sneak on her.  


**Vital Stats**  
SPW-1911623  
Spiritus, Tiger -type  
Medafighter: Space Medafighter X  
Special Attack: Hand Combat  


"You can call me...Space Medafighter X."She added."I came here looking for a Lemurian, and found an even more despicable Rare Medal Hunter...a Rubberobo...I can't stand by and see your kind steal even just ONE Rare Medal, even if it is a Lemurian Medal. In this case, my enemy's enemy are NOT my friend."  


"Wow...you came to help us?"Asked Gwen.  


"Yes...I will always help those who protect Rare Medals just like me."Answered X.  


Renna looked at the pair and smirk. They obviously going to be friends in the near future, and the egyptian girl wanted no part in that little circle. She had Faros's Medal, and with it she could easily teleport his body, albeit damaged, to any place she want, so she quickly teleported it next to her, away from Andra and her Medafighter.  


"I'm gonna leave you in charge of this girls...Thank you for protecting Faros's Medal, I will make sure to repay you someday. We will meet again...in battle!"She said, glaring over to Gwen.  


"Renna wait!"Called Gallahaste before the girl just...vanished!  


She was not battle fit but she was still very skilled in becoming invisible, even by her Antvara, she was undetectable.The knight returned his glare over to Spiritus, she was straining not to be pulled into the air by Andra's powerful arms. Gallahaste might not have been in perfect shape, but he was not to let this friendly Medabot be defeated by an Illegual monster brought in by the Rubberobo Gang!He charged and with one swift sword slash, cut the Sacrifice Chain, breaking the link betweem the two.  


"Thank you...what is your name?"Asked Spiritus.  


"My name is Gallahaste, Lady Spiritus, I am glad you wish to help us, but I cannot let you fight this battle alone, my honor dictates that I help you take this alien robot down."Answered the brave Knight.  


"I can only agree with you knight-guy."Replied the girl.  


"Yes, I think we should fight together."Agreed Space Medafighter X.  


"We'll see how powerful you are against my Extreme Medabot!"Laughed Fingal.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What will happen to Diama and Rokusho? Will Faros and Spiritus defeat Andra? Who is Space Medafighter X?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


Note: I started writting this at midnight in the night from Saturday to Sunday because I wanted to add a part during the weekend, so I'm sorry if it sounds odd at some points, probably my tire mind speaking. I also had planned to finished the Robattle with Fingal in that part but 2 AM is not a good time to think up a Robattle like that and my friend who lend me Space Medafighter X is not around for a few days to give me some pointers for the use of his characters. 


	27. Quick Dimisals

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 27**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"...And then you showed up and you know what happened next."Finsihed Metabee.  


For the past half hour Ikki and him explained everything he needed to know to Koji and Sumilodon.They had been interupted by a phone call from Erika who asked if everybody was okay, Brass and her felt the Antvara explosions as well.Now Koji was pondering on what he had just learned.  


"You expect me to believe everything you just said just because of some holes in your yard?"Asked the boy.  


"Maybe you'd like me to show you what I can do with Sumilodon here!"Replied Metabee, suddenly charging both his hands with golden Antvara balls.  


"Yikes!"Gasped Sumilodon, jumping backward.  


"I think that's enough proof for now."Commented Ikki.  


"Allright...then WHY wasn't MY Antvara awaken by Rokusho Why didn't you guys contact me? We have fought the Rubberobo and Basilicus as much as you guys!"Complained Koji, angry.  


"Relax!We just forgot...we were in a relative hurry ya know."Replied the other boy, annoyed too.  


"I know what this is all about!You know I only lost to Medabots with Rare Medals and you didn't want me to stay a competition for you!You basically tried to gain an un-fair advantage! Well I'll show you Ikki, I'll find a way to defeat your Warlord Medabot!I promise that!Good bye!"Koji then declared, getting up and storming out of the house.  


"Koji!Wait!"Called Ikki, but to no use. "FINE!When you find that power that can beat Metabee, we'll have a Robattle and we'll show you we can win even without what you call an unfair advantage!"  


"Hmm...the fire of competition is burning betweem them."Commented Metabee, very seriously.  


"Stop trying to sound wise and go repair your part, we never know when those bad guys will return."Complained Peppercat, slapping the back of Metabee's head.  


-------------  


Gallahaste only barely dodged the incomming lashing chains from Andra. He had received quite a banging during his fight with Faros, and his mobility had been hindered by 30%. The newcommer ally, Spiritus, charged in and was about to deliver a powerful punch when the Rubberobo Extreme Medabot shot at her with her undamaged chain. The triangle shaped pointy end grazed her left side before emplating itself on the asphalt of the street.  


"She's strong, and fast. She hasn't even moved out of the spot she started this."Commented Spiritus.  


"You should let me handle this little girl, your Medabot is too damage to fight."Proposed the masked Medafighter X.  


"I can still be helpful! LUNARIOS DISCOS!"Called Gallahaste, sending a shining disc of light from his sword.  


"Get out of the way Andra!"Ordered Fingal.  


The larger Medabot rolled out of the way and shot her chain, aiming at Gallahaste, while she lashed out her other chain toward Spiritus.Both Medabot avoided barely and ended up side to side.  


"HAHAHA!Your pathetic Medabot won't stand a chance against my Andra! An Extreme Medabot can crush any normal one in a cinch!"Bragged the female Rubberobo.  


"We'll show you what we can do!Right Gallahaste? You really want to help us?"Asked the young girl to X.  


"Off course I want to. I can't let them get hold of any Rare Medal. Since Spiritus is in better shape she'll act as decoy, you ask your Gallahaste to go in and strike with his most powerful move.Ready?"Proposed the woman, asking Gwen's opinion who nodded in agreement." You heard Spiritus? Get in close, avoid the chain and move out of the way at the last minute."  


"Then you attack Gallahaste!"Added Gwen.  


"Right!"Both Medabots agreed.  


Spiritus charged in. She ran toward Andra, who lashed her damaged chain at her, the tiger-type simply leapt over it, then land back on the ground and kept charging. She dodged to the side to avoid the second chain, shooting toward her at incredible speed. Spiritus was close enough to deliver a striking blow directly at Andra's face. The Andromeda -type brought her arm in a blocking position but at the last second the Tiger rolled to the side. Andra gasped as she saw what was coming.  


"ARGETHA LUFIFTURA!!!"Roared Gallahaste,sending a twister of crystal shard shaped Antvara blasts.  


Andra was hit full force on the chest, the blade like blasts chipping away parts of her armor, breaking one of her optic and the sheer force of the blast knocked her on her butt.Her Medal popped right out and Fingal gasped.  


"If you don't want me to call the police on you, you should run away."Declared Gwen.  


"This is not over!"Growled Fingal, throwing a smokebomb to get time to run away.  


"She is right...the Lemurians and the Rubberobo Gang will keep going after you. For now the Lemurians are your worse concern, in due time we can deal with the Rubberobos. I'll stay around just in case you need me and my Medabots."Said SpaceMedafighter X, walking over to Spiritus.  


"What's you name?"Asked the young girl as the masked women and her Medabot started to leave the scene.  


"I told you, you can call me Space Medafighter X."Answered X, a smile in her voice.  


"Things just get more and more complicated."Complained Gwen, groaning.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Who is Space Medafighter X?What will happen now that the fighting has stopped, but the Lemurian still are ready to carry their plans? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	28. Awekenings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 28**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho opened his optic slowly.He checked his inner clock, dscovering her had been offline for barely two hours, he still had an headache but he could tell someone had patch him up, he reached his forehead, feeling a cross shaped Regeneration Patch.He was in some sort of tool shed, on the ground.Suddenly someone appeared out of the shadow, it was Diama.  


"Finally...I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. Your Medal didn't pop out but you still ceased functionning.I asked Alexia to repair you too. We're in the tool shed behind the house, don't worry nobody else knows you're here. We told the other Shamans you defeated me and ran away."She explained, sitting beside the wanderer.  


"Why did you do it?You told me you would keep my Medal safe until you suceed in your mission.I don't understand."Replied Rokusho.  


"I couldn't leave you with a hole in your head...Beside...I don't like the idea of rewritting history more than you...but I still can't turn my back on the sacred task that was assign to me, but now that you know about our goal, you can stop us. We will steal the stone in three days, that's the time we will take to train our Apprantice some more and repair the damage we got from our fights, that's all the time you'll have to prepare you own allies. I wish I could come with you...my love."Explained the Valkyrie -type, softly caressing Rokusho's face with her hand.  


"Why did you accept this mission if you never liked it?"Inquired the KWG, passing his left hand in the girl's hair.  


"That mission was assigned to us by the Emperor of Lemuria...but I always pledged my loyalty to the Queen first...she didn't like that idea either."Answered Diama.  


"The Queen...I remember...she was an Atlantean Orphaned adopted as a baby by the High Guard general of the time...she then got married to your Emperor...but one day she dissapeared.Your governement blamed us for it, but no Atlantean had any idea what happened."Added Rokusho.  


"Yes...She was against this crazy war just like me...I was assigned to teach her Heat Shaman technique and we became good friend...when we were assign to the Sacred Task she didn't like it and went to the Emperor...that was the last time I saw her...I think the Emperor made her dissapear because she always seamed to disagree with him."Said Diama, sighing.  


"How horrible...Don't worry Diama, I will never let the plans of your demented Emperor be sucessful."Declared the white wanderer, getting up and helping Diama to do the same.  


"Please...now that you are functionnal...go and warn your friends, and when we meet again we will once again be force to fight each other. If you can win I will surrender and work with you...now go before the others notice."Pleaded the female Medabots, their hand clutching each other.  


"Thank you my love...I will do as you ask...We'll meet again, be sure of that."Replied Rokusho, hugging the female Medabot before heading for the door.  


"Wait...one last thing: Thetis and Ximei were attacked by a woman who call herself Space Medafighter X, her Medabot had a Rare Medal and she defeated Ximei. She knew about Antvara and that information might proove useful to you."Added Diama.  


"Thank you."Nodded Rokusho, walking out the door of the shed.  


-------------  


The dust had settled over the city as the battling had finally stop. Every kid and their Medabots were sound asleep. It was the middle of the night and everything had return to it's normal peaceful state, fooling any outside on the conflict that could erupt at any second betweem the Antlantean and Lemurian groups. Ikki was sleeping like a log, dreaming of a girl...but he just couldn't put a face on her...it was as if he couldn't decide or he wasn't aware of his one true love.He was suddenly jolt awake by a very loud banging noise! Somebody was knocking on the door madly and calling out his name. A girl was calling his name...in his half-awake state he didn't really realize who it was until he opened the door, still in his pyjamas.  


"SAMANTHA?!?"He gasped, surprised to see the leader of the Screws standing in front of his door, looking really angry.  


"WHERE'S MY MEDABOT IKKI?"She asked loudly.  


Ikki didn't had the time to answer when a red blur jumped Samantha, calling "BOOOSSSSSS!" as loudly as the girl was.  


It was Peppercat, she was in Samantha's arm, hugging her madly, both were saying about the same thing on how they missed each other.They were on the verge of tears when they suddenly remembered Ikki's prescence, and Metabee too now. They quickly let go of each other and regain their tought girl composure.  


"You finally wake up, I'm really...happy boss.I got to avenge you and defeat that guy that beat us...with some help from Gallahaste."Explained Peppercat.  


"Yeah...I just wake up and they wanted me to wait till tomorow before leaving but there was NO way I was gonna wait to see you...Ikki...thank you for taking care of my Peppercat."Answered Sam, looking away when she thanked the boy.  


"That was nothing, she helped us out with the Rubberobo Gang...Hmm...do you mind if I talk to her in private for a second."Replied Ikki, taking Peppercat by the hand and leading her apart slightly.  


"Allright...I just want you not to tell Samantha you got a Rare Medal now...it would enflate her ego...and beside it would put you in danger if the Rubberobo Gang learn you got on...okay?"He whispered.  


"Allright...don't worry, the Antvara secret is safe with me."Replied Peppercat, whispering as well.  


"See you later guys."She then added, leaving with Samantha.  


"Let's go back to sleep...I got school tomorow."Pointed out Ikki, yawning as he closed the door.  


"I'll sure miss her around...she was cool."Commented Metabee.  


"Don't tell that to Brass, she's gonna be mad."Chuckled Ikki.  


"What is that suppose to mean?"Asked the Warlord Medabot.  


"Don't flare your Antvara, calm down...sheesh."Comaplained the boy, sweatdropping.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Will Rokusho be able to defeat Diama? Will the Atlanteans and their allies be able to stop the dangerous plan of the Lemurians? Are Peppercat and Samantha in danger of being attacked by the Rubberobo Gang? When will they attack next? Carpeye still hasn't shown his Medabot! Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: I know this chapter's short but I just wanted to update a little part to make you wait for a bigger one, and I got some major writer's block problem :p.  



	29. Some More Meetings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 29**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


A door slid open, lighting up the darken room. There was many glass tubes filled with green liquid, each holding a Medal.Two shapes appeared in the door frame and then entered the secret darkened room, both of them were humans. The Phantom Renegade and Doctor Aki.  


"I'm thankful for what you have done so far for me Doctor, especially this late. All I need now is to talk with Rokusho and I'll be ready to help the others."Said the masked man. "But you didn't know I was in need of some help, so why did you call me here now?"  


"I'm affraid things are starting to get even worse."Answered Dr. Aki, shaking his head.  


"What do you mean?"  


" Reports from my source have told me that the Rubberobo gang are increasing their attempts to steal Rare Medals. Their attempt were stopped in two other city by the Select Corps, and now they are starting to get Extreme Medabots from the Black Market. They obviously know the full potential behind them after their contact with the Medamasters."Explain the good Doctor.  


"True . However there are far greater dangers at present than the Robos."A third voice spoke up.  


"WHO'S THERE?"Both men asked, turning around.  


A female chuckle could be heard. "Calm down...Really Phantom,did you think you were the only one that could pull a surprise entrace..."The woman stepped into the light casted by one of the tube, revealing herself to be Space Medafighter X "... or the only one that wore a facemask."  


"Who are you?"Dr. Aki asked.  


"I guess you don't recognize my voice, we did meet only on a few ocassion. I was a fellow student of Professor Hushi and I would never hurt a friend of the late Professor." Replied X, holding up a hand in defense.  


Aki's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "You...but...I tought you were his niece or something...I never tought you were the Professor's student...it's bean a long time K..."  


"Please!Don't...I want to keep my identy a secret, even if you do trust the Phantom Renegade. I don't, nor do I desire to know, his secret identity, so why should he know mine."Intterupted the woman.  


"Fair enough."Agreed Henry.  


"I was the Professor's last student, altough I was very young I never forgot what he tought me , nor the lessons I learned from the notes he left behind."X said to them both. "Those notes lead me to the truth behind many of the mysteries behind Rare Medals."  


"What mysteries?" Renegade inquired.  


Space Medafighter X smirked behind her mask "Of the Atlanteans and Lemurians of course."  


"Wh-what! You know about that ?!"Phantom said in disbelief.  


"I just told you I was Professor Hushi's last student. One of his legacies was uncovering the true origin of Medals...or Ishkaras as they were refered to in Ancient Times. X explained "My trek in wishing to follow through with the late Professor's legacy lead me to Europe where I uncovered some ancient ruins wich I have kept a secret ever since. I studied archeology and I was able to decipher a lot of inscription. I also learned a few tricks along my journey."  


"But what is your purpose here?"Aki asked X.  


"I wish to protect Rare Medals just like Phantom here, their powers can't fall in the hand of evil such as the Rubberobo Gang."X answered "There is also one other things."  


"What?"Phantom inquired.  


"I want to meet those kids. I assume after the events of the day you will probably have some form of meeting tomorow.The Rubberobo Gang used three Extreme Medabots in one day according to my sources, and at least three Lemurians attacked them right?"She said sweetly.  


All Henry could think was _how does she know this much?_ and _who is she?_. He was very intrigued with the red haired masked woman. 

"Deal."He agreed.  


--------------  


"I can't believe the rotten luck of those kids!ARG! you had Extreme Medabots and yet you couldn't win against bang up normal Medabots?"Complained Carpeye to the other two Wannabe generals.  


"They had help! Since we can't go into Official Robattles with Extreme Medabots, they were allowed outside help!"Replied Crableg.  


"Beside I didn't see you do anything great."Said Fingal, who was working on her nails.  


All three of them were in one of the Hideout's room, they didn't dare report to their leader yet, in fact almost nobody knew about their arrival. Exept who shouldn't have... The door opened and Seaslug barged in.  


"Well well...looks like someone's not gonna get their second Antenna as soon as plan."He chuckled.  


"We still have our chance! I haven't used MY Medabot yet!" Pointed out Carpeye, showing his burning red Medawatch.  


"You weren't suppose to come back here unless you succeeded...or failed. Maybe I should go tell the Leader your here."Said Seaslug, feigning heading back to the door.  


"No wait!Don't...I'm sure we can help each other to our...mutual benefit."Proposed the leader of the trip.  


"I don't know ...hmm...Allright...here's the deal...you will challange one or two of the kids to a 'fair' Robattle where you use your Extreme Medabot, betting in some of our most powerful Medaparts. If you win we will share the glory betweem our groups, so we can all be generals, if you lose, we'll intervene and we will still share the merit...so that way we can all have what we want."Accepted Seaslug.  


"Good...let's shake on it!"Agreed Carpeye.  


"_Hehehe idiot, I have no intention of loosing, OR sharing the merit._"Tought Carpeye as they shook hands.  


"_Hehehehe idiot, I have no intention of sharing the merit._"Tought Seaslug.  


------------  


-The next day- 

"So you happy we invited you to this meeting?"Asked Ikki to Koji.  


"Yeah yeah."Grumbled the boy.  


Ikki, Gwen, Erika, Koji and their Medabots were all sitting, or standing, in Ikki's living room. They were waiting for two other person: Henry and Rokusho. Henry was supposed to arrived as the Phantom Renegade, and Rokusho was the one who called that meeting in the first place. Koji insisted that they did not include Karen, he was affraid she might end up hurt with all the fighting taking place, and nobody seamed to argue. Another point nobody argued on was to keep the Screws out of it, less people to watch out for, and less chance of Samantha to get the big head if she was to learn the new secret of her Medabot.  


"You kids want some cookies and milk?"Asked Chidori, suddenly popping in with a platter of cookies and milk glasses, a big smile on her face.  


"MOM!This is supposed to be a secret meeting!"Complained Ikki.  


"Thank you Ms. Tenryo!"All three other kids said at once, making the boy groaned.  


Ikki gave up and took some as well, and asked his mom to leave them alone. She just said something about gardening and then left. The cookies and milk lasted the kids for a few minutes, until Rokusho arrived.The wandered appeared on the windowsill, leaping in and removing his old cape.  


"Greetings everyone."He calmly said.  


"Yo Rokusho-dude!"Called Metabee.  


"Welcome Lord Rokusho."Said Gallahaste.  


"Hi!"Simply replied everybody else present.  


"I see things were pretty heated last night."Commented the White Medabot, pointing to the ravaged lawn Ms. Tenryo was working on to repair.  


"Yeah, we got attacked...by Libek Lullez."Answered Metabee, spatting the name out like it was a venom burning his non existant mouth.  


"And then the Rubberobo Gang came in with what is called an Extreme Medabot."Added his Medafighter.  


"I had to face one too."Said Brass.  


"Same for us!"Pointed out Gwen.  


"Extreme Medabots are illegual in Japan... It was no match for me but it was a tougth battle." Replied Koji."Those Rubberobos are getting dangerous, very dangerous...".  


"Libek and his kind can be much more dangerous than any Extreme Medabot." Growled Metabee, visibly angry he didn't get to finish off the Thunder Shaman.  


"I have new information about the Lemurians...but I'm going to wait until Henry arrives."Declared Rokusho.  


"It shouldn't take long...hopefully...unless he slept until too late if he spent the night out as the Phantom Renegade."Erika commented, eying the newspaper laying on the cofee table like it was holding a precious clue nobody suspected."Altough no Rare Medals were stolen lately."  


"Yeah, thanks to us"chuckled Ikki.  


The gang didn't had long to wait, for a familiar laugh was heard.  


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Waiting for me?"asked the Phantom Renegade.  


Ikki, Gwen, Erika and Koji twirled around toward the open window, expecting to see the masked Henry entering through it. They were all curious to why he came as the Phantom. Metabee tapped Ikki's shoulder and make him look over the door.The gang sweatdropped at the un-impressive entrace.  


"What's the deal?Why are you dressed up like that?"Inquired Erika.  


"Sorry I'm late... but I think you'll find it was worth it."Phantom Chuckled. "For you see I had to rendezvous with the new facemask on the block."  


"Huh?"Blinked Erika until she and everybody else saw Space Medafighter X come out from behind Henry.  


"Hello children."X greeted, then she looked at Gwen and Gallahaste. "Nice to meet you two again."  


"It's you...the woman who helped us against Andra." Gwen gasped.  


"Yes, it's me, Space Medafighter X, nice to meet all of you. Two of my Medabots wanted to meet you as well. Transport Seagaru and Spiritus!" She then hit the corresponding Medawatches and Spiritus and Seagaru appeared on the ground in front of Ikki and the others, she quickly put their Medals on their holders.  


"Hello, I am Seagaru."  


"Hi, my name's Spiritus. Good to see you again Gallahaste."  


"Yo! The name's..."Started Metabee, before Sumilodon stepped in betweem him and Spiritus, shaking the tiger's hand.  


"Hello!I am Sumilodon. Allow me to introduce everybody else! My Medafighter Koji, this is Metabee, Ikki, Erika, Brass, Gwen, Gallahaste and I'm Sumilodon...wait I already said that."He said relatively fast, not letting go of Spiritus's hand.  


"Don't break her Medapart dude."sighed Metabee, taking the STG-type away from the female Medabot.  


"Seagaru...you got a Rare Medal don't you?"Asked Brass.  


"Yes...and so do you. To me it feels like everybody here exept Sumilodon and Spiritus has a Rare Medal...even the kids...but not you Koji."Replied Seagaru.  


"That's because Rokusho awoke our Antvara...so what do you want Miss X? And who are you?"Asked Gwen politely.  


" I'm sure Rokusho will remember who I am...altough I wish that my identity remains a secret, so I can fight the forces of evil more effectively, I'm sorry but I can't reveal who I am and I hope yo will keep it a secret Rokusho."Started the woman, continuing before the white Medabot could ask anything. "I was Professor Hushi's last student and I continued his research on the true origin of Medals...I know of your conflict with the Lemurians and I wish to help.I also want to help you fight the Rubberobo Gang."  


"Your help will be gladly welcome once you all learn the true goal of the Lemurians. Diama told me what they want...They want to steal the precious Artifact known as the Stone of Chronorus who recently re-appeared and their wish is to use it's power to... Rewrite History to prevent the destruction of Lemuria!"Gravely stated Rokusho.  


Everybody gasped out of pure surprise. Rokusho then proceed to tell them the legend of Chronorus and the story of the Lemurian's Sacred Task. He told them about their megalomaniac Emperor, so egocentric that he didn't even want his wife to be called Empress, but only Queen, and of his mad wish.  


"...and now we only had three days to prepare. We only have three days to find the Stone it took ziaran 4 years to find and prevent it from falling into the Shaman's hands."He finished.  


"This is...frightening...who knows what kind of devastating effect the rewrite of History could have!We have to stop them!"Said Erika.  


"Yes...but how are we gonna find that stone thing?"Asked Ikki.  


"Don't worry, I've been in every museum of the area, I just need a description and I'll know where it is...and if not we can easily search their databanks...beside I need to talk with you Rokusho."Proposed the Phantom Renegade.  


"Good...I'll stay with you He...Phantom... so you can keep in touch with me.You should go train for the battles ahead. We'll meet all together in three days."Agreed the wanderer.  


**To Be Continued...**

_The stage is set, the battles ahead will surely be fiercer and fiercer! Who is the mysterious Space Medafighter X?What is the Rubberobo Gang planning next? Will the gang be able to stop the Lemurians? Will they find the Stone of Chronorus in time to stop the temperering of...well time?Don't miss the next chapter of ** Second Revival!**_  


AN: Sorry for taking so long lately, but I have a lot of thing that are on my mind lately, along the fact that I'll be soon moving and the writer's block, I can't produce as many chapters per weekend as before. So it might take until the next weekend for the next part to be up. I'm gonna do my best, sorry.  



	30. It's Just Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 30**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Rokusho stepped out of Henry's house and jumped up to the roof. He had just finished helping out Henry and he fel like being alone. Both of the life he had lead had their share of painful memory...the tragic love he had share with Diama, a love that could never be...the loss of all his friends and family on his native land...and in this one the loss of Professor Hushi, his Medafighter, his best friend and the man who brought him to life. In a way Rokusho considered the Professor as his father. But now it felt to him like destiny was smiling on him once again. He now had a lot of good friends ready to do anything to help him, he even met up with older friends from his previous life, and earlier in the present one.He sat down on the roof top and admired the passing clouds. And now he had a chance to be with Diama.He knew she love him but the prospect of having to fight her again was not making the white Medabot enthusiastic. If he was to loose, History would be rewritten and he would probably never have a chance at being with her...but if he was to win...so in a way, he was fighting for her love...their love.  


"I feel so cursed...and yet so blessed...I wish I knew where my destiny lies...in happiness or sorrow?" Rokusho said to himself, as a small white butterfly landed on his knee.  


"How I envy the simplicity of a butterfly's life...You are not aware of how much happiness you have little one...I guess ignorance IS bliss...but is the ignorance of love a bliss as well? I don't believe so... "He sighed, continuing on his reflection.  


The little butterfly flew away and dissapeared among flowers around a nearby house. Rokusho stood up and looked around. Maybe his life wasn't so bad after all...and maybe he will have the chance to move on. The wanderer promised himself, and Diama, that he would defeat her...for their love.  


-------------  


"So what are we gonna do to train?"Asked Erika.  


Ikki, Gwen, their Medabots, Brass and her were going down a street toward the school. Ikki proposed they go train their, to be ready for the battles to come. Ikki had goten permission from the Principal to train there, none of them wanted to risk meeting up with the Lemurians at the park. They also knew what part of town to avoid until the D-Day, since Rokusho knew where they lived he had told them, but he also warned them not to aproach them, it would be too dangerous.So now the little group was reaching the school gate.  


"Well...We could always try to find other Medafighters to fight...or we can Robattle each other." Ikki answered.  


"I am ready to take my revange on you Metabee, I enjoyed our first duel in Canada, maybe it is time to do it again."Commented Gallahaste.  


"It was a very challanging Robattle."Agreed Gwen.  


"you sure you really want to loose again?"Asked Metabee, jokingly.  


"Hey! What about us?You guys never asked to Robattle Brass!"Complained Erika.  


"You're right...we just never tought you were that much into Robattling."Replied Gwen, scratching her head.  


"Well I enjoy a good Robattle as much as the next Medafighter!And now that Brass got a Rare Medal, we'd be more than happy to try to take you guys on!" Said the brown haired girl.  


"Yes."Added Brass.  


"How about this? Gallahaste versus Brass and I take on the winner!"Proposed Metabee.  


Brass and Erika were about to answer when they all heard footsteps getting closer, someone else entered the school yard, making the gate squeaked loudly. It was the Screws!All up and ready to fight, their Medabots at their side.  


"Ikki!What are you guys doing here on a weekend?"Asked Samantha.  


"What about you?"Asked Erika in response.  


"We come here to train every week! We missed too much while we were in coma."Answered Sam.  


"What a great opportunity!"suddenly realised Erika. "Sam!Do you want to Robattle me and Brass?Please! I need the practice!"  


Samantha seamed to ponder for a moment, and Peppercat spoke up "I'm ready to go whenever you want boss."  


Brass tugged on Erika's leg and ask her to bring her ear closer so she could whisper "Why do you want to Robattle them?I tought you wanted me to fight Metabee or Gallahaste?"She asked.  


"Well the boys wouldn't want to hurt you so they wouldn't go at full power, and since both you and Peppercat have Rare Medals, it would be a fair fight. I want a practice, not an easy victory."Answered the girl.  


"Allright Erika! You're on!"Called the other girl.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!" Suddenly shouted the familiar voice of Mister Referee as a red dodge-ball bounced in betweem the two girls.  


"I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE betweem Erika's Brass and Samantha's Peppercat!!"He continued, suddenly EXPLODING out of the dodge ball.  


"The rules are simple!The first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins! The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!Medafigther ready?"He asked, getting into position.  


Both girl nodded. "MEDABOTS...ROOOOOBATTLE!"He finally called.  


"Dude...a catfight."Commented Metabee to Cyandog, Totalizer and Gallahaste.  


"Oh yeah...to bad there's no mud."Added Totalizer.  


Brass shot directly at Peppercat who skillfully dodge before charging forward, herclaws crackling with electricity. Just as Erika ordered, Brass avoided the attack and shot again, missing only by a few centimeters.This battle was probably gonna be very heated, just like Erika wanted.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Rokusho and Diama ever be together?Will Erika be able to defeat Samantha?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	31. Pretty Soldier Sailor Brass

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 31**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Miss Tenryo was hard at work in her yard. The Robattles of the last night had left large gaping holes in her front lawn nad right now she was filling the holes with fresh dirt she had quickly received from the store. She had a bright smile on her face as always as she swept sweat from her forehead. Three rubber clad figure, two men one woman, stepped into the yard, one of them cough to attract Chidori's attention.  


"Excuse me Miss Tenryo, but is your son home?"Asked Carpeye politely.  


"No I'm sorry, he's out playing with his friends. He said something about the school."She answered sweetly.  


"Thank you very much m'am."Replied the Rubberobo. "Good luck with your lawn and have a good day."He then added before he left with his acolytes.  


"Have a good day too!"Said Miss Tenryo with a very cheery tone, unaware that she had just doomed her son to a dangerous Robattle.  


-------------  


Brass took a glance over to Metabee. It was her chance to prove her skill to all of them, and especially Metabee. She wasn't sure if it was nessecary to impress Metabee, but she was ready for anything to get noticed by him, that's why she had that hair upgrade after all. Peppercat charged her, she quickly dodged and barely avoided the second blow from the red Medagirl. She performed a backflip to get away, her foot connecting with Peppercat's chin, sending her backward.  


"Brass! Laser Canon!"Ordered Erika, siesing the occasion.  


The Sailor Medabot took aim and shot.Two of her rounds hit her, once on Peppercat's shoulder, another her chest, but the swift cat rolled out of the way to avoid the few other shots aimed at her.Both Medabot stood still for a moment, sizing their oponents's stength. A sudden gust of wind slowly raised Brass's strawberry hair. Metabee took a deep breath, she looked amazing with her canon aiming at Peppercat, her determined looked on her metallic face, her overall look and the skill she showed made her look so...perfect.  


"Wow...she's great..."He whispered softly, so none of the guys at his side heard him.  


"KICK HER BUTT PEPPERCAT!"Cheered Cyandog.  


"The Boss's the greatest!"Added Spyke.  


"YOU CAN DO IT BRASS!"Suddenly called Metabee, taking everybody by surprise, even Brass herself.  


The SLR type's Antvara suddenly flared up. He did care about her and it was not the time to dissapoint him!She dashed forward, toward Peppercat who did the same.Brass could feel Peppercat's Antvara as well, but it was nothing compared to her own, everybody that could feel it knew it. Brass decked Peppercat across the face before she could use her electric attack, she then jumped on her, pushing herself away with a powerful kick. She flipped in mid-air and shot only one, but a VERY accurate, laser blast. It hit Peppercat STRAIGHT betweem the eyes! Brass just stood there, her arm still extended as her opponent's Medal bounced on the ground next to her body.  


"FUNCTION CEASED!THE WINNER IS BRASS!"Called Mister Referee.  


"I...I did it."She stammered.  


"WOOHOO!WE WON!"Cheared Erika, jumping a few times.  


"Good job!Way to go girls!"Shouted Gwen.  


"Dude...YOU Rock." Congratulated Metabee, with a slight chuckle.  


"That was good Erika...so wich part do you want?"Asked Samantha, seamingly unphased by her defeat, but she quickly grabbed her Medabot's Medal.  


"I'd like Peppercat's faster leg, but you don't have to give it to me right now, you need them for training...you don't seam so mad at losing for a change Sam."Commented Erika.  


"You just got lucky, I'm rusty after my coma. I got a spare pair of legs, here, I'll send the spare one to you instead. Transport Medapart."She replied, aiming her Medawatch's teleportation beam at Erika's.  


Erika's Medawatch acknowledge the transport and transfered them to where Erika keep her Medaparts. Gallahaste, Metabee, Ikki and Gwen went to congratulate Erika and Brass while the Screws went to help their boss repair Peppercat, asking if she was okay. They were busy with their chit-chatting that they didn't noticed three person entering the schoolyard. They walked toward the group , Ikki suddenly noticed the sound of footsteps.  


"Ikki Tenryo?"Asked a voice.  


Everybody turned around and saw three Rubberobo Gang members. None other than the three Rubberobo General Wannabes, Crableg, Fingal and Carpeye. The Screws quickly noticed it and ran away whitout being noticed.  


"You!You're the Rubberobo that attacked us with that Extreme Medabot!"Realised Ikki, pointing to Crableg.  


"And YOU attacked me!"Added Gwen, pointing toward Fingal.  


"Yes it's us! Ikki Tenryo!I, Carpeye of the Rubberobo Gang challange you to a Robattle, I bet 5 normal Medaparts and you must bet your Medabot's Medal!"Declared the leader of the trio.  


Crableg suddenly dumped five Medaparts on the ground: A Weapon-type's Bombarder right arm(like RoboEmperor, or the one the Rockers stoled to Spyke in the first episode), a Kangaroo-type's punching left arm, a Centurion-type's hook-shooter, a Car-type's head part and a Salamder's flame-throwing arm.  


"What?!?Are you nuts?I will NEVER put Metabee's Medal in danger!Why should I accept this challange anyway?"Asked Ikki, taken aback.  


"Because..."Started Carpeye, snapping his finger "If you don't your little friends might not be safe at all."He explained.  


"Ikki! Don't do it!"Suddenly called Peppercat.  


The gang gasped, Wolfgang and Andra were holding the screws captive. Andra's chain were wrapped around all six of them while Wolfgang's powerful missile launcher were aimed at them.  


"YOU MONSTER!"Growled Ikki.  


"I won't stand by and let you threaten my friends!YOU'RE ON!"Called Metabee.  


"No!You can't! They probably are gonna use an Extreme Medabot and if you loose their gonna have your Medal!"Replied Ikki.  


"We don't want to loose you..."Said Brass with a sad tone in her voice. 

"We cannot let those cowardly criminal lay their evil paws on a Rare Medal, but we cannot in good conscience leave them use our friends as hostages."Declared Gallahaste. "I am willing to help you in this battle."  


"Nuh uh!Only Ikki and Metabee!Do you accept the challange?"Pointed out Carpeye.  


"Even if they have an Extreme Medabot, I'll show them what I can do!You on , and for real this time, Car-PIE!" Stated Metabee, making fun of the Rubberobo's nickname.  


"IT'S CARP-EYE!GRRAH! IT doesn't matter!Prepare to tremble at the might of my Medabot!TRANSPORT SUTR!" Shouted the the angered Wannabe General.  


He hit his blood red Medawatch, sending a purple transport beam, signiture of Extreme Medabots, toward the ground. A massive shaped started to form and the temperature of the surrounding air raised quickly, flame bursted from the ground as the large Medabot finally appeared, roaring powerfully.  


"Oh man!"Simply commented Metabee.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What type of Monstrous Medabot is Sutr? Will Ikki and Metabee be able to defeat it in one on one battle to save the Screws? And even if they win, will they hold their words?This complicates the life of our heroes even more, who will come out victorious of the furious Robattle that is to come?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	32. Fire up!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 32**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The kids took a step back due to the heat emanating for the frightening sight before them. He was twice as tall as Metabee, looking like a very muscular orange skinned man, only made out of metal. He was wearing a brown leather-looking vest, his legs looked like a pair of darker orange pants with black boots. His head looked like that of a red bearded giant wearing a metalic viking like helmet. His eyes were flaming red and it was holding a powerful looking sword, surrounded by flames. An incredible heat was emanating from the Extreme Medabot. He was based on the terrible Fire Giants of Norse Mythology, said to bring the end of the world in a burning blaze at the end of the event known as Ragnarok, Sutr was the name of their leader, beholder of a flaming sword.  


**Vital Stats**  
STR-1682X  
Sutr, Fire Giant -type  
Medafighter: Carpeye  
Special Attack: Flamming Sword  


"Are you ready to fight?"Inquired Carpeye, chuckling slightly.  


"The taller they are, the harder they fall! Prepare to get your bot kicked!"Replied Metabee, still not backing down in front of the impressive hunk of steal.  


"He might be twice your size but we've got more skill and experiences! And they don't know the full extend of your powers! Let's defeat that monster for our Friends!"Said Ikki into his Medawatch.  


"Then it's settle, let's Robattle! ATTACK SUTR!"Called Carpeye.  


Without any warning the massive Medabot charged forward, bringing his flaming sword down on Metabee. The yellow KBT barely avoided the slash. The sword crashed on the ground, shooting a wave of heat that scratch the ground all the way to Ikki who felt the heat hit him slightly. Metabee shot with his golden laser, but it barely made a scratch on the monster's side!Carpeye just laughed as Sutr brought his sword up in the air again.  


"You miserable pea-shooter won't damage Sutr's hard armor!"Laughed the Rubberobo.  


"METABEE!Try your missile!"Ordered Ikki, ignoring the comment.  


"Right!"Agreed Metabee, dodging a second swordblow "MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  


Sutr wasn't fast enough to avoid or block and the twin seeker missiles went straight for him...but at the boy and Medabot's surprise, the missiles exploded before even impacting with Sutr!Once again Carpeye broke out in laughter.  


"You fool!The heat emanating from Sutr is too intense for your missiles to go through!HAHAHA!Give it up, there's nothing you can do to defeat us! Give up and surrender your Medal!"He said.  


"NEVER!"Both Metabee and Ikki shouted at the same time.  


"Metabee...think you can use your Orichal Explodia?"Asked Ikki.  


"No...I'm still recharging from last night but...WOH!"Metabee was interupted by another dangerous flaming sword blow, this time he really felt the heat of the blade next to him.  


Metabee lept backward, shooting directly at Sutr's face. He wasn't aiming to damage, but to blind him.It was effective so Metabee could get a reasonable distance betweem him and his opponent. It was time for some real attack. Sure he couldn't use his most powerful move, but he could still use a few lower energy moves. They might be enough to disable his heat generating unit.  


"ORICHAL SOGURTIS!"He shouted, shooting his lower level golden blast toward the Fire Giant Medabot.  


The blast hit Sutr right on, making him take a step back, but it was nothing but a scratch to him.An annoying mosquito bite! Metabee was too low on Antvara to deliver a truly crippling blow!Ikki watched his Medabot avoid another sword blow when he noticed the attack HAD an effect on Sutr, it had made a small dent on his chest. It was nothing to bother him...yet! He was already planning a way to defeat Sutr.  


"Metabee!Keep blasting the same spot wth your Orichal Sogurtis!It's affecting his armor, in a few shot you should be able to break through it!"Ordered the boy.  


"RIGHT!TAKE THAT!"Agreed the Medabot, blasting at Sutr's chest again.  


Metabee avoided a fury fueled retaliation before blasting once again. Metabee was confident that his speed and agility would keep him safe until he could actually beat that Extreme Medabot. His opponent was strong and had lot of stamina, but he was quick and had raised a low Antvara shield around himself to protect his circuitry agaisnt the heat. Metabee blasted once again, in the middle of a jump to avoid a sword blow. He was thrown aback by the heat wave, but he was able to lay in a critical hit, making cracks appear on Sutr's chest. The KBT hit the ground hard and slowly got up.  


"Metabee! This is it! Can you surround your missile with an Antvara blast to protect them from the heat?"Asked Ikki.  


"Yeah...I could...but I'm too low on power for a complicated move like that!"Answered the Medabot, dodging a furious sword slash.  


"Then take mine!"Suddenly said the boy.  


Metabee was taken aback "WHAT?"  


"The Lemurian can do it, so you probably can!Use MY Antvara!I don't need it."Explained the Medafighter.  


"Great idea! It shouldn't take long and you won't feel anything."Replied the Medabot.  


He blasted Sutr's eyes with his normal laser again, blinding the Extreme Medabot just long enough for him to back away. Ikki suddenly saw some sort of river of light emerge from him, and go into Metabee's back. He could tell the others with Antvara could see it and were very surprised.  


"Ikki?What'S going on?"Asked a concerned Erika.  


"Don't worry!It's normal!"He answered.  


Metabee had then stop the transfert, Ikki felt strangely linked to his Medabot, he could feel the power he had given to him move through his body and into his horn. To the untrained eye Metabee's missile launcher were glowing slightly.He got into position and...  


"KISS YOU BOT GOODBYE!GOLDEN MISSILE!"Called the KBT, shooting golden balls of light from his horns.  


The impressive balls of light were in fact his normal seeker missile, encased in a protective Antvara shield, so they couldn't be detonated only by heat! Sutr gasped a second before the projectiles hit his chest.This time the explosion was more massive and it sent him backward to the ground. When the dust cleared they could all see the large hole in the Fire Giant's chest, a few exposed wires fizzled with electricity and short circuited before his optics darkened... He had stop functionning.  


"Function ceased, and the winner is Metabee." Declared Gallahaste in a ceremonial tone.  


"We won your silly little challange!Now free our friends and handover the Medaparts!"Called Ikki, stepping to Metabee's side.  


"Grr...how...Grrr...how could that be!GRAH!"Raged Carpeye, collasping to his knees "you want your friend?Well I think I'm gonna keep your friends!Maybe one of their Medabot has a Rare Medal!"Snickered Carpeye, getting up.  


"WHAT?YOU DIRTY LIAR!"Called the enraged Metabee "I oughta give you a Metabee-boppin'!"  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Commented Andra, her chains still tied around the Screws and their Medabot.  


"IKKI!YOU BETTER GET US OUT OF HERE!"Roared Samantha, struggling to get freed.  


"This is serious...Not only they are threathening the Screws, but if they discover Peppercat's secret..."Whispered Gallahaste, so no outside the group could hear it.  


"I suggest you stay put until we are out of this schoolyard. I'll be nice and still give you the Medaparts, we don't need normal wimpy Medabot now that we got those Extreme Medabots! No normal Medabot will be able to stand up to them! See you around kiddo, next time you see us we'll have TWO golden antannaes!" Declared Carpeye before all three of them bursted into evil laughter.  


They were heading their two still functionning Medabots, leaving behind the swearings kids who were sure to never trust Rubberobos again, when suddenly a series of smoke bomb hit the ground in front of them.Suddenly a metallic noise was heard as something crashed into Andra's back, taking her off. At the same time a laser blast took out Wolfgang.Two Medabot appeared by the fallen Extreme Medabots.  


The one by Wolfgang was mostly brown, it had odd looking feet and what looked like three canons on each of it's arm and it had a long horn coming from it's forehead, above it's blue visor, it had the same kind of horn sticking from it's chest. It's shoulder pad looked a lot like Metabee's with what looked like canons on the back.It was probably male, and it had a Rare Medal.  


The second one by Andra was definatly female and had a sleak design. She looked like she was wearing silver boots with talons that went up her shins, while the rest was 'bare' and colored brown. She had a black metal skirt and a black breastplate for only torso protection, wich showed the rest of her tan 'skin'. On her arms were attached white feathers probably for flight and her hands had sharp claws and one of them was holding a short sword, another sword was sheated by her side. Her optics were blue on her tan faceplate, she had short red hair with two white feathers sticking from the place where her ears should be.  


"WHO ARE YOU?"Raged Fingal, getting through the smoke first.  


"Our Medabots."Said a familiar voice.  


Suddenly two more figure landed, both black clad and wearing facemask. They were the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X! The masked man was next to the brown Medabot while the masked woman was next to the female one.  


"I present you the new and improved ArcBeetle!"Declared the Phantom.  


"And Syren."Added X.  


**Vital Stats**  
KBT-11220-2  
ArcBeetle, Hercules Beetle -type  
Medafighter: Phantom Renegade  
Special Attack: Shoots Fireball  


**Vital Stats**  
HAR-185612  
Syren, Harpy -type  
Medafighter: Space Medafighter X  
Special Attack: Sonic Scream  


"I strongly suggest you grab your Medabot and leave."Started X.  


"Before we have to use force."Finished the Renegade.  


"Grrr...where is Seaslug when you need him!"Complained Crableg.  


"I wasn't going to intervene, but there is too many Rare Medal here to pass the ocassion."Commented Seaslug, surprising everyone.  


He was standing at the entrace of the schoolyard, acompanied by the repaired Dreadforce. He was holding a device that looked like a big Medal, a Rare-Medal Detector. He had a smug look on his face.  


"My Rare Medal detector tells me there is at least 6 Rare Medals here!" He added(AN: Metabee, Gallahaste, Peppercat, Brass, ArcBeetle and Seagaru's Medals)  


"You think your Balor-type can stop us?ArcBeetle!Power-up!"Ordered the Phantom Renegade.  


"ArcBeetle...why does that name sounds familiar?"Asked Seaslug to nobody in paticuliar, as ArcBeetle's back canon split in two,gathering energy."No matter!Dreadforce! ATTACK WITH CLUB ARMS!"  


ArcBeetle stood stil as the larger Medabot took a few steps forward before dashing toward him, at relatively low speed. Suddenly Henry's Medawatch beeped, the power charge was finished.  


"Prepare to feel the Power of the Midnight Sun! The Pillar of Fire! The Blaze of Redemption! THE PROMINENSCE!"Called the Phantom."ArcBeetle!PROMINENSCE ATTACK!"  


"FIRE!"Roared ArcBeetle, unleashing a powerful blast of flames toward Dreadforce.  


The Balor-type was stopped dead in it's track, hit by the large fire blast. There was a large explosion and he was thrown backward, flipping backward onto his stomach. Dreadforce's Medal just poped out.Seaslug just stood there his mouth wide open.The other three Rubberobo just went to grab their Medabots and left quickly without a word. Carpeye slapped Seaslug on the back of the head, snapping him out of his second loss to ArcBeetle. He then realised what happened and quickly picked up Dreadforce, rushing out of the schoolyard.  


"It seams we got here in time."Chuckled X.  


"Is that ArcBeetle?"Inquired Erika, pointing to the new body.  


"Yes. Rokusho was able to cure him and Dr. Aki gave me this KBT mark 2 body.It works like a charm."Answered the Phantom Renegade.  


" Allright!We still got some training to do!Enough with those annoying Rubberobos."Declared Ikki.  


"I'm going home!"Suddenly said Samantha, gathering her Screws. "And...um..thanks guys."She admited.  


"And to think it's just starting."Commented X to herself.  


Someone else was commenting to himself, Metabee "That's odd...ArcBeetle's Antvara feel somewhat...familiar...hard to tell without the Tenermo element..bah let's go kick some bot!"He finally shrugged.  


Nobody knew it but there had been watched all along by the Light Lemurian Faros. The Lemurian had been repaired quickly enough to be able to follow Metabee and Ikki. He had assisted to the whole battles, invisible thanks to his powers, juding his opponent's fighting style. He was saddened Gallahaste hadn't fought seriously yet, but he could guess Libek would love to hear of Metabee's new attack, the Golden Missiles. He was getting too weak to stay cloaked and decided it was time to retreat. His wings hadn't even been repaired yet and had to simply walk. He swore to himself to return and take his revange on that Silver Warlord.  


--------------  


Thetis had been in her room ever since she had repaired Ximei. She had stopped playing music only when the others brought her a lunch. It was always the same tune, a very sad melody, fit for introspection. Ximei had finally finished a reunion with the other Shamans after Faros had reported. She knocked and entered after she was welcomed in. Thetis was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the window, she put down her flute and let her Medabot sit down beside her.  


"So tell me, what is wrong?"Inquired the Medabot.  


"Well..."Started Thetis, sighing " It's what that masked woman asked me after she defeated us."The girl answered.  


"What DID she asked?Why was it bothering you so much?" then asked Ximei.  


"She asked me what I was fighting for."Explained Thetis, making a pause before continuing "I've been thinking about it ever since...I couldn't find the answer until you came in."  


The Medabot was confused,"What do you mean?" 

"I'm fighting for you Ximei."Admited the girl "You're like...a mother to me...You were there when nobody wanted me...you tought me almost everything, from cooking, to using my Antvara, and perfecting my flute playing. I'm fighting because you want to fight and that's all."She was on the edge of tears.  


"Oh...Thetis..."Said the Medabot before hugging the girl tightly. "I never knew you felt that way...I always felt deeply concerned about your well being...but...I never tought how you felt about fighting for my Sacred Task...I'm so sorry"  


They broke out and Ximei looked very sad for a moment "The truth is I have no idea why I am fighting either...I was conditionned most of my life for this...while all I really want is to study and play music."She commented.  


"Well...no matter what I'll stay by your side...Mom."Added the girl, a little smile appearing on her face.  


"And I'll make sure nothing happen to you...and don't call me mom it sounds weird"Thetis said, still lost in toughts about her fight.  


She was contemplating a drastic solution...very drastic that would mean...betrayal.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What kind of dangers awaits our heroes? What other combats are ahead? Will we ever learn Space Medafighter X's secret identity? What is Ximei thinking about? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	33. Tieing Loose Ends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 33**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It had been an hour or so that Phantom Renegade and SpaceMedafighter X had arrived when the duo suddenly declared they both had to leave.That was a sudden surprise to the kids who had barely did any training.  


"But we didn't get a chance to see you guys Robattle for real!"Complained Ikki.  


"I'm sorry but I have someone to see."Said the masked woman.  


"And I have to report to Dr. Aki...He put a few people to search for that Stone and there is also something else we need to discuss. See you later kids."Explained the masked man.  


"Allright...keep in touch then."Agreed Erika.  


"I'm looking forward to a robattle with ya!"Metabee told ArcBeetle.  


"Yeah...I guess."Ageed ArcBeetle, sounding very...depressed.  


"And Phantom, thanks Dr. Aki for Syren's upgrades again for me please."Asked X to the other masked person. 

The two masked figure left the scene, leaving the kids to their training. Phantom and ArcBeetle were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going toward the Medabot Corporation building when the Medabot finally decided to stop and ask something to his Medafighter.  


"Henry...I need to ask you something."Started ArcBeetle.  


The human stopped and went a few steps back to be next to his Medabot,"What is it?"  


"I want to know...why am I still here?After all I've done...I...I took two life...I broke the first rule of Robotic!I even...tried to attack you in my blind rage!Why do you still want of me?I'm a monster."Asked the brown Medabot, turning his back away from his Medafighter.  


"ArcBeetle...it wasn't your fault...you had a cursed Medal!And you always were a good friend and I am always loyal to my friends."Answered the human.  


"Thank you Henry but...I don't think I will ever be able to feel good about myself...I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay for what I have done...I know why YOU kept me but...why were you allowed to keep me? I know what I happen to Medabots who break the rules of Robotics...their Medal is confiscated and put either in a museum when it's Rare or...Recycle. How come I'm still here?"Replied ArcBeetle.  


"Very simple."Smiled Henry behind his mask. "When Dr. Aki realised the full potential of Rare Medals after the incident...he wanted to keep them out of Evil's reach, so we created the Phantom Renegade...and your Medal was the first I ever stole."  


"You really are loyal to your friend...now com'on, I don't want to be responsible for making you late for your appointement."Added the KBT-2.  


---------------  


It was only a few minutes after the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X had left that Rokusho arrived.  


"I see I missed the action."He said chuckling slightly."For the better, you know how I dislike fighting, even for a good cause."  


"We also know you can easily make abstract of what you like or don't to help your friends.So what brings you here Rokusho?"Asked Gwen.  


"I was spying on the Lemurians. I saw Faros arrived a few minutes after I felt Metabee's Antvara calm down. He was invisible but I saw him with my more developped sense. My guess is that he was spying on you my friends."The wanderer declared.  


"What?!?But I didn't even felt anythin'!"Replied the schocked Metabee.  


"Faros is a master of fooling one's senses. I don't think he heard anything interesting...but in the next few days avoid to mention you know anything about their plans unless I am here to make sure he is not around...Now...Metabee...did you met with Henry's Medabot, ArcBeetle?"Then inquired Rokusho.  


"Yeah...why?"Answered the KBT.  


"It's an interesting fact I tought you should know...the Tenermo Antvara that was filling his Medal was of a familiar nature...it was energy from...Lecolios of the Gold Clan."Stated the white Medabot.  


"My...brother..."Realised the once again shocked Metabee.  


"Don't take it too litterally, it is Antvara from your brother, but he doesn't have his personality and memory."Pleaded Rokusho.  


"Still...Wow...I have a brother!"Added Metabee.  


--------------  


Ikki, Erika, Gwen, Metabee, Brass and Gallahaste were not the only training that day. While all this was happening, Koji and Sumilodon were doing some training of their own. They were at a small shrine in the middle of the bamboo forest nearby, the whole forest was in fact the temple, it had been planted there on the land to surround the shrine. The boy had start by challanging a few Medafighters to Robattle, but he quickly realised they posed no challange to him. It was enfuriating him that the only challanges, and the only ones that could beat him were Medabots with Rare Medals.And now that Ikki had set him apart from the whole Antvara thing, he felt even more...weak and useless.Right now Sumilodon was practicing his sword technique by slicing large wood logs. But it was nothing useful.  


"This is ridiculous Sumilodon...we need a better training, we need to find a technique that can rival with an energy like the Antvara...If such thing exist."Commented the boy,sighting slightly.  


"But such technique do exist."Suddenly said a voice behind him.  


Koji was taken by surprise and looked all around him, there was nobody. But then he heard a chuckle and he finally looked up. Atop the red gate in front of the shrine was standing SpaceMedafighter X and her tiger Medabot, Spiritus. Sumilodon became stiff when he saw Spiritus.  


"And I can teach it's basics to you if you really want to help us out." The woman stated.  


"Tell me more."Asked the boy.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_ What is it that Phantom Renegade has to ask Dr. Aki? Will ArcBeetle treat Metabee like a brother? Will Faros spy on the kids again? What is that technique that Space Medafighter X want to teach to Koji and Sumilodon?Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	34. Short Discussions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 34**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Geki and Koghar were on they way back home.The young boy wasn't happy at all, he had went to the gym and trained most of the day. To avoid Ikki and Erika, Geki decided not to go to school the coming monday...beside...monday night was THE night. Koghar kept repeating on how great things would be and how powerful they were now...but Geki wasn't convinced, something was really bothering him, even with all their powers they had loose to Metabee and Ikki...and he was starting to wonder why he wanted to be strong in the first place.  


"What's wrong Geki? You're still wondering if we got enough power to defeat Ikki and his Atlantean pal?"Asked Koghar.  


"No....not really...I'm just wondering...why did I ever wanted to be so strong?"Replied the boy, not looking down to his Medabot.  


"You wanted respect, you wanted to be able to defend yourself...no?"Inquired the Lemurian.  


"Respect...but now Ikki and the others hate me...I guess you guys are the only real friends I got...Pff...I'll show them how to respect me...how to FEAR me."Added Geki, cracking his knuckle.  


"We will show everybody who are the strongest!"Declared Koghar, raising his fist into the air.  


The boy agreed by nodding once.The pair continued on without a word. As they passed a Medabots store a kid got out, he had just buy a new Medapart for his Medabot and he was dying to try it, when he spotted Geki and Koghar, he took the chance and called:  


"Hey you!I challange you to a robattle!"  


But Geki barely even looked back at the kid and they just kept walking. The kid was enraged by this, his face turning red with anger, he raced to confront that rude Medafighter who ignored him.  


"What's the big idea?I was talking to you!"The boy declared.  


"You're no challange."Simply said Geki, backhanding the kid.  


The boy was suddenly thrown incredibly high into the air, as if he was just a balloon!He was sent flying into a nearby stack of garbage bags. He felt incredibly light until he got up. Both the Medafighter and his Medabot were gone. That guy was incredibly strong tought the kid, the truth was that Geki had modified gravity, making the kid lighter and much easier to throw away. The Aprantice Shaman didn't felt interested to robattle someone without a Rare Medal in their Medabot.  


"I want a challange... A real one... I only have a few days to practice." Commented Geki to Koghar.  


---------------  


-the Next Day-  


"So you know why Henry called us to his shop?"Asked Gwen to Erika.  


"Nope...but he said it was too important to wait and since it was his shift he couldn't leave."answered the other girl.  


"Whatever it is I hope it's good new."Commented Ikki next to them.  


"I hope I'll get to see ArcBeetle to tell him the goodnews...wonder if Rokusho's gonna be there."Added Metabee.  


The little group finally reached the 24 Hour Hop-Mart and the three Medafighter- Medabots pair entered. Henry was behind the counter waiting, and looking like he was bored out of his mind. When he noticed the gang he sparked up with exitement.ArcBeetle and Rokusho were sitting on stools nearby.  


"Hey kids!I got good news!"He chimed happilly.  


"Hey Rokusho...Hey ArcBeetle!Wanted to see ya...Bro'!"Called Metabee, going overthe two robots.  


"Uh...me?"Inquired the brown Medabot, surprised.  


"Ya know yar lucky, that Antvara in your Medal...ya know where it's coming?"Started Metabee mischievously."Well it's coming from Helios's brother, MY BROTHER! We're family!"He then cheered, pulling ArcBeetle down from his stool to give him a noogie.  


"ROBO NOOGIE LITTLE BRO!"Called the yellow Medabot, laughing out loud, and making everybody sweatdrop.  


"Feeling a little exhuberant today aren't you?"Asked Rokusho, cocking his non-existant eyebrow.  


"Hmm...thanks for the...familiarities Metabee...but I don't know if I deserve your fraternal respect."Sighed ArcBeetle as his newfound 'brother' let go of him.  


Metabee blinked, confused"What do you mean?"  


"I did...terrible things in the past...things I can't repent from...Now why don't you listen to what Henry has to say."Simply replied the brown KBT-2.  


"Oh right! Dr. Aki's researchers found the Stone of Chronorus!It's in the Tokyo Museum of History, the one they built a few years ago. It's been found on a metalic crowd dating from the 16th century, the Sengoku era...but it's the stone allright."He explained, showing them a picture of the crowd.  


"Stealing something like that is much more difficult than stealing a Rare Medal, even I couldn't get through the kind of defense they have. I guess the Lemurians will be going in full force...Since we have no idea of the hour we'll have to wait for them...so get lots of sleep tonight cause tomorow we will go there and wait most of the night."He then explained. "I'll contact spaceMedafighter X, she'll be there to help us out...do you want to bring Koji along?"  


"No...Sumilodon can't fight a Lemurian, he already lost to Ziaran...Sorry for Koji but he won't be able to help us this time."Replied Ikki.  


Everybody nodded, unaware of what kind of training he had been doing with SpaceMedafighter X most of the previous day and the present one as well.  


---------------  


The Sun had just set and the temple in the Bamboo Forest was rather calm...until two metalic sounds were heard. Suddenly a large rock was splice in two by some form of vertical slash while a wooden post received the same treatement from an horizontal one. On the other side of the boulder stood Sumilodon, while in front of the wooden post, Koji himself was standing, holding out a real samurai's katana. They both looked exhausted, they was a sudden dual clap behind them and Spiritus and SpaceMedafighter X apeared.  


"Congratulation Koji, you were able to learn the basic of this technique quite fast...You wouldn't be able to face other users of it, but it should be enough to help out agaisnt the Lemurians."Commented X.  


"After this is all over...will you train me again?"Asked the boy.  


"If you wish..._and if I think you put the basis to good use_."Nodded the masked woman, only thinking the last part of the sentance.  


"Good job tiger, you're not as good as me but you're still impressive for a beginner."Congratulated Spiritus, giving a gentle tap on Sumilodon's shoulder.  


"Tha...tha...thank...you Sp...Spiritus!"He stammered, his face plate turning red slightly.  


"So what will you do with this new force?" Inquired the woman.  


"I will prove my might...by defeating Ikki and Metabee!"Declared Koji.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Geki realise the wrong of his ways before it's too late? Will our heroes be able to handle the Lemurians? Will ArcBeetle ever forgive himself? What is this new force SpaceMedafighter X taught to Koji and Sumilodon? And will it be enough to defeat Ikki and Metabee? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	35. Challenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: I hope this chapter is gonna please the Koji and Sumilodon fans out there! 

**Second Revival,part 35**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"Man no way!I can't believe that combo!"Complained Metabee, dropping his cards.  


"You better believe it Metabee! I'm a master tactician!By combining the Alchemy Mirror, Power Gear and Darkest Hour with my FurFur Demon I achieve infinite power!"Bragged Ikki, proud of his combo and luck.  


It was the evening, the day before the D-Day.Ikki and Metabee were relaxing, playing a trading card game and Ikki had totally wiped out Metabee's forces. The phone suddenly rang and Ikki's mom went to answer. While Ikki and Metabee shuffled their deck to start another game, Chidori suddenly called for Ikki to answer the phone. The boy reluctantly left the living room and went to pick up the phone.  


After a few minutes of talking Ikki's eyes widened and he suddenly called "WHAT?!?You challange me?NOW?You know this...what yeah I know where that is it's where I won the title of City champ...Wait Koji!Arg...he hung up on me!"  


The boy stormed back to the living room, looking very angered.  


"Koji challange us to a robattle...tomorow at 10 AM at the temple where we took our revange for the City Champion title...We'll show him he's no match for us!Now less than ever!"Declared Ikki.  


"Sure!It'll be a PIECE of cake to defeat Sumilodon! I probably won't need to use even a 1% of my power reserves! I don't understand why he's challanging us now tough..."Replied the Medabot.  


"I think he wants to show us he can help us protect the world from the Lemurian."Proposed the Medafighter.  


The KBT nodded wisely, his Ancient Warlord wisedom showing,"It's evident, he's worried for Karen's safety...he wants to help us protect her along with everybody we care about!" 

"Enough of that, time for me to wipe you out again!Get your deck ready!" Chuckled Ikki.  


-------------  


Ikki decided to keep both Karen and Erika out of it, but he did called Gwen and Gallahaste. It was actually Metabee who proposed to have the second Warlord on site in case of another surprise attack. The day was rather grim, the sky was covered in grey clouds, and it was slightly windy, not a good luck kinda day. Everybody was feeling nervous because that evening, would be THE heist, the whole of History was resting in the balance of that event, and the challange Koji had issued was adding to the stress.  


"Late, nothing short to be expected from Koji."Complained Ikki.  


"He probably want to mess with your head, to make you more stressed, thus less concentrated... he's taking this very seriously!"Said Metabee.  


"Wow...your Warlord side is really showing Metabee, your smarter than usual."Commented Gwen.  


"What about Gallahaste?"Inquired the boy.  


"Gallahaste was always smart and a great warrior."Bragged the girl in response.  


Ikki was about to say something when there was a sudden gust of wind, for some reason Ikki and Metabee turned their attention back toward the stairs leading to the shrine. Suddenly, among the dancing leaves, two figures slowly rose up the stairs. One was much smaller than the other. Both figure had big round traditionnal hats, their heads were down so you couldn't see there face. The tallest one was dressed in a red and white samurai costume, he even had a katana tied to his belt in a black sheet, the other was only covered by a grey cloak.The two figure finally reached the top of the stairs, in a grandiose move the figures remove their hat, and the small one it'S cloak. Revealing them to be Koji and Sumilodon! Slowly Koji unsheated his katana and pointed it toward Ikki.  


"Are you ready to Robattle?"Asked the boy to his rival.  


"Yeah!"Both Ikki and Metabee shouted, after being taken aback by Koji's look and attitude.  


Koji returned his sword to it's sheat and then asked something else "If I can defeat you...will you let me help you save the day again? To go against the Lemurians with you?"  


"It's not like you got a chance but heh...why not?"Agreed Ikki.  


"Good..."Nodded the other Medafighter.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Called a familiar voice.  


The hat Koji had thrown away suddenly started to shake violently and suddenly burst out into the air, revealing a whirlwing of leafs that grew bigger and bigger. The whirlwind bursted away, sending leaves in all direction. There at the place the hat was stood Mister Referee dressed as a ninja.  


"I officially declare this a Submission Robattle! And I, Mr.Referee, will act as referee!The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins!The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!"He declared, getting into position as he got rid of his costume to return to his normal clothings."Medafighter ready?Medabots...ROOOO-BATTLE!"  


Sumilodon suddenly shot toward Metabee with incredible speed and agresivity, slicing into the air with his sword. Metabee was totally surprised by this and barely had time to leap backward, by reflexe he rose his laser and shots a few rounds but his opponent was much more faster than before and he rolled to the side, before returning to his feet and leaping forward, smashing his hammer punch down. Metabee gasped and felt backward as Sumilodon's fist smashed on the ground, he didn't waste any time and shot a blast of his Golden Laser, sending his opponent backward into the air. Sumilodon flipped into the air, touched the ground with his hands and did an impressive backflips and landed on his feet. He was much more agile and fast than before, even more than Peppercat!  


While all of this was happening, nobody noticed the other four spectator to this Robattle. No it wasn't the Rubberobo Gang or two Lemurians and their apprantices, it was in fact Space Medafighter X and her three Medabots, Seagaru, Spiritus and Syren(You know I just noticed all three of their names start with an 'S' :p ). They were hiding in the trees and watching the action.  


"Are you sure it was a good idea to teach that kid the secret technique?"Asked Syren.  


"I have full confidence in Koji, he won't misused his new force. He has great potential, and so do Sumilodon, but against Antvara user he would never stand a chance, all I did was even out the powers, it's up to him now to used it correctly."Answered the woman.  


"Sumilodon was a great student."Commented Spiritus.  


"I see what this is all about Spiritus!"Chuckled Syren "You think he's cute."  


"I have no time for such feeble things, he's a great warrior and that's all."Replied the Tiger type, turning her face away from Syren.  


"I hope one of them has the key to my identity..."Started Seagaru, sounding rather sad."I had a dream last night...but I have still no idea of who I was in my past life..."She explained.  


"Don't worry, maybe one of the Lemurian will be able to recognize you, after all your Medal IS half-silver, half-gold...I just wish your Ishkara hadn't lost so much Antvara over time."Said X. "I have to ask Rokusho how come they still have their memories while you don't, there is still much I don't know about Ishkaras."  


"Bah...you guys and your special power...I feel so out of it...will you just stop talking for a while I want to watch the Robattle."Growled Syren.  


"I'm dissapointed Ikki!"Called Koji, drawing everybody's attention.  


"We came here for a challenging Robattle, to proove you our strength! But how can me and Sumilodon acomplish that if your Medabot doesn't even use his full power on us? Don't be affraid Metabee!I wouldn't want us to defeat you too easily."He then declared.  


"You want full power?We'll show you full power!"Shouted Metabee, his Antvara flaring up.  


"Don't be too hasty Sir Metabee!You have to save power for tonight's event!"Pleaded Gallahaste.  


"Don't worry Old Friend, I won't use it all up on this, it's nothing to be worried about!"Added the yellow Medabot.  


As Metabee shot rounds of Antavara boosted laser blasts toward Sumilodon, who swiftly avoided every salvo, Gallahaste felt something odd going on. When an Antvara user flares up, there is a large aura forming around him, or her, that aura is somewhat of a residual aura and the more agressive the user, the larger the faint aura will get. It can't be controlled to use in an attack, altough it is the size of that aura that decide of a Lemurian's range of control over the environnement, and against another antvara user it doesn't have much impact, both user's aura collide and it's only a way to mesure each user's agressivity toward the other. Against a non-user, it can usually make them feel under pressure and very opressed, it can even make them run away or faint without even fighting! This time, something was very much different about the situation, Gallahaste felt like something was pushing against Metabee's residual aura, like Sumilodon was an Antvara user, but yet, he couldn't fell ANYTHING around Sumilodon!It was like an Antvara negative zone, there was no super natural forces felt around the STG Medabot, and that was rather unusual.  


"You're getting slow Metabee...unless I'm getting faster."Taunted Sumilodon.  


"Oh yeah?Try to avoid THAT! GOLDEN MISSILE!"Called Metabee, shooting an Antvara surrounded missile toward Sumilodon."Those missile can't be avoided!"  


To everybody's surprise Sumilodon just stood there and took a defensive stence as the missile raced toward him. Metabee chuckled at the easy victory when suddenly, Sumilodon sprung into action. He shot toward the missile, so fast it was like he had teleported, he was now on the other side of the missile who suddenly appeared to float in mid air for a second. Suddenly it split in two and felt to the ground.  


"But...but...but how?A normal sword can't cut through an Antvara shield!"Stammered Metabee totally schocked!  


"Metabee!Use your Orichal Sogurtis!"Proposed Ikki.  


"RIGHT!Take that!ORICHAL SOGURTIS!"Shouted Metabee, sending a golden blast toward his opponent.  


Once again Sumilodon stood still. He once again did an incredible thing that Metabee would judge totally impossible! He GRABBED his blast! He clapped his hands vertically around the blast, stopping it a few inches away from his face! In an incredible display of what you can call strength he pulverized the attack! Making it vanish into the air.  


"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"Shouted Metabee, falling backward out of pure surprise.  


Off course Sumilodon wouldn't have been able to catch any other antvara based attack, but nobody knew it save for Koji and Sumilodon themself.  


"Time to finish this Sumilodon!Show them our true power!"Started Koji. "Unsheat...the Shadow Sword!"He declared.  


What happened next took only a few seconds, but they were action filled seconds! Sumilodon brought his swords back, as they started to glow with black light, before he shot forward. He rushed toward Metabee with even more speed than before! Taken by surprise Metabee raised an Antvara shield in a split second, at full power! Something incredible happened, Sumilodon's sword sliced through his shield like it wasn't there, Metabee barely had the time to notice the black glow was gone before the sword hit his chest full force. He was sent back by the attack, and hit the ground hard.  


"FUNCTION CEASED!"Called Mister Referee, as Metabee's back panel poped open and his Medal ejected.  


"What...was...that?"Asked Ikki, schocked like Gallahaste and Gwen.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happened during the evening when the Atlanteans and Lemurians clash? What secret is hidden within Seagaru's Ishkara? What IS the Shadow Sword? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: The next chapter should be put on Thursday. 


	36. More Powers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: I hope this chapter is gonna please the Koji and Sumilodon fans out there! 

**Second Revival,part 36**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki couldn't believe it! His Warlord Medabot had lost to one without even a Rare Medal! He didn't know what happened, he couldn't understand it at all! He went over to Metabee's body and felt on his knees next to him, grabbing his Medal.  


"How?"He simply asked looking at Koji.  


"It's the Shadow Sword, an ancient Samurai technique taught to us by Space Medafighter X and Spiritus."Answered the other Medafighter.  


"It does not explain anything. How could Sir Sumilodon's sword cut through Sir Metabee's Antvara sheild?"Inquired Gallahaste, as he and Gwen went over to Ikki and Metabee's body.  


gwen pulled out a few regeneration pads to repair Medabots, knowing that Ikki had been too confident to bring any to the Robattle. Suddenly 4 figures jumped out of a nearby tree, it was Speca Medafighter X and her three Medabots.  


"That I can explain."Said the masked woman.  


"You shouldn't tell him!"Complained Koji.  


"He deserves to know, after all you know about Antvara...The Shadow Sword is a technique who's origin is lost in the depth of Japan's history, it's a secret technique that use an equally secret power...the Shadisvara."Started X.  


"Shadisvara?"Repeated Gallahaste, unsure of the word.  


"If the Antvara is the Power of the Soul, the Shadisvara is the Power of Matter." Explained Spiritus.  


"You see, everybody got a small aura of Antvara, ridiculous compared to those with awaken Antvara, but it still emits energy all around. The Shadisvara, or Shadow Energy, is that energy, captured by non-living matter. Metals are the type of matter that can contain the highest level of energy, metal like in a katana...or a Medabot's body. Shadow Sword iniate can use their ability to channel that energy. Samurais channeled that energy throguh their sword, and their own energy , as well as that of their opponent could be used to fuel the Shadow Sword, that's why Samurais were always close to their weapons."Continued Space Medafighter X.  


"So if I understand... the Shadisvara is residual Antvara left by living beings...and if I am not wrong, the stronger is the opponent, the more powerful the Shadow Sword gets...so Metabee was defeated by his own power."Stated Gallahaste.  


"More or less, you see Antvara and Shadisvara cancel each other, that's why Sumilodon's sword went through Metabee's shield, it was Sumilodon's own strength that defeated Metabee."Added X.  


Ikki was about to ask another question when someone shouted his name. It was the Phantom Renegade!He came running with ArcBeetle, Rokusho, Erika and Brass in tow.  


"There you are, we've been searching for you! Good things your Mom knew you were here!What happened here, why is everybody else here?"Asked Erika, until she noticed Metabee's motionless body.  


She went on with her question, pulling out her camera to take picture."Don't tell me you Robattled and you didn't told me?Koji...why are you dressed like a Samurai?"  


"Koji challanged Ikki and defeated him with a new technique called the Shadow Sword that X tought him."Quickly explained Gwen, to get that out of the way "I'll you more later...why are you here?"  


It was Phantom Renegade who answered."Dr. Aki wants to see you Ikki, Gwen, Erika, and even you Koji. He's got something for your Medabots... He got something for Rokusho as well." 

"Mind if I come along? We can plan for tonight."Proposed X.  


"I was planning on asking you to." Said Henry, nodding in agreement.  


"Let's go."He then said, rushing down the stairs.  


"I wonder what Dr. Aki wants." Said Ikki as he grabbed Metabee's body.  


-------------  


About an hour later everybody was in the Medabot Corporation building. Koji had changed back to his everyday clothing and Metabee had been repaired and calmed down while Gallahaste explained the Shadisvara to him. They were now in a darken room with lots of computer and screens. There was also a lot of Medapart in glass boxes.  


"Happy to see you kids."Started Dr. Aki. "I called you here because I want to give you some help in your fight with those Lemurians. Phantom told me you would all be able to fight against them...so I want to give all your Medabots upgrades...well temporarely anyway."He explained.  


"Woh!Really?That's so cool!"Called Ikki, very ecxited.  


"Wow...thanks Dr. Aki!"Said Gwen.  


"Hold out your Medawatch and the system will send teleportation beams through, then send them to your Medabots."Explain the good Doctor.  


"Ready!"All kids said, rising their Medawatch above their head.  


The Doctor pressed a button on a keyboard and beams of blue light bursted out of a device on the ceiling and hit the Medawatches. Then beams of light came out of the Medawatches and hit Gallahaste, Metabee, Sumilodon and Brass. A single beam of light hit Rokusho, since he doesn't have a Medawatch anymore. The blue teleportation light engulfed the Medabots. When it died down they had new Medaparts.  


Brass's left arm was now equipped with twin lasers, and her right arm's canon looked bigger and more powerful. Her legs looked equiped with new boots with pointy top and tip, they were in fact boosted for more speed. Gallahaste's arms were much more silver now and he had a new sword, that looked longer, brighter and more dangerous with a jagged edge, and beautifully decorated guard, his shield was decorated by jewels and looked thicker than before, and he now had a blue cape with white inside flowing over his back. Rokusho had a new white cape instead of his ragedy one that had fell to the ground, his Chanbara sword was now a single bladed sword, his hammer punch fist now had a big white orb embeded on it and both his arms looked much more white and shinier. Sumilodon's triple sword now looked more like real claws, in fact they were now retractable, his hammer punch arm looked more powerful with a bigger blue patch covering it, his feet now ended with spiky claws and were also boosted for speed. Metabee now had TWO Golden Medapart, his original one, and a new one with one big and powerful looking laser canon, he too had a cape, golden outside and white inside. His chest was now covered by golden armored of a roman style, with fake muscle design, he looked like a real Warlord even more now that he had been given a sword, that was sheated at his newly given belt. It was smaller than Gallahaste's but just as beutifully decorated.  


"Wow...I feel...so powerful!"Said Brass, looking at her new canons.  


"Those new legs feel much faster."Commented Sumilodon.  


"But they are."Pointed out Dr. Aki. "I gave Brass and Sumilodon new faster and more agile legs, those are in fact prototype for the STG an SLR mark 2 models. Sumilodon's sword are now retractable so he can have two hammer punch arms. I gave Brass a laser repeater and on the other side an Ion Canon that shoots balls of concentrated electricity, they aren't hard to dodge but can do lots of damage to unprotected circuitry. Gallahaste's sword and shield are now much more resistant and his sword has a diamond edge that can cut through almost anything. Rokusho's sword is the same... and that white orb is actually a healing unit, much like those Neutranurse got on her own arms, so now you can heal your friends whitout using your Mage powers. Metabee's new Golden Medapart is a powerful laser canon, I also increased the defense of his chest body part and I gave him a sword similar to Gallahaste's previous sword...sans the Broad Sword mode."He kept on explaining.  


"Thank you very much!" Everybody said, bowing slightly.  


"Now that everybody's in gear, let's get ready for tonight!"Proposed Henry.  


"Please try to return those new parts in good shapes, they are prototypes."Said the Doctor before they said they were leaving the room.  


"Cheap like always." Commented Metabee, sweatdropping.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Sumilodon and Koji's new ability be enough to defeat the Lemurians? Will the Doctor's upgrade give our heroes the edge? Will everything go fine when trying to stop the Shamans from stealing the Stone of Chronorus? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: The next chapter should be up next Monday. I have a bad case of writer's block and I'm moving during the weekend, so don't be surprised if all I can put up monday is a short chapter.Thank you for your understanding. 


	37. Evil Side

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: It sure has been a while! We can't complain too much for those problems, after all this place is free. I hope nobody mind some more liberty I took when it came to a certain character's identity. 

**Second Revival,part 37**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The afternoon was hot and calm that day, there was barely no sound to be heard. One lone black clad figure was roaming the streets, holding a strange device. It was a woman in a black suit, she had sunglasses and two antenna on top of her head. It was Gillgirl of the Rubberobbo Gang.  


"I'm gonna find a Rare Medal and I'll be the only General the Leader will keep! Those fools and their Extreme Medabots..."Commented Gillgirl to herself.  


She was closing in on a very large signal, many Rare Medals were gathered at the same place...the MedaCorp HQ building! Gillgirl was well aware of their security system, she had read Seaslug's report, so she decided to wait until one of the Rare Medal would come out. She didn't had to do so for too long, a few minutes after she had entered a side alley to wait, one of the signal exited the building. She looked toward the building, and saw someone exit...Space Medafighter X, along with her three Medabots.  


"Well...look who's here."She growled to herself, before darting up ahead on the road.  


-------------  


Space Medafighter X was heading back to where she lived during her stay in town.She was going to take a little rest before the evening. Everybody had agreed to meet up in front of the Museum at 7 o'clock...at about the time of sundown. She turned a corner and saw somone up ahead...a woman was standing in the middle of the street, obviously waiting for her.It was Gillgirl. X walked up to her, she stop at a reasonable distance, about enough for a Robattle. Syren stood in front of her while Spiritus and Seagaru flanked her.  


"I was expecting to meet you soner or later."Declared X, glaring at Gillgirl "How have you been, Gillian?"  


Gillgirl removed her glasses and hood, revealing her full red hair and brown eyes "Not bad...What about you Kasumi?"  


X slowly removed her mask, revealing a face completly identical to Gillgirl/Gillian's. The only significant diference was a scar on her left cheek, a thin line from the right corner of her eyes down to the middle of her cheek. Both girls stood there for a moment, looking at each other.  


"I immediatly recognize you, even with your mask on. But I didn't know YOU were the famous Space Medafighter X who is considered the best Medafighter in Japan, and a famous Medabot crime fighter." Said Gillian.  


" I was sure you would, we are twins after all." Started X/Kasumi. "I was fully aware of your involvement with the Rubberobo Gang, I was waiting for you to show up."  


"It feels like we're in a bad soap opera."Whispered Spiritus to Syren, who nodded in agreement.  


"With evil twins and stuff."Replied the other Medabot.  


"What do you want?"Then asked Kasumi to her twin sister.  


"It's been ten years we've seen each other and that's the first thing you ask me? I should be the one asking you this question."Answered Gillian.  


"I tried to find you after a few years, but you had dissapeared...the only traces I found of you were in the secret files of the Select Corps...as a member of the Rubberobo Gang." Said X, as if she was revealing a big secret.  


"And you...I was only able to find that you had changed your family name to Hushi... If I remember Professor Hushi was our aunt's brother-in-law...and your mentor when it came to Medabot."Replied Gillgirl.  


"Yes...while you chose to be one of the first Rubberobo, I asked Professor Hushi to become his student... I don't blame you for choosing the wrong path...we were 14 years old and we had lost our parent...you were an easy prey for the Rubberobo leader... But you can change this... Join me to help fight evil and protect the world!"Pleaded Kasumi to her sister.  


"AH! I'm sorry but it seam I am the evil twin here...I chose a path of evil because I wanted to! I am destined to conquer the world or die trying! It's too late to go back dear sister! I am here because I want your Rare Medal and I'm ready to Robattle you for it!" Called Gillian, taking a step back.  


Kasumi sighed and looked down for a second before glaring back at her sister."Then we have no choice but to Robattle...But the one that loose must promise not to interfere in the buisness of the other... Tonight I will have to fight fearsome enemy and I do NOT want to have to bebother by your Rubberobo gang!"  


"I agree to those terms...Now let's Robattle!Transport Medabot!"Called Gillgirl, swinging her arm in place, showing off a dark purple Medawatch.  


The usual light beam hit the ground and a Medabot apear in a flash of light. It was a normal Medabot this time, and apparantly female. She had small feet and looked like she was wearing black tight boots that reached only under her knees. Te rest of her legs were purple and she looked as if she was wearing a dark purple short skirt but it was armor plates, albeit very thin, on her lower body she had a large fabric belt with dark colored flower pattern, ending by a large bow on her back. Her upper body was black and in the middle of her chest was a large spider design.She had thin purple arm and looked as if she was wearing black fingerless glove covering her wrist up to her elbow. She had a purple face plate with pink eyes, and she had long black hair, that looked very unruly. In one of her hand she was holding a long knife, the blade pointing down.  


**Vital Stats**  
IGA-415915  
Mahiro, Iga-Ninja -type  
Medafighter: Gillian AKA Gillgirl  
Special Attack: Spider Bomb  


"I'll be the one fighting!"Suddenly called Syren.  


"I know I don't stand a chance against the Lemurians, and I don't want Spiritus and Seagaru to waste their strength with this petty fight. My skills will be enough to defeat her!"She then added.  


Kasumi nodded in agreement and stepped behind her Medabot while Spiritus and Seagaru retreated slightly, keeping an eye out for tricks.Both women suddenly put back what was hiding their face. X's mask return while Gillgirl's shades and hood did the same. The Medabot understood completly when a wood log suddenly rolled into the scene. It exploded into smokes and Mister Referee appeared in it's place, in a ninja stance.  


"Then it's agreed!I officially declare this a Submission Robattle betweem Gillgirl's Mahiro and Space Medafighter X's Syren! And as such, I, Mister Referee, will act as referee so no one gets hurt! The rules are Simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functionning win, the loser must then submit one meda-part to the winner, for keeps! Medafighter ready?"He called, as the two woman nodded. "Medabots...ROOOOOBATTLE!"  


Syren drew her short swords, one pointing down, the other up and she took a figting stance.Her opponent took a defensive stance, holding her knife in front of her. Both Medabots were obviously experiemented and fully aware of the dangers of rushing in, sadly, one of them wasn't as patient as the other. Syren suddenly dashed forward with her full speed, her swords ready to strike.  


"SPIDER BOMB!"Called Mahiro, swinging her free hand around.  


Out of her hand suddenly came out a real swarm of black robotic spiders! A lot of them hit the ground and started crawling toward Syren while the rest of them were shot toward her.  


"SONIC SCREAM!" Shouted Syren, emitting a bone grinding screech.  


The sonic attack hit the flying spiders who suddenly explodes in small puffs of smoke. Syren kept charging but had forgotten the crawling ones! She stepped right onto one and there was a sudden explosion that forced her to take a step back. Mahiro siezed the chance and attacked, she leapt into the air and came charging down on the harpy -type, knife ready to strike her head. Syren looked up in time to see the light reflecting on the blade.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_ What dangers awaits our heros later on that day? Will Space Medafighter X reveal her true identity to her friends? Will Kasumi be able to defeat her twin sister? Will Syren fall under the blade of Mahiro? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: I originally wanted this chapter to be longer and have the full battle, but I couldn't figure out a good cliffhanger :p so I decided to cut the battle. You should get a next chapter either tuesday or wednesday. Also special kudos will go to the person who can find from wich serie I got the character that inspired Mahiro, they share the same name, but I admit it's VERY hard. 


	38. Honor and Battles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 38**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Syren raised one of her sword in a split second, blocking perfectly Mahiro's blow. The ninja Medabot landed, her weapon still connected with the Harpy's. Syren then slashed with her second sword, forcing Mahiro to leap backward, not before shooting on of her spider bomb straight toward her opponent's chest. Once again Syren's speed amazed everybody as she slashed right through the Spider Bomb before it hit her!  


"I didn't know Syren had such fast reflexes." Commented Spiritus, surprised.  


"It's in part due to Dr. Aki's upgrade, but also thanks to her skill and experience." Pointed out Space Medafighter X.  


" She might be the latest addition to our team but she had a lot of fighting experience with her previous owner." Added Seagaru.  


"Mahiro! We have to force her to stay away! Litter the field with Spider bombs!" Ordered Gillgirl.  


"Spider field!"Called Mahiro, sending out a hundred of her Spider Bombs, creating a real field of them.  


Gillian snickered, seeing victory within her grasp"Allright!Now that she can't come closer,finish her off by shooting your spiders!"  


Mahiro raised her arm, revealing the hole from wich her spider came from and suddenly the mouth of a canon came out!Without warning she started shooting spider bomb after spider bomb like they were bullets! Syren ducked to the side as one exploded on the spot she use to stand on, she quickly brought her sword up and blocked another incomming bomb, creating a cloud of smoke. Through the smoke a few more bombs shot through and one hit Syren's arm while the other her legs and one her chest. She ducked out of the way before there could be another assault, all her part had had 40% of damage done to them already!  


"You tought your little Spider Field could stop me? You're not as smart as I tought!"Declared Syren.  


"You were always too quick to judge, not enough time to think, sister. Syren! Take off!" Ordered X.  


Syren leaped into the air and started to hover. She could have attacked right away, but the risk of falling on that Spider Field wasn't that exiting, so she tought about a way to get rid of them AND create a good diversion.  


"SONIC SCREAM!" She called.  


The Harpy's attack hit a large group of Spider Bombs, creating a large explosion, explosion that quickly spread to all the other spiders, blinding Mahiro with smoke, dust and small debris.There was a sudden gust of wind and in a split second she brought up her blade...  


*CLANG!!*  


Just in time to stop Syren's powerful diving assault! Mahiro had to muster all her strength to hold her ground against the powerful attack from the air, and her legs had taken some internal damage. It wasn't showing but taking another hit like this and she would be thrown to the ground. Right now her blade was blocking one of Syren's sword and the ninja suddenly realised...She had another blade! That's when she realised the sharp pain in her 'guts'.  


"Can I get my sword back now?"Asked Syren, pointing to her second sword, embeded till the hilt in Mahiro's body.  


"But...but..."Was all that Mahiro could say when Syren pulled out the sword.  


The Iga Ninja Medabot felt to the ground and her eyes went black."FUNCTION CEASED!"Called Mister Referee "And the winner is Syren!".  


Gillgirl felt to her knees in defeat, she had been defeated once again, this time by her own twin sister, her enemy. Both women waited for Mr. Referee to leave before once again revealing their faces.  


"I still hope one day we can work together Gillian...you're the only family I got left and I wish we didn't have to be enemy."Said Kasumi, as she was checking on Syren.  


"Shut up! You're my enemy! I'm evil, you're good! I'm the bad evil twin that will always loose in front of the goody two show twin that can do no wrong! It always was, always is, always will be like that! I got the Rubberobo Gang now and I will conquer the world!" Gillian took hold of Mahiro's body and Medal, but left behind the Rare Medal detector as she turned around, her back facing Kasumi. "I won't interfere with your buisness tonight, and I'll keep the Rubberobo busy...That device is a Rare Medal detector, I hope it can be of use." She then said in a soft voice before she started to walk away.  


"Thank you Gillian!"Called X going over to pick up the device.  


"Me too...I'd like to...work with you one day...my sister." Added Gillgirl, before quickly running away like only a Rubberobo could do.  


Kasumi wiped a little tear of her cheek, as a small smile appeared on her face.  


"Let's go home...and rest."She stated.  


--------------  


It had finally come, the night of the heist. They were all there: Ikki, Metabee, Gwen, Gallahaste, Erika, Brass, Henry as the Phantom Renegade, ArcBeetle, Koji, Sumilodon, Rokusho, Space Medafighter X, Seagaru and Spiritus. They all met at the park near the museum.  


"H...h...Hi Spiritus...ho...how are you?"Managed to asked Sumilodon.  


"Not bad...thanks for asking."She replied relatively sweetly.  


"What happened to your third Medabot?"Asked Henry to X.  


"We ran into some Rubber trouble and she took some damage...but I was able to win this device!" Answered the woman, pulling out the Rare Medal Detector, "It's a Rare Medal detector, it'll allow us to tell when the Lemurians will be aproaching."  


"I don't think it will work. Use it and try to scan me." Proposed Rokusho.  


"That's odd...It's not reading anything...I see...the Lemurians can do it too right?"Inquired X.  


"Exactly...we can only rely on our sense for this...now let's get a move on, we have to get there the sun is already down."The white Medabot answered.  


The group started moving. They had decided to hide over the corner of a building near the museum. They could see the front gate from there and were relatively far enough not to be easily detectable. They had chose the right side of the target so that it was betweem them and the Lemurian's house. The wait had been long, VERY long. They had been waiting for FOUR HOURS when finally, there was some movement. A small group slowly moved toward the front gate, hidding behind trees and parked cars, two of them suddenly charged toward the gate and went RIGHT THROUGH IT! Forcing it to crash down.  


"It's them! Let's go before they grab the stone!"Called Metabee.  


There was a sudden gust of cold wind, followed by a hot wind, and everybody that could felt an Antvara user behind them. Everybody turned around, either from their sixth sense or to see what the other were looking at. It was Diama and Alexia.  


"I'm supposed to hold you here."Stated the girl.  


"I'd like to see you try!"Threatened Koji, before he was silenced by Rokusho's raised hand.  


"You go up ahead, I'll take care of this. Be careful, I might not be there to heal you soon enough." The wandered declared.  


Everybody nodded and rushed toward the museum, leaving behind Alexia, Diama and Rokusho, standing there in silence. A gust of wind passed by, and the two Medabot just kept on staring at each other. You could feel the tension in the air, both had agressivity but they were not directed at each other...no...what they were hating was not their opponent, but fate that had made them enemies through ages...now they had a chance or finally defeating that fate...by defeating each other.  


"Well...it's time...Rokusho...our final battle..."Started Diama.  


"...As enemies."He finished.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Will Gillian and Kasumi ever be able to resolve their diferences and work together? Will the gang be able to stop the robbery of the Stone of Chronorus? Will Rokusho be able to defeat Diama so they can be together at last? The action has just begun, you don't want to miss the next chapter **Second Revival!**_  


AN: Next chapter probably coming for Saturday or if I feel EXTREMELY creative, Friday!  



	39. Big Time Action

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Sorry this one took so long to come up, but it IS one of my longest ever so I guess it compensate...right? Anyway, enjoy!  


**Second Revival,part 39**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The gang rushed toward the crashed gate, trying to make as less noise as possible, already beside they gate they could see one of the guard, sleeping soundly. It was obviously one of Ximei and Thetis's trick, Henry also noted that the security camera watching the gate was melted...probably due to an electrical attack. Those shamans knew what they were doing. Just as the whole group was heading inside the museum's yard, two figure leaped right in front of them, their fist crashing on the ground mere centimetered from Ikki and Metabee who jumped backward. It was Koghar and Geki, standing side by side right in the middle of the space the gate used to fill before they destroyed it. Everybody stopped and stare as the two of them stood up.  


"What do you want?"Asked Ikki, angrily.  


"Quite easy...I'm here to slow you down until the others can finished the mission! You won't be passing this place without a fight! And just betweem us we've created a gravity field, anything that enters it....will be crushed. I suggest you don't try crossing it."Chuckled Koghar, before throwing a rock in front of himself.  


In the middle of it's flight the rock suddenly dropped down in a straight line, breaking the asphalted ground to deeper in it. Everybody that could felt the powerful Antvara on that place.  


"You forgot something Koghar, if we distract you enough your Gravity Field will fail! And we can do it by simply shooting at you!" Commented Metabee, charging his laser canon Medapart with his golden Antvara.  


"Wait...this one's for me."Interupted Sumilodon, placing his hand in front of Metabee, who paused before nodding in agreement.  


"Hahaha...you? You don't even have a Rare Medal!You don't have long range weapons and you wouldn't be able to survive my Gravity Field if you tried to attack on close range!"Laughed the Puma Medabot, pointing a mocking finger at Sumilodon.  


"Guys, as soon as the Gravity Field is down, go, just go and leave it to us."Said Koji to the others, on a firm tone that let no place for arguing.  


"Right...you're a great guy Koji."Commented Ikki.  


"LET'S GO SUMILODON!" suddenly called the rich kid.  


Sumilodon dashed forward, but not toward Koghar, toward one of the pillar that used to hold the metallic gate. He got closer to the Gravity Field and to Koghar and Geki's surpised he went right through like it was nothing! Koghar watch in disbelief as Sumilodon had litteraly pierced a hol in the field as he went through! Using that distraction to his advantage, Sumilodon leaped, moved around in the air and pushed himself toward Koghar and Geki using the pillar, dashing through the air he crashed in the Medabot, pushing him against his Medafighter before they all crashed into the other pillar.  


"GO!" Yelled Metabee as the Gravity Field went down.  


"Good Luck Koji!"Shouted Ikki.  


A few seconds was all it tooks our heroes to rush by the Lemurian Ground Shaman and his apprantice, then Koghar easily pushed Sumilodon away, sending him flying into the air before he landed gracefully like any feline.  


A few meters ahead the gang was crossing the yard when suddenly Spiritus stopped dead in her track, forcing the rest of the group to a sudden halt. The Tiger Medabot was looking back to the spot they had left, Koghar had lept on top of Sumilodon in a fury and they were now wrestling on the ground, trashing around as both Medafighters encouraged their Medabot.  


"I can't leave them to fight a Shaman alone! Even if they have the Shadow Sword, they aren't advanced enough...and I don't want to see Sumilodon hurt... Boss...go ahead without me."Declared Spiritus, dashing toward the continuing battle.  


"Spiritus and Sumilodon...sitting in a tree..."Started to sing Syren from SpaceMedafighter X's Medawatch.  


"Let's continue!" Simply said the masked woman before she resume running.  


All around them were sleeping guards, it was evident the Shamans had passed here only a few minutes ago, if not less.A soft music suddenly started to fill the air, at first nobody noticed since they were running, making louder noise, but Gallahaste picked it up quite easily, and so did Seagaru.  


"STOP!!" They both yelled, Ikki tried to stop quickly but got hit by Metabee from behind and felt down on his face.  


"Ow...why do we have to stop again?"Asked the boy, starting to be annoyed by it all.  


"The mermaids..."Started Gallahaste.  


"They are nearby!" Added Seagaru.  


"Thetis! Ximei! Show yourselfs!" Called X.  


The flute playing girl and her Medabot walked out from behind a tree, Thetis stopped playing and clapped her hand slightly.  


"Good job...normal people would already be asleep! Even your other masked friend wasn't affected." She commented, pointing toward Henry.  


"But we weren't expecting it to work anyway...We got a score to settle with you Space MEdafighter X." Continued Ximei. "This time, we'll be serious...dead serious! Thetis, your flute."She then added.  


The girl handed over her silvery flute at her Medabot, in her small hand it looked like a short battle staff. Ximei spun it around in her hand, then her other hand before holding it with both, she pressed an hidden button and suddenly, a short blade sprung out of the bottom of the flute, turning it into a spear.  


"I was a great user of spears and lances when I was still human, and it hasn't change. Normally we should be stopping you, but I don't think you can stand a chance against Libek and Ziaran, so I'll just use this occasion to settle my score with Seagaru!" Declared Ximei.  


"Fine with me...you guys can go ahead."Accepted X.  


"B...Be careful!" Called Henry, before Ikki, Erika, their Medabots, Arcbeetle and him dashed forward, up the stairs and through the blasted entrace of the museum.  


"Did you think about my question Thetis?"Inquired X before they began. "What do you fight for?"  


"I did...and now I know and I will be able to win...I'm fighting for Ximei! Ximei was the only one to take care of my after the death of my parents, and I will do anything for her. This is my answer!" Answered the girl.  


"Your mother was...Anika Svenson, the famous archeologist right?"Then asked X.  


"Yes...what's it to you?"Replied the girl.  


"I was her student when I went to America...she was a great woman,a great scientist, and probably a great mother too...she had found a mysterious silver medal in equally mysterious ruins, but she was reluctant to test it in a Medabot... my guess is that is Ximei's medal right? I was very sad when your mother died...you probably don't remember me but I was there when she was burried... I was staying as far away as possible and then I saw you, crying... I had lost my parents at a young age as well and I couldn't bear to see another little girl suffer, so I didn't stay long...but maybe I should have had stayed...seams to me like nobody in your family wanted to take care of you." Explained the masked woman, a tone of sadness and regret in her voice.  


"I don't care about your stupid sappy story! Ximei is the only parent I need now! Her sacred mission is to save Lemuria and I will help her succeed! Let's Robattle!" Called the young girl.  


"Very well."Agreed X, while Seagaru nodded.  


-----------  


Sumilodon was trashing around the ground, both his hands grabbing Koghar's. They were in a deadlock and the Puma -type still couldn't understand why his Antvara attacks had no effect on him so far! Suddenly he received a powerful kick in the side that sent him flying off of Sumilodon. The bewildered Sabre-Tooth Tiger Medabot look up to see Spiritus, extending her arm to help him up. He happily accepted.  


"Why did you came back?"He managed to ask without stuttering.  


"Well...I just couldn't let you get hurt...Now let's beat this guy and maybe we can celebrate together once the mission is over! Now it's time to Robattle." Said Spiritus, a smile in her voice.  


Sumilodon felt his Medal get filled by hope and an unknown warmth, he would defeat that Puma -type, not just for the world, but for Spiritus as well.  


"BAH! Two of you still won't stand a chance against me! You got me by surprise but I was barely scratched!" Declared Koghar, standing up easily. "There could be 10 of you it wouldn't make a diference!" He roared as suddenly all around him rocks and fragment of alsphalt broke from the ground and floated around him like a menacing rock aura.  


With a shouted Koghar sent the flying rocks toward his opponent. Sumilodon and Spiritus were not impressed and smashed or slashed at the rocks, reducing them to dirt. But by clearing her view of a larger rock, Spiritus suddenly realised Koghar was gone. She looked around and suddenly clicked, she looked up and tackled her partner in battle out of the way, sending them both roll away from their spot as koghar crashed down on the ground with a powerful explosion, leaving behind a large but shallow crater where the two Medabots used to stand. He was expecting them to stand their ground against his flying rocks.  


"That was my Meteor Crashing Punch...the only way to survive that attack is NOT getting hit by it... But my victory is still asure since I have the Antvara on my side!" Declared the Ground Shaman.  


"We'll see about that." Replied Spiritus as she and Sumilodon leaped back to their feet.  


--------------  
« 

Rokusho glared at his opponent, the person he loved. Both Diama and him were fully aware of what rested in the balance of this battle, Diama had the duty to fight with her full power, and so did Rokusho if he wanted to save the world, also... they knew that in order for them to be together they would have to defeat the other first. Rokusho took a fighting stance and without warning dashed forward at incredible speed. Diama replied to this by a powerful and acurate Blue Arrow volley, but as accurate as they were, they were no match for Rokusho's enhenced speed and incredible reflexes. The white wanderer dodged each shot with minimal moves and he was soon right in front of the female Medabot and he slashed horizontally. The valkyrie -type leaped backward, avoiding barely the diamond edge sword. She gasped when she noticed simply the air displaced by the KWG's attack had left a scratch on her chest, Rokusho in the meantime had retreated by leaping backward as well.  


"You're impressive... Mage are not known for their fighting skills."Commented Diama.  


"I did not learn those skill as a human...altough I find no pride in this, I was trained in various swordfencing techniques... Japan has one of the richest swordmen history in the world, powerful one at that... My fighting skill are purely those of my new form." Explained Rokusho, very serious.  


"Less talk... let's hurry up to finish this fight. This time, I'm not holding back!"Declared the female, taking a defensive stance.  


Rokusho was surprised as Diama's Antvara suddenly burst to life, increasing exponatially, the time to hide her true power was over, now was time to fight at full strength. The white Medabot took it as a sign of respect and faith in the future, he nodded in agreement, revealing the true strength of his Antvara, both of them had auras of equal level. Alexia felt the opressing prescence of the Antvaras of the powerful shaman and mage, she would probably have been thrown away by their sheer power if her own Antvara hadn't been awaken as well. Once again the wanderer was the first to charge at the other white Medabot. Diama wasn't going to use those puny arrows, even reinforced by heat or cold, a red ball of fire appeared in her left hand.  


"BLAZING EAGLE WINGS!" She called, shooting the ball toward Rokusho as it morphed into the shape of a bird of fire.  


The wanderer crossed his arms in front of his face as white light engulfed his whole body. He charged through the blazing bird shape, the firey attack and the white shield bursted into small light balls that dissipated into nothingness. He slashed in a slight diagonnal as he uncrossed his arm, expecting to have hit his opponent this time. He was shocked when he realise he had slashed through a wall of ice that had just appeared, he had sliced through it so cleanly with his diamond-edge sword that the ice block didn't broke away, there was only a clean cut. Rokusho reacted quickly and leaped slightly punching at the wall sending the top part toward Diama who held out a blazing left hand while her other arm was shield her face. The ice wall exploded into ice chunks, but the wanderer had expected this as well and as he landed he kicked the remains of the ice wall. Diama was hit full force this time and was sent flying backward, bouncing a few times on the ground, rolling around before she landed on her back. When she reoppened her eyes, Rokusho's sword was held against her throat.   


"I think...it's...over."He panted.  


That's when Diama realised he had traces of burns all over his body and his right arm and legs were damaged from the attack on the ice block. He had went all out on her, forgetting about his pain and damage to defeat her...so they could be together to save the world. His Antvara was seriously depleted as well. Diama closed her eyes and smiled to herself.  


"I give up. You won."She sighed, relief in her voice.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_ Will Sumilodon and Spiritus be able to defeat Koghar? Will Thetis proove her might to Space Medafighter X and take her revenge on her? Or will Seagaru once again prevail? Will the others be able to stop the Lemurians before they find the Stone of Chronorus? More action ahead in the next part of **Second Revival!**_  



	40. Feline Face-off

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Sorry this one took so long to come up, but it IS one of my longest ever so I guess it compensate...right? Anyway, enjoy!  


**Second Revival,part 40**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Koghar snarled at his two opponents. Both of them were experts at close range fighting, but he felt sure of his power. Spiritus and Sumilodon had returned to their feet after dodging his deadly Meteor Crashing Punch. The Puma-type Medabot extended his arm, calling upon the force of gravity from the bottom of his Medal, using his Antvara he hoped to crush the two foolish Medabots who dared to oppose a Lemurian Shaman. But to his great surprise neither of them seam to even flinch as the gravity around them multiplied ten fold. Without warning they both rushed toward him at blinding speed.  


Like a couple of tigers their strike was fast, and deadly acurate. Koghar dodged a sword blow from Sumilodon while leaping backward to avoid Spiritus's powerful punches. His male opponent charged toward him while he was in the middle of his jump and delivered a powerful shoulder tackle. As expected Koghar was sent backward, flying into a tree, hard. Just as Koji had told him, the Shaman probablyh use his control of gravity to jump further and higher, so by attacking him at a moment where he is the lightest, he will fly faster away, not loosing all of his velocity when returning to a normal gravity level. This time it worked well but the boy and the Medabot knew it wouldn't happen again. Koghar was shocked that his Antvara shield hadn't protected him from the full strength of the blow, altough he could explain it by the fact he was in the air at that moment.  


"Geki why are you helping this guy endanger the world?"Inquired Koji as the shaman got up from the ground, quickly avoiding a blow from Spiritus, a blow that litteraly broke the tree he was standing against in two.  


Geki scowled."I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! Not to those weaker than me! But know this, Cash-Boy! I'm the strongest betweem the two of us, and I bet I could defeat a normal Medabot with my POWER!" He bragged just as Koghar avoided a slice from Sumilodon before taking the chance to lay in a powerful Hammer Uppercut that stunned his adversary for a while, giving the shaman to return the shoulder tackle. 

That is if Spiritus hadn't rushed him and decking him across the face, sending him rolling on the ground before he sprung back to his feet. Once again the strength of his opponent amazed him...Where did that strength came from? What was that strange feeling emanating from them?  


"Being strong has nothing to do with power! Look at your Medabot! You both can control gravity and the earth can't you? But even with that power he's not winning! Strength is when you stand against all odd and win..." Koji paused for a second, looking toward the general direction of the others " Just like Ikki and Metabee...even before they discovered that Metabee's Medal was rare...they have a strength that even I don't have and it has nothing to do with Antvara or any other mystical power." He firmly declared.  


"Keep your moral to yourself and watch as we demonstrate our full power! If I take you out your Medabot and his girlfriend won't stand a chance anymore!" Menacingly replied Geki as the balley of attacks and dodges resume betweem the three Medabots, none being able to hit the other side.  


Geki extended his arm toward Koji, chuckling evilly. Koghar knew what was going on and Sumilodon and Spiritus felt it...Geki was going to attack Koji! Suddenly Koji felt a pressure build up on his shoulder and a burning warmth all over his body, he knew what that was...it was the boy's Antvara trying to crush him agaisnt the ground! Koji could feel it, his level of shaddow sword mastering wasn't high enough to automatically cancel such attack like for Sumilodon and Spiritus, it wasn't a reflex for him.He struggled against the force while his Medabot could only watch betweem blocks and dodges!  


"I don't know how you resisted so far but I'm gonna make you bow down on your knees! I just have to use MORE power!"Shouted Geki, obviously troubled by the boy's strength.  


"I will...not...let...Ikki...outshine me this time...And I won't...bow...before you..."Started Koji, his leg forcing against the force around him.  


The boy concentrated his mind on his use of the Shadisvara, using the ancient technique to draw the power away from the gravity field, but he needed something metallic in wich to channel that power...without any metal in his body like a Medabot, he was doomed...that's when it hit him...Medabot...Medawatch! Geki watch as the Antvara he had put in his attack started to dissipate as if his attack had ended while Koji seamed to regain his composure, and his Medawatch started to glow with a strange dark aura. Finally the boy got back up, breaking apart the Gravity field around him.  


"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"Shouted both Geki and Koghar.  


"SPIRITUS! SUMILODON!"Called Koji, not through his Medawatch but through the air. "Use this power! Unleash your Shaddow Swords and FINISH THIS!" He called swinging his left arm into the air, sending twin balls of Dark Aura from his Medawatch toward the two Medabots who absorbed it through their back.  


The Tiger Duo rushed toward the startled Koghar. Spiritus reached to her hips, as if grabbing the hilt of an imaginary sheated sword and 'unsheated ' it, swinging her arms to the other side. In mid air a mean looking chinese sword (Think Li's in CardCaptor Sakura), entirely made of that dark aura materialised in her grasped while Sumilodon's Flexor Sword glowed with the strange light as well.  


"THIS IS OVER! TIGER FINALE!!!"Roared Spritus, slashing the air sending a powerful looking wave of dark energy toward Koghar, hitting him at full force.  


He was sent backward, he had a large gash on his chest but he wasn't finished yet but after what was to come next, he probably would. Sumilodon summonned all his strength into his legs and shot into the air toward the flying Puma, his arm ready to strike.  


"SHADOW SWORD!" He called out hitting Koghar's chest a few second before they impacted in mid-air.  


Both Medabot spun into the air but Koghar hit the ground first while Sumilodon landed gracefully a few feets away. The brown Medabot bounced and rolled of the ground before finally landing on his face. His back panel open and his silver medal popped out. The Saber-Tooth Tiger Medabot stood there for a few seconds as Spiritus rushed, but seconds before she reached him he felt to one knee, the fight had taken a lot out of him, same for Koji who collapsed onto both knees, panting heavily. Geki looked in awe before he suddenly realised what he had to do and ran toward Koghar's Medal, only to be meet by a suddenly appearing wall of ice.  


"You're not escaping that easily Geki!" Suddenly declared a girl's voice.  


He turned around to face Alexia, flanked by Rokusho and Diama. The girl still had a residual Antavara concentration on her finger from the ice wall she had just summoned.  


"They defeated you both and prooved both of you wrong in your idea of strength and power. I won't let you escape without confronting this new truth." She said, in a challanging tone.  


The boy took a defensive position, expecting to be attacked."Traitor! Turncoat!" insulted the boy.  


"We were defeated fair and square and as we agreed before the battle we now are working for Rokusho's group. We never agreed with the ideas of the demented Emperor of Lemuria! Neither did Koghar or you for that matter!"Replied Diama, as Rokusho went over to Koji and activated his healing Medapart.  


"What do you mean by that?"Asked the surprised boy.  


"It's evident!" Suddenly declared Koji. "It's your twisted sense of strength and power, your desire to be the strongest. Koghar joined the Shamans to proove he could be the strongest and you followed him for the same reason! We defeated you, at least admit your group might not be the strongest." He added, with wisdom Sumilodon didn't knew he had before.  


"I tought I was the best before...but I was proven wrong, there is no such thing as an asbolute power, you always find someone more powerful than you, and if you are declared the strongest it simply mean the person that can beat you hasn't met you yet." He added, getting back to his feet. "I'm not holding a grudge against you, so if you want to join us...and if you still want to proove your the strongests. We'll be glad to let you a chance to do it...fair and square, with nothing else but the title resting in the balance." Proposed Koji.  


"It is totally self-centered to think of prooving your strength in a moment like this Geki." Pointed out Alexia "We were given a power no one else has, and we were using it for a bad cause that could means deletion from history to so many...maybe even ourselfs! Is your quest for power so important?"She asked with pleeding eyes.  


"What you seeked was not power young one. It is evident what your heart desired was nothing else but respect." Suddenly Commented Rokusho. "And you tought power would bring that respect. Did you realise how much hatred you caused instead? From all the bad you've caused in your quest for power?Ikki and Erika told me about you and how you were picked at school...they were your friend Geki and you never realised it fully, you were only seeing the bad and not the good. Come with us and you will have the respect and friendship you long for...the respect you deserve." 

Geki was silent,he wasn't sure what to do...in a fleeing moment his vision of the world had been shaterred and it was too much for the young boy. Tears were forming at the edge of his eyes.  


"Geki...I stil lwant to be your friend, in the short time we lived together I saw how good of a person you could be...when you were training I could see hope and determination in your eyes, those are good qualities and you have great potential...At least think about it... if you want to go now, feel free to do so." Simply added Alexia as her Ice Wall melted away.  


Geki grabed hold of Koghar's Medal and limp body, without turning to face the others he said in a sad voice "I'll think about it." before leaping away into the darkness.  


"Are you be okay?"Asked Spiritus to Sumilodon as she helped him toward Rokusho, who got ready to heal him.  


"I'm fine...don't worry, I'm just a bit drained...that attack of yours...it was great...How are YOU feeling?" He replied, concern in his voice.  


"I'm feeling fine too...don't worry about me...I'm glad your not badly damage."Admited the female Medabot, suddenly feeling shy.  


"Same here."The male Medabot replied.  


"Shouldn't we get out of here before Law Enforcement arrives?"Inquired Koji as Rokusho helped his Medabot.  


"Don't worry, Dran is a master hacker and he made it so the alarm system thinks everything is fine. He basically cut the link from the system to it's sensing device."Explained Alexia.  


The boy looked toward the museum when there was a suddenly flash of blueish light followed by an explosion."Then let's go see if the others need help." 

----------  


Ikki, Gwen, Erika, Henry, Metabee, Gallahaste, Brass and ArcBeetle bursted into the museum through the blown up door. They found themself in front of a wall in a square room, on each side there was a large door and right in front of them was a board pointing the direction of the various exhibit. The Sengoku Era exhibit were was the stone was said to be to the left. But while everybody go ready to head that way, Gallahaste stood in place. To everybody's confusion the silver Knight unsheated his sword and leaped toward the wall in front of him. The humans gasped as the knight's sword's went right through the wall like a hot knife through butter, and even more amazing, the said wall desingtegrated into the air, revealing a third door. Right in front of him was standing Renna and Faros, in defensive position in front of the true museum's map. Gallahaste had barely missed them with his attack.  


"How did you know? My illusion was flawless!" Asked Faros.  


"I knew something was wrong when we entered and the first thing we met was a wall. From what I could tell by the outside this building was built according to the ancient Asian science of Feng Shui, and anybody who learned it's basis know you don't build a wall that close in front of a door. It was just a matter of concentrating Antvara into my optics and I was able to see through your deceitful illusion."Explained the Silver Warlord.  


"Your goal was to send us to the wrong wing of the museum! Guess that illusion wasn't that flawless!" Chuckled Gwen.  


"No matter! I'll crush you for the sole purpose of revenge! You'll have to defeat me to go through to the Sengoku Era Exhibit!" Boasted the Spinx -type Medabot, taking a battle stance.  


Erika chuckled softly"Thank you for the information, now we know where to go without checking the map!" 

"I'll stay here with Gallahaste and we'll handle them, go and stop Libek and Ziaran!" Proposed Gwen.  


Metabeee and Ikki looked at each other before looking at Erika and Brass."You stay with them." They both said to their female counterpart.  


"Why?"Asked Erika.  


"Faros and Gallahaste fought with each other before, they know their opponents tricks and won't fall for them, Gallahaste need some new blood to assit him..."Started Metabee.  


"... Libek is too powerful for you, and we don't even know about Ziaran's full power...We don't want you two to get hurt." Admited Ikki.  


"But what about you?" Inquired Brass, her voice filled with concern.  


"Don't worry! I got my bro' with me!" Replied Metabee, pointing to ArcBeetle.  


That's when everybody noticed ArcBeetle's back was glowing, he was powering up!  


"I got a little distraction that will help us get through them!" Started the Phantom Renegade. "ArcBeetle it's time to show them the power of the Midnight Sun, the Pillar of Fire, the Blaze of Redemption...THE PROMINENCE!" He ordered.  


"FIRE!" roared ArcBeetle, sending a powerful fire blast toward Faros and Renna! The shaman crossed his arm and summoned a light shield to block the attack.  


He suceeded but was stuck until the end of the powerful Prominence attack was over. Metabee, Ikki and the Phantom Renegade rushed pass him and his Medafighter and suddenly the fire attack stopped, quickly followed by a madly dashing Gallahaste, almost ramming him with his shield. Faros dodged barely, forcing Gallahaste to almost crash into the museum's map. ArcBeetle rushed to follow his Medafighter as Brass distracted Faros with her laser shot, forcing him to adopt once again a more defensive position.  


"You insolent fools!" Spat Faros.  


"We'll see who's so insolent once we kick your butt!" Challanged Gwen.  


"YEAH!" Agreed Erika.  


----------  


Ximei avoided one of Seagaru's Dragon Laser attack, before retaliating with her Echo Wave move. Both Medabot girl were quick on their feet and had lots of experience. Ximei was at a certain disadvantage , her Antvara attacks were not as useful in one on one battle than the other Shaman's, and she had used them all up on their first fight...at least that's what Seagaru tought.  


"SONIC SPEED STRIKE!"She called suddenly shooting forward, spear ready jab through Seagaru's body.  


That is if Seagaru hadn't brought her arms up in a cross, shielding her less armored body with her strong dragon head like hands from the devastating attack of the flute-spear. Ximei and Seagaru were struggling against each other,s strength for a few seconds before they both retreated in a single bound. Seagaru looked at the dent on her right arm left by the spear. No normal blade could have done such a thing. Concentrating on the blade she realised it was vibrating slightly, slowing down until it stopped. She tought it was just from the attack, but there was still something odd about that weapon, other than the fact it was also a flute.  


"Seagaru keep her away with your Dragon Laser, when you hit her, power up for the Artica!"Ordered Kasumi in her Medawatch.  


"Right!"Agreed the dragon, shooting volleys of lasers toward her opponent.  


Ximei tried to dodged them all but Seagaru was an expert shooter and she was suddenly hit in the lower torso. The attack sent her backward, clutching her 'stomach' in pain. She had raised her spear hoping to be attacked until she realised energy was gathering in Seagaru's hand. She had to do something to disrupt the devastating Artica attack before it was finished powering up! She had made research on Space Medafighter X on the internet and learned the masked woman was considered the number 1 Medafighter in Japan, and that was only counting her main Medabot, Seagaru! She also learned the Artica could be fired even if it wasn't at full power, only reducing it's strength, so attack head on would be useless. Ximei stood up and started to sing a single note.  


"What are you trying to do? You know your sonic attacks have no effect on us now!" Asked X, confident it was no reason to be worried...until another voice joined Ximei's to sing that single note...  


"The blade of the spear! It's resonating with her singing!" Realised the woman.  


"Exactly!" Added Ximei, stopping her singing while the blade continued.  


"This little trick is useless! Face the Crushing Power of the Eternal Glacier, the Devastating Ice Storm...The Artica!"Called X, striking a pose.  


"Stop her Ximei!" Shouted Thetis before her opponent could order the powerful attack.  


"SINGING METAL SLICE!" Called the Dolphin Medabot, slashing the air with her spear and sending two almost invisible blades of cocentrated sonic waves.  


Seagaru was hit full force by the attack as she was imobilized before using her own. She landed on the ground on her back hard and lost hold of the energy she had acumulated in her hands! There was a sudden flash of light and a large explosion occured that blinded everyone. Seagaru was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke.  


Space Medafighter X gasped in horror"SEAGARU!NOOOO!!!!!" 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Geki and Koghar join our heroes against the Lemurians? Will Koji, Sumilodon, Rokusho and their new allies Alexia and Diama reach the others in time to help them? Will Gallahaste and Brass defeat the Light Shaman Faros? Is Seagaru really defeated? Has Ximei taken her revange? Will Ikki and Henry be able to stop Ziaran and Libek? You might learn all that in the next chapter of **Second Revival!**  
_


	41. New Awekening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Since no one seam able to find where Mahiro come from I'll just tell the answer, since it was REALLY REALLY REALLY hard. She's from the manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, but it hasn't been adapted to Anime yet so I guess that explains why it was so hard ^^;;  


**Second Revival,part 41**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Faros held out his hand, the Appollo Sword of Light bursting out of his Heat Beam canon. If he could he would have smirked, but Renna was happy to do it for him. He then held out his second hand, creating yet another sword.  


"This revange will be sweet Knight, I will make your little friends cower and tremble with fear, I will enjoy making them cry while you watch unable to intervene! I will render you unable to move and let you watch as I amuse myself with your friends! I am Faros Jal'Ber and you will learn to FEAR MY NAME!" Declared Faros, in a more evil tone than ever before, his voice echoing into the large hall, sending chills down Erika and Gwen's spine.  


"Renna, why do you associate with that guy?"Asked Erika, confused any kid would like a Medabot as demented as Faros.  


"Because I too enjoy to see other succomb to their fears! I might even help Faros torture you for my enjoyement. I must say I was bored since the time we sent those three losers into shock induced coma." She simply answered, glaring back at Erika, who glared back.  


Renna was slightly surprised, she had put all her desire to hurt the girl in her glance, and normally even the other Apprantices would step back from the dark feeling emanating from her. The fact that she could be so...evil as her young age was enough to make anybody uncomfortable. Some tried to find where that darkness inside of Renna came from, but they never found it. She was born that way and fully accepted it...in fact she loved it. Faros and her shared that delight for the fears and pain of others. Out of all the Lemurian and Apprantice duo, they were the only one that didn't care about the faith of neither the world or Lemuria, they didn'tgive a damn about the messing up of the time line, all their lives were aimed at their personnal enjoyement. 

"You're...horrible..."Commented Gwen, suddenly getting tough in front of her two heartless enemies.  


"GALLAHASTE! Show him your stuff!" Ordered Gwen.  


"And you Brass, cover him and don't let anything deter you from winning!" Called Erika.  


Gallahaste dashed forward, readying his sword to strike. Brass raised her laser canon and took aim on Faros, making sure to never loose him just in case. Faros dashed toward Gallahaste as well and sliced through the air with his light sword. The Knight's Antvara boosted sword and the Spinx's light blade clashed into the air, sending a few sparks around. Taking his chance Faros tried to attack again, forcing Gallahaste to block with his shield. The two of them were at a deadlock, their strength maching each other's. They struggled to push the other down, while Gallahaste cleverly manuveured to get the Lemurian in Brass's line of fire.  


"I know what you're trying to do! But those 'modern' weapons called lasers won't be able to cross my protective aura!" Said Faros, chuckling slightly.  


"You forgot I have a Rare Medal now!" Started Brass, "My shots are powered by it and will go right through your aura!"She added, blasting away.  


The shots went through the aura allright...but they also went through FAROS HIMSELF! Stricking Gallahaste in the chest, forcing him to back away, schocked, Faros took the chance and swiped at him with his light sword, sending the Knight backward even more, a slash mark on his chest armor.  


"Gallahaste! OH NO! What have I done?"Asked Brass to no one in particular, bringing her hands to her 'mouth'.  


Faros's laugh echoed around the hall. Gallahaste couldn't believe the Shaman had just become intengible, he concentrated on the Faros in front of him and slowly appeared a link of Antvara, a link very carefully damper and hidden, leading up to the ceiling, there something was hidden, invisible to the normal eyes or optic, but not to a Silver Warlord.  


"FAROS! You coward stop those light tricks and come down and FIGHT!" Challanged Gallahaste, pointing to the ceiling.  


To the girls surprise, the REAL Faros appeared into the air, still laughing. The echoing hall had masked the true origin of his voice. Gallahaste understood immediatly that Faros had been there all along, Renna had been the one in charge of the illusionary wall! The real Sphinx type landed betweem his copy and Brass, he too had twin light swords. He shot a venomous glance at Brass before turning to Gallahaste.  


"You weren't supposed to find out he wasn't real that soon. But oh well, it will only speed things along. As you tasted this is no mere illusion. It's an advanced technique called the Photoclone! I can only create one at the time for the level of manipulation is much more complexe than mere images of myself. His attacks are as real as mine but yours cannot harm him... Now he will take care of you while I have fun with the girls."Explained Faros before turning back toward Brass who had taken a defensive pose in front of the two Medafighter.  


"I won't let you harm Miss Erika and Gwen!" She declared barevely.  


"We'll see about that...little girl!" Stated Faros, before he and his clone charged toward their respective enemies. 

--------------  


"_ Warning Critical Damage received. 95% Damage to tail, mobility reduced, speed reduced. 86% Damage to right arm, laser canon offline. 90% Damage to left arm, laser canon offline. 80% to main body, left optic damaged. Cease of function imminent._"Stated Space Medafighter X's Medawatch in a strangely calm manner.  


Seagaru struggled to stand up as the smoke cleared around her. She was badly damaged, dents in her body armor, cracks and a part of her left shoulder was gone. She managed to get up but she was panting and obviously suffering. Ximei chuckled.  


"You are more resilient than you look, I tought that attack had finished you off...well I guess the only good thing now is to put you offline...Soon the will of the Emperor of Lemuria will be acomplished and NOBODY can do anything against that!"The Dolphin Medabot declared, readying her spear by singing the deadly note again.  


"The...Em...Emperor?"Stuttered Seagaru as Ximei's singing got transfered to the blade of her spear.  


At that moment something snapped inside of Seagaru. Images flooded her medal and an incredible feeling of hate overcame her as the word 'Emperor' resonated in her head. She shouted loudly, startling Ximei. Both her hands were glowing, as if she was charging a Dragon Laser attack!  


"Wh...What's going on? Your laser should be offline!" Cryed Ximei taken aback.  


"I...won't...let...HIM SUCCEED!" Shouted Seagaru, as the light covering her left hand turned red and the other blue.  


"She's gonna use the Medaforce? No...it's...something else..."Gasped X "She's gonna use an Antvara attack!"  


"RAAAAH! FIRE DRAGON FANG!"Roared the female Dragon-bot, thrusting her left arm forward.  


The red fiery light bursted out of her dragon head hand and travelled toward Ximei at blinding speed, taking on the shape of a long asian dragon, opening it's jaw widely. It hit the Lemurian Medabot dead on the chest, sending her backward as the fangs of the dragon pierced her armor and the rest exploded in a fiery blast.  


"ICE DRAGON SCALE!" Then called Seagaru, swinging her right arm in a large horizontal arc.  


The blue icey glow left her hand and took on the spinning shape of another asian dragon, it looked like it was biting it's own tail, spinning in the air like a large ring, it's 'scale' pointing outward. Startled by the fiery attack Ximei didn't had time to avoid and the attack it her, for a few second it spun like a sawblade, scratching her armor further with it's sharp icey scales pressing her backward some more before it bursted apart like an ice shrapnel bomb. This time the DOL-type was sent to the ground. Seagaru panted heavily as her dragon head-hand shattered, revealing her original tin pets hand before she collapsed to the ground, drained by all of what happened. Kasumi rushed to her Medabot while Thetis did the same.  


Ximei looked schocked. "I only know...one...person...that could do...these attacks..." She said, in a voice filled with amazement and emotion.  


"Are you allright Seagaru?"Asked X, helping her Medabot up.  


"Not...much...I feel like a gentle pat on the head would send me offline...augh....but...I'm staring to remember...who I was."Answered the female Medabot.  


"Who?" Both girl asked at the almost same time.  


"Queen Alresha Merak of Lemuria." Both Medabot answered.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_ What other tricks can Faros pull?Is it really the real one this time? Or was he never there at all to begin with? Will Brass and Gallahaste be able to defeat Faros and protect the girls from the evil Mad Illusionists Duo? What will we learn now that Seagaru's past is revealed? Will Thetis and Ximei join the Atlantean? Will the Lemurian suceed in steeling the Stone of Chronorus? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	42. Shining Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 42**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Koji, Sumilodon, Spiritus, Rokusho and their new allies, Alexia and Diama, rushed toward the entrace of the museum. They were expecting to see a Medabot defeated by another, because of the explosion they had seen and heard, but what they saw when they arrived on the scene was rather perplexing. Ximei was...bowing in front of Seagaru!   


"What's going on?"Asked Diama, rushing to her comrade side while alexia went to Thetis.  


"Diama! it's wonderful! This Medabot...Seagaru...she's the QUEEN! It's OUR Queen!She used the Dual Dragon attacks! The attacks only the Queen could perform!"Answered Ximei, exhilaration in her voice.  


"Que...Queen Alresha!" Gasped Diama, bowing as well.  


" Please! Please don't! A few minutes ago I wasn't even aware of my past! I never wanted to be a queen even in my past life."Said Seagaru, pleading with her new found subject "Please just call me Seagaru."  


"Can someone explain this to me?" Inquired Koji, feeling confused.  


"Alreasha Merak was the Queen of Lemuria, renowned for her kindness and desire for peace." Commented Rokusho, bowing slightly out of respect, but not overdoing as Seagaru insisted.  


"It is true...I wanted nothing more but peace betweem the Atlantean and the Lemurians..." Started Seagaru, looking up in the sky as memories filled her Medal with joy and sorrow.  


"Maybe I need to explain it from the beginning for all of you here who don't know my past life..."She went on.  


"I was an illegitimate child...born of a Lemurian woman from an Atlantean man...my mother's family covered it up by saying she had been raped during a raid on our island...but that was all lies...my father had been excutionned by them after they had found him with my mother and mom was forced to become a priestess to preserve the family's good name... Life wasn't much for me...until I met him..."Seagaru sighed deeply, recalling that faithful day.  


"The Emperor..."Softly said Diama, since she had been the Queen's trainer she had heard that story before.  


"Jaken was just a prince back then...the title of Emperor hadn't been created yet...he was still nice and we fell in love... We got married and everything was nice...until his father was killed by madman... Once he became King, the man I loved ceased to exist...power corrupted his so far just and kind soul, making him plummet into a bottomless pit of insanity and megalomaniacal desires of grandeur... He self-declared himself Emperor and with no equals on Earth, not even me the woman that had once loved me, he refused to give me title of Emperess to be by his side... As time went on he planned more plans to defeat the Atlantean in another Great War, and it is around the time he tought of that plan that would involve the use of the Stone of Chronorus to erase the mistakes his actions would cause that I realised how mad he had become." Seagaru made a pause, as her medal was filled with pain. "You don't know the whole story... What caused the destruction of both our lands..."  


"It was my husband's mad desire. He wanted to summon a gigantic asteroid from the depth of space to crush his Atlantean rivals! The Stone of Chronorus was to be used to erase any mistake if the plan was to go the wrong way... that's why the Lemurians are here today...it is why our lands no longer exist...because of one mad man who tought he could reign over the entire world!" Declared Seagaru to her shocked audiance, her voice filled with agressivity toward the man she used to love and also pain and sorrow from loosing him...first to insanity and then to the catastrophe.  


"But why are you here your Majesty? I mean...Seagaru?"Asked Diama, still surprised.  


"I never saw Jaken go through with his plan...I went to see him and insisted he stopped all those dangerous things that he should just make peace with the Atlanteans...I always found that war betweem us futile...That night was the last straw, he was getting tire of my constant opposition but he didn't want to kill me...he said he liked my body...so he would just have to remove my soul from it...I think you understand why I am here today." Finished the female Medabot, turning away from the group to go over Space Medafighter X.  


"The Emperor said you had been killed by Atlanteans operatives...but he never exposed your body...I can barely imagine how demanted he really was...I'm so sorry for you... But now, we don't have to follow his orders anymore, you are here with us and we're going to stop this madness!"Added Ximei, happilly.  


"But before we can rush in to assist our friends in need...maybe it would be wiser to ask Rokusho to heal you." Pointed out Diama.  


"But won't you're friends stop this whole thing if they learn Seagaru was the Queen?"Asked Koji.  


"Not all of us were loyal to the Queen first..Ziaran, Libek and Faros were very close to the Emperor, Ziaran in paticuliar...As for Koghar he was just happy to serve in the High Guard."Explained Ximei, as Rokusho activated his healing Medapart.  


"Are you allright Seagaru?"Asked Kasumi to her Medabot.  


"I think so...as much as I ever was...Now I get a new life...much more happier than my previous one...and I'm not about to let my dead mad husband's will ruin this...not just for me, but for everybody here." She replied, looking at Diama putting her hand on Rokusho's shoulder tenderly and Spiritus and Sumilodon trying to act inconspicuous next to each other.  


"I'm glad we can help to stop this follish plan...I never liked the idea of playing with History like that." Commented Alexia.  


"Neither did I ,but you know how it is with Sacred Task...maybe if we had known from the begining it would have been diferent but...we would have missed a lot of things."Replied Thetis, looking down to her Medabot with a smile.  


"I know what you mean." Agreed the other girl.  


Then Rokusho went over to Seagaru, reparing most of the damage she had received, but he couldn't repair the extensive damage to her Dragon Lasers, she was not weapon less, and her optic was still malfunctionning, it was safe to assume she wouldn't do any more fightings, she was still unsure of her Antvara powers, she had used them on the impulse of emotion, it was still fairly new to her.  


"Let's go help the other!"Called Koji, as they all resumed their running...a lot of running had been done on that night...a lot.  


-------------  


Henry, Ikki, Metabee and ArcBeetle bursted into the circular room of the Sengoku exhibit, Around them were diferent work of art, old armor and other war costume, weapons and artifacts of all kind. At the total opposite of the entrace was a display with costy jewels of all kind including the crown holding the Stone of Chronorus. Ziaran, Libek, Nachi and Dran were standing right in front of it. Libek's fist was already crackeling with electricity.  


"LIBEK!" Shouted Metabee, as they rushed toward the small group.  


"YOU'RE TOO LATE HELIOS! HAHAHAHA! THE STONE IS OUR! THUNDER PUNCH!"Replied Libek, delivering his powerful attack on the glass protecting the precious Stone.  


Everybody braced for the lightening explosion and possible rain of glass shard...save Henry.  


"OWWWW!!!! DAMMNIT!" Roared Libek, holding his hand in pain while the glass stood firmly without a little crack.  


"You fool, those are priceless artifact! They are protected by state of the art glass panels, not even a diamond can cut through it. The only way would be to crack the electronic lock's code. But that's impossible." Laughed the Phantom Renegade. "I told you it wouldn't be as easy as stealing a Rare Medal." He chuckled.  


"I will take care of the lock." Simply stated Dran in a single tone voice as usual, pulling out a small portable computer from his pocket.  


"In the meantime...let's make sure nobody interupt us..." Said Libek, sending a small beam of lightening toward the top of the entrace.  


There was a sudden buzzing noise and suddenly a metallic door felt down, blocking the entrace and only escape route out of the room. Ikki banged on the door helplessly as Libek cackled madly.  


"Now we got time to take care of you whitout being interupted by your little friends! So we might have a chance to finally end our fight Helios." Boasted the Shaman.  


"You're on! LET'S ROCK BUG-BOT!" Called Metabee, his aura flaring up.  


"Huh...Metabee...we're insect based Medabots as well."Pointed out ArcBeetle, sweatdropping.  


The Dragonfly -type Medabot took a step forward and got ready to fight when suddenly his sister hold out her hand in front of him, stopping him right there.  


"Ziaran what..." Started the male Medabot surprised.  


"Dran is busy with the lock, you stay near him, I'll handle those fools that oppose us." She answered. "Beside I've been itching for a real challange, I haven't Robattled since the fight with that lousy Sabre-tooth tiger type... these two might prove challanging enough."   


"We'll take on the both of you at the same time!" Declared Nachi.  


" Fine then, let's go kick her bot 'bro!" Replied Metabee, turning to ArcBeetle before looking over Ikki "You with me Ikki?".  


"I'm not backing down! No way! We got the world to save...Again!" Answered the boy.  


"And this time I'll be helping out. ArcBeetle it's our chance to redempt fully for what happened in the past!"Added Henry.  


"Fools...you have no idea of the full extend of my powers...that ignorance shall be your doom." Chuckled Ziaran to herself.  


"LET'S GO!" Yelled Metabee, as he and ArcBeetle dashed toward Ziaran.  


--------------  


Brass was standing firmly in front of Erika and Gwen, her gatling laser was aimed straight for Faros's head. She was determined to protect the girls from the mad Medabot. Gallahaste got up, ready to face the Photoclone, get past it and show Faros no mercy!  


"Lady Brass! Stay courageous, I believe in you, I know you can defeat this fiend even without my help! Don't back down and I will do anything I can to help you protect our Medafighters!" He declared, pointing his shining sword toward the Photoclone.  


"Like you stand a chance, my Photoclone's sword can harm you, but yours can't! Hahahaha! Com'on little girl, let's see if you're as great as the Silver Warlord believes! Once I have taken you offline I'll take my time with your little friends...I wonder where I'll begin...Stop me...if you can." Challanged Faros, snickering.  


" I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM!" Shouted Brass, firing her lasers toward the surprised Faros.  


As each Antvara-boosted shot hit him he realised he had underestimated her, he tought Brass would crumbled before his evil prescence but it seamed she was incredibly loyal to her friend and Medafighter. Brass shot toward Faros and leapt into the air, she solidly slammed her hand down on top of his head, using him as a holding point she kicked him twice on the side of the head with an incredible speed before pushing herself away with a solid kick STRAIGHT in the Sphinx's face. She had done this awesome acrobatic feet in only a few seconds and it totally di-oriented the Light Shaman. He raised a shield defensively out of reflexe just second before the female Medabot could deliver a shoulder tackle. Brass hit the shield and was sent back, this delay allowed Faros to regain his composure and draw out his Light Swords.  


"You're good...but you just caught me off guard, now I'll be fighting at full power!" The Lemurian declared.  


Meanwhile Gallahaste was in a furious swordfight, the Photoclone proovedto be quite an opponent because he had one main advantage, he could just attack without thinking of blocking attacks, while Gallahaste could only defend himself while trying to figure out the weakpoint of the creature standing before him. He blocked an attack with his shield before slashing at the clone. His blade went right through him, not even leaving a mark for a few second, the Photoclone repairing itself as the blade went by like he was nothing. The Knight leapt backward and understood what he had to do...if the Photoclone was not affected by his attack...then maybe he could...  


"Fly right through you!"He said shooting himself forward, leaving the ground with a powerful push.  


Covering his body with a shield of Antavara Gallahaste hit the Photoclone straight in the guts, causing a large disruption that made the clone burst into light sparkles while the Silver Warlord went on. Faros who had just drawn out his sword was suddenly shocked when he felt the dissapearance of his Photoclone, only second before Gallahaste slashed at his back before impacting with him. The Sphinx Medabot stood still, only taking a few steps forward from the impact as his back propelling unit fizzled out. Gallahaste's daring attack had damamged his wing, but sent the Warlord dazed to the ground.  


Faros had completly forgotten about Brass at that moment as he turned around quickly ready to strike the downed Atlantean with his light sword. The female Medabot took the chance and shot forward, sliding on the stone floor of the museum she triped Faros above her and with another awesome display of agility and strength she kicked him powerfully in the air. Sending him almost up to the ceiling. She took aim with both her guns, still laying on the ground as her body glowed with bright light.  


"MEDAFORCE!!!!"She shouted, sending a powerful beam hitting Faros.  


The attack sent him hit the ceiling hard before he felt back toward the ground. The female Medabot quickly rolled out of his way before he crashed down hard. The Sphinx was badly damaged but not taken out yet, he tried to get up but Gallahaste had done so before him and had his sword aimed at his back.  


"I suggest you keep yourself down. You lost but I do now wish to harm a downed foe." He declared. "It seams to me this 'little girl' was more than a match for you Faros. A job well done Lady Brass."   


"It...it was nothing...I just wanted to protect Erika and Gwen." Admitted the sailor-type, blushing slightly. "And your wise words gave me confidence. Thank you Gallahaste."  


"You really kicked butt Brass! WOOHOO!" Cheered Erika.  


Gwen clapped in her hand and looked over the other Medafighter."It's over Renna, you should just surren...WATCH OUT!" She suddenly shouted.  


But it was too late, two light beams hit both Gallahaste and Gwen, sending them flying to Erika and Gwen's feet. It was Renna's doing. She was obviously mad and her body was surrounded by a powerful and dangerous feeling aura. She was gonna finish the job for her Medabot.  


"This is not good...Medabots can't fight human!" Said Brass, getting up, still in pain from the surprise attack.  


Suddenly there was the sound of shouting and running... A group was aproaching.  


"GUYS!!!" Shouted Koji, before him and his gang appeared from the entrace.  


"This won't be the last time we meet!" Declared Renna, blasting the wall next to her before she and Faros became invisible.  


"Let them be...for now." Said Gallahaste, stopping the girls from running after the Light Shamans. 

"Koji...Space Medafighter X...and what are thy doing with you???"Inquired Erika, pointing to Alexia, Thetis and their Medabot.  


"It's a long story...but the point is their with us now." Answered the boy.  


"We'll have all the time in the world to talk about this once we stopped Ziaran and Libek from getting the Stone." Declared Diama.  


"We have to go help Ikki and the Phantom Renegade..." Added Rokusho, surveying who was there so far.  


"They have no idea what kind of power Ziaran posess!" Gravely stated Ximei. "Even two against one, they won't stand a chance."   


**To Be Continued...**  


_What is the extend of Ziaran's power? Why is she making Diama and Ximei so nervous? Will the Lemurian get the stone of will ArcBeetle and Metabee be able to stop the Lemurian Siblings? What will happen with Faros and Renna? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	43. Wind of Challange

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 43**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ziaran looked at the two KBT Medabot charging toward her. She chuckled slightly and waved her staff, before a powerful wind guts hit Metabee and ArcBeetle straight on, sending them backward before they fell at their Medafighter's feet.  


"That was just a little sample, do you still wish to fight with me?"Inquired the boastful Shaman "I must admit it's truly a shame you turned out to be a Warlord Metabee, Things could have been diferent...oh well..." Sighed the female Medabot slightly.  


"No offense but I don't like green hair, I prefer in pinkish tone." Replied Metabee.  


Nobody noticed he was talking about Brass's hair upgrade color. There wasn't time for that. Henry quickly surveyed the room. It was large and mostly empty in the middle save for the crown's display and some benches, while the rest of the displays were all around the room against the walls. Some of the stuff there was priceless artifacts.  


" Allright let's skip the banter and go straight to the point: the fight." Proposed Nachi.  


"WAIT!" Called the Phantom Renegade. "We can't fight here or we'll damage priceless acient artifact!" He pointed out.  


"Hmm...that's true...what if I send my opponent flying into some potery piece or that samurai armor there...I might be bent on rewriting History to save my people but I'm not a barbarian! Libek, why don't you make yourself useful and get us a force field." Said Ziaran, turning sligthly toward her brother.  


"Right sis! "Agreed the YAN Medabot, raising his hand to the sky.  


Slowly a barrier of electrical energy started to form around the room, a few inches in front of the displays, turning the center of the room into a round arena, thankfully Libek's force field didn't block out the exit, still blocked by the metal door.It was like a wall of yellowish energy with bolts darting all over. Ikki's gang wasn't feeling really comfortable with that thing around.  


"Don't worry, this repulsive shield is ALMOST harmless. It's like a rubber wall. I don't want to risk damage to my sister...altough I doubt she will be sent against it. Just...don't stay in contact with it for too long, especially the Medabots." Explained Libek, punching his wall to show it was nothing.  


Henry reached for the wall and touched it, he felt a little spark, like an static electricity jolt, and when he pushed against it he felt it pushed back. He let go quickly and nodded slightly.  


"Allright now gentlebot, why don't you try to attack me again!" Challanged Ziaran. 

"Let's be careful, we know she can repulse you with a her wind gusts." Commented Henry.  


"Well then, let's attack from a distance! Metabee! Laser canon!" Called Ikki.  


"Let's take her out bro! LASER CANON!"Called Metabee, shooting laser salvos.  


"TRI LASER!" Shouted ArcBeetle, sending three bluish laser beam toward Ziaran.  


The Wind Seer Medabot hovered a few inches from the ground and moved a few centimeters to the left, dodging Metabee's laser, then to the right, avoiding ArcBeetle triple laser. In an instant she had easily dodge both attacks and was ready to retaliate!  


"Pressure Sphere!" She called, slashing the air with her staff.  


Two ball of what appeared to be air distortion, as if something invisible was being shot, travel quickly from the tip of Ziaran's sphere to Metabee and ArcBeetle's chest. The sphere of higher air pressure hit both Medabot full force, before they could react, sending them again to the ground.  


"Augh...what...was those thing?"Asked Metabee, getting up again.  


"Those were my Pressure Spheres...You are pathetic, not even able to avoid such basic attack!HAHAHAHA! And I tought you were challanging...Libek you're getting rusty is that's the Warlord that got you into a deadlock fight!" Laughed the female Shaman.  


"I'm not done yet! LASER CANON!" Growled Metabee, shooting madly toward Ziaran.  


Once again the Wind Seer's speed and agility was enough to avoid the attack, so Metabee tried to correct his aim, but Ziaran evaded the laser blasts again, she them suddenly dashed toward Metabee, pushed by her own wind and she decked him across the face with the big end of her staff, then she uppercut him with the said end of the staff, before she spun in the air, hitting ArcBeetle with a long reaching attack, and finally she retreated backward, sending a gust of wind pushing against the two KBT, disabling any short range retalliation. Ziaran was skilled, very skilled.  


"Metabee? Are You allright?"Asked Ikki, worried.  


"Sure, don't worry Ikki, she's a lightweight." Replied the yellow Medabot, shaking the cobweb out of his head.  


"Maybe a lightweight but I was the Royal High Guard ArchShaman, I was the most powerful and leader of the order!" Boasted Ziaran.  


"Now I remember where I heard your name...It was said that you could cause hurricane if you were ordered to! Altough I also heard that, as powerful as you were, your range of control was much shorter than that of the other Weather Shaman, that's probably why there wasn't that many hurricanes happening in Atlantean land." Commented Metabee, recalling memories of his past life.  


"SHUT UP!If I was still at full power I could easily destroy this whole town if I wanted to! I could probably destroy this building but like I said...I'm not a barbarian!"Added the female Medabot.   


"Whatever you say Ziaran, I bet you're not even close enough to your Medafighter to use his Antvara to restore your Ishkara's reserve!" Chuckled Metabee, obviously angering her.  


"I will show you the full extend of my power and you will plead for mercy when I will be crushing your Medapart one by one! WARLORD!" Challanged the Shaman, spitting the last word.  


"Talking about power...you never realise Metabee was acting as diversion." Pointed out Ikki.  


"_Power Up Complete._"Sated the Phantom Renegade's Medawatch.  


"ArcBeetle! Attack with the power of the Midnight Sun! The Pillar of Fire! The Blaze of Redemption! THE PROMINENCE!"Called Henry, striking a pose.  


"FIRE!" Shouted ArcBeetle, sending a powerful ball of fire from his twin horn.  


"Ridiculous." Simply said Ziaran, unphased by ArcBeetle's ultimate attack.  


With a dismissive hand wave she caused a smalle but powerful air current to impact with the Prominence. There was a large explosion that blinded everybody present for a few second ,but then the truth appeared to our heroes's eyes. Ziaran was still standing, the Prominence had dissipated right in front of her and she had yet to receive any damamge, while ArcBeetle and Metabee had received respectively about 15% and 20% of damage. But even that had been anticipated, while the prominence shot out Metabee charged up one of his own attack, altough the charge up was faster than for ArcBeetle's, it was still needed.  


"GOLDEN MISSILES!" Called Metabee, sending his Antvara shielded twin missiles flying at his enemy. 

Ziaran lookedvery annoyed "YOU ARE RIDICULOUS TOO!"  


With another gust of wind she sent the missiles off course, tumbling through the air back toward her opponent who stepped back just before Metabee's missile crashed on the ground , exploding and sending the two KBT once again back to the ground.  


Metabee got up, the damage from the explosion had been minimal but he was getting tired of always ending up on the ground. It really annoying. "This isn't going as well as expected.I think it's time we get intense!"  


"I have one out of six numbers decoded." Commented Dran in his monotone voice. 

"Allright that's it! ORICAL SOGURTIS!" Roared Metabee, sending a golden blast toward Ziaran.  


"Hah, you're too slow." She sighed evading to the side again.  


"This isn't a laser blast Ziaran!" Reminded Metabee, as the blast suddenly changed trajectory slightly as per Metabee's will, hitting Ziaran full force.  


The force of the blast was enough to send her flying, right past Nachi, Libek and barely missing the display before she hit the barrier field. She bounced back and crashed at Nachi's side, slight electrical jolt coursing through her body. It wasn't causing any damamge but it was still slightly painful, but just enough to keep her mind clear.  


"Yep...lightweight." Chuckled Metabee.  


But his fun was short, for a few second later ArcBeetle and him were hit once again by Pressure Spheres, cutting his chuckling off, before a powerful wind picked up, forcing both humans and Medabots to brace against it. It was Ziaran, she had goten up and she was PISSED.  


"You almost fried my hair! YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL RESISTANCE! GET OUT OF MY WAY DAMNIT!"She roared, as the wind got even stronger.  


The two KBT and their Medafighters were able to hold their ground, that is until Ziaran rushed them and hit both Medabots with both end of her staff at the same time in an uppercut motion. ArcBeetle and Metabee lost their bracing on the ground and were sent flying into the wind toward Henry and Ikki who barely had time to duck before their Medabot flied head first toward the large metallic door.  


"2 out of 6."Added Dran. 

----------  


Rokusho and Diama stopped dead in their track, coming to a sudden halt after running again. Alexia, Sumilodon, Koji and Spiritus, tried to break the best they could but tripped and felt on the ground, a few second later it was Thetis, Ximei, Erika, Gwen, Brass and Seagaru who tripped on them and felt down. Space Medafighter X and Gallahaste easily breaked in time and looked at the mass of humans and Medabot, groaning in pain.  


"Need a hand?"Asked Rokusho.  


"Alexia!" Called Diama, seeing her Medafighter underneath the pile.  


"Who's canon is poking my behind?"Complained Koji.  


"Sorry Koji!" Said Brass getting up.  


"Why did you two stopped so suddenly?"inquired Ximei after doing the same thing while helping Thetis up.  


"We didn't want to hit the metal door blocking our way."Answered Diama matter-of-factly, pointing at the large door in the entry way of the room.  


The sound of wind blowing could be heard behind the said door. Thetis and Ximei held their ear against the metallic surface.The girl gave a gentle tap on it.  


"This is anti-corrosive steel, about 5 inches thick, this plate is about 7 feet large and 10 feet tall, you can't see it all since the door is only about 6 by 9 feet. This thing can probably withstand explosions." Ximei stated, showing off her skill. 

"Also...Ziaran is pissed."She added.  


"Oh no! She charging at them...ouch...Watch out!"Suddenly called Thetis, backing away from the door.  


There was a sudden and loud banging noise as something impacted with the door. If Thetis and Ximei hadn't backed away the sound could have done damage to their earing system.   


"That must have hurt." Commented Koji,looking at ArcBeetle and Metabee's crude form slightly imprinted on the metalic door.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Will Ziaran defeat the vaillant KBT Duo? Will Metabee and ArcBeetle be able to pull through and defeat the Mistress of the Wind? Will the battle end before Dran can break the electronic lock's code? Will the others be able to get rid of the metallic door and help their friends and ally? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	44. Windfall

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 44**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


ArcBeetle and Metabee hit the metallic door hard. The wind created by Ziaran had been powerful enough to slam them against it, and they slided down to the ground, still slightly stunned by the ordeal as the female Medabots cackled evilly, boasting at her superiority.  


"That was ridiculous! Hahahaha! The look on your faces moments before hitting that door...And you tought you could oppose us?"She mocked.  


Metabee shook the cobweb out of his head part, growling slightly as he stood up alongside his 'brother'.  


"You guys okay?"Inquired Ikki.  


"Allright, time to go at it intensely, good thing the Doc gave me a sword." He commented, unsheating the sword at his side, letting it's golden surface glow in the faint light of the Electric Barrier.  


"Yo Bro, you think you can charge up another Prominence?"He then asked in a soft voice, as not to be heard.  


"Sorry, I can only do it twice in a short ammount of time. I would need at least an hour to be able to use it one more time." Sadly admitted ArcBeetle "But I can offer cover fire."  


"Good...then cover me, and watch out for any trick."Agreed Metabee as they both started to walk toward their opponent.  


"Ikki, let's show that Lemurian we ain't losers!" He declared, passing betweem the two Medafighters.  


"You can count on me!" Replied the boy.  


"3 numbers out of 6 decoded." Commented Dran, like a machine as always.  


"So Metabee, you think you can take me on on close range combat? I won't even let you get near me!" Called Ziaran to the advancing sword-wielding Medabot.  


Another powerful wind gust burst out of nowhere, forcing against the walking Metabee and his friends who had to brace for it. Suddenly golden energy sprouted from his back, forming four insect like wings out of pure Antvara. Metabee's golden wing started to flap to life and propelled him forward, his sword glowing with the same energy.  


"ORICHAL GLADIVARI!" He shouted, flying against the wind and slashing powerfully at Ziaran.  


The Shaman brought her staff up quickly, to block the incomming attack. She was hit with the full strength of the blow and sent backward, but she was able to restablish before hitting the barrier again.She looked in her hand, her staff had been broken in two.  


"I see you didn't had time to bring up a substancial shield around your staff, it is only a Medabot weapon after all. My sword too but my attack was stronger. Let's see how you do without any means of attack!" Boasted Metabee.  


"You think I relied on that staff to defeat you? I'll show you I'm nothing weaker!" Replied the female Medabot, shooting forward.  


Ziaran dashed in the air toward the hovering Metabee. The golden Warlord backed up at the last moment before being punched by his opponent. But he forgot Ziaran could control the air, and he felt the full blow of the punch, even if he had backed away. The Shaman had sent out presurized air from her fist. The flying KBT was sent backward much like Ziaran had been before but unlike her he had felt it, not just his weapon.  


"4 out of 6." Added Dran. 

"Metabee! You allright? Try another tactic, maybe one of your Orichal attacks." Called Ikki.  


Metabee took the hint and once again took a fighting stance in the air, readying his sword. It started glowing before he once again flied quickly forward, obviously ready to attack once again.  


"ORICHAL..."He started.  


"You think you can hit ME with the same move? FOOL!" Called Ziaran, bracing for the attack.  


"...SOGURTIS!" Surprisingly called the Warlord.  


This sudden change of attack took Ziaran by surprise. She dodge the sword as Metabee called his attack, and thus she was in position to make a side movement when her opponent shot his other hand forward, blasting her with a ball of golden energy! She was once again sent into the barrier with incredible force, then she bounced back with the same force and Metabee took the chance and delivered a roundhouse kick in mid-air, sending her to her Medafighter's feet. Metabee closed in to take her offline but Nachi sent a Pressure Sphere, forcing him to back away, meanwhile Nachi's mentor rose back to her feet, obviously damaged by the events.  


"Give up Ziaran! You're finished! I don't think even your brother will be able to help you!" Shouted Metabee proudly.  


Once again Dran spoke out with his mechanical tone:"5 out of 6."  


"Give up? We almost got the stone! Beside I got far more ressources than you think!" Chuckled the Shaman, not giving up."Let me show you my favorite attack."  


--------------  


Koji, Space Medafighter X and the rest of the gang were loking at the door, Thetis and Ximei were still hearing the sound of wind.  


"We got to go through that door!" Said Koji, slaming his fist on the metallic door.  


"We know...but none of us can blast through that door...not even me." Commented Gallahaste "It's not the kind of structure easy to blast open, my attacks are not fitted for this task."  


"What about the Symphony of Destruction?"Asked Thetis.  


"No, it would make cracks but it would take too long to break it all down!" Answered Ximei.  


"And the thermodilatation stress technique used on the vault door wouldn't work with a sliding door." Added Diama.  


"I have an idea! Sumilodon I'll need your help."Suddenly said Koji, snapping his fingers. "Gallahaste, lend me your sword please. "  


Gallahaste held out his sword and gave it to the boy "If you want sir Koji, but I doubt even it's diamond edge would cut down the metal of this door."  


"How do you put it in Broad Sword Mode?" Then Inquired Koji, before it suddenly burst out with light and turned into a longer sword, just the right side for a human.  


"I act as a remote control." Answered Gallahaste, his eyes red.  


"Allright Sumilodon! Let's unsheat...the Shadow Sword!" Then Declared Koji.  


"Ready!" Agreed the Medabot, his sword glowing slightly with dark energy.  


"SHADOW SWORD!" They both shouted, slashing the door in a large X shape.  


Once the twin clear cut were done, Sumilodon smashed the triangle section their attack had made. It felt down witrh a loud crash, creating a gap in the metallic door. There was no time for congratulation as Koji returned his sword to Gallahaste and the rest of the gang follow the boy and his Medabot through the gap.  


They found themself in the exhibit room, surrounded by Libek's barrier and Ziaran had just finished saying she wanted to show Metabee her favorite attack.  


"Erika...GUYS!" Shouted Ikki, surprised to see them, he took a step back noticing Alexia, Diama, Thetis and Ximei.  


"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"Asked Ziaran, sounding incredibly mad, pointing to the two duo that used to be working for her.  


"It's over Ziaran! Seagaru here is actually Queen Alresha! She is against this madness and we have joined with her to stop it all!" Declared Diama.  


"Our Loyalty is to the Queen first!" Added Ximei.  


"The...Queen?"Asked Ikki, Henry, ArcBeetle and Metabee at the same time.  


Ziaran suddenly burst in laughing"AH! You think I am loyal to the Queen? You think I am doing this for this mad Emperor we had?"  


"We are doing this for no one else but ourself!" Added Libek, shocking everyone present.  


"The stone of Chronorus represent Ultimate Power!" Suddenly declared Faros, appearing out of nowhere, supported by Renna, next to Libek.  


"And with it, we will make it so WE rule the world!" Declared Nachi, bursting in an evil laugh that suddenly seamed contagious to the rest of the gang.  


"You...you're truly...evil!" Realised Thetis, a shiver running down her spine.  


"And it's time for us to destroy you! I'll show you my attack now!" Shouted Ziaran, the wind picking up again as she raised her hands to the sky.  


Gallahaste rushed to Metabee's side as the wind started to spin upward around the Shaman, like a tornado. Suddenly a white shape seamed to appear, as if the air was condensing as it was getting pressurized, like a strange white snake swirling around the Shaman up and down.  


"Wind...GRIPHIN..." Started Ziaran.   


"Get ready Old Friend!" Declared Gallahaste, getting his sword, back to normal, ready.  


"TALON!!!"Shouted Ziaran, sending both her hand forward, shooting the shape around her at the same time.  


The shape morphed in mid air as it shot forward, taking the shape of a majestic cloudy white griphin, it's beak wide open and it's talon forward to evicerate anybody on it's way. But the Warlords were not impressed by this, altough the attack was powerful, they had something to protect and would never give up. They quickly blocked with their swords. The griphin hit and it's talon blocked by the blades. The two warlords were forcing against the powerful attack, that wasn't desintegrating.  


"RAAAH WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP ZIARAN!" Shouted Metabee.  


But then, the worse happened...  


"6 out of 6. Lock unlock." Said Dran.  


"It's over now!"Called Libek, opening the case and grabbing the stone, taking it away from the crown it had been embeded on.  


"FURY OF RA!" Suddenly called Faros, sending his most powerful attack toward the two busy Warlord.  


"METABEE! GALLAHASTE!" shouted the kids in fear.  


The two Warlords where in big trouble, they couldn't avoid the attack for they were stuck by the Wind Griphin, and even if they could it would hit the humans! The Fury of Ra was shot toward them at blinding speed as their mind raced at the same speed, the light based attack wouldn't destroy the Wind Griphin and soon they woold by hit by both attacks. There was a sudden blur of black and a flash of light as both attack exploded into nothingness. Sumilodon and Spiritus had sprung into action and destroyed both attacks with their Shadow Sword. Suddenly there was a flash and the lightening barrier dissapeared.  


"It doesn't matter now! We got what we came here for!" Declared Ziaran as Libek blasted the wall to their side.  


Before anyone could do anything, they all dissapeared into thin air and obviously escaped, invisible thanks to the Light Shamans.  


"It's over now...they got the stone..." Said Ikki, sadly.  


"No it's not." Declared Rokusho.  


"He's right...the Stone can't be used like that." Added Diama.  


"It can only be used on the territory of Lemuria, and that means...the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Finished Rokusho.  


"Then they are heading to the port...We should head there!" Replied Erika, saying what everybody was thinking.  


"They are going to tend to their wound and we should do the same, we are in need of repair." Pointed out Metabee, grabing his left shoulder, obviously in pain.  


"And someone got some explaination to do." Pointed out the Phantom Renegade, looking over the two girl and Medabot who had joined them.  


**To Be Continued...**

_The Shaman got their hand on the Stone of Chronorus! Is this the end for History as we know it? Will our heroes be able to stop this madness? Now that they are outnumbering the Shamans, will victory be easy? Or will Ziaran, Libek and Faros proove to be more fiercesome than they already seam? The race is on, don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  



	45. Short Pause, Short Rest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 45**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Renna, Faros, Dran, Libek, Nachi and Ziaran had just broke in into a Medabots shop. They didn't want to risk to return to their house since they were now outnumbered. Instead of wasting time repairing their parts, they decided to just steal replacement part from other Medabots of their type.  


"Any new of Geki and Koghar?"Inquired Faros, as he put on his new arm.  


"No...but it doesn't matter, we don't need them to complete our task, Koghar is just an opportunist and he'll probably band with the Atlanteans and the trators just to proove he can win." Scowled Libek.  


"It was to expect...after all the others are just a band of goody two shoes, even Koghar, he's too...single tracke minded."Commented Nachi.  


"So how do we get to the territory of Lemuria in the middle of the Ocean?"Asked Renna, looking at Ziaran who was mesmerized by the Stone of Chronorus, her gaze lost into it's redish glow.  


"Easy, I already bought us a boat...it should take us two days to reach the point where we can use the stone...With me and Libek you don't have to worry about bad weather.Once we finished our repair we'll leave this place and head for the port. We should set sail in the morning...for now you kids should rest, you got about 3 or 4 hours of sleep left."Answered the Wind Shaman.  


"Right."Agreed the three kids.  


--------------  


In the meantime everybody was at the Medabot Corporation, in a special hidden room where Dr. Aki and his team would develop prototype for new Medabots type, it was one of the safest place in the building. With repair kit and Rokusho's help the repair only took a few minutes, enough time for Seagaru to tell her story.  


"Wow...I've been working with a Queen for all that time without realising it." Declared Spiritus, standing suspisciously close to Sumilodon, far from her Medafighter.  


"Please...that life is far away...beside I never asked to be a Queen...the role was just too much for me to handle... Now all that count is to make sure Ziaran and her cohort don't use the Stone!"Replied Seagaru.  


"Say...why did you two even agree to work with them in the first place?"Asked Erika to Thetis and Alexia.  


"Well...you see...I'm an orphan and when nobody wanted of me...Ximei became like a mother to me...so I couldn't refuse to help her." Explained Thetis.  


"Also...both me and Diama were binded by our sense of responsability." Pointed out Ximei. "It was a sacred task...but now that we know it's not the Queen's will and it's not even the Emperor's will motivating the others..."  


"As for me..." Added Alexia "I too suffered from some loneliness and I too felt responsible. I brought Diama back to life, and as such I had the reponsability to help her accomplish her Sacred Task."  


"I see...I'm glad you're with us now, you seam to be nice enough." Commented Gwen, smiling as she shook the girls hand.  


"Yeah, welcome aboard!" Agreed Metabee.  


"What about your family?"Then inquired Ikki.  


"It was all a matter of Antvara trickery to convince our respective family to let us come here to 'study'. In fact we were all living alone in a house, without any adult. They shouldn't worry at all and once this is over we'll return home...at least me and Thetis, I don't know for the others." Answered Alexia.  


"For now we have to figure out how to go after them, you said the Stone had to be brought to the former Territory of Lemuria, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean right?" Said the Phantom Renedage, finishing to refill ArcBeetle's energy reserve for his Prominence attack.  


"I'm allready on it."Called Koji, who was talking into his cellphone."I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE TIME! Just fill my yatch with enough supply for a WEEK! I don't have to explain myself to you, I'M paying you... I see...how many?...Good...Yes that will be enough.Good bye."He then hung up and looked a little upset.  


"You got a boat?"Asked the surprised Thetis.  


"No surprise there, Koji's loaded with cash!" Commented Ikki.  


"Is there a problem with that?"Replied Koji, angrily, "Anyway, there is just enough place on my yatch for everybody, you're lucky, it's a small one I got for my 8th birthday...I wanted a small cruise ship but dad said not until graduation."He added, sounding rather dissapointed.  


"But the problem is tracking them down." Pointed out Space Medafighter X, making a few of the Antvara user chuckle.  


"Don't worry. That Stone of their has been emiting energy ever since their set their treacherous mits on it, and we are fully aware of where they are heading. No matter how much they try to demper the Stone's signiture we will be able to track them. Off course the children cannot sense it as well as the most experienced ones among us." Explained Gallahaste.  


"Allright, we'll be heading for the port in the morning, it will give my people time to organise my yatch and find the captain. We got about 4 hours of sleep and I suggest we take the fullest of them." Declared Koji.  


Dr.Aki, who had stayed silent the whole time finally spoke for the first time. "We got some matresses in one of the supply room, they are replacements for those at the infirmary, there should be enough for most of you... well the humans anyway." 

"WHAT?!?"Suddenly complained a metalic voice. "I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR LIKE A VACCUUM CLEANER!!"Shouted Metabee.  


"Fine I'll sleep on the floor." Grumbled the KBT as Ikki shot him a dark look.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will our Heroes be able to stop the three Lemurians before they rewrite History? Who will win the race across the Ocean? Who will come out victorious of the descisive battle afoot? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


A.N.: I'm sure you all noticed I've been slowing down on my updates. I'm sorry I'm just getting low on Robattle ideas, so to refresh my creativity I decided to start working on another fic, a Digimon one this time (a much more populated section but I'm ready to take the risk), but don't worry, I'll continue to write this one until the end at the present speed. I'm not the kind to leave a fic unfinished. I hope most of you will read my new fic. 


	46. Did Anyone Said 'Fluff'?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


A.N.: Hidden reference in this chapter, find it and win an extra kudo :p 

**Second Revival,part 46**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"You call THAT too small? It's as big as my house!" Declared Ikki, looking at Koji's large white boat in the morning light.  


"I know...it's not TOO small...it's RIDICULOUSLY small, just like your commoner's house!" Replied Koji before heading to embark on the said boat.  


"Sometime Koji is impossible to endure!"Groaned Ikki, following the rich boy on the little catwalk leading on the boat's main deck.  


(A.N.: I have no knowledge of boat related lingo, so if I get things wrong, sorry )The boat was long and mostly white, it had two decks above the main one, it's piloting cabin on the highest and smallest one, and it had two deck under. Walking behind Ikki, Metabee chuckled when he noticed Koji and Sumilodon's face were painted on the side of the boat. The name of the yatch was the 'Gold Tiger'. The rest of the gang quickly followed: Sumilodon, Spiritus, Space Medafighter X, Seagaru, Rokusho, Diama, Alexia, Thetis, Ximei, Brass, Erika, Gwen, Gallahaste, ArcBeetle and the Phantom Renegade.  


They were met by a tall man with a short black beard, wearing a black captain cap, a blue t-shirt with a small black anchor in the middle and black pants, he looks like an experienced sailor and captain in his early fifty or something. By his side were two Medabots, one was a purple colored Shark-type while the other looked like a big crab. It had legs similar in shape to those of a spider type, only in redish color and with brown highlights, its body was round and looked like it was made of big armor plate stuck together, it had no neck and it's head looked more like a big bump with yellow eyes in a black 'mouth' like hole and two black antennas on top. It's arm were redish brown and at the end they were equiped with large square golden collored pincer.  


"That's Captain Haddock, he's gonna be pilotting the ship, and those are his Medabots helper." Introduced Koji.  


"Aye, this is Ohsat and that's GolPince."Added the man in a scruffy voice.  


**Vital Stats**  
SAK-19111  
Ohsat, Shark -type  
Medafighter: Captain Haddock  
Special Attack: Torpedo  


**Vital Stats**  
RCR-18119  
GolPince, Red Crab -Type  
Medafighter: Captain Haddock  
Special Attack: Pincer Crush  


"So where are we heading boss?"Asked the Captain.  


Koji turned to Rokusho for information. He knew Rokusho could clearly feel the direction of the stone. The white Medabot pointed to a direction on the sea. The reson why they were all there in the first place is that the Antvara users felt the Stone moving.  


"That way." Answered Koji, pointing the same direction.  


"Eh...that's not really precise. " Complained Haddock, rubbing his bearded chin.  


"Here, follow the strongest signal on this device's LCD screen." Suddenly said Space Medafighter X, handing out a modified version of the Rare Medal Detector she stole from the Rubber Robo.  


"Allright then... Get yerself comfy kids, the Gold Tigre is a fast ship. GolPince! Oshat! Get her ready we're leaving in 15 minutes!" Replied the sailor, shouting orders to his Medabots who soon got working.  


"Allright...I'll show you where you're all gonna sleep..." Then declared Koji, deciding to leave the professionnals to their work.  


----------  


After leaving the Tokyo harbour, the humans decided it was wise to go get some additionnal sleep just in case. In the meantime, Gallahaste was sharpening his sword and shining his shield, Seagaru and Ximei were listening to music the Mermaid Duo had brought along. Metabee and Brass were at the front of the boat, they were looking forward in silence.  


Finally Metabee spoke up, turning to face the female Medabot by his side."Gallahaste told me about the fight with Faros, I wish I had seen it, you sounded impressive."   


"Thank you...but I had help from Gallahaste. "Shyly replied Brass, as she faced Metabee too. "And it's thanks to Rokusho giving me this Rare Medal...I really have no merit."   


"No!" Quickly interupted the yellow KBT. "You faced an incredible challanged and used all your skill and ressources to overcome it...you DO have merit. You always had for me...Even tough I am still worry about you...I know you can hold your ground now...But I promise I'll never let harm come to you." He said, grabbing hold of her hands and looking into Brass's optic.  


"Oh Metabee..."She softly said, pulling herself closer to rest her head on Metabee's shoulder.  


"Thank you." She whispered.  


The two stayed locked together as the boat continued it's race across the shimmering ocean surface, chasing the three Shamans on another boat. On the second deck, Spiritus and Sumilodon watched Brass and Metabee lock together in silence.  


"Talk about sappy." Commented Spiritus, scartching her head slightly.  


"Yeah..."Agreed Sumilodon. "Say...hmm...Spiritus...well..." He started, stuttering.  


"Yes?"Asked the female Medabot, with a tone of mischief in her voice as she stepped closer to the STG.  


"Well...I was thinking... Koji's house got it's own movie theatre...and...hmm...well...would you like to...come see a movie with me... once this is all over?" He finally managed to ask as the Tiger glared into his visor.  


"Sure! I tought you'd never ask...So...What kind of movie?" Inquired Spiritus happily.  


"How about a Samurai movie?" Proposed Sumilodon.  


"How about a kung-fu movie?" Replied the female Medabot.  


"How about both?"  


"Great idea!" She agreed.  


Atop the small third deck, sitting their back against the communication array were Rokusho and Diama. They watched the four 'younger' Medabots. Chuckling softly. Diama softly layed her head on Rokusho's shoulder, taking his hand into her own.  


"It seams we aren't the only couple on board." She chuckled.  


"But they don't seam to realise it yet."Agreed the male Medabot, chuckling as well. "It's great to be together at last. Even in these dangerous time."  


"It is...it's incredible our love survived for thousands of years...the chances of us meeting were so slim and yet against all odds...We are together at last...No matter what happens next I'm happy." Commented the VAL-type Medabot.  


"I love you Diama." He said.  


"I love you Rokusho." She said.  


"YO! ROKUSHO!" Suddenly shouted Metabee. " WANT TO PLAY POKER WITH THE REST OF US?" He asked.  


"Sometime I wonder if they grasp the seriousness of the situation." Mused Rokusho, seeing Sumilodon shuffle a deck of card one deck below.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_The chase is on, altough nobody seams to notice...Will our Heroes reach the Lemurian before they use the Stone of Chronorus? Will Sumilodon and Spiritus get to see those movies? Will Rokusho and Diama stay together? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: I won't I hide it, this story is coming to an end, it might take a week for the next chapter to be up because I want it to be HUGE. So please, be patient.  



	47. Danger of the Ocean...well kindof.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 47**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


After more than a day of travel, the Gold Tiger was catching up on the Lemurian's boat. It was early in the morning when everybody was call to the deck by Rokusho. Quickly the whole gang was on the front of the second deck.  


"What's going on?"Asked Ikki.  


"We're closing in! From what I can tell their boat was slightly slower than us but they had a head start so we're catching up just now...sadly we're also a few hours away from what used to be the territory of Lemuria...Diama, Ximei, no idea if they have any kind of defensive system on their ship?" Explained Rokusho, turning to the female Lemurians.  


Diama shook her head."I don't know...Ziaran never told me what kind of boat she was gonna buy..."  


"I do."Suddenly said the voice of...KOGHAR?!?  


The whole group looked upward, seeing Koghar and Geki, standing on top of boat. They looked down before leaping from their platform.  


"How did you get here?"Asked Koji, angry his former enemy snuck on board.  


"We followed you and when we saw the boat we used our gravity control techniques to makeourselfs light enough to walk on the water then we snuck inside, we've been hiding in the engine room, sticking to the ceiling with gravity manipulation." Answered Geki, folding his arm in pride.  


"Impressive." Commented Gallahaste, nodding.  


"Ziaran didn't spend money on useless machinery, she will simply rely and her and Libek's skill to control the weather and Faros's illusions, but those illusion to say...multiply the boat or the Stone, because he wouldn't be able to hide the energy the Stone of Chronorus emits." Explained the Puma -type Medabot, crossing his arms as well.  


"Hey!" Suddenly called Sumilodon, "There's something on the horizon! I think it's a boat..."  


"Boss!" Suddenly called the Captain through an internal p.a. system. "The weather's going bad, we might have to baten the hatches." He explained.  


It was true, large dark clouds were started to cover the sky, thunder rumbling. It was obviously Ziaran's and Libek's doing, there was Antvara controlling that storm. Suddenly in a terrible noise a powerful bolt of lightening hit the water straight behind the boat! It had only missed them by a few seconds, all the humans were temporarely turned deaf and there was a wave of heat. Libek was targeting them but the great distance made it impossible for him to be accurate. Space Medafighter X didn't want to take the chance to get hit by a lightening bolt and she had a plan.  


"We don't have to worry about the waves, Ziaran won't risk her own boat just to bother use, they'll relly on the lightening bolts!" Realised Koghar.  


"Koji, Sumilodon, Spiritus! Come with me!" Called Kasumi, rushing toward the upper deck.  


"What is she doing?"Inquired the Phantom Renegade as the other three followed her.  


Soon all of them were climbing on top of the boat. and on all four, their hand open touching the alluminum roof of the boat. The Antvara users on board suddenly felt the change, the boat it was starting to absorb their residual Antvara...they were using the Shadow Sword on the ENTIRE BOAT! In another defeaning crack a lightening bolt zapped toward them and WHAM! It bounced right off an invisible bubble and hit the water in a loud splash. It was working! They were using the power from their friends on board as well as their enemies and it was working well enough for the moment. Two more lightening bolt hit the invisible wall as the boat continued to follow the Lemurians. Koji looked to be in sweat, it was hard for him, and for Sumilodon as well, they were highly unexperimented in the use of the Shadow Sword, talented but still. There was another bolt of lightening and Koji and Sumilodon collapsed on the roof top of the boat, panting.  


"KOJI!"Shouted all the humans.  


"SUMILODON!" Shouted all the Medabots.  


"TIDAL WAVE!!!"Shouted the Captain...  


It was true, a large rising wave was rolling toward them, reading to sink them! It was a terribly high but thing wave that would probably crash down on them! Diama went into action and loaded her arrow shooting gun.  


"I've got it,I got a new attack... VULCAN ARROW!"She called, shooting one of her blue arrow, but this time, it was red, a blazing red, encased in a orangy flame glow.  


The Vulcan Arrow hit the wave and went right through, creating a hole that suddenly enlarged in a matter of second, turning the large wave into vapor in a matter of seconds! But using that red hot attack was not without a price, Diama's canon was smoking, the heat she had generated by herself had fried her usually well protected circuitry in her weapon!   


"Are you allright?" Inquired Rokusho, rushing to his love's side.  


"Yeah...but my shooter's fried...I'll need a new one." She explained, showing her arm.  


"I hope no other lightening bolt come out way because I can't hold the Shadow Sword on this boat with just Spiritus!" Called Space Medafighter X, helping Koji down from the dangerous roof of the boat, while Spiritus helped out Sumilodon.  


"Not bad for a rookie, but I think we'll have to train so more." The tiger-type commented, a smile in her voice.  


"We're getting closer."Commented Koghar, pointing toward the horizon.  


He was right, the boat was becoming clearer and easier to see. It wasn't as big as Koji's but looked as fast, it was long and black and only had two deck above the main one, the top one probably just for the pilot of the boat. It seamed to have lots of space...for a fight. This was probably anticipated by the three Shamans. There was a sudden flash of light and Gallahaste leaped to the front of the boat, sword in hand.  


"LUNARIOS GLADIVARI!"He shouted, slicing right through a fast incoming Fury of Ra, sent by Faros.  


"The Sphinx is mine." He coldly declared, pointing his sword toward the boat.  


"And I want to finish off Libek!"Added Metabee.  


"Then I'll take Ziaran!" Finally said Seagaru.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_The final battle is drawing near, will the Lemurians be able to handle our heroes? Will the Stone of Chronorus provide some advantage to the Shamans? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: I know I said this part would be huge, while it's not really...but with school starting already I hadn't had enough time to finish it and I realised I might not be able to update over the weekend, so I split it in two.  



	48. Full Speed Ahead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**Second Revival,part 48**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The wind blew in her hair as she look toward the other boat. Ziaran squeezed the Stone of Chronorus hard into her hand. It was puslating with power more and more as they got closer and closer to the former territory of Lemuria. The sudden waves of pulsating temporal energy were temporarely distrubing her vision from time to time and she got glimpsed of diferent times, her enemie's boat dissapearing to give place to forgotten islands and at one point a plane carrier with a Japanese flag. Nachi, Dran and Renna were in the piloting cabin while she was outside with her brother and Faros. there was another flash, this time a ripple from the future...the Gold Tiger closer than ever.  


"That's enough... Those fools don't realise it but we'll be there any minutes now... They seam to have evaded our traps so far ... all we need is one more little distraction." She commented, fighting off those lapse of temporal rifts flooding her Medal.  


"But what? My Lightening bolts don't seam to work on that boat, your wave was vaporized and Faros's Fury of Ra was anihilated...What else do you want to do?"Asked Libek.  


"I don't need something lethal, just time consuming...I'll send a few big waves, that should be enough... You take the stone and call me as soon as we breach the border!" She replied, tossing the precious cargo to her brother before moving to the end of the boat.  


The sea was already covered with greyish waves, it's water looking cold and unwelcoming. The Wind Seer Medabot knew those were normally the signs of a coming storm, but she knew how to control it and held out her hands, sending a sudden gust of wind forward. A serie of waves darted toward the other ship. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to face the Atlanteans and the other Lemurians or not, her Medabot 'instinct' were craving for a battle...a battle she would win easily.  


------------  


"INCOMMING WAVES!" Called Ohsat, the Shark-type Medabot of the Gold Tiger.  


"Ziaran again!" Added Seagaru.  


The first of the larger waves hit, sending the boat up and then crashing back down. Everybody was shaken by the sudden movements.  


"Another one like that and we might go topside!" Shouted the Captain from his wheel.  


This time, it was Koghar's turn to get an idea. "HEY! WARLORDS! I need your help, go to the back of the boat and aim behind us! when I say so fire the most powerful blast you can do! Geki, get ready!" The Puma ordered. "HURRY THE NEXT WAVE'S COMING!"  


"ALLRIGHT! BUT IT BETTER BE A GOOD PLAN!" Roared Metabee, knowing this was not the time to argue with a Lemurian.  


Both Gallahaste and Metabee rushed to the back of the boat and aimed. They had no idea what the Shaman had in mind, but they didn't had time to question his loyalty right now. Everybody could feel the Stone was getting stronger and stronger, even Henry who didn't have any special power. It was a feeling in the air, almost touchable. The second wave headed straight for them as Koghar and Geki seamed to be Meditating, sitting on the second deck's floor. Then the wave hit, sending them up in the air.  


Koghar's visor flashed "NOW!!!"  


"ORICHAL SOGURTIS!"  


"LUNARIOS SOGURTIS!"  


The two blast exploded out of the back of the boat like twin bicolor rockets. Everybody screamed in fear as their boat was suddenly rocketed high into the air! Heading faster than ever toward the Lemurian's ship! It started to go down and hit the surface of the water with minimal shock before BOUNCING back up and after one more bounce, stopping close enough to the Lemurians that anybody looking in the right direction could see Ziaran fuming and enraged.  


"HOLY MEDAROLLI! What the heck happened?!?" Inquired Ikki, still slightly shocked like everybody else after the strange 'flight'.  


"Holy Sea Cow...I think I drank too much whiskey again." Said the Captain as he laid on the floor of the top deck, feeling rather faint right now.  


"Koghar and Geki reduced the hold of gravity on the boat, making us lighter as we were thrown into the air by the wave." Answered Diama as the whole gang rushed to the front of the boat.  


"And I'm sure you know Newton's law of Physic that says that "For each action there is a reaction of equal strength in the opposite direction.", in other words, Metabee and Gallahaste's blast were like rocket boosters to us." Added Alexia.  


Sudenly Metabee tackled Ikki down to the ground, second before he would reach the front of the boat, and seconds before a vicious lightning bolt zap above them! The Gold Warlord quickly stood up and sent a volley of seeker missiles right at the Lemurians. Ikki got up in time to see Libek blast the missiled into oblivion with another lightening bolt. Now the whole gang was there, with Ikki, Space Medafighter X, Gwen, Metabee, Seagaru and Gallahaste up front. They were still on the chase, both boat still moving, but for some reason the Lemurian had stopped attacking...something was glowing brightly on their boat. They could see it, it was the Stone of chronorus Ziaran was holding.  


"IT'S OVER NOW ZIARAN! WE OUTNUMBER YOU!" Called Seagaru.  


"YEAH! JUST GIVE UP!" Added Metabee.  


"SURRENDER BEFORE WE TAKE ACTION!" threathened Gallahaste.  


"YOU MIGHT HAVE OUTNUMBER US BUT WE OUTSMARTED YOU FOOLS! DON'T YOU REALISE WHERE WE ARE? IN A FEW SECONDS VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" Shouted Ziaran, holding up the brightly shining stone.  


"NO! WE'RE GONNA ENTER LEMURIAN TERRITORY!" Gasped Rokusho...  


But it was too late. In front of the other boat some sort of purple light veil was appearing. The light was turning into a bigger and bigger circle, half of it underwater, the closer the two boats were aproaching. Ziaran's breached the barrier a mere 3 seconds before the Gold Tiger, and then...there was a powerful burst of light.  


A light coming from the Stone of Chronorus. It started swirling around both boat like a big cilinder, threads of light bursting from the stone. The light was getting more and more blinding and soon they all lost sight of the sea, all they could see exept for the other boat was the swirling tunnel of light they were in now...The boat seamed to be resting on a hard surface. There was maddening laughter coming from the Lemurians, all three of them as their voices seamed to be...changing...they were loosing their...metallic edge. Their laughs were even covering the howling wind blowing in this odd tunnel. Metabee, Seagaru and Gallahaste had enough of waiting, they leaped over the boat's railing and landed on an unsean floor in the middle of the tunnel. It was incredible as you could see their shaddow on a surface, but not the surface itself!   


"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Asked the alarmed Rokusho, he knew something was going on.  


Suddenly there was a more powerful blast of light as the boat EXPLODED in energy! The blast sent all three charging Medabots to the 'ground' while everybody on the boat braced for it and held on just fine. When the blinding light died down the whole tunnel had turn white! It was as if they were in the middle of...nothing! But then they all saw six shaped, standing in the dissapating cloud of smoke from the boat.  


"By All Gods...can...can you feel it?"Inquired Seagaru as she stood up on her tail.  


"Yes...that...power..." Replied Gallahaste, slowly getting up as well.  


"It feels...so STRONG! So COMPLETE!" Added Metabee.  


Everybody let go a collective gasp as the shape became clearer. They were in two rows of three, the one in the back was composed of startled looking humans kids. Renna, Nachi and Dran off course. But what was more terrifying, was the three shapes in front of them:  


They were...  


...Adult humans. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Who are those three humans? What happened to Ziaran,Libek and Faros? What is this light tunnel? Will the madness ever end and Good triumph over Evil? Who will be victorious? Don't miss the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: Finally got that uploaded! Phew! But I don't know when I'll have the next one up sadly. I'm still grounded. In the meantime I'm thinking up about a potential sequel, maybe a crossover sequel but I don't know with wich show. I'm open to suggestion but there is no garantee I'll do what you ask. I might not even do a crossover, but I will probably do a sequel. 


	49. True Power, True Danger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: Since no one noticed I'll repeat my announcement. I'm not sure about what will be my next Medabot fic. I might do another sequel, and I might try to do it a crossover, but I don't know with wich show so if you had an idea feel free to propose it in your reviews. No matter what I do I will take a break from Meda-fic to keep on working on my Digimon fic, 'Key to the Future'. 

**Second Revival,part 49**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Humans... three humans. Two men and a woman. The man on the left had shoulder length black hair a slightly taned skin and deep blue eyes, he had a very determined look to his face and looked about in his thirties. He was wearing a dark green muscle design brest plate, two large golden shoulder plates, underneath the armor he had a deep green long sleeves shirt, it was very loose looking. He had the usual ancient design armored skirt with green and gold lining and loose paler green pants, almost arabic looking, ended by big black metalic looking boots. He had a green headband adorn by a golen lightening bolt and he had a cimitar style sword at his belt and his outfit was completed by a black cape.  


The other man, on the right, had much more mysterious look to him. He was covered in a black cloak with a hood, but his face wasn't totally hidden, he had short dark brown hair and a pale skin cmpared to the other man, but his eyes looked as if they were reflective the ambiant light. That man was probably younger than the other one but he didn't look any less determined and felt much more...devious. He had brown roman lke sandals on his feet and what was visible of his arms and legs suggested he was wearing orangy-yellow long pants and shirt, and his hands were covered by dark gloves that had the Eye of Anubis on top.  


The woman looked slightly south american, not only because of her long silky black hair and tanned skin, but also due to the design of her white dress. It was long, going down to her ankles, but had short sleeves that were almost invisible under the white cape that was protecting her shoulder and covering her back. The cape was tied on her front with a brooch adorn by a jewel as blue as her mysterious eyes. The bottom of her dress was decorated by a serie of red triangle pointing up, the same design also appeared on a white headband around her head. on the side of that headband was a white and black bird feather and on the front was an odd looking reddish stone...None other than the stone of Chronorus! The woman was holding a wooden staff in her hand, topped by a big translucent crystal, it almost looked like a huge diamond.  


Even with hazy memory Seagaru remembered who they were...   


"Libek,Faros and Ziaran!" She stated.  


There was an awe-struck silence covering the little audiance. Everybody was stunned to see that the the three Lemurian Medabots they had been fighting suddenly turned back to their human forms! The silence was broken by Ziaran's evil cackle.  


"HAHAHAHAHA! The look on your faces! HAHAHA! It's good to be flesh and bones again! Altough a metal body has it's perks." Said Ziaran, her voice had lost the metalic echoes that all Medabot voices have.  


"Hahahaha! Non of you expected the Stone to be able to do this isn't it?"Asked Libek with a devious smile.  


" Destroying you with our full power will be...highly enjoyable." Added Faros.  


Holy Meda-Rolli!" Gasped Ikki. 

"This is terrible..."Said Diama, taking a step back.  


"Are they...really that stronger?" Asked Erika, visibly shaken, uncousciously grabbing Ikki's hand.  


"It sure feels that way..."Stated Geki.  


"Yes...now that they are living eings again they have an unlimited supply of Antvara, they can't run out as easily as before." Gravely answered Rokusho.  


"Now that we can produce our own Antvara...it's time to give our pupils their reward." Declared Ziaran, suddenly attracting everyone's attention.  


"Uh oh...that can't be good...what do you think she means?"Inquired Thetis, affraid of the answer she'll get.  


"Now..."Began the leader of the Lemurian, turning back to the three kids who had stayed silent all this time. "...BEGONE!" She called, as the Stone of Chronorus flashed and Nachi, Renna and Dran vanished in a blast of purple light!  


"YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!" Roared Seagaru, scared for the children's lives.  


"Don't worry, I'm not THAT evil... I simply returned them to their time and correct place. Once we reach Lemuria, saved it and took control of the world, they will become leaders in our future army... We're not gonna waste such great potential." Answered the Shaman, sounding extremely annoyed.  


"You think we're gonna let you take over the planet? Keep dreamin' and get ready for a Metabee-boppin'!" 

"I concur Lord Metabee, we shall stop this madness once and for all!" Added Gallahaste.  


"I think we all know who are our rivals." Pointed out Seagaru, glaring towards Ziaran, while Metabee did the same for Libek, and Gallahaste for Faros.  


"CHARGE!" Shouted Metabee.  


"GOLDEN LASER!"He then called, firing a series of Antvara-booster laser blasts toward the Lemurians.  


"Fools." Simply said Libek, raising his hand dejectively.  


A greenish blue electrical field bursted out of thin air and blocked all the incoming attacks.  


"Yes they are." Added Ziaran, waving her hand in the air, sending a powerful gust of wind pushing against the bravely charging trio. 

"They need to be eliminated." Finished Faros, his eyes flashing with light.  


Faros was using one of his deadliest technique: the Photo Clone! His Photo Clone suddenly appeared behind Seagaru, Metabee and Gallahaste, an Appolo Sword of Light in hand and in one swift motion slashed all three of them in the back, sending them flying to the ground as Ziaran's wind stoped.  


"GUYS!" Shouted Ximei, as she, Diama, Rokusho, Brass an Koghar jumped off the boat, ready for some action.  


"HANG ON METABEE!" Called Brass, soundng very scared and concerned. 

But Faros's Photo Clone was not gonna let them interfere and turned around to block their way.  


"y Photo Clone can handle the other pests, we can take out time making the other suffers. I long for my revange on the Knight, and then I will take grat pleasure in taking the schoolgirl apart piece by piece right after I had my way with her Medafighter." Declared Faros, sending a chill down Erika's back and making Brass, Metabee, Ikki and Gallahaste mad.  


"I won't let you harm my friends! LUNARIOS DISCOS!" The brave siler Medabot shouted, blasting away at Faros.  


The Light Shaman scowled and held out an hand, creating a shield of light that blocked the incomming silver energy disk.  


"Your weakened Antvara is nothing now compare to our full powers! Faros, start with the traitors." Ordered Ziaran, looking over the group of Kids and Medabots.  


The PhotoClone took a step forward and was about to take another one when he suddenly stoped, vibrating as if he had hit an invisible wall! Sumilodon and Spiritus suddenly appeared betweem it and the others. Spiritus had her Shadow Sword materialised in her hand while Sumilodon's sword was surrounded by a halo of dark energy.  


"You Clone's going nowhere as long as we're here!" Said Spiritus, taking a defensive stance.  


"Arg! What is going on? My clone is stopped by an invisible force!" Complained Faros.  


"It's the Shadisvara coming out of their Shadow Swords, it Cancel out the antvara in your Photo Clone, if it tries to go forward your little hologram with dissapear." Explained Koghar, chuckling slightly.  


"We'll see about that!" shouted the evil Light Shaman, concentrating to send more power to his deadly image.  


The clone managed to take another step, making Spiritus and Sumilodon grunt due to the strain, it was obvious it was getting stronger.  


"I think...it's time...I show you...the progress I...ACCOMPLISHED!" Said Sumilodon, straining against the pressure of the Lemurian's Antavara.  


The light around Sumilodon's sword suddenly started to expand! Growing into a blade two times longer than his normal one. Spiritus couldn't help but be impressed at Sumilodon's progress: in only a few days and a few battle he had been able to master the next level of the Shadow Sword Technique, going from a simply power aura to creating an actual blade out of a metalic base. Sadly even that new imput of power wasn't enough to completly stop the PhotoClone. That's when Space Medafighter X rushed to her Medabot's side, she was holding what looked like hilt of a japanese katana, finely cut and designed. It was as if someone had cut off the blade of a fine ancient weapon. To everybody's surprise, a blade of dark light bursted out of the hilt, making the weapon a full sword. Koji also rushed to face the dangerous hologram, to help hs fateful Medabot.  


"Koji! Don't be a fool!" Called Ikki.  


"It's my turn to be the hero Tenryo!" Replied the other boy.  


"Koji! I have a spare sword in my bag, you can go get it to use the Shadow Sword too!" Proposed X.  


Koji smiled,"Don't worry, me too I managed to progress in a short ammount of time." 

The boy lifted his left arm, his medawatch facing toward the photonic menace he was facing. After what happened next, it was clear that Koji had mastered the next level as well, as a blade of dark energy emerged from his glowing medawatch that was surrounded by a black aura. He had turned his metalic Medawatch into an attack gauntlet!  


"Woh... I need to ask Metabee to show me some Antvara Attack..." commented Ikki.  


"FOOLS! You might have stop my Photo Clone but once we are through with your friends, even your secret Technique won't be enough to stop US from marching on you! And beside, as long as my clone is there it will keep you at bay!" Mocked Faros, before drawing his own Appolo Sword of Light.  


"Finally I will be able to finish you off Helios!" Added Libek, readying his sword.  


"Destroying my former queen...how much can a gal ask for?HAHAHAHA!" Chuckled Ziaran.  


"Hang in there Seagaru!" Called X, still holding her fighting stance.  


"Give him all you've got Gallahaste!" Shouted Gwen, encouraging her Medabot. 

"Metabee... GO GET HIM! " Ordered Ikki. 

"You can do it Metabee!" Said Brass, obviously still slightly scared.  


"You three are probably the only ones who can stop those mad Shamans." Added Diama.  


"The safety of the entire world rest in the balance." Commented Rokusho.  


"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Suddenly Roared Ziaran. "YOU CANNOT WIN! EOLIAN ARROW!" She called, sending an arrow shaped blast of presurised air from her free hand toward Seagaru  


"SUN RAY SHOWER!!!" Faros open his cape wide, revealing a golden chest plate adorn by yet anothr Eye of Anubis that suddenly shoot a serie of laser like light blast at Gallahaste. 

"STUNNER BALL!" Libek sent a sphere of electrical energy loose, flying at high speed ready to impact with Metabee.  


Metabee raised his hand in a X shape in front of his face, bringing up a defensive aura of gold energy all around his body. Gallahaste brought his shield up as a bubble of silver energy appeared all around him. Seagaru gasped as she brought her large hands up in an X shape as well and a wall of ice bursted out of the 'ground' of the temporal vortex.  


Metabee was hit by the Stunner Ball first. He was sent flying backward, shouting in pain as electricity coursed throguh his entire robotic body before he finally landed on his back. Gallahaste's shields blocked a few blast before his Antvara shield bursted like the bubble it is shaped after, and then one of the laser blast hit him strong enough to send him flying, his shield away from his body by it's own momentum and finally the brave Knight was hit strainght in the chest and he too was sent to the ground. Ziaran's Eolian Arrow hit Seagaru's shield, making it explode in hundreds of ice shard before it hit Seagaru's body dead on, sending her flying amidst the ice shard shower, some of it impacting with her. She hit the ground betweem Gallahaste and Metabee.  


"Holy Meda-rolli! METABEE! GALLAHASTE! SEAGARU!" Gasped Ikki.  


"We can't let them be pounded by those three nutjob like that! There's got to be a way to help them!" Said Thetis. 

"But what? These guys are even stronger than NegaBasilicus was!" Replied Ikki.  


Rokusho suddenly smashed his fist into his hand."Off course!" 

"What?" Asked Brass.  


"Everybody with awaken Antavara! Form a circle around me! I know how to help them!"Declared the White Medabot.  


In the meantime, Ziaran, Faros and Libek were obviously having fun. They were using very low level blasts, just enough to take down their target everytime they managed to get back up to their feet. Metabee was trying to conjure up a shield but for some reason it was like it wasn't there at all! He was too weak to stop the small lightening bolt hitting him. 

Diama joined hand with Alexia, who then joined hand with Thetis, then Ximei, Gwen, Brass, Erika, Ikki, Geki, Koghar and ArcBeetle.  


"You might feel a tingle, but don't worry...it's normal, we have to act fast!" Explained Rokusho, before he closed his optic and join his hand into a praying position.  


The wanderer started to whisper words in his native language, nobody could hear or understand and suddenly they all started to glow of the same white light, feeling the tingling sensation announced by Rokusho a few minutes ago.  


"What is going on?"Asked Libek, suddenly noticing the glowing group.  


Ziaran gasped, realising what was going on."That acursed Mage is trying to perform an Antvara transfer! We have to finish those three losers off before it's too late!" 

"Then let's use our most powerful moves! FURY...OF..."Started Faros.  


"FINAL..." Started Libek.  


"WIND...GRIPHIN..."Started Ziaran.  


At the same moment, Metabee, Gallahaste and Seagaru were rising back to their feet, getting their defenses up, while Rokusho was starting to glow brighter and brighter beyond Faros's Photo Clone, still contained by the four Shadow Sword users. Seagaru looked back to their enemy, they had finished charging there attack and...  


"RA!" Finished Faros 

"THUNDER!" Finished Libek 

"TALON!" Finished Ziaran 

"NOW!" Shouted Rokusho, his eyes quickly opening and the white light that had gathered around himself and the group suddenly shot upward, making the white universe around them apear bleak compared to it's brightness. All four blasts raced toward Seagaru, Metabee and Gallahaste. All four hit the brave warriors at the same time and there was a massive explosion of energy that three EVERYBODY to the ground and dissipated the Photo Clone. The Lemurians were the first to get back up, looking at the large cloud of smoke in front of them, quickly dissipating for lack of dust in the white vortex.  


"Did we get them?" Asked Libek.  


"I'm not so sure." Answered Faros, pointing to three shapes appearing into the cloud.  


Three Medabots...or were they???  


Ikki, who was getting up as well recognized one of the shape and gasped. "It's him...it's...it's...it's...MetaHelios!" 

**To Be Continued...**  


_The stage is set for the biggest battle in History! Is it really the return of the Gold Warlord -type MetaHelios? What has happened to Seagaru and Gallahaste? Who will be victorious? Don't miss the final battle in the next chapter of **Second Revival!**_  


AN: The next chapter should be up next week! 


	50. Time is Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


**AN: Be warned**, the following battles contains mentions of blood, but don't worry, nothing too graphical. I'm still waiting for ideas I could use for a sequel! I'm open to ALL suggestion, and I'll try to make anything work, I'd like to try a crossover if you want. 

**Second Revival,part 50**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It WAS him! Ikki couldn't believe it! Rokusho had gathered parts of everybody's Antvara and had send it to Seagaru, Gallahaste and Metabee... and now, Metabee had turned once again into MetaHelios!  


He was as tall as before, about Ikki's height. He had shiny yellow, with a white point, boots looking lower legs, his white legs were mostly hidden by his yellow and white armored skirt thingy. He had a belt with his sheeted sword hanging from it. His now white front chest was engraved with a golden pentagram, pointing upward but this time there were no medal shape. The rest of his upper body was a shiny yellow and he was wearing a white and gold cape with a sun design on it's back. His shoulders pads had hook-shaped spike smoothly coming out of them instead of the usual canons, his white arms were covered by golden gauntlets on both side, engraved with sun designs of all kind. His head hadn't changed much,only that his missile launchers were gone and replaced by something that looked like a real hercules-beetle horn and his white face plate was replaced by a white lower face, with a human mouth and an apparant nose and his green eyes were shining through a black visor.  


**Vital Stats**  
KBT-11220-?  
MetaHelios, Gold Warlord -type  
Medafighter: Ikki  
Special Attack: Antvara based powers  


But he wasn't alone! There were two other humanoid figure, a male and a female one. The male one was about a head taller than MetaHelios, and his whole body was covered in blueish silver battle armor, from head to toe. His chest was adorned by a upward pentagram as well, drawn with white lines. His lower legs and belt buckle were adorn by white moon crescent symbols. He had a larger sword hanging from his belt and a large round shield protecting his left arm, and on the said shield was yet another white moon crescent symbole. He was wearing a knight helmet, but without a face plate and adorned by blue feathers on the back. His pale bluiesh white skin was showing and he had a rough square chin with a mouth and apparant mouth, his two blue eyes could be seen through the thin grill like visor, the traditionnal kind for a medieval knight.  


The female one was as tall as MetaHelios but looked less armored, she also looked somewhat athletic and sleak. A lot of her peach colored skin was visible, including her belly button. She had turquoise cone shaped shoulder pads, link to gold lined turquoise breasts plates. She was wearing a short tight skirt with blue wave designs att he bottom, and high reaching fine sandals, reaching up to her turquoise seashell-shaped knee pads. Her forearms looked enclapsed into the square shaped dragon heads-like armor parts. It was as if the dragon had bite down on her wrist and her fine hands were beaking through it's teeth. In her left hand she was holding a long blue spear with a golden head. Her own head was decorated by a fine looking golden tiara, with a blue oval stone right in the middle. She had a determined look on her pretty human-like face, and fire in her yellow eyes. Her auburn hair were flowing down to her shoulder.  


"Who...Who are you freaks?!?" Asked Libek, surprised.  


"I am MetaHelios!"  


The second male drew his sword "I am... TyrkaHaste!"  


"And I am...SeaResha!" Declared the female.  


**Vital Stats**  
KNT-8829-?  
TyrkaHaste, Silver Warlord -type  
Medafighter: Gwen  
Special Attack: Antvara based powers  


**Vital Stats**  
SEA-19712-? SeaResha, Lemurian Queen -Type  
Medafighter: Space Medafighter X  
Special Attack: Antvara based powers  


"Woh...Gallahaste transformed too!" Said Gwen, completly mesmerized.  


"Is...is that Seagaru?" Asked X, who was still blocking the PhotoClone..  


"Wow...check her out." Added Geki, his jaw dropping.  


"What...what just happened here?" Inquired Ximei, looking at Rokusho.  


"We we faced Basilicus, he used the power of FIVE Rare Medals to transform into the super powerful NegaBasilicus, and Metabee caught some of that power and became MetaHelios. I ust duplicated the process after taking parts of everybody's Antvara.  


"Now they stand a much better chance against the Lemurians." Pointed out Koji, sweating slightly due to the effort of maintaining his Shadow Sword.  


"ALLRIGHT! METAHELIOS! WOOHOO! GO TEACH THOSE GUYS A LESSON!" Suddenly shouted Ikki, jumping up and down on the invisible ground, startling everybody.  


" This fight is not over yet Ziaran! Let's go guys! ATTACK!" Called SeaResha, charging forward ready to strike with her spear.  


Both TyrkaHaste and MetaHelios charged with their swords. Their opponent did the same with their swords and Ziaran her staff. The two group collided and there was a powerful flash of light. When it dissipated SeaResha, MetaHelios and TyrkaHaste were forcing against the Lemurian's weapon. They were disadvantaged by their smaller size and the Lemurians were capable of using their whole weight against the three transformed Medabots.   


"You might be stronger than before, but we still have the upper hand! Your small stature will be you undoing!" Chuckled Ziaran, pushing down against SeaResha.  


"We might be shorter than you, but we have an advantage over you...we're still made of MedaAlloy!" Replied the Queen-type, as suddenly her whole body was engulfed in a red aura.  


"GWUAH!!" gasped Ziaran, leaping backward to escape the extreme heat SeaResha had created.  


While this happened MetaHelios and TyrkaHaste mustered even more strength than their opponent and pushed them back. The situation had returned to what it was at the begining, only this time SeaResha, TyrkaHaste and MetaHelios were surrounded by powerful auras. The Warlord by pure energy, the Shaman Queen by heat.  


"You will soon learn that a body of steel and a heart of gold are more powerful than a body of flesh and an heart of ice!" Declared TyrkaHaste, readying his shield and sword.  


"Brave words, Silver Knight, but can you keep up a battle agaist humans with self restoring Antvara? SUN RAY SHOWER!" Called Faros, firing his attack toward the Silver Warlord.  


TyrkaHaste braced himself behind his shield "You think THAT can bring me down?" He charged forward, his shield blocking every laser like light blast while his sword started to glow with silver energy.  


Faros barely had the time to block the incomming assault. This time it was his turn to be at a disadvantage due to his size. His oponent was aiming much lower than usual and he wasn't able to block at his full abilities.  


Faros was putting all the power he could muster into his Appollo Sword of Light, making it stronger and tougher to block all the blows TyrkaHaste tried to deliver. The sinister Light Shaman was getting tired of this and after he blocked the last blow, he aimed his other hand toward his opponent's head and fired a blast of light. His goal was not to hit TyrkaHaste, no Faros was aware the Warlord would not fall for that, his real goal was to get him away from him. It work, TyrkaHaste used his shield and propelled himself backward. Now the Lemurian was in a tight spot. His PhotoClone was still trapped by those pesky Shadow Sword and trying to delete it and create a new one in the middle of a battle would leave him open for a few seconds, and TyrkaHaste already knew the weak point of the Fury of Ra... as for his Sun Ray Shower, unless he was to take the Warlord by surprise, it wouldn't work. He only had his sword and basic blasts left... He would have to combine all his moves to win. For now both opponent were glaring at each other. TyrkaHaste was studying his opponent carefully. Faros suddenly took a stance very familiar to the Warlord.  


"SUN RAY SHOWER!" He shouted, opening his cape to send a multitude of little light beams once again.  


"I know all your moves Faros! It's useless." TyrkaHaste brought his shield to protect himself, transfering his powerfrom his sword to his shield.   


He suddenly noticed something that had escaped him...Faros had a shadow... but nobody else had one in this all white time vortex. TyrkaHaste realied his mistake too late as the illusionary Sun Ray Shower hit his shield and the REAL Faros appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful downward two-handed slash with his Appollo Sword of Light... DESTROYING TyrkaHaste's diamond edge MedaAlloy sword he had foolishely left unprotected! Leaving him with only a third of his broken blade in his hand. Letting one hand go of his sword, Faros elbowed the brave Knight across the face, forcing him to backward from his opponent, stumbling like he was drunk or something. Faros quickly followed by a tornado kick, knocking the shield right out of TyrkaHaste's hand!   


Faros had the look of a madman to his normally stoic face "SAY GOODBYE MEDAFREAK!" And with that, the Shaman slashed again with his sword, reading to slice the Warlord Medabot in two. 

There was a loud clank as TyrkaHaste blocked the attack with his bare arm that used to hold his shield. The Appollo Sword of Light was a third of the way through it, and small sparkles of electricty could be seen.  


"You...forgot I was...still a Medabot... A Medapart is nothing compared...TO VICTORY!" Called TyrkaHaste, ramming what was left of his sword straight into Faros's gut.  


The Shaman's yes bulged out as TyrkaHaste removed the bloody weapon from his body. His Appollo Sword of Light as well as his PhotoClone vanished and finally Faros felt to the 'ground', clutching his bleeding wound.  


"Take that Libek! ORICHAL SOGURTIS!"Shouted MetaHelios. 

The Weather Shaman rolled to the side, dodging the attack before he recovered and leaped into the air. MetaHelios smirked as he saw what was coming. Libek was almost flying before he came crashing down, his crackeling left fist first.  


"THUNDERBIRD CRASH!" 

MetaHelios dodged at the last second. There was a loud noise, like someone had hit a sheetrock wall without going through it as a circular wave of electricty ran through the ground around Libek. Even that part of the attack missed MetaHelios landed after the shockwave.  


Libek yelled in pain, holding his fist. "YARRGG!!"   


"You idiot." chuckled the gold Warlord. "There is no ground here, only a repulsive force keeping us all at the same level. Normally the strength of the impact of your attack is absorbed by the ground, you can even break through certain rocks... not as much as Koghar tough. But here, you felt the full impact on your fist. My bet is that it's broken, now you only have one hand to use. Give up Llulez!"  


"NEVER!"The Shaman raised his sword to the 'sky' "FINAL THUNDER!" 

Nothing happened. Libek was schocked and paniced. There was no weather in a time vortex for him to manipulate! This battle was giving MetaHelios all the advantage! His body was more resistant, there was no cloud to create his most powerful attack... He was going to loose!  


"IT'S OVER LIBEK! IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF!" roared MetaHelios, launching himself forward at great speed, his sword glowing with all his power.  


"SOLAR SLASH!" He yelled, naming his horinzontal slashing movement.  


Libek brought his sword to block the attack, only to see it being SHATTERED by the power of MetaHelios's Antvara boosted sword. No metal can be stronger than the power of a Warlord's soul. "_I lost_", those were the words ringing in Libek's head as he felt the sword create a deep and painful cut across his midsection. He felt backward and hit the improbable 'ground' hard.  


The blazing SeaResha rushed toward Ziaran and slashed with her spear. The Wind Shaman dodged by leaping backward. She could block the attack, but SeaResha was right, her flesh body wouldn't be able to stand the heat. This flaming aura was one of the best defense a Heat Shaman had back in the days, but it wasn't invicible. Ziaran dodged a series of rapid slashes by her opponent, still backing away. She made a much longer leap and at the precise moment she landed she shot her hands forward, sending a powerful gust of wind. SeaResha crossed her arms in front of her face as the wind pushed her backward. She realised too late that was a mistake when Ziaran's staf hit her dead in her guts and she doubled over in pain, her heat aura droping.  


" You lack experience in real battle little Queen. SKY RUSH!" Called Ziaran, with a tone filled with hatred. 

The Shaman punched into the air downward in front of SeaResha, creating a powerful blast of wind that hit the ground and create a force that send the Advanced Medabot flying into the air. Ziaran almost flew up to the flying queen and slammed her toward the ground with a solid smash of her staff. SeaResha managed not to drop her spear as she bounced off the 'ground' before finally coming to a halt. She grunted in pain and managed to get back up as Ziaran landed gracefully a few feets away from her.  


Ziaran sneered contentfully"Now I'm gonna finish you off! EOLIAN ARROW!"  


"GUAH!" Gasped SeaResha as she started to spin her spear using it to block the incomming attack.  


"You still have enough strength to stop that attack, but that kind of trick won't work on my most powerful attack! " Declared the Wind Shaman, as the wind started to spiral around her.  


SeaResha knew what was coming, but she was too damage to try to run away. She had enough energy to perform one more close range attack at full strength, and she had a plan.  


"WIND...GRIPHIN...TALON!!!" She shouted, blasting at SeaResha with her most powerful move.  


The griphin shaped wind blast shot forward, aiming straight at the queen-type. SeaResha brought her arm up and in a split second a wall of ice appeared arund her, but it wasn't a flat surface, it was actuall two wall merging into an arrow shape. The Wind Griphin hit it full force and the aerodynamic property of the ice wall split it in two. Behind the ice wall, SeaResha's hand started to glow, one side blue, the other red, as her spear was standing in front of her, it's bottom encased in ice.  


"Now I'll show you creatures of TRUE POWER! DUAL DRAGON CHARGE!" She shouted, sending her fist forward.  


The red dragon of her Fire Dragon Fang attack bursted out of her red fist, while the blue dragon of her Freezing Dragon Scale attack bursted out of her blue fist. The twin dragons shattered the ice wall sending thousands of shards toward Ziaran along with them. The two shape were spiralling into the air, forming one deadly twin helix shaped blast.  


"AAAH!" Shouted Ziaran in total surprise and she brought a gust of wind into existance, making it block the incoming attack.  


As Ziaran expected the two moves collided into the air and both stuck in a stalemate. But she didn't anticipated SeaResha could actually do what she did next. The queen grabbed her spear and rush toward Ziaran, she crossed the treshold of the two attacks, feeling the full force of them as she emerged through Ziaran's wind stream. SeaResha leaped into the air and performed a wide diagonnal arc with her spear. the Shaman tried to dodge by leaping backward, but she realised only too late what was her TRUE objectif.  


Ziaran watched in total horror as her headband was sliced in two and the Stone of Chronorus flying off into the air. What happened next felt like slow motion. A second before SeaResha had attacked Ziaran directly, both Faros and Libek hit the ground, defeated, then the stone came flying. Everybody was silent as it suddenly started to shoot red beams all around the Time Vortex. Everytime one of those beams hit the vortex's surface it would create a hole, through wich the present could be seen! Without someone to control it, the Stone and thus the vortex were loosing cohesion. The ocean was still covered by dark grey clouds and big waves. SeaResha pushed Ziaran backward with the side of her spear, just as the Stone came down. The Lemurian gasped when she saw it shoot a red beam... right beneath it!  


"NOOOOO!" Shouted Ziaran before the Stone of Chronorus dissapeared through the hole and felt right into the ocean, dissapearing into it's dark depth.  


The whole vortex suddenly started to shake as red lightening bolts darted all across it's surface all around the opposing forces. Suddenly three large bolts hit the three downed Shamans, forcing their opponent to get away from them. Their screams of pain were echoing horrible in the collapsing vortex.  


"GET BACK TO THE BOAT!" Shouted SeaResha.  


The entire crew obeyed and went as fast as they could, easily jumping up to it with Geki and Koghar's help. There were three red flashed of light were the Lemurian once stood and sudenly...they weren't humans anymore.  


"WE'RE BACK TO BEING MEDABOTS!" screeched Ziaran, getting up.  


It was true, all three of them were back to their Medabots form. Libek and faros still had their wounds but they weren't as lethal now that they were back in their MedaAlloy body.  


"TyrkaHaste! MetaHelios! This is our chance! We have to finish them before they can escape!" Called SeaResha.  


MetaHelios chuckled "It's time to kiss you bot good bye Libek!"  


"We shall vanquish you so that you never endanger the population of the Earth with your megalomaniacal design anymore!" Declared Gallahaste.  


"DUAL DRAGON CHARGE!!"  


"ORICHAL EXPLODIA!!"  


"ARGETHAL LOUFIFTURA!!"  


the three attacks hit the Lemurians.  


*BOOOM!* 

There was one incredibly HUGE explosion of light and the humans and Medabots on the boat had to shield their eyes. The scream of pain of he Lemurians died down faster than the light. Suddenly everybody felt like falling for a few seconds before suddenly feeling going up! Ikki finally opened his eyes and saw they were back to the normal time! They were back in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!  


"METAHELIOS!" Called Ikki, searchin for his Medabot and friend. 

"TYRKAHASTE!" Called Gwen as well.  


"SEARESHA!" Added SpaceMedafighter X  


"no need to shout! We're right here!" suddenly answered Metabee's normal voice.  


The whole gang rushed to the side of the boat. There, floating on the sea on a block of ice obviously created by her were Seagaru, accompanied by Gallahaste and Metabee. they were back to normal. Ikki send Metabee and his gang a rope and all three climbed back up onboard.  


"What happened to Ziaran, Libek and Faros?" Inquired Diama.  


" They have vanished." Simply answered Gallahaste.  


"They're gone! KAPUT! Crushed! Nothing left o'them! NADA!" boasted Metabee, chuckling.  


"Good riddance..." Snorted Seagaru.  


"Well...looks like we won guys!" Declared Geki, holding up a proud fist.  


"YEAAAHH!!!" Cheered the whole group.  


"I'm happy this whole thing is over." Sighed Thetis.  


"Hey Koji! Got any party supply on your boat?" Asked Ikki.  


"AH! Are you kidding me?" Scowled the other boy. " What kind of host would I be? Just watch and be amazed!"   


Koji reach to the railing on the side of the boat and open a secret panel, revealing an hidden switch labeled 'FUN', and pressed it. Before Ikki's eye the floor in front of them split open and a table COVERED with bowls of popcorn, bags of chips and soft drink bottles of all kind raised from god knows where. When they tought it was all over, another hidden panel opened behind the table and the BIGGEST, BADDEST-looking sound system to ever sail the seven seas appeared! Along side two impressive CD towers.  


"Dumb question...well we got three days until we get back to land! LET'S CELEBRATE!" Proposed Erika, drawing cheers from the rest of the gang again.  


Space Medafighter X shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Hahahaha...kids. They never change don't you think Phantom?" She turned to look at the Phantom Renegade, only to find him gone.  


At that moment the music started to play and X sweatdropped as she saw the world renowed thief, the Phantom Renegade, dance like an idiot in front of the gang.  


" I can't believe this is all over..."Commented Seagaru, by her Medafighter's side.  


"Yes...but what are we gonna do about your new memories? With your new powers, Metabee, Gallahaste and you can't participate in robattles tournament, it wouldn't be fair." Asked X.  


"Don't worry...I'll take care of it. I can make it so those memories and power only resurface in time of life threatening danger." Explained Rokusho, who didn't rushed into the party either. "I can link it to the emotionnal atachement to their Medafighter...it will take some careful manipulation but it can be done...for now...let's have some fun." He finished, just as the music was shifted to a slow dance.  


"Who put that on?" Asked a surprised Ikki, before he noticed Diama and Ximei next to the stereo.  


"Looks like someone wants to dance." Added Rokusho, heading for his one and only love.  


"Aww shoot! A slow dance and Karen's not here!" complained Koji.  


"Com'on boys, we want to dance." Suddenly said Erika, grabbing Ikki's hand and dragging him to the improvised dancefloor.  


Brass grabed on to Metabee "Com'on Metabee."   


The two boys didn't say a word as they were forced into a tight hold and tried to dance. It wasn't perfect but the blushing couples were not really concerned by it. Sumilodon shyly tapped Spiritus's shoulder and before he could say a word she grabbed his hand and they started dancing as well.  


"Well isn't that mushy." Chuckled Geki.  


" Hey! I didn't put that music on if I can't dance too!" Complained Ximei as she suddenly grabbed hold of Koghar. "You're not my best choice but your the only one left." She said.  


And the celebration went on happilly. The sun was reappearing through the clouds, only to show it was already descending on the horizon. The battle had lasted longer than it felt, probably due to the time distorting vortex. Nobody realised what had happened in that vortex. Not all three Lemurians had vanished.  


"Fools... they didn't even noticed they were destroying an illusion." Commented Faros as he became visible again, hovering above the water thanks to his wings.  


"Sadly this stupid fight left me powerless...it will take me time to steal the Antvara needed for illusions from any humans... but you can be sure I'll be back... Medieval boy... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, he flied off into the sunset.  


**The End...for now!**  


Well it's now over... the Stone of Chronorus rest at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and Faros is the only Shaman left. Maybe he will reappear one day, or maybe not. A short epilogue will soon follow. I'm looking for a term to call MetaHelios, TyrkaHaste and SeaResha, I'm counting on your readers. I hope you enjoyed reading Second Revival as much as I enjoyed writting it!  



	51. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! My friend Palladin created the female Space Medafighter X and certain related concepts._  


AN: I'm still waiting for ideas I could use for a sequel! I'm open to ALL suggestion, and I'll try to make anything work if I find the idea interesting. 

**Second Revival, Epilogue**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"_Attention, Flight 714 to Mexico City is now boarding._" Called the PA system of the Tokyo Internationnal Airport.  


"Well that's our flight... We have to take another flight from Mexico City to get to our respective homes." Said Thetis to the gang.  


"I like Japan and all but I think my abilities could be more useful back in Peru." Added Geki.  


Thetis, Ximei, Geki and Koghar were leaving. After taking a few days off after returning from the Pacific Ocean, they were now going back to America. The whole gang was there to say their goodbye and to wish them a good trip. Metabee, Ikki, Gwen, Gallahaste, Koji, Sumilodon, Diama, Alexia, even Rokusho, Space Medafighter X Seagaru, Spiritus and Syren. Space Medafighter X wasn't really subtle with her costume in the middle of the large crowd but nobody seams to mind.  


"I wonder where's Erika... she's never late usually." Commented Ikki.  


"I hope you'll have a great trip." Said alexia, hugging Thetis slightly.  


"It can't be worse than that trip on Rich-boy's boat..."Pointed out Geki, he hadn't been in the best shape during the return trip."I'm still feeling sick thinking about it."  


"Well if you hadn't drank so much Mountain Dew you wouldn't have been sick, I told you that stuff was suspiscious!" Replied Koji angrily.  


"It's your stupid boat who's not stable!" Shouted Back Geki.  


Koji was visibly growing annoyed "You just don't have sea legs! My boat's perfect!" 

"I tought you said it was too small." Slyly added Ikki.  


"Calm down boys!" Declared Space Medafighter X, taking charge like the adult she is and pulling Koji away from the other two boys. "You two are sure you don't want to stay for a while?"  


"Yeah! We could have some great Robattles!" Proposed Metabee.  


"Sorry but we shouldn't have run away here in the first place...we both have things to set right." Answered Thetis.  


"It was nice getting to know you all." Said Gwen.  


"What about you Alexia?"Asked Thetis.  


"I'll finish my schoolyear here and then I'll see. I don't want to have to separate Diama and Rokusho...after what happened to them...and I don't want to leave my friend."The girl answered, looking down to her Medabot and the Wanderer holding hands.  


Rokusho nodded"I have now found a home... maybe I could go to Europe for a while with them."  


Geki was looking all around."Well... looks like we'll have to leave without seeing Erika...that's too bad."   


At those exact words Erika bursted into the Terminal, quickly followed by Brass as she darted toward the gang.  


"IKKI!!IKKI!IIIIIKKKIIIII!" she called.  


She finally reached the group but her stop was too sudden and she slipped and slammed right into Ikki who was turning around to face her, sending them both to the ground. Erika found herself right on top of him, looking into his eyes for a second before she realised what was going on. She quickly got up and dusted off her clothes, cleared her throat to leave Ikki the time to get up.  


"IKKI!" She suddenly yelled again, almost making everybody deaf "DID YOU WATCH THE NEWS OR READ THE NEWSPAPER TODAY?!?"She asked.  


"Geez...you don't have to yell...no I didn't...why?" Replied the boy.  


"Check this out! It's the preliminary standings for Japan! Look at the top 3, those who are suppose to participate in the World Robattle championship!" The girl said, fishing a paper in her pocket.  


Ikki and Metabee studied it for a moment and jumped up cheering.  


"WE'RE NUMBER 3! WOOHOO!" they shouted.  


"Wow! that's impressive! And you've only been Robattling for a year!" Commented Gwen.  


"I'm number two!" Stated Koji grabbing the paper.  


"Seagaru and I are number one!" Added Space Medafighter X.  


"WHAT?!?" Both Ikki and Metabee called at the same time. 

"Aww man! I bet I could have been one of the top three if I hadn't left Japan!" Complained Geki "And there is no team Peru."   


"We could have shown the world how strong we are!" pointed out Koghar.  


"You don't need to." Said Gallahaste as he walked over to the Puma-type Medabot and put his hands on his shoulder. " With Seagaru, Metabee and my Antvara powers locked up in the recess of our Medal, YOU are the strongest Medabot in the world. You don't need to prove it to anybody, just prove yourself worthy of that title. Your powers are nothing compare to those of a normal Medabot and fighting in the world Robattle championship would have no sense." He explained.  


"You...you're forfeiting the title to me?" Asked Koghar, looking over to Metabee.  


The yellow Medabot nodded. "Yeah, your powers are way too much compared to us now, so we'll just beh appy to win the title of strongest MEDABOT. Now you don't need to fight to prove anymore."  


"This is one of the best day of my lifes...both of them!" Added Koghar, visibly fighting back his emotions.  


"Well looks like it's time to say goodbye for good now. Goodbye guys."Said Thetis.  


"Goodbye!" The whole gang repeated.  


"We hope to see you again!" Added Alexia.  


"Good luck keeping third place!" Replied Koghar, looking over to Ikki.  


Finally the two Lemurian Medabot and their two appentices were now leaving Japan. After so much struggling and fighting, everything was back to a peaceful happy world, but more fighting were about to errupt as the championship approached. As the whole gang was waving, Gwen took a look at the preliminary standings.  


"Ohh...Samantha's in 15th place! It must be Peppercat's Rare Medal helping out....now let's see..."She suddenly gasped "Gallahaste! Check this out!"  


The Knight-type check the part of the list Gwen was showing. "That is a nice surprise."  


"Ikki! Metabee! Did you check who was in fourth place?"Inquired Gwen walking next to her friend.  


The boy shook his head"Nope...why?"  


"Because WE are number 4." Answered Gallahaste.  


"Congratulation old buddy!" Cheered Metabee, grabbing Gallahaste's hand to congratulate him. "Too bad we already Robattled once, you can't win points if you try to defeat me."  


"Actually..."Suddenly said...Mr Referee?!? Who hare just appeared out of a nearby suitcase. "Since you only Robattled in Canada, it does not affect the Japanese standings, in other words, you can still have an Official Robattle and I would be glad to act as referee." He explained.  


" Woh! Allright dude! Let's go to the parking! I challange you to a Robattle! Com'on Ref!" Declared Metabee.  


"Challange accepted!" Both Gwen and Gallahaste answered as all four of them ran off toward the exit.  


"METABEE! I'M the one suppose to challange people! WAIT FOR ME!" Complained Ikki, following Gwen, Mr. Referee and the two Medabots.  


"Hey wait up I want to see that!" Called Erika.  


Erika and Brass followed as well, Koji, Sumilodon, Spiritus, Syren and Alexia decided to follow while Space Medafighter X, Diama, Rokusho and Seagaru decided to take it slow and just walk outside.  


"So you really don't remember your past now Seagaru?"Asked Diama.  


"Only a few details, like who I was, but now I don't remember my special attacks." Answered the other female Medabot.  


"Are you sure it is fair to make Metabee, Gallahaste and Seagaru forget their battle moves like this while Sumilodon can still use the Shadow Sword?"Asked Space Medafighter X to Rokusho.  


"Don't worry... I'm sure your aware that the Shadow Sword's strength is diminished when the opponent does not have an Antvara... like a normal Medabot...beside, they can still summon their Antvara there is danger, in the form of what is know as the Medaforce, just like Brass can do now, just like any soulless Rare Medal. I think it's actually very balanced...Only if their Medafighter's life will be endangered will they remember their battle techniques." Explained Rokusho.  


"You are very skilled Mage Rokusho. Thank you, now I can participate in the tournament without feeling like a cheat." Added Seagaru. "Now let's go see how that Robattle will plays out."  


**----------**  


_Well it's over for now! I'm gonna take a short pause and return working on my Digimon fic "Key to the Future" for a while, concentrating on it before working on a sequel. It will leave me some time to think about it. See you around!_  



End file.
